


Ad Lunae Lumina

by TJ (rainbowsmuke)



Series: The Augustine Chronicles [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cashton, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Suicide Attempt, Muke - Freeform, Werewolf AU, side ship Mali/Halsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 110,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsmuke/pseuds/TJ
Summary: Luke and Ashton's worlds are completely turned upside down when they move to Eugene, Oregon to start what's meant to be the best years of their lives in college.For Michael and Calum, it means navigating two different lives and how to be a part of two very different worlds.In a place full of secrets and potential war brewing between supernatural creatures, each boy will have to learn how to survive their double lives and fight for their place within both.





	1. Chapter 1

_There have been an increase in animal attacks on the outskirts of Portland, leaving many of the citizens and university students hospitalized and some even dead. Authorities believe the problem stems from rabies infected packs of wild dogs though test results from the victims have been inconclusive so far. Police along with the Oregon Department of Fish and Wildlife are advising that citizens keep out of wooded areas until the problem can be taken care of._

Luke rolled his eyes at the printed news article his mother slid in front of him, which had also moved the cereal bowl he’d been eating out of aside. Ever since he’d been accepted into University of Oregon, his mother had been trying to find every which way possible to talk him out of going. Now it was clear she was getting desperate if she was shoving a news article she’d printed off the internet about wild dog attacks at him. A sigh left him and he pushed the article back at her across the surface of the breakfast bar and turned his attention back to what was left of his cereal, which was quickly becoming soggy.

“Honey, are you sure you don’t want to go to a school that’s closer to home,” she asked. “It’s not too late to change your mind.”

“Yes, it is too late,” Luke replied, leaving his spoon in the bowl. “Move in is next weekend and your hotel rooms are already booked.”

“It’s just so far away and look at this!” She picked up the printed article and waved it in his face. “Wild dog attacks, Luke!”

Luke groaned. “Mom, please...you’re killing me a little…” Suddenly he didn’t have much of an appetite anymore. After weeks of back and forth arguing about his choice of school, he was over it. “Besides, Portland is an hour away from Eugene. Ashton and I aren’t even going to be living anywhere near those attacks. 

“You think wild dog packs don’t travel?”

“Mom are you ser-” Luke was cut off as his father entered the room, a sigh escaping him.

“Liz will you leave the kid alone?” Andrew Hemmings groaned as he took a seat next to Luke and pulled the printed article toward him. “Really? Wild dog attacks?”

“I think it’s a perfectly acceptable reason for Luke to choose a school closer to home,” Liz argued.

Luke didn’t think so at all. In fact, he was pretty well fed up with his mother’s constant worrying and hovering over him the last few months. He couldn’t recall her being like this with his older brothers, Ben and Jack, one of which had already graduated and one who was set to graduate this year. Neither of them had chosen schools close to home and yet his mother seemed to think he was incapable of going away to school and surviving it.

His mother looked between him and his father and when it was clear neither of them were going to side with her, she snatched the article out of her husband’s hand and stalked out of the kitchen.

“Don’t let it get to you,” said his father as a hand clapped down on Luke’s shoulder. “Your mom’s just having trouble with the idea of not having any kids in the house anymore. Empty nest syndrome.”

Luke groaned faintly. “I guess.”

His father gave him a sympathetic smile before he slid off the stool. “Have a good last day at work, kiddo.” He left Luke alone in the kitchen.

Luke turned his attention back down the the cereal bowl, no longer interested in finishing it. He stood from the stool he had been sitting on and took the bowl to the sink to pour the leftover cereal and milk down the drain. Luke rinsed the bowl and spoon and placed them in the dishwasher before he left the kitchen.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

“Earth to Luke. Luke Hemmings come in!”

Luke looked up at the sound of his name, startled, and realized that the shot glass beneath the espresso machine was about to overflow. He cursed under his breath, punching the button to stop the machine from dispensing and moving the glass out of the way. They’d been having problems with the machine all week so not paying attention wasn’t exactly a good mix. Luke narrowly missed being burned by the hot espresso.

“Dude, are you alright?” Ashton asked. Luke turned to his best friend and took the paper cup that was held out to him.

“Yeah, I’m good. Just daydreaming,” he replied. Luke finished the drink by sliding the cup into a paper sleeve and handing it to the customer across the counter. “Sorry about the wait, Mr. Adams.”

“Ah it’s no problem, Luke. We’re going to miss you and Ashton around here.” Mr. Adams picked up his coffee with a nod before he walked over to his usual table.

Luke smiled faintly. As much as he wouldn’t admit it out loud, he was going to miss home and the things he had always known. He also knew that he wanted to leave Michigan and the small town life behind. It had been something he and Ashton had dreamed about since they were freshman and had to really start thinking about college and life after graduation. Collectively, they had decided to apply for University of Oregon during their junior year. For months they had waited on pins and needles to see if they’d been accepted and by some miracle, they both had. It was a small comfort to know some part of his childhood would be coming with him. Luke and Ashton had been friends since preschool.

With his customer out of the way, Luke finally turned to his best friend and shrugged at the raised eyebrow. “It’s our last day working here. I’m kind of out of it,” he said by way of explanation.

Ashton grinned and threw his arm around Luke’s neck to drag him away from the counter. “Come on, dude. Be excited! We’re getting the hell out of this town and going some place way more exciting. Oregon is like the land of the weird. We’ll fit right in.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Luke laughed. Part of the reason they’d chosen Eugene was because it was close to Portland. The west coast in general just appealed to Luke in a way no other part of the country did.

“Then let’s clock out and never have to make coffee again!” Ashton exclaimed.

Luke allowed his friend to drag him over to the register and pressed his thumb to the scanner so he could clock off. When he was finished, he stepped aside so Ashton could do the same and took off his apron. It was the last time he’d ever have to wear anything that was related to Starbucks and there was a certain thrill that went through him. They were onto bigger and better things.

“Let’s get the hell out of here.” Luke beamed.

As happy and excited as Luke was about the path ahead of them, as much as he looked forward to college and the future, there was something almost bittersweet about saying goodbye. They turned in their aprons and hats to their manager and said goodbye to their co-workers. They promised to drop in for visits when they were home for holidays and over the summer, and walked out the door for what felt like the last time.

“Can you believe it?” Ashton flopped into the passenger seat of Luke’s Camry and buckled up only when he was reminded to do so. “I don’t know it really feels like the beginning.”

Luke turned on the car and nodded. “Yeah, it does. Kind of scary though, too.” He didn’t look at his best friend as he admitted that, instead he fiddled with his phone to bring up his most recent playlist on Spotify.

“Dude, I know. No one ever said growing up wasn’t scary but you got me.”

“Yeah. Let me tell you how you might be the only reason my mother isn’t chaining me to the basement.” Luke pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street, heading for Ashton’s house.

Ashton was the eldest of three with a single mom that always worked two jobs to support them. It hadn’t left him with much of a childhood, the complete opposite of Luke who was the youngest and had both of his parents. Ashton had always been more responsible than Luke, more grown up because he had to be. His mother had admitted to him she felt only mildly better about Luke going to school so far away because of Ashton.

“She knows I’ll take care of your dumbass,” Ashton grinned. “What’s really on your mind?”

He really ought to have known that Ashton would be able to notice something was off about him today and Luke shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess it’s just the impending change.” He kept his eyes on the road as he spoke. “Yeah, it’s exciting and I can’t wait but it’s also kinda sad too, you know? This is all we’ve ever known. I think part of me is gonna miss it.”

Luke spared a glance at Ashton who nodded. “Makes sense.”

Silence fell between the two of them and Luke turned his attention back to the road. Even though Ashton appeared flippant about the fact they were moving across the country, he knew it wasn’t going to be easy on his friend either. It never was when you left your entire world behind and embarked on a new adventure.

“At least we’re in it together,” Luke mused, “and we have a party tonight so we should probably make the most of it and enjoy our last night of teenage stupidity.”

“Now that’s what I like to hear.”

Luke laughed and shook his head. They could put off the worry for now and meet it head on once they actually got to Oregon.

“Cal’s excited we’re gonna be there,” Ashton said, his tone a little more casual than really necessary.

“Your internet boyfriend?” Luke grinned. He’d teased Ashton for ages about his online buddy of the last two years.

“Fuck off, he’s not my boyfriend.”

Ashton’s face turned pink from embarrassment and Luke laughed, delighted to have gotten a rise out of his friend. “Except you’re blushing so guess that means you’ve got a crush on your internet pal. I’m not judging you. He’s hot.”

The only response he got was a scoff and Luke felt satisfied over the fact he successfully ruffled Ashton’s feathers yet again about Calum. Luke grinned and blew a kiss to Ashton as his friend go out of the car and flipped him the bird.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Luke and Ashton packed up Luke’s dad’s truck with the things they would need for college, marking off each thing the checklist suggested they bring. Both of them had pooled their money together to buy a mini fridge since they’re dorm didn’t come with one, among other shared things. What they couldn’t fit in the truck went in Ashton’s mom’s van. The plan was to take two vehicles since Ashton’s siblings were coming along as well. In the morning, they started early on their 36 hour trip from Michigan to Oregon, only stopping when it was necessary.

Move in weekend for college was something Luke and his family had done twice before so they were prepared for the utter chaos that surrounded them the second they entered onto the University of Oregon’s campus. Thousands of people moved around them to find their dorm assignments, get their class schedules and find out when they were meeting their RA. Luke knew it would be overwhelming but he hadn’t realized how different it felt when it was him that would be doing all of this. It had been easy to simply watch Ben and Jack do it.

He also didn’t remember there being quite this many tears when they had dropped his brothers off for college but Luke’s shirt had wet spot on it from where his mother’s face had been pressed against his chest. He sighed, patting her back and feeling the littlest bit embarrassed over the whole situation. He looked around to find other mothers - and some fathers - were in tears as well. Luke supposed he couldn’t really hold it against his mother for being upset, or he wouldn’t have if she hadn’t done this twice before.

“Mom, it’s gonna be okay. I swear we’ll be fine,” he groaned. Luke was really glad his brothers weren’t here to witness this because they would never let him live it down. “You didn’t do this with Ben or Jack.”

His mother raised her head, wiping tears from her eyes and glared at him. “You’re different. You’re my baby.”

It took everything in him not to roll his eyes and he looked to his father, helpless. His father took the hint and wrapped an arm around his wife’s shoulders.

“We won’t tell Ben and Jack that you’re mom cried over you leaving home. Don’t want them to think she loves them less than she does you,” his father teased. It brought a slight laugh out of his mother.

“I love all my sons the same,” she defended, “but they’re all grown and out of the house now and it’ll be so empty and quiet.”

Part of Luke felt bad for his mother. She had spent so much of her life raising him and his brother, sacrificing for them, and now he was the last to leave. He recalled his father saying it was ‘empty nest syndrome’ but he hadn’t thought that was a real thing. Maybe it was, so he reached for his mom and pulled her into another hug.

“It won’t be that long till I’m home for Christmas,” he assured her. “I love you, mom.”

“I love you too, honey, and I’m very proud of you.”

Luke smiled and gave her one last squeeze before he let her go. His mother reached for his face, cupping it between her hands for a moment. It didn’t seem that long ago that Luke was looking up at his mother instead of down at her. The realization of how quickly his childhood had passed hit him suddenly and he felt his chest tighten. This was really it, the moment that he started becoming an adult and would rely less and less on his parents. It was as exciting as it was frightening.

“We should get to the hotel so we can try and get a good night’s sleep in,” his father said, hugging his wife to his side. “We have an early morning ahead of us.”

Luke nodded. Just behind his parents, he could see Ashton hugging his brother and sister to him, both of their faces red and tearstained. He knew it was going to be hard on Ashton to watch them go. Luke pulled both of his parents to him and hugged them tightly. They said their final goodbyes and Ashton joined him as their families waved goodbye and left the campus. He let out a sigh and looked to his friend, nudging him gently.

“You good?” he asked.

Ashton nodded. “I’m good.” Luke could see he was trying his best not to cry.

“Let’s get college life started then.”

Luke hooked his arm around Ashton’s neck and guided him toward their dorm room where their things waited to be unpacked. Their parents had help them set up the rooms so only their clothes and personal items were left. Neither of them really knew what this was going to be like but Luke was glad he had Ashton with him. That little bit of familiarity was going to help the transition in a lot of ways. They had gotten particularly lucky to not only have been accepted to the same school but to he roommates as well. The idea of sharing a room with a stranger had horrified Luke and he had pushed hard to make sure Ashton was assigned to the same dorm.

“This is it,” Luke chimed as they stepped through the doorway of what was to be there new home for the next couple of years at least inHamilton Hall.

The room was about the same size as Luke’s bedroom back home but instead of a queen sized bed, a large desk and plenty of closet space, it was set up for two people. A single bed was positioned against the walls on either side of the room, with wood cabinets at the head of them. At the foot of the beds were two small desks beneath a large window they were clearly going to have to keep clear of junk so they could work on them. Luke was grateful for the set of drawers beneath each of the beds that were currently lacking any bedding.

“You’re going to get so sick of seeing my face every day,” Ashton mused, the grin on his face entirely too wide.

Luke rolled his eyes. “I’ve seen your face just about every day since we were four. I haven’t smothered you in your sleep yet.”

“There’s a first for everything!”

A laugh bubbled it’s way out of Luke and he shook his head as he crossed the room to his bed with the intention of making it first. He pulled out the fitted sheet, a flat sheet and the blanket he’d brought from home and stretched them across the mattress, glad that it was an extra long bed to accommodate how tall he was. It only took him a few minutes before he was finished and he flopped back onto the bed. The walls were bare but Luke could see small holes in the walls and places where tape had peeled away the paint from residents past. It made him smile faintly. He couldn’t wait to cover the walls and make this place his own.

By the time he sat up, Ashton had already finished putting his bed together and he’s begun to store clothes away in the drawers beneath it. He ought to be doing the same but there are other things on his mind. Luke wanted to explore the campus, find his classes before Monday morning so they aren’t stumbling around like idiots.

“Hey, let’s go check out the rest of the campus,” he suggested. He slid off the bed and reached out one long leg to nudge Ashton’s calf with his foot. “We still gotta figure out who our RA is and when we’re supposed to be having this social bond fire...thing…”

Ashton nodded and put the last bit of clothing inside the drawer. “Yeah, sounds good. I guess this can wait.”

“We have a whole year here, dude. C’mon.” Excitement unfurled inside of Luke and he nodded his head toward the door. “Let’s go.”

Ashton followed him out and locked their door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is an idea I've had rattling around in my head for awhile. I love werewolves so I figured why not combine two of my favorite things into one and here we go! Please feel free to leave feedback as it helps me to know what you guys want to see out of these stories! Also feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](http://rainbowsmuke.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> Lastly, a big thank you to my girlfriend for all the help she's given me with the college aspect of the story. She's been so lovely and patient with me when it comes to all my questions about UO.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke sat at the small desk at the end of his bed, the faint sound of tapping keys filling the room as he sent an email to his advisor about his upcoming classes. Since he was only in his freshman year, Luke didn’t have to worry just yet about declaring a major but the fact he was undecided even now weighed heavily on him. There were a lot of things he wanted to do and he didn’t feel like he had a long enough life to accomplish them all. Part of him wished he could discover immortality because of that reason alone. Both of his brothers had known exactly what they wanted to do and Luke sometimes felt like he was living in their shadows, like he had big shoes to fill so he didn’t disappoint his parents. It was probably an irrational feeling considering his parents had never made him feel lesser next to his brothers. Luke couldn’t really explain the feeling, only that he felt like he needed to do just as well if not better.

Next to him, Ashton was sprawled on his bed and staring at his phone. Luke didn’t need to asking what he was waiting for when his friend sighed and let the phone drop to the mattress next to him. He was waiting for someone to message him, Luke just didn’t know if he was waiting to hear from one of his sibling or Calum.

“Nothing magically appeared by staring at your screen, huh?” Luke asked as he turned in his seat to face Ashton.

Ashton made a face at him. “What are you doing anyway?”

“Sent an email to my advisor and checked up on work study. Have you gotten your schedule yet? I start Monday afternoon after my classes.”

“Yep. Starting in the morning before afternoon classes.” Luke knew Ashton had applied for every job the campus had to offer that didn’t have to do with food and coffee. He’d scored a pretty sweet deal working in the campus bookstore. “I can’t believe you actually chose to work in the coffee shop.”

“Hey, it’s something I know. I figured it can’t be that different from Starbucks so I won’t have to totally relearn everything,” Luke shrugged.

It was a point that Ashton couldn’t really argue with but he laughed anyway. Even though he had a lot of things he wanted to do, Luke was the sort that didn’t like change, he didn’t embrace it as easily as Ashton did. In a sense, they sort of balanced each other out that way. It’s what made their dynamic work and why they were best friends.

Ashton opened his mouth to speak when he was abruptly cut off by a loud bang and a string of curses that followed. Luke blinked at Ashton, who raised an eyebrow at him, and they both were making for the door at the same time. Ashton poked his head out of the door first, Luke pressed to his back and looking out of it above him. What they saw was someone with bright red hair sprawled on the floor, a box on it’s side with the contents everywhere and another boy standing nearby and laughing his ass off.

“Calum?”

The boy stopped laughing and looked toward them with a knit brow, but it took only a few seconds before his expression changed and a smile split his features. “Ashton? Holy shit. I didn’t know you were in this hall...or on the same floor!”

Luke watched as Ashton slipped out the door and crossed the hall, throwing his arms around Calum and hugging him tightly. The joy on both of their faces almost made Luke want to puke a little. He wasn’t jealous of Calum because he knew Ashton was his best friend first and foremost and it had always been that way. The two of them had had other friends besides each other in high school. It was simply a matter and accepting new people into their circle. Luke had chatted with Calum before and he liked him well enough. He was fun to game with and hopefully the personality he had through gaming was true to his real life character.

“Hey Luke,” Calum waved as he let go of Ashton. Luke gave him a small wave back as his eyes fell to the boy on the floor.

“You’re moving in late,” Ashton said as he leaned back and out of Calum’s arms.

“Nah, I already moved in before the official move in weekend,” Calum explained. “Some of the perks of being on the football team. Just moving in my roommate for the year and we couldn't do that till today. I've had a week in the dorms by myself already. It's been pretty sweet.”

They had known Calum was a football player. It had been the topic of a lot of conversations when they would game together. Calum had been one of the most promising player on his high school team so it came as no surprise when they learned he'd gotten a full scholarship to UO. Football was a big deal in any university. 

“Excuse me. A little fucking help if you don’t mind?”

Luke blinked down at the boy who was glaring up at the three of them. “Sorry,” he muttered.

“Don’t mind him, guys. This is Michael and he’s got a chip on his shoulder. Don’t take it personally.” Calum reached down to offer a hand to Michael and when Michael took it, he hoisted the other boy off the ground. “You’re really graceful.”

“Shut your face,” Michael growled as he bent down to grab the box. “Some asshole spilled something on the floor and didn’t clean it up.”

Luke looked down at the floor and sure enough, there were a few puddles of something wet and he wrinkled his nose. He didn’t really want to know what it was. Calum looked at the two of them and shrugged before he crouched down to help Michael pick up the things that had scattered across the floor and dodging the traffic of the hallway. Michael didn’t seem particularly interested in learning their names or being introduced to them, though it didn’t stop Luke from helping. Luke bent down and picked a few notebooks and as he dumped them into the box, his eyes came up to meet Michael’s and a shudder moved down his spine.

He couldn’t explain it, the feeling he had as he looked at Michael or the way his stomach twisted slightly. Michael’s eyes were green, and Luke felt like he was looking into a deep well that held a myriad of memories and most of them were painful. Luke sucked in a deep breath and forced himself to look away from Michael so he could shake off the strange feeling that came over him. Something felt off about him and he couldn’t put his finger on what it was.

“Thanks,” Michael grunted, and Luke nodded without saying anything. Michael picked up the box and stood up. Luke did as well, and took a step back from him as his eyes fell to the floor.

He blinked as something silver caught his eye and Luke crouched once more to pick the pendant up by it’s chain. The pendant was round and Luke thought it looked similar to the Saint Christopher necklace his mother had gotten Ben last year for Christmas when they learned his career would include a lot of traveling. It was small and round but the symbol etched into the middle was something Luke had never seen before. It was a sun pierced through with an arrow on one side and some sort of dagger or sword on the other. He couldn’t for the life of him think of what it might symbolize but he was sure it had fallen out of Michael’s box.

“Hey is this yours?” He asked.

Luke didn’t have the chance to finish his explanation before Michael shoved past Ashton suddenly and snatched the necklace away from him. Michael backed him up against the wall, anger clearly written on his features and Luke recoiled, shocked. Time felt like it slowed down for a moment as something akin to panic welled inside of Luke. Michael looked as though he was two seconds away from punching breaking his neck. Other students passing in the hallway stopped to watch what was happening, interested if a fight was going to break out between Michael and Luke.

“Don’t touch anything of mine again,” Michael muttered through gritted teeth.

“Hey, what the fuck,” Ashton cursed. Before Luke’s brain even had time to catch up, to react to the threatening manner in which Michael was glaring at him, Ashton was next to them. “Back off of him.”

Michael’s attention didn’t leave Luke. It felt like he was paralyzed under Michael’s gaze, frozen and he couldn’t make his limbs move. Luke had never been the confrontational sort but he had never been someone to just take it either. The intensity in Michael’s stare; however, left him feeling totally powerless, like he was prey about to be hunted.

“Michael,” Calum commanded and Luke blinked. Calum’s hand came to rest on Michael’s shoulder and squeezed. “Back off of him...now…”

Luke watched in silence as Michael blinked and shuddered, like he was shaking off something awful. He backed up a few steps and Luke felt like he could breathe again. Michael looked between him and Calum before he turned away from them and stormed off into his dorm room, slamming the door shut behind him.

“Sorry, guys. Michael is…” Calum sighed, as if he wasn’t sure how to explain his friend. “He’s not so bad once you get to know him. He’s got some issues but I swear he’s not a total dick.”

“You sure about that?” Luke asked, and he could see Ashton wince in his periphery.

Calum sighed and offered a sheepish smile to them. “See you at the meeting tonight, yeah?”

Ashton nodded, speaking for Luke as well. “Yeah, we’ll be there.”

“Sweet. See you around then.” Calum offered a wave to them before he followed Michael into their dorm.

“What the hell was that?”

Ashton turned to Luke and shook his head. “I have no idea but Calum’s only mentioned Michael a few times. Not what I expected.”

Luke frowned. “First impressions last a lifetime, that’s for sure.” That was a first impression he didn't think he was going to forget. If Michael was the kind of company that Calum kept, he wasn't sure it was a great idea for either him or Ashton to get too involved. He swallowed the desire to say so because he knew Ashton had been looking forward to meeting Calum, to getting to know him face to face, for a long time. Luke didn't want to dampen that excitement just yet. He was less than thrilled Michael was just across the hall from them. 

“True.” Ashton didn’t try and argue that, though Luke could see he was thinking something. He was about to ask what when his friend spoke again. “Let’s go shake this off with a burrito or something.”

Luke nodded and followed Ashton down the hall. Whatever happened just a moment ago, he was glad to not have to talk about again.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

By the time Calum entered the room, Michael was sitting on the edge of the bed, bent over, with his left fist clenched tightly around the pendant that was attached to the black cord he’d nearly punched Luke over. Michael could sense the hesitation in his friend to approach him, as though he was unsure what kind of reaction he was going to get. Calum had every right to feel that way. This wasn’t the first time Michael had lost his cool for no real reason. It was a constant struggle, this war between two natures he was dealing with.  

“Michael…” Calum said gently as he approached. He moved to sit on the edge of his own bed, which didn’t leave much room between the two of them. “I thought you got rid of that.” His tone wasn’t accusatory, but genuinely concerned because Michael had told him he had gotten rid of the pendant months ago.

“I tried,” Michael answered softly, his voice shaking a little bit. “I really tried but I couldn’t. It’s like...it just seems so final to give up the last piece, you know?”

Michael saw Calum nod but he knew his friend could never really understand what he was going through. It wasn’t something he’d ever dealt with but Michael was grateful that he at least tried to empathize without being judgmental. Calum reached out and took hold of his fist, and gently worked open Michael’s fingers until they loosened enough the pendant could be seen against his palm. The skin was red and angry where the silver lay against Michael’s skin. Calum was careful not to touch the pendant and reached for the black cord instead to remove it from Michael’s hand. He set it on the bed next to him.

“You can’t keep doing this to yourself, Mikey. Holding onto the past like this just...it isn’t helping how difficult this is for you already. You’ve been working really hard at it and I know it sucks but...mom thinks you’re almost there,” Calum consoled. They both watched as the near burn mark on Michael’s palm healed, and a few moments later it was like there had never been a wound there at all.

“I don’t know if I’m ever going to be there,” he admitted sadly.

“Yes, you will. It’s just taking a bit longer because you know…”

Michael nodded. He didn’t need Calum to say it to know what he was talking about, the thing he struggled with every day of his life. If not for Calum and his family, Michael didn’t think he would have made it a month on his own.

“You should probably apologize to the kid you just assaulted, too.”

Michael groaned. “Probably.” He hadn’t meant to lose it on the guy.

“But hey,” Calum nudged him, his voice cheering up a bit, “that’s the first time you’ve lost your cool in a few months. It’s progress. It’ll only get better.”

“Tell that to your friend and...his friend,” Michael snorted.

“Ash’ll be fine as long as you apologize. He’s a good guy and Luke is too.”

Michael didn’t say anything to argue that. He didn’t know either Ashton nor Luke. Technically, Calum didn’t either since his friendship with Ashton had been forged over the internet but Michael didn’t discredit it either. Calum had a way of drawing people to him that he could never hope to have. It was so easy for him to get along with people while Michael struggled with trust issues and letting anyone past the carefully constructed barriers he'd erected around himself. Even before the incident that flipped his world upside down, Michael had struggled with connecting with his peers. He was too introverted, too quick to find simple bad qualities about someone and latch onto them as an excuse not to let them too close. 

“If you come to the meeting tonight I bet we could probably try again,” Calum encouraged as he moved to sit next to him and slid an arm around Michael’s shoulders. “C’mon, it’ll be fun.”

“Yeah, I don’t know. I hate shit like that.” Michael made a face. Social gatherings had never really been his idea of fun but Calum could persuade him easily.

“I’m not going to quit bugging you until you agree,” he pointed out.

“Color me shocked. Okay, fine...I’ll go for a little bit but if shit gets crazy, I’m out.”

“Fair enough. Though it’s just an ice breaker thing so I don’t think anything’s going to get too crazy,” Calum chuckled.

Michael rolled his eyes. “How can you be so calm with all the...tension...lately?”

It was Calum’s turn to shrug and he shook his head. “Because there’s nothing we can do about it for today. We can’t let it dictate out entire lives. We’ll work it out one way or another. My mom knows what she’s doing. We all do. There’s no sense in fretting about something we don’t have control over so until something big happens...try and live a little, yeah?”

“Yeah, alright,” Michael agreed.

In truth, Calum was worried but if let on to that it was only going to worry Michael further. His best friend had enough on his plate already. Calum gave him a squeeze before he stood from the bed. “I gotta go meet with the team for a little bit but I’ll be back before the meeting tonight. Be ready.”

The response he got was Michael waving a hand dismissively at him, which made him roll his eyes. He knew Calum intended to drag him to the meeting tonight whether he liked it or not. Michael waited for Calum to leave the room before he stood from the bed and picked up the silver pendant by the black cord. Michael held it up in front of his face, the light coming through the window glinted off the silver. He knew he ought to get rid of it, that he should have a long time ago because it didn't mean what it once had. It was the last piece of his old life that he was trying so hard to let go of. Calum was right, if he couldn't part with this one thing then he was never going to put the past behind him. Michael just wasn't sure he was ready to do that even if he had no choice. 

Michael blew out a breath and dug in the open box that had been spilled earlier to find the small box the necklace had originally come in when it had first been given to him when he was thirteen. It was a day he remembered so well. His parents had been so proud of him because he was finally old enough to start training for his place in their society. Michael could never have predicted what would happen to his family or to him. The memories were awful to remember and he shook his head, forcing them back into the compartmentalized part of his brain where he could lock them up tight. Michael placed the necklace into the box and snapped it shut before tossing it back into the box. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ashton had known that college wasn’t a joke but if he thought he had been prepared for it he had been wrong. Classes, work, homework and study sessions were all things he had to learn to juggle and he felt like he was fumbling with it already, like he’d tripped coming off the start line. The first night after he’d finished his homework he had barely made it into his bed where he crashed for the next ten hours. The next day was the same thing and the only small reprieve is that he had one class with both Luke and Calum, which surprised him but he was quick to suggest a study group with them. They decided Wednesday would be their first study group.

Since the incident in the hallway with Michael, neither Ashton or Luke had seen much of him except for a few glimpses here and there. Michael hadn’t come to the ice breaker meeting and it had sort of been a relief. He and Luke had hung out with Calum, who had apologized again for Michael to which they had shrugged it off. No one got hurt in the end and Luke made it clear he had every intention of avoiding Michael. Ashton couldn’t say he blamed him, but he did have a feeling that being close with Calum meant occasionally being around Michael. Everyone would have to figure it out eventually. For now, Ashton decided he didn’t have time to worry about it. There were other things at the forefront of his mind, such as passing the first semester of college classes and working.

Wednesday night came and Ashton was the first to make it to the library since his shift in the bookstore ended before Calum’s and Luke’s classes. He took the time to work on homework for another class until they showed up. Ashton was grateful to have gotten a table since the library was packed with other students all with the same idea they had. He was bent over his Intro to Psych book when Calum and Luke found him a little while later and he greeted them with a smile and shoved his book back into his bag, replacing it with his biochem book, which was the class they had in common. Ashton was not so secretly happy that Calum didn’t follow in the footsteps of his football buddies and didn’t sign up for all the same classes as them.

“So there’s a party Saturday night,” Calum started. Ashton looked up at him and grinned. “Got the information from a junior on the team they’re planning to celebrate after we win the game Friday night.”

“What if you don’t win the game?” asked Luke, an eyebrow raised. Ashton had half a mind to kick him under the table.

“Then we party anyway.”

Ashton laughed. It was good enough reason for him. “Here on campus?”

“Nah, they’re gonna take it just outside the city and into the woods. Avoid campus security and all that stuff,” Calum explained.

“Sounds like it could be fun. What d’you say, Luke?” Ashton turned his attention to his friend who shrugged.

“Couldn’t hurt to decompress and have some fun.”

“Excellent. We’ll go together,” Calum offered.

“Is Michael going to come?” Luke asked suddenly, causing both Ashton and Calum to blink.

“I doubt it,” Calum hesitated. “Parties aren’t really his scene so…”

“Doesn’t seem like much is his scene,” Luke retorted.

This time, Ashton did kick his friend under the table and glared at him across the surface. Michael and Luke hadn’t crossed paths since the incident in the hall during move in weekend so Ashton didn’t get why Luke was being obsessive about it all of a sudden. Calum had fallen silent, like he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say and Ashton shook his head in an attempt to tell him to blow it off.

“It’ll be fine,” he said. “Besides, there’ll be a bunch of people there so no reason for anyone to get all weird.”

“Yeah, it’s all good.” Calum smiled at him, and it sent a warm shiver down Ashton’s spine. Frankly, he didn’t care if Michael showed up or not as long as he got to hang out with Calum without any drama happening. Ashton made a mental note to tell Luke to chill out and let go of what happened in the hallway. Not that he completely blamed Luke for being pissed off about it since Michael hadn’t bothered to apologize either.

Two hours later, they were done with studying and agreed to grab pizza together at a place just off campus. The conversation didn’t become awkward again and Ashton was grateful for that. When Michael wasn’t mentioned, the three of them got along really well. Luke seemed to have forgotten Michael was even an issue and when they parted ways a little later, Calum going to his dorm and Ashton and Luke to theirs,  and he felt better about it. Ashton locked the door behind them, kicked off his shoes and dropped his back near the end of his bed before he flopped into it. He lay there for a few moments and stared up at the ceiling before he couldn’t help himself anymore; his curiosity always got the better of him and he propped himself up on his elbows.

“Why are you still holding a grudge about Michael?” he asked.

Luke seemed surprised by the question and looked up from his phone. “What do you mean? I’m not.”

“You are because if you weren’t you wouldn’t have asked Calum if Michael was going to be at the party on Saturday.” Ashton sat up on his bed and swung his legs over the edge so he was sitting face to face with Luke. “So what’s up?”

“Nothing. I just don’t want another encounter where I offend him so greatly without even doing anything,” Luke answered. His brow knit and he shook his head. “I know you like Cal and all, so do I, but I don’t think I should be expected to be friends with Michael because of that.”

“No one’s saying you have to be,” Ashton pointed out.

Luke sighed and nodded. “I know it’s just...something seems so off about Michael. He totally lost his shit for no reason over a necklace and it’s not like he’s bothered to apologize or anything for being a dick.”

Ashton didn’t say anything right away. He thought Luke was being a little dramatic about it but he wanted to choose his words carefully. They’d been friends for so long that he didn’t want something this insignificant to cause them to fight. “What do you mean by off?”

“I don’t know just…” Luke shuddered visibly. “There just seems like there’s something a little dangerous about him. Like if he were to really lose it he could do some damage.”

“Okay…” Ashton nodded, attempting to figure out what it was that Luke found so disconcerting about Michael. He wondered if there had been some kind of exchange between them that he had missed while he’d been chatting with Calum that day they all met in the hallway. Luke hadn’t mentioned anything about it before now.

Luke shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, Ash. It was probably just me taking it way too personally. I know that you’re worried if I can’t get along with Michael that it might affect your friendship with Cal. It won’t. I swear.”

“That’s not-” Ashton began to protest but he was cut off when Luke gave him a look that clearly said he wouldn’t believe what Ashton was about to say. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face in annoyance. “I’m sorry, dude.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s not that big of a deal.”

Ashton wasn’t sure he believed that and part of him felt selfish for putting his best friend into that kind of predicament. He couldn’t exactly put his finger on why he was so worried about losing his friendship with Calum, or maybe he did know and he just didn’t want to admit it was because he liked Calum more than he probably should. No one knew about it. Luke didn’t realize just how close to the truth he’d come in the car on their last day of work.

“If you’re sure?” he asked uneasily.

Luke offered him a reassuring smile. “I’m sure. Let’s just have fun on Saturday, okay?”

“Okay.” Ashton smiled. It was better if he didn’t try and over think it. It wasn’t like he even knew what his own feelings were or if Calum would ever be interested in him anyway.

Ashton pushed the thought aside, grabbed his phone out of his pocket and flopped back onto his bed once more. He smiled to find there were messages from his sister and it was enough to distract him from thoughts about Calum for now.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

The rest of the week passed quickly and Luke went with Ashton to the first football game of the season, which was a home game. Neither of them were particularly into sports but they decided to go to support Calum and it had been a lot more fun than Luke anticipated. The crowd was excitable and the atmosphere was intoxicating enough that Luke found himself cheering the Ducks along with everyone else. It was different than the football games they used to attend in high school because it was bigger, grander, than what they were used to. Even though Calum was a good player, he was a freshman which meant he didn’t get to play as much. Not that Luke cared and Ashton certainly didn’t as he chatted with him on occasion from over the railing separating the bleachers from the field. Luke must have rolled his eyes a hundred times watching the subtle flirting happening. At some point, he had to look away so he didn’t vomit on them and his eyes swept across the bleachers and landed on Michael sitting several rows above them with a book in front of his face. Luke couldn’t read the title from this far away but he wondered why Michael was even here if he wasn’t paying attention to the game.

As if Michael knew Luke was staring at him, he lowered the book and they made eye contact. Luke felt a dark shiver run down his spine and the hair on the back of his neck rose. Even with the distance between them, Luke got that same feeling he did a week ago when he’d first met Michael and he had to look away. His chest felt tight with anxiety and he couldn’t figure out why. Michael was rough around the edges and he was a bully, but he hadn’t actually done anything to make Luke afraid of him. He looked back up in the direction where Michael was sitting to find he was gone. Luke started, his eyes darting around the crowd to see if he could spot Michael since he was nearly impossible to miss with his bright hair but he was gone. How the hell had he just disappeared so quickly? Luke’s attention was diverted when Ashton nudged him and asked him what he was looking for. Luke shook his head and told him not to worry about it. It didn't matter.

The Ducks won and Luke followed Ashton out of the bleachers before they parted ways. Ashton wanted to stick around and wait for Calum to hang out but Luke had to be to work in the morning and he wanted to get some studying in before the party the next night so he went back to their dorm alone. Though there were several people walking back to the dorms, Luke couldn’t shake the feeling like someone was watching him. He stopped to look around the campus, dimly lit by street lights, but no one seemed particularly interested in him as they hurried across the campus to get home. Luke shook his head, chalked his paranoia up to just being tired, and continued on his way. He made it back to the dorm he shared with Ashton without a problem.

The next morning Luke spent at work and when he was finished, he called to talk to his parents for a little while on FaceTime. Luke got back to the dorm, showered, dressed and headed to the library to get a few hours of studying in before he was meant to meet up with Ashton back at the dorm. They were hitching a ride with Calum and one of his friends so it was an easier commute than taking a bus and walking the rest of the way. Luke had been distracted through work thinking about the game last night, about how Michael had suddenly disappeared and then the feeling of being watched while he was walking home. It was still bothering him even as he tried to study and found himself reading the same passage for his English class three times. After about an hour he gave himself a break to try and reorient himself. It only helped a little.

By the time Luke returned to the dorm, Ashton was there and smiled at him brightly, excitment rolling off his best friend in waves. It was only a little infectious but Luke still didn't find himself nearly as excited about this party. He suspected Ashton's excitement had more to do with Calum than the party itself. Luke dug through his clothes to find something to wear, unsure of what was proper dress code for a college party in the woods. It was getting down into the fifties at night so Luke decided on a pair of skinny jeans, Converse, a long-sleeved band t-shirt and his favorite hoodie. Ashton dressed similarly so Luke wasn’t worried that he’d done it wrong.

They met Calum in the hallway who led them out of the dorm and to the street where two of Calum’s friends were waiting in a pickup truck. The three of them huddled together in the bed of the truck to avoid the wind whipping past them but it didn’t work all that well. Luke felt half frozen by the time they made it to the trails that led off the highway and into a clearing where a bonfire was already going and several other vehicles were parked along the outer edge of the clearing. Kegs had been set up on the tailgates of trucks, along with coolers of ice containing various liquors and drinks to mix them with and red Solo cups. Music was blaring from a set of expensive looking speakers and a sub woofer in the trunk of a Mustang. There were so many people around that Luke understood why they chose this spot since it wasn't on the campus to get busted or in a residential area that could lead to the same problem.

Ashton took hold of his sleeve and pulled him along behind Calum and his friends, toward one of the trucks where beer was being passed out. Ashton took two cups and handed one to Luke who looked down into it suspiciously and sniffed it. It seemed okay and he took an experimental swig of it. It wasn’t as cheap as he would have expected and he shrugged.

“To the Ducks first victory!” someone called out. People around them cheered and raised their drinks and Luke laughed. High school parties had never been this exciting.

Calum slid up to them with a grin on his face. “Told ya we’d win. There’s no room for doubters.”

“Yeah, yeah...so I was wrong,” Luke responded, and returned the grin. “You guys were awesome. Sorry I couldn’t stick around last night to celebrate.”

“Don’t even worry about it.” Calum waved a hand dismissively before sliding his arm around Ashton’s shoulders. “This guy kept me plenty company.”

Luke didn’t want to know just how good Ashton’s company was and he hid a grimace into his cup as he took another swig. The blush that crossed Ashton’s face didn’t go unnoticed. Luke absolutely intended on taking the piss out of his best friend later on.

“You seem pretty cozy with everyone,” Ashton piped up, a clear attempt to change the subject. “Why don’t you introduce us to some of your friends.”

“Good idea,” Calum agreed and he pulled Ashton along with him, and Luke followed. Somehow he knew this was likely how the rest of his night was going to go, him tagging along behind Calum and Ashton as they flitted about from group to group. Calum and Ashton were far more social than Luke was. He’d always been more on the shy side, never really opened up until he got to know someone. For the most part, he was happy to speak when spoken to and when someone cute smiled at him Luke smiled back. There was no shortage of attractive girls and guys at this party and at one point he found himself separated from Calum and Ashton. Luke chatted with a couple of people he recognized from his classes, all of whom had heard about the party through the grapevine and he was several cups of beer deep when he had to excuse himself to pee.

There were no bathrooms around since it was in the middle of the woods so Luke was resigned to finding a place among the trees, and he moved carefully so he didn’t get tangled into tree roots and bust his ass. The trees weren’t so dense as to block out the bright light of the full moon above them but Luke had his cell phone out with the flashlight on, pointed at the ground so he could see where he was stepping. He made sure to wander out far enough that he didn’t have to worry about couples making out against trees or anyone stumbling across him while he peed. He didn’t want to linger in the woods too long so he took care of business, really wished he had hand sanitizer, and headed back toward the clearing and the party.

The sound of the music playing from the Mustang had been reduced to the thump of bass and he headed toward the sound to get back to his friends. Dead leaves crunched under his Converse and there was the occasional snap of twigs as he walked that seemed loud in the space around him. The night air was getting colder and Luke pulled the hood of his hoodie up and shoved his hands into the front pouch. If anything was going to convince him to leave the party earlier it would be the cold. He wasn’t drunk enough to not feel it and he intended on getting as close to the fire as possible without being burned when he got back.

Luke stopped short when a shadow passed over him and he gasped, startled. He turned around to see if someone was following him but he found nothing. “Stop being so paranoid,” he told himself impatiently. His head was starting to be a really annoying place to exist in and he shook his head.

It was only two more steps before he heard it, the unmistakable sound of a growl and Luke froze in place, his whole body tightening. In his chest he felt his heart begin to race and his breathing became heavier, breath coming out in white puffs against the cold air. The sound had come from behind him and he was afraid to move, afraid to look over his shoulder to see what was there. Luke closed his eyes and prayed it was another student trying to pull one over on him. He counted to three in a vain attempt to calm his nerves and then slowly began to turn around.

What Luke saw was not a student at all but a large shape silhouetted against the white light of the moon. It was huge and it took several seconds for Luke’s brain to catch up with him to realize the shape was a wolf, it’s eyes glowing a brilliant red and teeth bared. Luke sucked in a sharp gasp, his body paralyzed and rooted to his spot. Luke had never seen a wolf before in his life and while he knew they were large he was absolutely certain they were not this size. A million thoughts raced through his head as it tried to make sense of what his eyes were seeing.

The creature gnashed it’s teeth and that was all it took for Luke’s fight or flight senses to kick in, and his body chose the latter. A scream tore from his throat as he turned around and darted through the woods, so panicked that he lost all sense of direction. He didn’t know if he was heading toward the party anymore or further away from it. Tears stung at the back of his eyes as he ran, stumbling over tree roots and dead vegetation. Behind him, he could hear the wolf chasing him and he knew there was no way he would be able to outrun the thing but hell if he wasn’t going to try.

Luke didn’t know where he was going but he was running out of stamina and his lungs began to burn. He was not athletic and his legs were going to give out on him any second. Luke could feel it as he began to slow and his heart was racing so fast he was sure it would explode. He looked over his shoulder just in time to see the wolf leap toward him and he screamed once more just before it’s body slammed into him. Luke grunted as he was sent sprawling into the ground and head hit the sharp edge of a rock. A sharp pain lanced through his side, radiating all over his body.

Then there was nothing but darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Luke’s eyes fluttered open and he groaned at the throbbing in his head. He didn’t know how much time had passed but it was still dark around him, the moon still filtering white light through the trees. Everything hurt from the gash in his head to the wound in his side and it took several seconds for Luke to remember what the hell had happened. He remembered wandering away from the party because he had to pee, remembered being chased but everything after he hit his head was a blur. He hadn’t drank so much that he got lost in the woods and fallen, he knew that for sure.

The ground was cold beneath him and Luke shifted to push himself up and off of it, and as he did so a sharp pain tore through his side and he cried out. His hand immediately moved to his side where the pain had come from and he shivered as he felt something warm and sticky coat his fingers. When Luke drew his hand back to find it was covered in blood he let out a startled gasp, and he couldn’t help the way his body shook which wasn’t just from the cold. The thing that had chased him - the _wolf_ that had chased him - had attacked him as well. Luke grit his teeth as he stood up slowly, the movement sending pain shooting through him once again and he whimpered softly. His head hurt and his vision swam. He wasn’t sure how far away from the party he’d run or from what direction he'd come.

Luke took a few steps and his knees felt like jello. With one hand pressed to his side in an attempt to stop the bleeding, he used the other to press against the trunk of a nearby tree until he could steady himself. Each step felt like he was dragging weights attached to his ankles, and he only made it a few feet before his legs gave out and he sank to his knees. Luke let out a curse and drew in a shaky breath. He had to get out of the woods and find Ashton, and he hoped the party was still going on and they hadn’t left yet. Surely Ashton would look for him, right?

The sound of a twig snapping startled Luke and he looked around wildly, eyes wide and heart seizing in his chest. Even with the moon overhead, the shadows from the brush and trees made it difficult to see and when that same pair of bright red eyes caught his attention, Luke felt that same paralysis he had earlier. He hadn’t been able to outrun the wolf the first time and there was no way he could now with the wound to his head and his bleeding side. Luke realized, so suddenly it took his breath away, that he might not make it out of the woods alive. As silly as it seemed, Luke was suddenly thinking about the printed article his mother shoved in his face the morning of his last day of work, and he thought that maybe he ought to have listened to her. The idea that he was only eighteen years old and about to be eaten by a freaking wolf would be laughable if the situation weren’t so dire.

The wolf approached him slowly, stalking Luke like prey and he shuffled away on the ground to put as much space between him and the wolf as he could. If he was going to die then he wasn’t going to go down that easily. Luke’s shoes slipped along the damp leaves beneath him and he wasn’t looking where he was going as he scuttled backwards, blood seeping from his side. The wolf’s teeth were bared and a low growl emanated from it as it slinked toward him. Luke’s back hit the hard surface of a fallen tree, and he cursed again. He was exhausted and the wound in his side, how he was slowly losing blood, made him lightheaded and dizzy. His vision tunneled and he watched, helplessly, as the wolf shifted back and then leaped over the last bit of space between them. Luke grit his teeth, prepared for the thing to maul him to death when a flash of light colored fur appeared and rammed into the side of the black wolf.

Luke gasped, alarmed as the lighter colored wolf bounced off of the black wolf and landed gracefully on its feet. It was a much smaller wolf but its teeth were bared and it growled menacingly. The black wolf recovered quickly and snapped its teeth at the lighter colored one in an attempt to intimidate it. The lighter wolf’s eyes flashed a bright green and it came to stand between Luke and the black wolf, hunched as though it were ready to attack once again. The black wolf attacked first, his teeth flashing as it went for the lighter wolf’s throat who only barely managed to get out of the way. The black wolf was not only bigger, but faster and Luke winced as it slammed into the smaller wolf, bringing a yelp of pain from it. The lighter wolf was on its feet a moment later, and it leaped onto the black wolf, biting furiously at the back of its neck.

Luke attempted to inch his way over the fallen tree to get behind it to try and put something between him and the wolves. Each time he did, it felt like the wound in his side opened up even more and he bit down on his lower lip as he tried not to cry out from the pain. The wolves were still fighting before him, the air filled with the sound of snapping teeth and angered growls. He felt the rush of a breeze and turned to find the wolves roll past him and the smaller one get tossed to the ground. Luke winced, watching as the black wolf approached it as though it planned to go in for the kill. The smaller wolf didn’t move right away and Luke wanted to close his eyes, to look away so he didn’t have to watch the poor thing die but he couldn’t; it was like watching a train wreck happen in slow motion.

A howl rang out from somewhere behind him and before he had the chance to look around to see what had made such a sound, a third wolf was leaping over the fallen tree and him. It slid in the dirt as it landed and snapped its teeth ferociously at the black wolf. The third wolf was the same size as the lighter colored one, its fur a sleek brown and it pounced on the black wolf. The black wolf growled, furious at the presence of the the brown wolf and Luke recoiled faintly. In the periphery of his vision, he could see the lighter colored wolf start to rise from the ground and join the brown wolf. Both of the smaller wolves tilted their heads back and howled, and whatever that meant was enough for the black wolf to take a step back. It growled threateningly at the two smaller wolves, who snapped viciously at it and charged, chasing the black wolf into the trees and leaving Luke alone with just the sound of barking in the distance.

Luke took off his hoodie and balled it up to press against the wound in his side, and using his other hand to push against the fallen tree, he forced himself to his feet. With the immediate threat of being torn to pieces by a wolf now gone, a much slower threat of bleeding out was left behind. Luke groaned as he got to his feet and forced himself to walk forward, one step at a time. He’d gotten so turned around in the woods he had no idea which way to go so he would have to guess.

It felt like ages before the trees began to thin and he stopped as he neared the edge of the woods, unsure if it was where the party had been. Luke didn’t see the bonfire or hear the music that had been playing when he’d left it earlier. Instead, there were sirens and panicked screams as people darted back and forth in the clearing. Headlights bounced back and forth through the trees and Luke forced himself to walk faster, toward the panic because that was infinitely better than being alone in the woods.

“Luke!” He heard his name being called and Luke immediately recognized the voice to be Ashton’s. “Luke, where are you?”

Luke stumbled into the clearing, nearly falling to the ground for the umpteenth time only to be caught in the arms of his best friend. Luke clung to Ashton, shaking so hard his teeth chattered. His fingers curled around the front of Ashton’s hoodie so tightly his knuckles turned white.

“Fucking Christ, what happened to you?” Ashton’s voice was sheer panic and under Luke’s weight he sank to the ground with him and gasped when he realized Luke’s blood had been transferred to his clothes. “Oh my God...Luke…”

“I...got lost…” Luke stammered. “In the woods...wolves...my head...I…” In some part of his brain that wasn’t addled, he knew he wasn’t making any sense but Ashton didn’t question him.

“Luke, your head. We need to get you to one of the ambulances. Come on.” Ashton stood and hoisted Luke up off the ground, careful of the wound in his side he could clearly see through the torn clothing. Ashton wrapped an around his waist and started to guide him toward one of the two ambulances on sight. Fire rescue and six police cruisers were also on scene, attempting to get statements about what occurred. All the flashing lights were making Luke's head hurt just that much more.

“W-what happened?” Luke asked as he leaned heavily on his friend.

“I don’t know,” Ashton answered. “One minute everyone was having a good time and the next thing we knew people were running out of the treeline screaming and bleeding, saying they’d been attacked but something…”

Luke’s heart dropped into his stomach and he was grateful they made it to one of the ambulances before he collapsed again. He didn’t say anything as one of the medics came over to help Ashton get him into the back of one of the ambulances. Luke groaned as he stretched out on the gurney and the medic found a pair of scissors to cut his shirt open to tend to the wound. Ashton sat on the bench next to him, his hands holding tightly to Luke’s. The doors of the ambulance closed and Luke’s eyes moved up to the bright fluorescent lights above him but it was too much and he had to close them as his stomach churned. Both him and Ashton were silent as the medics worked.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

The medics had done what they could to stop the bleeding and when they arrived through the emergency room entrance, the hospital staff took over from there and wheeled Luke into a room to have the bite tended to. Ashton followed but he was stopped before he could enter, and left to pace outside the room until they were done. It felt like a long time until they were finished and he was taken for a CT scan because of the hit to his head, and finally a regular ER room to wait for the results. Ashton commenced his pacing inside the room, his shirt covered in Luke's blood and concern on his face. Luke watched him for a few moments before he couldn’t stand it anymore and snapped at his friend to take a seat, which Ashton did and tossed a hurt look at him. Luke apologized and let his head fall back onto the too stiff pillow. The pain had been dulled by the medication the doctors had given him and he tried to recount the events of what happened in the woods but they were becoming fuzzier the more time passed. It was by sheer luck alone that the wound in Luke’s side didn’t need surgery to close it but the doctor and nurse had exchanged a look that sent a chill down his spine. The nurse had been nice enough to give them each a clean pair of scrubs so they would have to wear their bloodied clothes anymore. 

It felt like hours that they waited and Luke looked over to see Ashton was nodding off in the chair, attempting to curl up in it as best he could despite the fact it was way too small. He frowned and reached out to tap his arm gently. “Hey, wanna come lay up here with me?”

“Will there be enough room?” Ashton asked, skeptical.

“Gotta be better than trying to sleep in a chair.”

That seemed enough to convince his friend and he stood to join Luke on the bed that was actually too small. Luke shifted and turned on the side that wasn’t torn up to make room for Ashton, who shimmied into the bed next to him. Luke moved the pillow so they could share it and it didn’t even cross his mind that people might find it odd for them to be sharing a bed like this. The two of them had always been close friends, and openly affectionate. It was just how they were.

“How many other people were attacked?” Luke asked.

“I’m not sure. I only saw three...maybe four...it was all kind of chaotic,” Ashton murmured. “Guess maybe your mom had a point about wild dog attacks.”

Luke groaned. In that moment he was never happier about being a legal adult because it meant the hospital didn’t have to contact his parents. “Don’t say anything to her, okay?” He had no plans of telling his mother anything about this. “She’ll be on a rocket ship here to drag me back home by the ear.”

Ashton laughed softly. “I won’t say anything but you scared the hell out of me. I think we better skip the next party in the woods.”

“Agreed.”

Luke closed his eyes and felt much more relaxed with Ashton close to him. Even if his friend was internally freaking out he didn’t let it show and for that, he was grateful. Luke slipped into a place between sleep and awake for awhile before the ER doctor came into the room, followed by a nurse with a chart. Both Luke and Ashton moved to sit up on the bed as the doctor took Luke’s chart and looked it over.

“How is the pain?” he asked without looking at Luke.

“It’s okay. Manageable.” Luke frowned faintly and worried at the inside of his cheek with his teeth for a moment. “How many others got bit?”

The doctor looked up at him then with a raised brow, like he wasn’t sure if he ought to answer the question or not because of confidentiality. “Four of you came in. Everyone’s going to be monitored until the morning and you’ll be released then. For now, we want to keep you for observation to make sure there are no other complications.”

“What other complications would there be?” Ashton questioned, his brow knit.

The doctor didn’t seem inclined to speak any further and he looked to Luke, who said, “It’s okay. He can know what’s going on.”

“Very well. It’s just a precaution due to the incidents that have happened just outside of Portland and Salem. That’s all. I’m sure none of you have anything to worry about.” The doctor closed Luke’s chart and handed it back to the nurse. “You can make a follow up appointment with your doctor in a week to check the wound to make sure it’s healing properly. Your CT scan was negative for any major head trauma but you do have a concussion so I suggest you remain vigilant over the next 48 hours. If you’d like we can call your parents to-”

“No!” Luke insisted, cutting the doctor off rudely. “Sorry, but that won’t be necessary. They’re out of state anyway.”

The doctor nodded. “The nurses will be in to check on you periodically. Get some rest.”

With that, the doctor turned to leave the room and the nurse followed him. Luke sighed as he moved to lay back on the bed and a moment later Ashton joined him again. For a long time the two of them lay there without speaking, the pain medication causing Luke to slip into a state of drowsiness though his mind continued to race so he wasn’t able to actually sleep. Next to him, Ashton was breathing evenly and Luke lifted his head only enough to see that his friend’s eyes were closed. The gash in his forehead from where he’d hit the rock twinged slightly and he lay his head back down.

“You asleep?” he asked.

“Not while I’m this uncomfortable,” came a murmured response. “What’s up?”

“What happened to Cal?”

Luke felt Ashton shrug against him. “Dunno. We were having a good time and then when those people came running out of the woods he took off.”

“Weird,” Luke breathed.

“Definitely weird.”

Luke closed his eyes once more and let the pain medication lull him into a half sleep. The details of the night had become fuzzy but Luke could still clearly see in his mind the light colored wolf that had attacked the black wolf and stood between them. He didn’t know if he wanted to tell Ashton the whole story - or what he could remember at least - because Ashton would probably think he was losing it or it was the knock to his head that had caused it. It probably didn’t matter because for now he was safe. So long as he didn’t end up with rabies from the bite in his side everything was going to be fine.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

By the time Luke was released from the hospital it was light outside and he was exhausted. He checked out at the front desk along with the other four people who had been attacked then he and Ashton waited for a bus to take them back to their dorm. Ashton had tried to call Calum at least three times during the ride but he got no answer and shoved his phone back into his pocket out of frustration. Luke nudged him gently and Ashton offered him a faint smile. They spent the rest of the ride in silence and Luke leaned his head against the cool glass of the window, watching as the scenery passed by them.

The ugly green scrubs he'd been given to wear smelled like disinfectant and cheap laundry detergent. He couldn’t wait to get out of them and to get into the shower. The nurse had given him instructions on how to care for the bite, which included not getting the bandaging wet from bathing. Ashton would have to help him change the bandages when the time came and he didn’t seem at all excited about the idea. Luke knew he got a bit queasy about things like this but he didn’t have anyone else to help him.

They got back to their room and Luke grabbed clean pajamas and a towel. “I’m gonna shower. I feel like hell.” Luke wanted to shower and go to sleep.

“Yeah, I’ll be right behind you. Just gonna try Calum one more time,” replied Ashton.

Luke didn’t bother telling Ashton that Calum was probably fine and to stop worrying so much. He didn’t want to make Ashton feel bad about being worried for his friend, whom he still thought Ashton was majorly crushing on. He tossed the towel over his shoulder and headed for the shower they shared with half the hallway. It was his least favorite thing about dorm living but Luke was too tired to even really think about it.

He hung his towel on the rack just inside the shower stall where it wouldn’t get wet and turned on the water. Luke let it warm up before stepping close enough that he could clean up without being in the direct spray and risking getting the bandaging wet. It was silent in the bathroom save for the running water and Luke leaned against the tile of the shower and closed his eyes. Luke could have easily fallen asleep standing up if not for the fact that every time he closed his eyes he saw a flash of sharp teeth and scarlet red eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

The first light of dawn shown across the horizon, turning the sky above them into a pinkish orange color. A thin layer of fog lay close to the ground which would have made visibility low for humans, but with his heightened sense of sight Michael navigated the terrain easily. The grass was wet and slick underneath his paws and his fur was damp from moisture in the morning air. Michael’s breathing had become harsher from running all night to stave off the threat that was closing in on them. The tension had wound itself tightly around their whole pack and with the recent attacks all over the state, it wasn’t going to be much longer before they were forced to try and find a solution to the problem.

Next to him, Calum kept stride with Michael as hey broke through the trees and into the field that separated the woods from the yard of their pack house. They veered to the left, toward the barn that was settled on the left side of the backyard and when they reached it, both wolves slowed to a trot and entered through the open doors. The sound of cracking bones filled the room as they shifted forms, a dull ache moving through Michael that had long since been lessened by how often it happened. Michael clearly remembered the first time he had ever shifted, the agony of it forever burned into his memory. Every shift after that had become progressively easier. It didn’t hurt as much though it was still uncomfortable. Soon, two naked humans stood in place of the wolves.

“Dammit, Michael…” Calum cursed at him.

Michael winced, knowing that he was about to get an earful from his best friend, which he completely deserved.

“You were supposed to wait for me! That’s was an order and you totally disobeyed it. My mother told us not to engage and definitely not alone.”

“I know. I know and I’m sorry but what was I supposed to do?” Michael knit his brow as he grabbed a pair of sweats from the shelf on the wall. Clothes were always kept in the barn in case they lost theirs in the woods after shifting. “What if he would have killed Luke?”

“He’s looking for a pack,” Calum snapped as he yanked on a white tank top. “He was just trying to intimidate him.”

“You don't know that.” Michael hadn’t meant for his words to come off so defensively but he didn’t think he was wrong; Calum didn’t know that for sure. There had already been two people who had died because of the alpha, because they hadn’t been able to survive the bite, and people who he had attacked just for the sport of it.

Calum looked at him strangely and opened his mouth to speak, but then he closed it again. He seemed to reconsider what he wanted to say. “How did you even know he was after Luke?”

“I recognized his scent,” Michael muttered. He shifted uncomfortably at the admission and turned away from Calum as he tugged a t-shirt on over his head.

“Did you now?”

Michael flushed. He could feel the heat creeping up his neck and into his face. “Yeah. So?”

“Just funny how last week you wanted to rip his face off but now you recognize his scent?” Calum questioned. “Then you disobeyed your alpha to go play hero which could have gotten you killed if I hadn’t come in an saved your ass.”

“Look, I know I fucked up so you don’t have to keep harping on me about it,” Michael retorted. He turned on Calum then, eyes flashing with annoyance that was quickly simmering into anger. “Hop off my dick about it.”

“No fucking way because-”

Someone approached the barn, both of them catching the scent which effectively cut Calum off from his impending rant. They turned to find Calum’s sister, Mali, walk through the door and sigh in relief. Mali seemed to relax, like a huge weight had been lifted off of her.

“Thank the gods you guys are back. Come on, everyone’s already up at the house and they’re waiting for you,” Mali gestured for them to follow her.

Michael pressed his lips into a thin line and glanced at Calum whose expression was annoyed, maybe even a little pissed off to have been interrupted by his sister. Michael had no plans about continuing this conversation at all. So what if he recognized Luke’s scent? It wasn’t like it was totally uncommon. Michael hadn’t done anything that Calum himself wouldn’t have done if he got there first. Luke was human, innocent and they were going to have to watch and find out if the bite was either going to kill him or turn him. The thought sent an uncomfortable feeling through Michael’s stomach and he didn’t know why. The other two people who had been bitten and died had not affected him quite like this. It was sad, but Michael hadn’t known them so he didn’t mourn the loss of them. He didn’t know Luke either but somehow Michael knew if Luke died it wouldn’t be the same. On the other hand, if he was turned then it was a whole new issue.

They followed Mali across the yard and entered the house through the back sliding glass door. All over the living room were members of their pack, and most of them looked just exhausted as Michael felt. Everyone was on edge and Michael could feel it as clearly as he could feel his own tension. Their heightened senses allowed them to pick up chemical signatures in the people around them which changed with mood. Right now, no one in the room was happy and it weighed heavily in the air.  Michael followed Calum to take a seat on one of the love seats in the living room while Mali crossed the room to sit with her girlfriend, Ashley.

Standing at the head of their room near the fireplace was Calum’s mother, and their alpha, Joy. Joy’s mouth was turned down into a frown and her eyes swept over Calum and settled on Michael. A sense of shame washed over him because he knew he’d disobeyed her orders both not to engage and not to take on the threat by himself. Michael was still an omega in the pack because he had not yet learned to control his werewolf nature. He was quick to act without thinking, rash and at times careless. Joy was ever patient with him because he had a struggle that his pack members - both born and bitten - would never have. Michael felt like her patience; however, might be wearing thin with him. He immediately felt like he could breathe again when she looked away from him.

“How many were attacked last night?” Joy asked, turning her attention to her husband who was also her right hand.

“Five,” David answered tightly.

“How many bitten?”

“Only three. Two males and one female.”

The lines around Joy’s mouth deepened and she nodded curtly. Ever since they had heard about the attacks in Spokane they had been on high alert. For many days the alpha hadn’t had a name but they had recently learned of it: Dorian Belmont. They had learned Dorian had been a beta in a pack in Maine, and that he had killed not only his alpha but is entire pack. There had been speculation that he was looking for a new pack, bitten werewolves with less control and who were more easily controlled. If he had been at all successful in creating new werewolves, they didn’t yet know about them. So far, Dorian seemed to work alone. They also hadn’t yet discovered his motive.

“Mali, what did you learn about the people who were bit?” Joy asked, turning to her daughter.

"All three between eighteen and twenty-two years old. College students but other than that, the similarities end."  Mali explained. She was a medical student and had just begun her residency in the emergency room at the hospital. It was by pure luck that it put her in the right place at the right time. Mali opened her cell phone and read off a list of names. “The two students who were attacked but not bitten were likely in the wrong place at the wrong time, which seems to be the case for the other attacks as well. The three bitten were Maci Vera, Matthew Stone and Luke Hemmings .”

At the mention of Luke’s name, Michael winced and he could see Calum looking at him strangely in his periphery. He chose to ignore it and pretended to focus on the conversation between his other packmates. Michael knew there was no reason for him to be as concerned about Luke as he was, they didn’t know each other. Michael didn’t even like him, and yet there he sat fretting about something that might not even come to pass. People either turned from a werewolf bite or they died. Most people died. Michael didn’t want anyone to die but he found himself hoping, really hoping, that Luke wasn’t going to be one of them. The alternative; however, wasn’t much better.

The voices around him became like white noise as his pack discussed how best to handle the humans in Eugene, the police, along with Oregon’s fish and wildlife department. The humans believed they were dealing with a rabid dog pack and the Hood pack had people in every important department to throw them off the scent. Most places with a pack did for this very reason. Michael’s attention focused sharply at the mention of the Order of Augustine and a sick feeling moved through his gut. The last thing he wanted was to deal with them again.

“Are you okay?” Calum whispered. Michael assumed Calum felt the anxiety moving through him, and he nodded to assure Calum he was alright.

“Just don’t wanna have to deal with them again,” he muttered.

“I know. I don’t think you’ll have to though. Not with this mess going on.”

Michael hoped Calum was right and he forced himself to push back the anxiety he felt just as Joy called the meeting to a close and people began to leave the area. He stood and was about to slip out of the house as well when he heard his name being called. Michael winced and turned back to find himself face to face with Joy, and she didn’t look happy with him.

“I’d like to speak to you privately,” she said. It wasn’t a request. Joy turned around and left the living room because she knew Michael would follow. Even if he didn’t want to, he would because she was his alpha and it was in his nature to do so. Part of him fought against how easily he submitted, but ultimately the werewolf was stronger when he was in Joy’s presence.

Michael glanced back at Calum who wore a sympathetic look on his face and said he’d wait outside for him. With no reason left to procrastinate, Michael trudged across the living room and up the stairs to Joy’s office. He closed the door behind him gently and stood in the middle of the room, a nervous feeling welling in his gut. Joy was behind her desk though she wasn’t sitting and for a long moment she didn’t look at him. Michael felt like part of the reason was because she wanted to keep him on edge. He didn’t blame her. He had been difficult to deal with ever since he’d joined the Hood pack two years ago.

“You disobeyed orders,” Joy finally spoke. “You were explicitly told not to engage and you did exactly that. Do you realize how easily he could have killed you, Michael? You are an omega. You don’t have the control nor the strength to take on an alpha.”

That sense of shame Michael felt earlier intensified and he couldn't look at her. As hard as he tried not to notice it, Joy’s disappointment was almost palpable. Though underneath that disappointment was something else Michael had not expected...fear. It made him feel even worse.

A sigh left Joy and Michael raised his eyes to watch as she came around the desk and approached him. The stern look on her face had morphed into something softer and she raised her hands to cup his face gently. Michael felt how warm her palms were and he looked down at her. She was a slight woman, a head shorter than Michael and she appeared to be in her fifties though he knew she was older. Werewolves lived longer lives than humans. One wouldn’t know just by looking at Joy that she could take on five full grown men without breaking a sweat.

“I know you struggle Michael, and I won’t pretend to understand what it must feel like but you cannot run into something like this half cocked.” Joy moved her thumb along his cheek bone. She seemed to consider her words before she spoke again. “It won’t always be this hard.”

“How do you know that?” Michael croaked. “There’s never been someone like me...someone who…” He couldn’t bring himself to finish. Even two years later it was too hard to talk about. So often he was happy to just bury all the anger - all the rage - deep inside where it festered. Mali insisted it was keeping him from having control over his shifts.

Joy lowered her hands from Michael’s face and smiled at him sympathetically. “I know it because you are a good person at heart, Michael. You have a good soul and if I didn’t believe that you wouldn’t be here. Calum would not love you as he does.”

Michael wasn’t so sure. Joy and Calum had fought for his place in the pack but Michael knew at least half of them would be just as happy if he left. Though it wasn’t as common now there were still times Michael would enter a room and people would stop talking abruptly. Sometimes those same people wouldn’t even look at him. The open hostility toward him had stopped because of Joy but it was still there, brimming beneath the surface and Michael felt like the thread could break at any moment.

“You still disobeyed orders,” Joy reminded him, though her voice was gentler this time. “And as much as I’d like to dole out some kind of punishment, the current issue is...potentially very dangerous. I’m giving you this last chance to prove to me that you can handle this, Michael. Do you think you can?”

“Yes,” Michael answered. In the back of his head, a small voice nagged at him, telling him that he was lying and that he’d never be in control. “I can handle it. I swear.”

Joy nodded. “I need you and Calum to have your eyes and ears peeled while you’re at school. The students who have been bitten need to be watched closely.”

“I understand.”

“Good. You may go now on the condition that you go to Mali for a session tonight.”

Michael nodded and turned to leave, relief replacing the shame he’d felt earlier. It could have been much worse and Joy could have been much harder on him. Michael was thankful that she hadn’t been. “Thank you,” he said over his shoulder.

As he descended the stairs, Michael kept his expression as neutral as possible so as not to give away anything that he was feeling. He didn’t want his packmates to get curious about what had been discussed privately with his alpha; they already though Joy was too soft on him. Maybe she was. Even though Michael didn’t want to be treated like glass he was aware that his situation was delicate. Being a danger to the people around him was something no one let him forget, even if they were on his side.

Some of his pack were lingering in the living room still, some of them in the kitchen but most of them had left. Only the Hoods, Michael and Ashley actually lived at the house. Occasionally an omega would stumble into their territory, newly bitten and terrified. They would stay at the house until their alpha came to collect them or until they learned how to control their new nature. Those who weren’t claimed became part of the pack though it happened less and less. The Order of Augustine were quick to step in when it came to bitten werewolves.

Ignoring the people around him, Michael exited the house through the sliding glass door and into the backyard. Calum was sitting on the edge of the deck and he looked over his shoulder at Michael with a raised brow.

“You’re mom’s letting me off the hook for the last time,” Michael explained. He walked to the edge and sat down next to Calum. “On the condition that I do an extra session with Mali today.”

“It couldn’t hurt,” Calum pointed out.

“Yeah, I know.”

The two of them sat in silence for a moment and Michael looked out across the backyard. The sun was up and Michael closed his eyes, tilted his head back to enjoy the warmth of it against his face. It had been a long night and he was exhausted. He wanted to go to sleep and forget about everything that was happening around them. If he was lucky, he’d get a few hours in before he had to go see Mali and then return to the dorm with Calum.

“Your mom wants us to keep an eye on the people that got bitten,” he murmured.

“Figured as much.” Calum seemed restless beside him. “I’m really kinda fucked up over the fact Luke was bitten.”

The words were spoken so softly that if Michael didn’t have a heightened sense of hearing he surely would have missed them. “Because of Ashton?”

Calum nodded. “Yeah. I didn’t want to drag him into all this bullshit.”

Michael was silent for a moment and turned his face down to look toward his friend, his brow knit. “How were you planning to keep him out of it if things escalated with the two of you?”

Calum shrugged, clearly not having an answer.. Michael didn’t think it was a stupid question. It was a huge secret that Calum was keeping and it had been fine while Ashton was across the country but now it was different. If Calum started dating Ashton, he would only be able to hold onto that secret for so long.

“Maybe fate is just working in some really fucked up way,” Michael offered. Calum didn’t respond and Michael bumped into him playfully. “We’ll figure it out. Whatever happens...we’ll work it out, I promise. You never know, he might be totally cool with the fact that you sprout fur once in awhile.”

Calum laughed and bumped him back. Michael smiled, feeling a little better he was able to lift his friend’s spirit even if it was just for the moment.

 


	6. Chapter 6

_The cold air burned his lungs as he ran, panting heavily from the exertion. The grass was wet and slick beneath his bare feet - no paws - and confusion roiled through him. He couldn’t tell if he was running toward something or away from something, only that he was running. The sudden metallic scent of blood filled his nostrils and he jerked toward it. Beneath it was another scent that he knew, somehow, was fear. Suddenly he knew what he was running for as he chased the scent through a copse of trees, a horrible desire to hurt, to maim, to kill flooding through him. He knew what he was after, what he wanted, the taste of blood in his mouth and bone snapping under the force of his jaws._

_The human was in his sight then, running for their life and it only made the hunt that much more exhilarating. He picked up speed, flying over fallen trees and raised roots. The scent of fear only grew stronger the closer he got to his prey, and the sound of their screaming excited him. He leaped then, crashing into the frail human form and sank his teeth into their throat, sharp teeth tearing flesh and hot blood pouring over his tongue until the body stopped moving._

_He tipped his head back, mouth stained red and howled._

Luke awoke with a start, his heart hammering so hard in his chest it felt like it would bruise his rib cage. He felt feverish all over, sweat beading on his forehead. His skin felt clammy. Luke could still taste blood in his mouth and he realized he’d bitten his lip at some point during the dream. He reached up and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. Never in his life had he had such a realistic dream, such a terrifying one and it left him shaken. He leaned against the headboard behind him and took several deep breaths, in through the nose and out through the mouth. He was afraid to close his eyes again, afraid that he might see and hear that terrified person again. Luke realized he didn’t know who it was he had attacked in his dream. They didn’t have a face. A shudder rolled down his spine.

Across the room, Ashton was breathing evenly, still asleep and undisturbed. Luke envied him for that and thought about throwing a pillow at his roommate to wake him as well. Instead he reached for his phone on a set of plastic drawers next to his bed to check the time. It was only 4:30 in the morning but there was no way he was going back to sleep. He was too afraid of slipping back into the nightmare.

Tossing the blanket off of him, Luke swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat on the edge. The movement caused the bandage on his side to rustle and Luke winced, anticipating some sort of pain, but nothing came. He blinked and looked down at his side, tempted to peel back the tape so he could look at the wound. He decided against it. It had been two days since he’d been attacked in the woods and the bandage needed to be changed, but he didn’t want to wake Ashton so early to help him. He left it for now on the assumption it would be fine for another couple of hours, and stood from the bed. It felt cold in the room despite the heater being on and he reached to pull a hoodie over his tank top, then found a pair of sweats and eased them up so he didn’t agitate the bite. Next, he located a pair of socks and shoes and pulled them on. Finally Luke grabbed his backpack and laptop, along with the charger, and left the room quietly. 

He crept down the silent hallway and toward the stairs that led down into the study and lounge areas. It was unlikely that anyone was using the lounges because it was so early, and the few stragglers who stayed up late to use the library most likely had returned to their rooms by now. Luke expected it to be empty as he turned the corner.

Happy to see that it was, he settled in one of the big armchairs near the corner of the room. He plugged his laptop into the wall and placed it on his lap. Then he pulled out his biochem book and opened it to the right page and rested it on the arm of the chair in case he needed to reference anything. After the party and spending all night in the hospital, Luke had gotten back to his room after showering and crashed for the next twelve hours. It put him behind in his homework, which meant he had to play catch up, so waking up so early really wasn’t totally inconvenient. Luke just wished it hadn’t been because of such a horrible nightmare. Even now, as he stared at his open laptop he was having a hard time shaking the images from the dream that kept replaying like a silent movie. Luke had never had a dream he remembered so vividly for so long after he’d woken up.

Luke stared at the half finished assignment on his laptop, the silence around him bothersome. He clicked open the Spotify app and chose a playlist, setting the volume to low. He hoped that having some sort of background noise would help him concentrate, but soon found he was no better off than he had been a few minutes ago. He blew out a breath and closed his eyes for a moment, which was a mistake because the moment he did all the saw was the scarlet spray of blood, felt the way teeth sank into flesh. Luke shuddered and forced his eyes to open as he sucked in a sharp breath. Why couldn’t he shake the dream?

“This is pointless,” he muttered to himself, and snapped the laptop lid closed.

Luke shoved the biochem book back into his backpack in annoyance, and was about to unplug the laptop charger from the wall when he heard something rustle behind him. He froze immediately, the hackles on the back of his neck rising. He stood from the chair slowly and turned toward the direction the sound had come from. A soft clicking, like nails on the tile echoed through the lounge and Luke felt a lump of fear form in his throat.

“H-hello?” he choked out, barely able to form words at all.

Luke’s fingers were tight around the laptop as he walked around the chair and toward the sound. It wasn’t exactly a choice weapon but it would at least hurt if he hit someone - or something - with it.

Slowly, he crept across the tile and toward the alcove where the stairs to the dorms were. The rustling came again, this time followed by a low growl and Luke stopped short, a gasp leaving him. Flashbacks of the night in the woods, of the huge black wolf that had attacked him and the other smaller wolves swam before his vision and he felt dizzy. What if that thing had come back to finish him off and there was no one around to help him this time? Would a wolf really be able to find its way into a residence hall? Luke didn’t think so but that sound hadn’t been human.

He forced himself to move, taking each step carefully and as he neared the stairs, his heart began to pound again. Blood rushed in his ears and adrenaline coursed through him. His grip on the laptop tightened, knuckles white, and at the first flash of movement he raised it.

Luke cried out, swinging the laptop at the thing that had just emerged from the stairs. Hands shot out to catch the laptop before it could connect with a head and Luke started, eyes widening in surprise.

“What the _fuck_?” said a familiar voice. Luke realized the person he’d just about knocked out with his laptop was Michael. “What the fuck are you doing, you lunatic?”

Michael wrenched the laptop from his grasp and Luke was so stunned he let it go. For a moment it looked like Michael was about to chuck the thing across the lounge area, but instead he held onto it tightly.

“I-I’m sorry,” he stammered. Luke’s heart was still beating rapidly and his stomach churned. “I heard something and I just-”

“What? Thought you’d take them out with your laptop?”

Luke didn’t answer. Michael shoved the laptop back into his hands, clearly annoyed. Not that Luke thought he could be blamed for being paranoid. He had just been attacked in the woods a couple of days ago.

He narrowed his eyes, annoyance surging through him as Michael sneered at him. “Well, why the fuck were you lurking around the stairs at five in the morning?”

“I wasn’t _lurking_ ,” retorted Michael. “I was on my way out.”

“Out where?”

“None of your fucking business.”

Michael pushed past him then and Luke turned around to watch him as he crossed the lounge. He found himself half tempted to just shut up and let him leave and half tempted to follow him. Groaning, Luke tucked his laptop under his arm, grabbed his backpack and the charger and followed. Truthfully, he was glad for the distraction so he didn't have to think about the dream or his paranoid.

“Why do you hate me?” he asked. Luke knew he shouldn’t care what Michael thought about him but he wasn’t used to just being disliked without a reason. He was a likable guy. He had friends, a lot of them, or at least he had before he and Ashton moved to Oregon. College was a completely different atmosphere than high school.

“I don’t hate you.”

“Then why did you freak out on me over a necklace?”

Michael stopped abruptly and turned to face Luke, brow knit. He opened his mouth to speak and closed it again, seeming to think about his words. “You wouldn’t understand, okay?”

He began to walk again and Luke followed. “Try me.”

A growl of annoyance left Michael and he shook his head. “Why the fuck do you care all of a sudden what I think of you?”

They had made it out of the residence hall by then, and into the cool air. It was still dark and street lamps lit the walkways that spider-webbed throughout the campus. Luke didn’t know where they were going but he continued to follow.

“Because Ashton really likes Calum and I don’t want you being a total dick to me to screw that up,” Luke replied truthfully.

Michael chuckled and a grin suddenly split his features. “That’s why you’re hounding me? Because you’re worried me not liking you is somehow going to affect Ashton and Calum?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact. Ashton’s my best friend and the two of us not being able to get along when we’re so closely...connected,” Luke made a face at his words, “could potentially be a problem for them so why don’t we just hash this out now?”

Michael slowed down and glanced at Luke. “That is the lamest fucking excuse I’ve ever heard.”

That pissed Luke off even more and suddenly he found himself wanted to reach out shake Michael by the throat until he stopped being such an asshole.

“Fine, what the fuck ever. At least I tried to be a decent human being,” he spat.

He fell out of step with Michael and turned on his heel to head back to the dorm. Behind him, Michael called his name but he didn’t turn around, instead he flipped him the bird over his shoulder.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

By the time he got back to the dorm, showered and brushed his teeth, it was nearing six o’clock. Luke had to be to work by seven and as much as he hated to wake Ashton early, he needed help with the bandage on his side. Dropping his things on his bed, he crossed the small space between and reached to shake Ashton awake by the shoulder. His roommate groaned, and rolled over to bury his face into his pillow. Luke sighed and shook him again, harder this time.

“Ash, I’m sorry but I need you to help me with this,” he lamented. “You can go back to sleep after. I’m going to work so I won’t be here to bug you. Come on, Ash.”

“Alright, alright,” came the muffled response.

Luke stepped back as Ashton pushed himself up from the mattress and sat on the edge of the bed. He yawned loudly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before picking up his phone to squint at the time, and grumbled about it being too early. Luke ignored him and turned on the lights of the room to illuminate the space. When he turned back to Ashton, it was with bandages, tape and an antibiotic ointment in his hands.

“You want gloves?” he asked.

Ashton shook his head. “If I was gonna contract your cooties I’m sure I would have by now.”

Luke grinned as Ashton took the supplies from him and set them aside. Really, he thought his friend would be the squeamish one but it was Luke who found himself looking away, not wanting to see the mutilated flesh of his side. He felt Ashton peel away the tape around the original bandage and when it was off, a startled gasp left his friend and Luke’s eyes snapped down toward him.

“What?” he asked, alarmed. “Ashton, what is it?”

“Luke…” Ashton trailed off, his eyes wide with shock. “T-there’s nothing here…”

“What?”

Luke shuffled away from Ashton and toward the mirror attached to their door to look at his side. He gaped at his reflection and his fingers trailed over the smooth skin of his side, unmarred and perfectly intact. Ashton was right. There was nothing there. He had healed. But that was impossible. How could puncture wounds have healed so quickly?

For just a moment, Luke felt like he was going crazy, like he had imagined the whole thing. But if he was going crazy that meant Ashton was as well. He whirled around to face his friend, eyes wide and afraid.

“You saw it right? You saw it the night I was attacked, right? I didn’t dream that...I didn’t…” Luke tripped over his words, having no idea how the bite had been there just last night and now it was gone.

Ashton hadn’t moved, hadn’t spoken and when he looked up at Luke he nodded, slowly. “Yeah, of course I saw it. I was in the ambulance with you. Luke...this is weird…”

A slightly strangled laugh left Luke. “Oh, you think? People don’t just magically heal from bite wounds like that, Ash.”

“I know. I know, but maybe it wasn’t as bad as we thought? Maybe it just seemed that way because we were a little drunk and everything was sort of chaotic?”

Luke could tell Ashton didn’t believe his own words, but with no other explanation he had nothing to offer. He turned back to the mirror, hoping to find something - a mark, a scar, anything - that would prove he wasn’t losing it. They had only been in school for a week so surely it wasn’t the stress of college life that was causing this, and surely it wouldn’t affect Ashton the same way.

“Luke...Luke, look at me.”

Ashton touched his shoulder and Luke jumped, startled out of his thoughts. Ashton’s hand drew back, like he’d been burned. Luke looked at his friend but he couldn't form an explanation as to how he had healed like some superhero in one of Ashton’s comics.

“I’m sure there’s a perfectly logical explanation for this,” Ashton said slowly. “There has to be so just...calm down and go to work. Try not to think about it. I’ll try and figure this out.”

“Okay.” Luke took a couple of deep breaths to calm his nerves. He didn’t know how he was going to go through his day and not think about this but he trusted Ashton. “Okay, I’m good. I swear.”

“You sure?”

Luke nodded. “I’m sure.”

The truth was, he wasn’t at all sure about anything.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Calum was not in the business of eavesdropping, even if he did have a heightened sense of hearing which sometimes made it so he heard things he didn’t even want to. Normally, he would not hang around outside of someone’s dorm room and try to catch the conversation that was going on behind a closed door, but his mother had given him and Michael very specific instructions about watching for the people who had been bitten by the alpha, and one of them just so happened to be their neighbor across the hall. Not just a neighbor, but Ashton’s best friend. However this ended, either with Luke turning or dying, it was a grim fate. Calum had hoped to keep Ashton out of his world for as long as he could, but Michael’s words from the day before kept ringing in his head. How was he going to explain to Ashton that he was a werewolf if their relationship kept on this path?Calum didn’t have an answer, and his focus was meant to be on Luke instead of his own troubles. So he leaned against the wall outside of Luke’s and Ashton’s dorm and listened.

Just a little while ago he had gotten a text message from Michael telling him that Michael had encountered Luke in the lounge, and that he’d tried to take him out with a laptop. It would have been funny if Calum didn’t know that paranoia was a possible symptom of turning. Another logical explanation was that Luke was on edge because of the incident in the woods to begin with. So far, they didn’t have enough evidence that Luke was either turning or dying. They wouldn’t know they were one hundred percent dealing with a new omega until the next full moon, which was a month away.

It was early but the hallway was already bustling, filled with the noise of people talking and echoing footsteps. Music played too loudly from a couple of rooms down and in the opposite direction, someone was shrieking about having lost their English notes. It was a lot of sound to filter through, but Calum focused on the ground in front of him and tuned it out, concentrating on the voices speaking on the other side of the door. He knit his brow as he did so; it was proving to be difficult when someone jostled him as they passed. Calum grunted at them, annoyed, and they offered a flippant apology. He waved them off.

Inside the room, he could hear Ashton’s startled gasp and the sound of Luke’s heart rate picking up. He could hear the alarmed _“What?”_ and Ashton’s response about how there was no bite mark on Luke. Calum heard Luke move toward the door. Over the past week, he had learned the pattern of their steps; Luke was a shuffler while Ashton’s steps were heavier and more purposeful. That’s how he knew who it was moving within the room even if he couldn’t see them.

Calum could almost feel the confusion and fear that wrapped around Luke. He was speaking again, pleading with Ashton to ease his mind about the bite having been there before. Ashton did his best to calm Luke and that was all Calum needed to hear. The bite had healed and that was yet another sign of a possible turning.

Pushing himself off the wall, he dug his phone out of his pocket. He had fifteen minutes before his first class and it was going to take him that long to get across campus so he was going to have to meet Michael after. Calum pressed opened his phone and pulled up Michael’s contact information and sent him a simple text message.

_Meet me in the stacks after class._


	7. Chapter 7

The stacks were located in the back of the library, which housed books that had been collecting dust over several years because no one needed them. It was also the oldest part of the library and for some reason Michael couldn’t figure out, that turned people on. There was a lot of talk about students coming up here to have sex when the mood suddenly arose. He didn’t think he’d ever felt so desperate that he wanted to have sex with someone against a shelf of olds books, but everyone had their kinks and who was he to judge? Michael knew Calum chose this place because it was the least likely place anyone would overhear their conversation so long as no one was getting their rocks off. Not even their dorm room was particularly private because someone was always just outside the door. Plus, Calum had explained he didn’t want a certain someone to catch wind of what they were talking about. Michael knew he meant Luke.

His first class of the morning was an elective, Humanities, and Michael wasn’t paying particular attention as the professor gave her lecture. He was thinking about earlier that morning, of Luke nearly rendering him unconscious with a laptop and the fear that had invaded Michael’s senses. Even if he’d kept up a tough exterior, Michael felt kind of bad for the guy. He still didn’t really know why he’d gone after the alpha alone, so keen on protecting Luke when he didn’t even know him. He also didn’t know why he was so bothered by whatever fate was in store for him. Luke was one of three people who had been bitten, but it was easy to focus on him when he was right next door. Luckily, they had other eyes and ears around the campus.

Michael darted out of the classroom when his professor finished her lecture and forced himself to walk at the rate of a normal human being toward the library. He was halfway there when he got a text from Calum saying he was already there and waiting on him. Michael shoved his phone back into his pocket and picked up the pace.

A few minutes later, he entered the library and weaved through tables toward the back where the stairs to the second floor were located. Taking them two at a time, he caught Calum’s scent before he even reached the landing and followed it toward where his pack mate was leaning against a shelf, phone in in hand.

“Did you want me to come up here so we can make out?” Michael grinned, dropping his backpack to the floor. “You’re not really my type.”

Calum glared at him and turned his phone off before Michael could see who he was texting. “Luke’s bite healed.”

The grin on Michael’s face flickered. “Okay...so? Still doesn’t mean he’s turning?”

“But it doesn’t mean he’s not turning either.”

“Yeah, I know that. I know how it works, Cal.” Michael hadn't meant to snap at him, but frustration was welling up inside of him that he tried to tamp down. He didn’t have control over his chemical signatures, which meant Calum would be able to easily sense his feelings. Michael didn’t want that. It was weirdly personal and felt like an invasion of privacy. “Have you told your mom?”

“Not yet,” Calum sighed. “I was going to go home tonight and fill them in but I don’t want to be an alarmist either.”

“I don’t think anyone’s going to think you’re being an alarmist.”

Not when they had three students wandering around UO who were either going to die or become omegas. Michael wasn’t even thinking about the fact the Order of Augustine would get involved as well. There was also the possibility the alpha would come to claim his bitten omegas if they in fact turned, and if he did, if they chose to join him, there was more trouble on the horizon. No matter what happened, they were going to be in trouble and Michael felt anxiety tugging at his gut. For the two years he had been part of the Hood pack, they had never had to deal with anything more pressing than pack politics.

“Well,” Michael drawled flippantly, leaning against the shelf next to Calum, “either they’re going to die or the Order will have them exterminated so that could be best case scenario. The alpha doesn’t get his pack and there’s no knew omegas running around Eugene.”

“Why the hell are you being so callous about this?”

Michael blinked at his friend. “Because that’s what’s going to happen realistically. Come on, Cal...do you really think your mom can just keep taking in stray werewolves?”

“She took you in,” he pointed out.

“Yeah, and look what a fucking mess it’s made of the pack.”

Calum fell silent, unable to form an argument against Michael's statement. It stung to know that even if Calum was on his side, even if the guy was his best friend, he couldn’t pretend that Michael hadn’t caused upheaval in their pack. He was sure there were times Calum - maybe even Joy - wondered if he was really worth the trouble. He wondered if they had to choose to either banish him or lose the pack what they would choose. Or even worse, what if someone challenged Joy because of him? If they won, they’d surely kill him without even a second thought. Michael didn’t think he could let it come to that. He’d leave on his own before allowing any of them to get hurt or lose the pack because of him. Sometimes, he felt like he should leave but he was a coward, too afraid to be on his own.

If Michael was a better person, he would have let the Order take care of him two years ago.

“I think,” Calum said slowly, “that you’re putting up a front. You’re worried about what’s going to happen to Luke because you like him.”

Michael flushed. “Shut the fuck up. It’s not true.”

“Yes, it is. If it weren’t true then you wouldn’t have disobeyed your alpha’s orders.”

“Are you done? We didn’t come here to talk about my feelings. We came here to talk about the bitten students, you know...those people that might be turning into werewolves or...I don’t know...dying…” Irritation had worked its way into Michael’s tone and he wasn’t trying to hide it.

Even if Michael did like Luke - which he didn’t - it wouldn’t matter. He had sworn off letting anyone close to him two years ago when the person who was supposed to love him the most turned on him. Calum was the closest person to him and Michael still kept him at arm’s length, always waiting for the day he might be betrayed. Mali had tried to help Michael work through this issues of trust since he’d been part of the pack, ever patient with him. She believed that his distance from the other pack members caused them to mistrust him just as much as he did them, that if he would only accept them they would do the same. Michael didn’t think so because at the core, he was still an abomination, and he was too damaged.

Michael leaned his head back against the shelf behind him and tried to remember the last time he trusted someone. It wasn’t so long ago, not really, but it felt like a lifetime had passed since he’d run away from home. He could still remember the fear that moved through him, the heartbreak, as he held the silver hunting knife aloft and directed it at his own heart. It was the right thing to do, he’d been told. Better to end his own life than to live as a monster. But Michael had been weak. He’d chosen the coward’s way out.

The memory of it was still so powerful it threatened to bring Michael to his knees.

“Hey. Michael...you good?” Calum’s voice reached him and snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, I’m good. Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Calum shook his head. “Listen, until we know more about what’s going on with Luke we should probably find out if anything strange is going on with the other two. Matthew’s on the football team so that should be easy. You find out what you can about Maci Vera.”

Michael nodded, a sound of agreement coming from him. “Got it.” He was glad to have something to focus on other than his own problems or Luke.

“Good, text me once you know anything okay?” Calum crouched to grab his bag off the floor and slung it over his shoulder. “Be careful, Michael.”

“I will.” He offered his friend a faint smile and watched him leave.

Once Calum was out of sight, Michael breathed out. He felt like he’d been holding that breath for the last fifteen minutes. He wondered if there would ever be a day when he felt like he didn’t have to watch over his shoulder.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Maci Vera was more difficult to pin down than Michael had realized and after a week of frustration, he had finally caved and gone to Ashley to ask her to hack into the university’s records so he could get her class schedule and work study information. Together they learned that Maci was a junior with a declared major in linguistics, had a track scholarship and worked in the bookstore. Michael felt his stomach churn faintly because that meant she worked right alongside Ashton. He remembered Calum mentioning Ashton having work study there at some point over the past couple of weeks, but the information hadn’t been important at the time. Ashley downloaded a schedule of track meets and training and sent it to his phone. Michael thanked her profusely, kissed her cheek, and ran all the way back to the campus. It helped to ease some of the anxiety that seemed to have permanently taken root in his chest since school started.

There was a track meet that afternoon and Michael spent the time leading up to it staring at the clock on the wall of the lecture hall he was in, his knee bouncing anxiously. It vibrated the seat beneath him and apparently the one next to him because the girl sitting in it to glare at him. Michael stopped the movement but didn’t offer any form of an apology. He wasn't doing it on purpose. When his class was over, Michael texted Calum to let him know he was going to be at the track meet to see what he could find out about Maci, which Calum didn't reply to. He was going to have to find a way to approach Maci to find out if the bite mark had healed or not. He’d never been great at socializing. Most people thought he was rude because he didn’t mince words and preferred honestly over sparing someone’s feelings. Michael didn’t care. He wasn’t looking to make friends.

Hayward Field was mostly empty save for the athletes warming up on the field and a few students dotting the bleachers with books open on their laps or chatting with their classmates. Michael figured most of them were either waiting for their friends or their partners. Sports had never interested him so he didn’t understand why anyone would want to hang around the fields if they didn’t have to. He showed up to Calum’s football games because he was trying to be a supportive friend but that was it. Most of the time he wasn’t paying even the slightest bit of attention to the game itself. Since Calum was a freshman he didn’t get to play often anyway.

Michael took a seat on the lowest bench, closest to the field and scanned the athletes until he found Maci Vera. She was doing warm up stretches alongside some of her teammates who were chattering excitedly about their next meet. He looked down at his phone so it didn’t seem obvious that he was staring at Maci as he filtered through the conversations around him to focus on Maci, except she wasn’t talking. Instead, Michael could hear the elevated rate of her heart and slightly heavy breathing. He glanced up and narrowed his eyes slightly, watching as one of her teammates seemed to notice Maci’s odd behavior.

“Maci, are you okay?” Michael heard the girl ask, and he worried at the inside of his cheek with his teeth. “Are you sure you don’t want to sit this one out?”

“No,” Maci shook her head. “I’m fine. I told you, the bite wasn’t that bad. I’m good.”

“If you’re sure…” Her friend seemed hesitant to believe her but didn’t push the matter further as their coach called them to attention.

Michael watched as Maci stood from the ground and joined her team, but the practice clothes she wore made it impossible for him to tell if the bite had healed. He twisted his lips in annoyance, wondering why something like x-ray vision wasn’t part of the package. A breeze drifted along the track and up over Michael, carrying with it a scent that he wasn’t familiar with and that which he was glad for. It smelled awful and he nearly gagged. It left as quickly as it had come.

The track coach gave them a pep talk that Michael didn’t listen to and then watched as a few of the girls took their place at the start line, including Maci. He didn’t take his eyes off of her as she pushed off the start line and blazed along the track. The farther away she ran the harder it was for Michael to listen to her heart rate or her breathing and he grunted in irritation. The people on the bleachers around him didn’t seem at all bothered with what was going on in the track, at least not until the girls rounded the closest corner. Michael watched, as if in slow motion, as Maci’s feet got tangled up with each other and she fell hard into the polyurethane track. One of her teammates cried out in surprise, barely swerving Maci so she didn’t trip over her and came to a stop.

Michael shot up from his seat as Maci’s teammates surrounded her, voices asking if she was okay. Their coach jogged over to them and assessed Maci for injuries before picking her up off the track. He told the other girls to carry on with practice and then helped Maci off the field. Michael jumped down from the bleachers to follow them toward the clinic, keeping back several paces so they wouldn’t realize he was following them.

The clinic was empty save for one student who was watching something on his phone, earbuds in place and paying no attention to anyone else around him. Michael hung back as the track coach helped Maci to sit on one of the small beds to wait for a nurse. Once she was able to convince her coach she was alright, he left her side. Michael ducked around the corner and leaned against the wall, pretending to look busy on his phone as the coach passed him. He spared Michael no attention, and once he was out of sight Michael peeked through the door just in time to see Maci lift up the side of her shirt. He held his breath as she peeled back the taped bandage over the bite wound. Maci gasped softly, worry flooding through her so strongly the chemical signatures nearly knocked him over. He took a moment to reorient himself, and his eyes moved to the wound. It hadn’t healed. It looked infected and suddenly Michael realized that was the scent he’d picked up on earlier he couldn’t place. It made his stomach churn faintly.

It wasn’t long before a nurse came over to Maci, and Michael leaned away from the door so he wouldn’t be noticed. He was grateful for the mostly empty clinic so people wouldn’t demand to know why he was lingering outside of the door and being nosy.

The nurse moved around the room and checked Maci’s vitals, asked how she was feeling and what happened on the track. It was a laundry list of symptoms: lightheadedness, trouble sleeping, nightmares, irritability. All things that were common of a college student that was stressed out. The nurse asked if Maci had been having any trouble with the wound from the attack and Michael blinked as Maci lied, telling the nurse that it was fine and healing well. Why was she lying?

Michael sighed as they continued the small talk and the nurse told Maci to take the rest of the day to relax and to return to the clinic immediately if something else happened. She suggested Maci speak with her counselor or one of the campus therapists if she was feeling too stressed, and gave a gentle reminder for Maci not to overwhelm herself. It was enough for Michael and he left out of the clinic without being seen.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

“We have a situation,” Michael lamented. He had managed to catch Calum just before his friend made it onto the football field for practice. Calum’s coach hadn’t been too pleased as Michael dragged him back into the locker room, which was now void of football players. “Maci’s bite hasn’t healed. It’s infected and she lied to the nurse.”

Calum’s brow knit. “Whoa, back up. What happened?”

Taking a deep breath, Michael explained how he’d gone to Maci’s track practice today, how she fell and the coach took her to the clinic. He explained that Maci’s bite wound was infected but she had lied to the nurse about it, likely so she wouldn’t be benched. He ticked off the symptoms Maci had told the nurse to Calum who frowned faintly.

“I know. I know they all sound like common symptoms but that wound isn’t healing, Cal.”

Frustrated, Calum reached up and scrubbed a hand through his hair. “Okay...okay...she’s the one that works in the bookstore with Ashton right?” Michael nodded. “Keep an eye on her then. She might still be turning. It’s different for everyone.”

Michael wasn’t sure Maci was turning. He was pretty sure she was dying.

“And if she croaks?” he asked.

“We take care of it…”

It sounded ominous even to Michael but he nodded stiffly. He understood what that meant. The Order would come in and they would cover up the girl’s suspicious death. They wouldn’t have to do much, since people already believed wild dogs were the reason for the attacks. Michael frowned, wondering how long they could blame these deaths on rabies when it was a completely treatable ailment. So far, the CDC had been able to convince people it was a new and dangerous strain, and that they were currently working on a treatment. Michael knew better.

There was no cure for lycanthropy.


	8. Chapter 8

Ashton was exhausted. The past week had proven to be challenging because not only was he swamped with coursework, but he hadn’t been sleeping well. Every night since they had discovered the bite wound had healed a week ago, Luke had woken up because of nightmares. They left Luke shaking and soaked in sweat. Too afraid to go back to sleep, Luke has asked him to stay up with him, and Ashton did. For the first couple of days, Luke didn’t want to talk about the nightmares, but slowly Ashton had been able pull the information out of him. It was always the same dream: running in the woods as a wolf, attacking a faceless human and then howling at the sky. As hard as he tried not to, he couldn’t help but squirm the more Luke talked about what was happening to him. Furthermore, he didn’t want to alarm his friend or sound like an absolute crazy person. After all, the things that existed in comic books and movies weren’t real. There was no way Luke was turning into some kind of supernatural creature, namely a werewolf. There had to be a more logical explanation for his friend’s symptoms.

He suggested Luke see one of the school counselors, and explained that maybe Luke was experiencing some form of PTSD from being attacked. At first Luke had scoffed at him, told him not to try and psychoanalyze him just because he wanted to pursue psych as a career. Ashton had been hurt by the irritability he’d been met with since he was only trying to help his friend feel better. Luke had apologized and told him he would talk to someone on Friday after his shift at the cafe. Conveniently, that lined up with Ashton’s schedule as well so he could make sure Luke actually made it to the psych department before he went in for his shift at the bookstore. They would figure this out, Ashton was sure it was just a combination of the dog attack and the stress of their new college life. It was a difficult adjustment. There was absolutely nothing supernatural about this. None.

Except Ashton couldn’t shake the small voice in the back of his head that kept telling him his best friend was turning into a freaking werewolf.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

On Friday morning, Luke left early for his shift at the cafe so Ashton managed to squeeze in a few hours of sleep before his first class of the day. He only had one, which he was grateful for, and then his shift at the bookstore. He grabbed a pre-made breakfast sandwich and a bottle of orange juice from the Grab ‘n Go in their residence hall before crossing the campus to his Intro to Psychology class. He ate his breakfast on the way and tossed the wrapper and bottle in a trash can just outside of the psych department as he entered. Ashton slid into his usual seat in the classroom and pulled his book and laptop from his bag. There was still ten minutes before his class started, and he looked around for a moment to make sure no one was paying attention to him before he pulled up Google. He typed ‘lycanthropy’ into the search bar and hit enter.

Links immediately popped up for different websites: sites about lore, roleplaying games, and titles of published fiction books. Ashton’s tongue was between his teeth as he clicked on the top link and the page opened in a new tab. He began to read.

_Lycanthropes, sometimes referred to as werewolves, have been one of the most popular works of fiction throughout history, and especially in modern pop culture. Many stories, books and movies have been based around werewolves but where did they come from? What is the origin of the werewolf?_

_The story of how werewolves came to be vary from culture to culture but there has been evidence to suggest the first werewolves came from early witch covens approximately a thousand years ago. It’s believed that even before the famous witch trials of the 1600s, witches still faced persecution within their villages. In order to protect themselves from the threats of the village leaders, one coven performed a spell on some of their members-_

“Werewolves, huh?”

Ashton jumped, his head whipping around to the owner of the voice behind him. He had been so absorbed in the research he hadn’t heard anyone come up behind him. A blue-haired girl smiled brightly down at him. Ashton snapped the lid of the laptop shut, heat creeping up his neck and into his face. Yes, he was a nerd and everyone back home knew that but he felt like he’d been caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar.

Without an invitation, the blue-haired girl hopped over the back the chair next to him and settled into it. Ashton knew she was in his class (it was hard to miss that hair) but they’d never spoken. Hell, she’d never even looked in his direction before so he was baffled as to why she was suddenly sitting next to him.

“Sorry, it was totally rude to look over your shoulder,” the girl grimaced, then held out her hand. “I’m Ashley.”

“Ashton,” he replied as he took her hand to shake it.

“Ashley and Ashton.” A tinkling sort of laugh left her. “We could be like...Ash squared or something…”

In spite of himself, Ashton smiled and laughed a little. “Yeah, I guess. Sorry, I don’t mean to sound rude but…”

“You want to know why I’m talking to you all of a sudden?”

It was creepy how she had seemed to read his mind. “Yeah...something like that…”

Ashley shrugged. “No particular reason. I like to get to know people who spark my interest. I mean...you were sitting in here ten minutes early and reading about werewolves.”

Ashton blinked, considering what she said and when he could form no argument against it, he laughed. “I guess you’re right.”

“Any particular reason you’re reading up on werewolves?” she asked, raising a perfectly manicured brow.

“Not really. I guess it’s just because I get things in my head sometimes and then have to know everything about it.”

He had been like that his entire life, always curious and wanting to learn as much about a subject as he could. Ashton would sometimes surprise his mother with his knowledge on a certain topic, even when he was young, and when she would ask him where he’d learned it he would shrug casually and tell her Google. The answers to almost everything was literally a click of a mouse away.

Ashley smiled at him just as their professor walked into the room and called for their attention. She didn’t move her seat, instead taking out her book and notepad as their professor began the lecture.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Class ended and before Ashton got a chance to talk to Ashley again, she disappeared into the crowd of students filing out of the room. He shrugged and shouldered his backpack before leaving as well. Luke had agreed to meet him in the courtyard between the psych department and the clinic and he was happy to see his friend was keeping his word. They walked toward the clinic and Ashton told him about the strange encounter with Ashley, though he left out the part about his research on werewolves. Luke nudged him, grinning as he teased Ashton about being ‘a catch’. He rolled his eyes and adamantly stated that he wasn’t interested in Ashley romantically. What he didn’t say out loud is that he was still hoping things happened between him and Calum.

The rest of the walk to the clinic was mostly silent as Ashton found himself lost in his own head. He wanted to get back to the research on werewolves, but it would have to wait until after his shift. His mind kept wandering back to Calum, about what their friendship had been like since he moved to Oregon. Ashton had been talking to Calum for two years, having met him through playing Halo. They had clicked right away, and for a long time Calum had been Ashton’s secret, especially when he’d started to develop feelings for him. He’d always embraced the fact he was something of a nerd, but he had been a little embarrassed at the idea of admitting he had a crush on someone he’d never met. Luke had found out, of course, and Ashton had denied his crush on Calum for the next year and a half. He knew that Luke knew the truth. Luke knew him better than anyone. Now that they were here in the same place, had met face to face, Ashton hadn’t been able to stop thinking about what could be. The problem was that Calum seemed to want to keep him at arm’s length, not let him get too close but not too far away either. It was confusing. He had entertained the idea that Calum was possibly hiding something, but then he realized that seemed paranoid. Maybe he just wasn’t interested in Ashton romantically.

Shoving such a depressing thought to the back of his mind, especially when he had more important things to worry about, Ashton waved goodbye to Luke before he continued on to the bookstore.

A little bell above the door chimed as Ashton entered the bookstore and called a greeting to the supervisor. He went around the counter and tucked his backpack and jacket beneath it before standing up straight and clocking in on the computer. His supervisor gave him a run down of what he wanted Ashton to get accomplished during his shift and he nodded along, acknowledging that he was listening and would get it done. Though he was told not to stress too much if not all of it got done, Ashton didn't see reason as to why it wouldn't. He assured his supervisor that he was up for the task.

“Oh,” his supervisor continued, “Maci is here as well but she’s not feeling so hot so she’s doing inventory in the back room. It shouldn’t take her long and I told her she could leave after. Tried to get her to leave anyway but she insisted on staying.”

Ashton nodded. “Alright. No worries.” He didn’t know Maci well. They’d only met once or twice and they had never actually worked together. His supervisor bid him farewell and left the store.

He got started on the tasks he had been assigned between helping students; it was mostly stocking and cleaning off the dust from the shelves. It was busy work, but Ashton didn’t mind. He kept one earbud in, the latest Twenty One Pilots album blasting in his ear. He took books off the shelves, wiped them free of dust and then put them back. He unpacked books that needed to be restocked and made room for them, checking to make sure none of them had gotten ruined. When nearly an hour had passed and there was no sign of Maci, Ashton thought he should check on her to see if she needed anything, especially since his supervisor said she hadn’t been feeling well.

Tugging out one of his earbud, Ashton walked toward the front of the store just as a student came in. He asked about an order he was supposed to receive and Ashton ducked behind the front counter to check. He located two books with the students name attached to them with a sticky note and handed them across the counter just as the sound of something crashing came from the back room. Both Ashton and the student jumped. They exchanged strange looks before the student left in a hurry.

A chill moved down Ashton’s spine as he looked toward the door of the storage room. Trepidation took hold of him as he reached for the door handle and hesitated, fingers curling slightly. Something felt wrong, and he couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was. All Ashton knew was that his heart was in his throat. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to relax before he opened the door just enough to stick his head through and look around.

“Maci?” he called, not seeing her at first.

The storage room wasn’t very big and the fluorescent lighting was harsh against white walls. Books were scattered all over the floor, their boxes tipped over. Ashton opened the door further and stepped inside, his eyes finding Maci crouched in the corner of the room. Even with the few feet between them, he could see that she was shaking violently. Her arms were crossed on top of her knees and her head was bowed. Soft sobs came from her and Ashton swallowed the lump in his throat as he took another step toward her.

“Maci, are you okay?” Her sobs didn’t stop, and Ashton wasn’t sure she heard him. He continued to walk toward her slowly until he was standing before her. He crouched down and reached out to touch her arm gently. “Maci, what happened? Do you need me to call someone?”

Maci looked up then, eyes a bright, glowing yellow. Black lines snaking across her skin like poisonous rivulets. Ashton let out a startled cry, his hand coming off of Maci’s arm like she’d burned him and he scuttled backwards.

“Help me,” she choked.

Ashton saw the flash of white teeth - no fangs - and his heart seized.

Maci pressed herself further into the corner of the room, attempted to make herself smaller as she continued to tremble. Tears streamed down her face, smearing the eye makeup she was wearing. Ashton felt like he was dreaming, or like he’d stepped into some kind of alternate reality. His hands shook as he dug for his phone, making it difficult to do anything, but he needed to call for an ambulance or something. Someone that could help Maci. He barely got the phone out of his pockets when he heard Maci move. His eyes snapped up to her and he yelped as she suddenly sprang at him.

Quicker than he thought was possible, Ashton rolled out of the way. Maci slammed into the shelf next to him and let out an angry growl. Her features had begun to change, her fingers curled threateningly and Ashton saw that her fingernails had extended into claws. His fight or flight senses kicked in, instinct forcing him to run from the room as fast as he could. Maci didn’t look human anymore, she looked like a monster.

Ashton tore out of the back room, his phone forgotten on the floor as he panicked and looked for a something - anything - he could use as a weapon. The bookstore wasn’t a big place but the rows of books left him no comfort. He hopped over the counter and practically ripped his bag open to rummage through it. He could hear Maci stalk out of the room, and he tossed his bag away when it offered him nothing. His eyes fell on a purple backpack that he assumed was Maci’s. A keychain with a small can of pepper pray dangled from the zipper. He remembered them being handed out to the girls at orientation by an activist group. Ashton ripped it off the bag and clutched it between his fingers, silently thanking that group. It wasn’t much but it could at least slow her down. He hoped.

Slowly, Ashton crawled along the floor behind the counter and he peeked around the corner of it. There were six feet between him and the door. He could make it easily if he ran, he thought. He sucked in a slow breath and got ready to make a break for it when suddenly Maci was on the counter, looking down at him, eyes glowing and white fangs flashing. Ashton let out a scream as he bolted for the door, but he wasn’t fast enough. Maci was between him and escape and he pulled up short, marveling for a second at her speed. She swiped at him with a clawed hand, and Ashton tried to dodge it, but the sharp tip of her nails caught his sleeve and ripped through it, piercing the skin beneath. A pained yelp left him and blood dripped down his arm. She came at him again and this time, he raised the can in his hand and sprayed Maci in the eyes. She stumbled back, a howl of pain and annoyance leaving her. It gave Ashton the chance to skirt around her and he nearly made it to the door before she was on him, tackling him to the ground from behind.

Ashton crashed to the floor, the can of pepper spray skittering across the floor and the wind knocked out of him. She was strong, stronger than any person ought to be and he squirmed beneath her until he was on his back. He caught her wrists and pushed her back as her teeth snapped at him, aiming for his throat.

“Maci, stop!” he shouted. “Please! Let me help you!” He didn’t know how he was going to do that, but Ashton would have said anything to get her to stop attacking him.

Maci pressed a knee into his gut, pinning him to the floor and Ashton closed his eyes, prepared to have his throat ripped out when a pained gasp suddenly left her. He opened his eyes and stared, unblinking, as Maci's eyes went from glowing yellow to dark brown. Her incisors shortened to their regular length, and her hands were normal once again. She looked terrified.

“Ashton...please...help…” she whimpered. Foam had gathered at the corner of her lips, tinged with pink.

Then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed on top of him. Ashton drew in a startled breath, something warm pooling on his chest and soaking his shirt. He was afraid to look, but the coppery scent of blood reached his nostrils and he shuddered.

“Maci…” He shook her shoulder and when she didn’t move, Ashton grit his teeth. Gently, he rolled her off of him and onto her back. She wasn’t breathing. “Oh God...Maci, please wake up!”

Ashton reached with shaky fingers to feel for a pulse. There was nothing there.


	9. Chapter 9

Blue and red lights flashed over the crowd that had gathered outside of the bookstore. Calum skidded to a stop, cursing when he realized he was too late. Something terrible had happened, he could tell by the confusion and fear in the air from the people standing around. An hour ago, he learned that Maci was meant to be working with Ashton at the bookstore thanks to Ashley's hacking skills. Calum thought it would be a good idea to go check up on them, to make sure everything was okay. Michael had wanted to come, but Calum assured him he could handle it and not to worry. Michael was meant to have a session with Mali, and he knew his friend needed it. It had taken him too long to convince Michael to stay behind. By the time he finally left the house, it was half an hour later. And that half an hour had been too long. As Calum approached the crowd, he prayed the coroner's van wasn't for Ashton. 

Relief washed through him when Calum found him a moment later, sitting on the edge of the ambulance with one of the medics who was tending to his arm. The sleeve of his shirt was slashed and there was dried blood on the material, the metallic scent burning in Calum's nose. The medic told Ashton he was lucky the cuts were superficial and that he shouldn’t need stitches for them. The medic bandaged Ashton's arm and handed him a blanket so he could ward off the cold. Even in the glare of emergency lights, Calum could see that Ashton was pale, like the blood had drained out of his face.

The medic walked away and Calum went over to him. “Ashton, thank God you’re okay,” he muttered as he wrapped the other boy into a hug. Ashton practically melted into the embrace and Calum nuzzled into his hair. “What the hell happened?”

“I-I don’t know,” he answered shakily. Calum could feel him trembling slightly. “I came into work and my boss said Maci wasn’t feeling well so she was in the backroom doing inventory. I went to see if she was okay and she…” He trailed off.

“She what?”

“She attacked me but...something was wrong with her. Calum, it was fucking weird and I…” A shudder worked through Ashton, and Calum held him tighter. “She died, Cal. She died right on top of me.”

A curse left him and his eyes slid closed. For several moments, the two of them stayed as they were, Ashton wrapped in his arms. Eventually he stopped shaking, and when the coroners wheeled Maci’s body, tucked into a black bag, out to their vehicle, Calum turned his back to them so Ashton didn't have to see. Calum watched as police, uniforms and detectives alike, spoke to the people in the crowd. A forensics team had gone into the bookstore to collect evidence of the scene. Anxiety gripped Calum’s heart as one of the detectives walked toward them. He was afraid of what Ashton had seen, and what he would tell them. He was hesitant to ask because it meant possibly exposing his own secret. Calum didn’t want Ashton to know what he was if he could help it. His world was too complicated, and dangerous to boot. He had wanted to keep Ashton out of it, but Calum wasn’t sure that was going to happen, especially if Luke turned.

“Ashton Irwin?” the detective asked. “You were with the victim at the time of her passing. Did you know her well?”

Ashton shook his head. “No. She we only worked together a few times.”

Calum could see him trembling again and he moved a hand to Ashton’s back, rubbing soothing circles across it. Fear, exhaustion, nervousness. All of these emotions surrounded the two of them, so strong it almost made Calum dizzy.

The detective nodded, a frown tugging at his lips. “I’d like for you to come into the station to make a statement as soon as possible. Preferably first thing in--”

“I’ve got this, Schneider.”

Another detective approached them and Calum nearly wilted with relief. Daniel O’Brien was part of the Hood pack. O’Brien clapped the other detective on the shoulder, clearly dismissing him. Schneider, unhappy to have been interrupted, but gave a curt nod before leaving.

“You guys okay?” O’Brien asked.

Calum could tell he was tense, and a retort was on his tongue but he held back. He was sure any type of sarcasm wouldn't be appreciated at the moment, though Calum would have loved to tell him he'd taken his sweet time getting over to them.

O’Brien turned his attention to Ashton and sighed. “I know this is probably...overwhelming but we do need you to come first thing in the morning if you can to make a statement.” He handed Ashton a card, who took it hesitantly. “The longer you wait the more the details get slippery.”

“I can come tomorrow morning,” Ashton said quietly, “before my first class.”

“Good. Just ask for me when you get to the desk. I’ll let them know I’m expecting you.” O’Brien gave them a nod before walking away.

“C’mon, Ash. Let’s get you back to the dorm,” Calum suggested. He slipped an arm around his friend, and they made their way through the crowd. He felt like he could breathe again.

Ashton was quiet as they walked across the campus and toward their residence hall. Calum didn’t blame him; something like what happened to Ashton was traumatic. They reached Ashton’s room and Calum had to take the key from him in order to open the door because Ashton's hands were shaking too badly. The room was empty when they entered it. Luke must have either been at work or had a late class. He led Ashton over to sit on his bed and crouched in front of him. His friend still looked like he was partly in shock, and for a long moment Calum didn’t say anything. Instead, he tugged at the ripped and bloody shirt and helped Ashton get it off so he could throw it in the trash can near the door. Calum didn't ask permission before opened one of his drawers and finding a new shirt for him to wear, which Ashton put on when it was handed to him. Then, Calum grabbed the throw at the end of Ashton’s bed and wrapped it around his friend’s shoulders.

“Ash-”

“I can’t tell them the truth,” he murmured, cutting Calum off.

“What do you mean?” Calum could feel his heart begin to pound. He wanted to tell Ashton not to speak, not to tell him what he’d seen because it meant he was too close to Calum’s secret. It had been so much easier not to worry about this when Ashton was just a person through a computer screen.

Ashton hesitated. “Something was really wrong with her. When I found her in the back room, it’s like she wasn’t completely human. Her eyes were yellow and...glowing...and her teeth…I know this sounds crazy.”

Calum swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. He didn’t know what to say, or how to make Ashton feel like he wasn’t crazy while simultaneously convincing him that he hadn’t seen anything unusual. He felt like he ought to be more prepared for something like this. His mother would know what to do or what to say. For years she had been preparing him for a day that he hoped would never come: A day in which she passed and her alpha status would transfer to him. Calum had never taken it too seriously because his mother seemed invulnerable, strong and wise. He couldn’t imagine a pack without her. And yet he wished he would have taken her preparations more seriously so he would know how to handle this current situation.

“I don’t think you sound crazy,” Calum said softly. He wrapped his arm around Ashton’s shoulders and squeeze him gently. “You were scared. Maybe you only thought you saw those things.”

“It’s not just that.” Ashton shook his head, his jaw working. “Something fucked up is going on with Luke as well. I shouldn’t be telling you this because he wouldn’t want me to but...I don’t know who else to talk to. He’s been having nightmares, and the bite wound healed in like two days. Two days, Cal. That’s not normal.”

He felt like his heart was going to pound out of his chest. Ashton was smart. He’d always known that. Of course he wasn’t going to overlook these details. For as long as Calum had known him, long distance or not, Ashton liked to get to the bottom of things, never letting something go unsolved. Ashton had an incredible amount of determination that Calum admired. Except for right now those qualities that he liked so much about his friend were a problem.

“What do you think that means?”

“I-” Ashton paused, shook his head. “Nothing. I don’t know what it means.”

Calum found himself at a proverbial fork in the road. He wanted to assure Ashton that Ashton could tell him anything, but at the same time he didn’t want Ashton to say what he was really  thinking. If it was what Calum thought he was thinking then it was confirmation he was close to learning the truth. All the secret keeping in order to keep Ashton separate from his world would be for naught.

“Tell me,” he urged against his better judgement. “I promise I won’t think you’re crazy.

Ashton drew in a deep, shaky breath. “I think my best friend’s turning into a werewolf.”

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

The scent of frankincense was all around him in the dimly lit room. Michael’s hands felt heavy where red jasper stones rest in his palms. They were meant to be for mood stabilizing, meant to help the constant struggle between two natures. Though his eyes were closed, he knew Mali had set up a circle of other crystals around him; selenite for clearing his mind and rose quartz for calming. Along with the incense that burned it was meant to help aid him in reaching a meditative state. Even if he couldn’t see her, he could feel Mali’s presence in the room as she sat across from him on her own blanket. Other than their breathing, the only sound in the room was music playing softly. It was some instrumental including flutes that Mali said was meant to help ease anxiety and lift the spirit. Michael could clearly remember what bullshit he thought all of this was when he’d first joined the Hood pack two years ago. For a long time he had been resistant to it, believing it couldn’t possibly help him, but in order to stay he had to succumb to what is alpha wanted. Michael had stopped fighting it so hard, and he had come a long way since then though he still struggled. Michael felt like he always would despite Mali’s insistence that he would one day be in control over the two sides of him at war. He just wasn’t sure he believed it.

After his encounter with the alpha, Michael had managed to elude punishment from Joy with the condition that he take an extra session with Mali. He had been reluctant to leave the campus since learning that Luke’s wound had healed, that Maci Vera’s bite had not healed and that Matthew Stone was showing no signs of either turning or becoming ill. He didn’t feel like sitting in a room and meditating with crystals and incense was necessarily helpful when he should be at the school with Calum. Michael had wanted to go with Calum to check up on Ashton, but Calum said he'd be fine. He was still reluctant even after Calum left, feeling like he wasn't doing his part.

Michael couldn’t force his mind to relax. The harder he tried, the more it raced. He shifted on the blanket beneath him restlessly. They had already done breathing exercises but it hadn’t been enough. There was too much going on between the threat of the alpha, the bitten students and the fact Luke Hemmings wouldn’t get out of his head.

“Michael.”

Mali’s voice reached him and he cracked one eye open to see she was staring at him crossly. It almost made him wince. Mali had the same stern look about her that Joy had at time.

“Are you trying at all?” she asked.

“I am trying,” he insisted. “I just...this isn’t working, Mali. I shouldn’t be sitting here trying to reach a higher plane of existence when things are so tense.”

“I understand that you’re frustrated, but you know that if you don’t get this under control the Order will come for you.” Her voice was gentle. Michael knew she wasn’t attempting to make him feel bad but it did nonetheless. The longer he took to get his shit together, the more impatient the Order was becoming. Joy had managed to stave them off for a long time, assuring them that Michael was being handled. Michael thought it was only a matter of time before she couldn’t keep up the charade any longer.

“Yeah, tell me something I don’t know,” he muttered.

Michael’s hands closed around the jasper stones in his hands, squeezing so tightly that his knuckles turned white. There were so many things that he was frustrated about, but mostly he was frustrated with himself and his apparent lack of being able to control himself. He was no good to the pack like this. Some part of Michael, the part of him that was an omega wolf desperately seeking a place to belong, felt the shame of it so deeply it was sometimes hard to breathe.

The sound of Mali moving brought him out of his own head and he looked up as she crossed the space between them. She sat down next to him and looped her arm through his, leaning against him.

“You will overcome this, Michael. I believe that you can find the inner peace that you seek, but only if _you_ believe you can. If you really, truly believe that you can conquer your inner struggle then you will.” She smiled gently at him. Michael felt his chest tighten at her affection. It still surprised him at times.

“I want to believe it. I really do,” he murmured softly. “It’s just...so difficult…”

“I know, but you have us. We’ll always be here for you, Michael.”

He offered her a grateful smile. “Thank you.”

The words barely left his mouth before the door to the room came flying open. Bright light from the hallway flooded the space, and the shape silhouetted in the doorway was Ashley’s. The agitation she felt poured off of her in waves and Michael felt momentarily dizzy from the chemical signatures.

“Ashley, what’s wrong?” Mali stood from the floor first. She crossed the room to Ashley and took her girlfriend’s hands in her own. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, but Michael, Calum just called me. Something happened at the school and he needs you to come back.”

Michael scrambled up from the floor, the jasper stones falling from his hands carelessly. “What happened? Is he okay?”

Ashley frowned. “Ashton was attacked at the bookstore. Calum said he didn’t make it in time before it happened.”

Michael cursed, pushing past Mali and Ashley to leave the room. He located his shoes near the front door of the house and yanked them on his feet. Then pulled a hoodie over the t-shirt he wore. “I gotta go. I gotta find out what happened.”

Mali and Ashley had joined him by the door, but they weren’t trying to stop him. He should have been more vigilant about this, kept a better eye on Maci, he thought. Michael couldn’t help but feel like this was his fault. He had known Maci’s bite wasn’t healing. He should have skipped this session tonight and watched over her. He shouldn’t have left Calum to deal with the responsibility of it all.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Ashley asked, her brow knit in concern.

“No,” Michael shook his head. Ashley had already told them she’d caught Ashton researching werewolves in her psych class. “I’ve got this.”

“Michael, we’ve talked about this. You don’t have to be the lone ranger anymore.” Mali’s words made his chest feel tight. He knew that, but this was still his fault. He’d been irresponsible.

He cast a glance at the two women, but didn’t say anything before he left the house. The air was cold, but he hardly felt it at all as he took off through the woods to get back to campus.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

There had still been an hour left of his class when Luke got a text message from Calum telling him he needed to come back to the dorm right away. He had texted back asking why, but Calum said it was too much to talk about over text and that Ashton had been hurt. That was enough to spur Luke into action. He shoved his books into his backpack, and apologized to his professor for disrupting the lecture just before he bolted out of the class. Luke sprinted across the campus, faster than he ever had before. He slowed only when he saw the lingering crowd and police cruisers near the bookstore. Luke ran faster.

By the time he reached the residence hall, he was surprised to find he wasn’t even a little bit winded. He might have questioned it more (he wasn’t an athletic guy after all) if he hadn’t been concerned about getting to Ashton. Luke took the steps to the third floor two at a time, and the moment he reached the landing he heard distant voices and stopped short. They sounded like they were arguing. Luke blinked and peeked around the wall to see Calum and Michael standing outside his dorm, speaking in hushed tones. With the distance between them, he shouldn’t have been able to hear what they were saying, but he did. Luke could make out every word and his heart began to pound.

“Cal, you might not have a choice,” Michael was saying, his expression distraught. “He shouldn’t go into this blindly.”

Luke watched as Calum ran his hands through his hair, his own face mirroring the distress he saw on Michael’s Why could he see such minor details from so far away? It didn't make sense. He could feel the frustration, the worry, coming off of the two boys in waves. Luke realized with a jolt that it wasn’t something he was feeling, it was a scent, something he could _smell_.

He moved to press his back against the wall and closed his eyes, counting to ten in order to level his beating heart. Luke didn’t understand what was happening to him; the ability to clearly make out a conversation so far away from him,  the sudden visual acuity or the scent of emotions coming from Calum and Michael. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes and drew in a shaky breath. Luke couldn’t fall apart right now when Ashton had been hurt. So he forced down the impending fear that threatened to overwhelm him and turned the corner.

Michael and Calum straightened up immediately, like they had sensed him there before he’d even approached them. Luke narrowed his eyes faintly as they turned to look at him, and there was a nervousness that suddenly surrounded them.

“Where’s Ashton?” he asked, without saying hello. “What the fuck happened?” Luke could see that Michael’s jaw was working, like he wanted to snap at him, but Calum stepped between them.

“He’s sleeping. Something weird happened at the bookstore-”

“I know. I saw the police and the crowd,” Luke interrupted. “Is he okay?”

Calum frowned. “Let me finish, would you?”

Luke blinked, surprised at the authority in Calum’s voice. Calum was usually relaxed, nonplussed about anything, but he could see the guy was freaking out a little. Luke could smell it on him, which he still couldn’t understand. There was something else in Calum’s eyes, though. Something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Luke pressed his lips together in a thin line and nodded.

“I don’t know exactly what happened, but Maci attacked him and clawed up his arm. It’s fine, the medics bandaged it up but…” Calum seemed to be struggling to find the words.

Michael, who had been quiet so far, spoke up suddenly. “She died.”

Luke felt like someone had slapped him. “What? She died?” He had only met her once, but it suddenly clicked in his mind that she had been one of the bit victims and his eyes snapped to Calum. “How?”

Calum shook his head. “They’re not sure. They probably think it’s from the bite…”

Luke didn’t notice that he’d trailed off, or that Michael had given Calum a sharp look. He felt dizzy all of a sudden, and pressed his hand to the wall to steady himself. A phantom pain lanced through his side, white hot, where the bite mark had healed suddenly a week ago. He didn’t bother to look at Calum or Michael again before he opened the door to the dorm he shared with Ashton and stumbled inside.

His best friend lay curled up on his bed, blanket pulled over his head and Luke hesitated for just a moment, unsure if he wanted to wake him. He bit down on his lower lip and moved quietly to sit on the edge of the bed. He reached out to shake Ashton’s shoulder gently.

“Ash, I just heard what happened. Are you okay?”

For several seconds Ashton didn’t respond. He was about to get up when Ashton pulled the blanket off of his head and looked up at him. He looked exhausted but otherwise alright, and Luke was relieved.

“I don’t really want to talk about it right now,” Ashton murmured softly.

“Of course. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” Luke wasn’t disappointed. The weariness on his friend’s face made him frown.

“Will you lay down with me?”

Luke nodded. “Sure.”

Ashton moved toward the inside of the bed and onto his side to make room for Luke. Luke kicked off his shoes and stretched out on the bed next to Ashton. He turned on his side as well so he could see his friend.

“I’m so sorry, Ash. I’m sorry you had to see that.”

Ashton didn’t say anything, just shook his head before closing his eyes. Luke watched him for several long moments before Ashton’s breathing evened out and he knew his friend was asleep. They hadn’t shared a bed since they were children, too afraid of their own shadows to be alone in the dark. It occurred to Luke in that moment, as Ashton slept and he reached out to brush hair off of his friend’s forehead, that they were still kids. Legal adults, yes, but still kids in so many ways. A few weeks ago, Luke felt like an adult despite only being eighteen.  Now he felt like a little kid again, unsure of how to protect his best friend from something he didn’t even understand himself.

Luke reached for the blanket and pulled it up around the two of them before he finally fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

“You okay?” Ashton blinked at the words, followed by the nudge from Luke, and shrugged.

No, he wasn’t okay. As the two of them stood at the edge of the crowd gathered on Hayward Field where a memorial was being held for Maci, Ashton didn't know if he had a right to be there. He hadn't known Maci well, they hadn't been friends, so part of him felt like he was being selfish. The other part of him felt like he needed this sort of closure.

The last three nights had been particularly awful, and Ashton had found it hard to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Maci’s face just before she died on top of him. Ashton was suddenly much more sympathetic to Luke’s plight from the week previously, though his friend’s nightmares seemed to have abated for now. He wished his own would do the same.

The morning after Maci died, Ashton had gone to the police station to give his statement. Luke and Calum insisted on tagging along, and Michael was nowhere to be seen. Not that Ashton had been particularly upset about that since Michael didn’t seem to like him or Luke. They had entered into the police station and Ashton approached the front desk to inform the secretary he was there to see Detective O’Brien, and that Detective O’Brien was expecting him. The secretary made a call then told Ashton to have a seat to wait for the detective. The three of them sat in the hard plastic chairs against the wall, Ashton between Luke and Calum, and he tried to keep his mind from racing. Ashton had never done this before, he’d never seen someone die or had to make a statement about it. Even though he knew he’d done nothing wrong, his stomach churned nervously.

Detective O’Brien came for him ten minutes later, and informed him that Luke and Calum would have to wait in the lobby. Ashton wasn’t surprised. He had cast a nervous glance at his friends before he followed the detective to his office.

Ashton’s hands had wound tightly around the bottom of his shirt as the detective questioned him about Maci’s death. He had explained to O’Brien that he had come into work and been told Maci wasn’t feeling well, that he had checked on her and she attacked him. Ashton had left out the part about the glowing eyes, fangs and claws. Detective O’Brien had then asked him to fill out a statement form, which Ashton did, then told him he’d be in touch if there were more questions.

So far, Detective O’Brien hadn’t been in contact with him again. A statement had been released that Maci’s official cause of death was from the rabies virus she contracted from the attack in the woods. Ashton wasn’t sure he believed that. Actually, he wasn’t sure what he believed right now.

The Chief of Police had assured Eugene’s citizens they were working more diligently than ever with ODFW to get head of the problem, but if the problem wasn’t something as simple as rabid dogs Ashton didn’t know how they would manage that.

The Dean of Students was speaking into a microphone, but Ashton was hardly listening. His mind was racing as he struggled to make sense of what he had seen. A small voice in the back of his head told him he knew what the truth was, he could feel it in his heart. The logical part of his mind rejected the idea completely because it didn’t seem possible. Werewolves didn’t exist.

Maci’s track coach spoke next and the crowd seemed restless, which caused a shiver to move down Ashton's spine. He glanced over at Luke. “Let’s go,” he muttered.

Ashton shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked away from the crowd. He didn’t have to look back to know that Luke was following him, and soon Luke fell into step with him.

“Ash, maybe you ought to see one of the student counselors so you can talk through this,” Luke suggested. “It can’t hurt right? I mean...you’re the psych student.”

“I don’t think that’s going to help,” he replied stonily.

“Why are you being a dick to me?”

The question surprised Ashton almost as much as the sudden anger in Luke’s voice. Ashton stopped and faced his friend, his expression cross. “What the hell, Luke? Back off of me, okay?”

Luke rolled his eyes. “You think you’re the only one having problems? You’re not.”

Flabbergasted, Ashton stared at his friend. He was at a loss for words as he scrambled to figure out what he’d said to piss Luke off this much. He hadn’t meant to come off cold, but this seemed like an overreaction on Luke’s part.

“Luke I-”

“Forget it.” Luke cut him off. He shook his head and took a step back, his jaw tight. “I’m gonna be late for class. See you around.”

“Hey, wait,” Ashton called out to him. It was no use. Luke was already halfway across the quad.

A frustrated sigh left him as he ran a hand through his hair, annoyed. It wasn’t the first time Luke had been irritable for no apparent reason. Ashton realized he needed to get to the bottom of this before things got worse.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Excitement filled the locker room. It always did before a game, especially when the Ducks were playing on their own turf against their biggest rival, the Oregon State Beavers. His team’s chatter was a buzz of white noise around him. Calum wasn’t taking part in any of the conversations, too focused on watching one of his teammates. Matthew Stone was joking with another lineman, and Calum was trying not to make it obvious that he was watching him as Matthew stripped down to his boxers in order to change into his uniform. A frown tugged at his lips when he saw the still healing wound just above his hip. Other than that, Matthew wasn’t displaying any signs of turning or that he was ill. Calum had been listening to his conversations, observing him, for the past two and a half weeks on and off the field. Nothing. Matthew didn’t talk about the attack or the bite. He hadn’t been at Maci’s memorial either.

Calum picked up his phone and sent Michael a text message to tell him Matthew didn’t seem to be turning or dying.

There was still another three more days before the next full moon so Calum didn’t feel any kind of relief. Even if Matthew wasn’t showing any signs of turning, the full moon would tell them for sure. Michael thought their main focus now that Maci was dead ought to be Luke, but Calum didn’t want to ignore Matthew just in case. They hadn’t been in time to protect Ashton from Maci. Calum didn’t want the same thing to happen to anyone else. Not only that, he didn’t want the risk exposure for his whole pack.

Since the incident in the woods, no one had heard about Dorian again, and there had been no other attacks. It felt eerie, in the way the calm before the storm did. Calum couldn’t shake the feeling that something was coming. It wasn’t the last they would hear of the rogue alpha.

Putting his phone away, Calum got up from the bench and changed into his football uniform as his coach began his pregame speech. Usually it was just a pep talk, reminding them to remember their plays and what they had accomplished in practice the week prior. This time; however, the coach wanted to talk to them about a new player the Beavers had, a linebacker name Logan Wayland. Talk about Wayland had made its way around the state, though the Ducks had yet to play the Beavers. They’d learned through the grapevine Wayland had a tendency to injure players and not feel a bit of remorse over it. Their coach told them to remember their honor, to keep their plays clean and not sink to a lower level even as his team shouted their lack of fear back at him. 

Autzen Stadium was lit up so brightly people could see it from a mile outside of town. The stands were full as the Ducks and the Beavers took to the field, the cacophony making the words of their chant nearly indistinguishable. Games between these two rival teams always had the biggest turnout with parties to follow, and the stands were a moving sea of green and yellow. Calum followed the rest of the freshman that likely weren’t going to play tonight to the bench. He scanned the crowd, looking for Michael and found him a moment later in his usual spot with Ashley beside him. Their heads were bent together so they could talk. Further down the bleachers, Ashton and Luke sat together, each of them absorbed in their phones. Despite the fact Maci had died a week ago, the crowd seemed to collectively want something else to focus on. Calum couldn’t blame them.

He turned his attention toward the field where the coaches did their coin toss to determine who would start the game. It was in the Ducks’ favor and the starting lineup took to the field. Calum was full of nervous energy as he watched his teammates, Matthew included, take their positions for kickoff. The ball sailed across the field and the game began. Calum’s attention kept flitting from his teammates on the field and his friends in the stands. Michael and Ashley had stopped talking and they were looking around, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. When he found Luke and Ashton again, they didn’t seem to be talking at all.

Forty-five minutes into the game, the Ducks were losing and tension swept through team. The scent of the frustration, filled with the excitement of thousands of people around them was almost too much. Calum closed his eyes for a moment, drew in a deep breath, and forced himself to focus on the game. His teammates, who had been playing up until that point, looked exhausted. Their coach’s face was pinched, clearly unhappy with the way the game was going. The only one that didn’t seem at all exhausted was Matthew. Calum frowned faintly. The linebacker they had been warned about was indeed a force to be reckoned with. Calum pressed his lips into a thin line as he watched their coach pinch the bridge of his nose. He looked across the field a moment later where Wayland was laughing with a few of his teammates. Calum felt like they were laughing at his team. 

“Hood!”

Calum’s eyes snapped up to his coach, confused. “Coach?”

“Get out on the field.” It wasn’t a request.

Calum got off the bench and shoved his helmet on, secured the chin strap, then followed his teammates back onto the field. He tried to focus on the game, but the sound of elevated heartbeats was in his ears. One faster than all the others and Calum’s eyes found Matthew in his position. His brow knit and he barely heard the call before the snap and the line began to move. Calum sprang into action, dodging players so he could run down the pass route, turning seconds later as the ball came spiraling in his direction. Calum didn’t get a chance to play often, but he was faster than anyone else. It was something he’d had to learn to control so as not to raise questions from his coaches and teammates during high school. He caught the ball and cradled it as he raced downfield, the roar from the stands and running defensemen behind him like thunder in his ears.

He could see the endzone like it was a beacon, and seconds later Calum passed the line and scored, bringing his team to a tie with the Beavers. Even if he was distracted, concerned about everything going on, he couldn’t help the joy that rolled through him as his teammates joined him, hollering their excitement over his score. Calum laughed as they jostled him, thumping him on the back before moving back onto the field for the next play. Calum grinned to himself as he moved to join his teammates.

A gasp left him as he felt someone slam into his back from behind, the hit so unexpected and hard it sent Calum sprawling into the astro turf. A groan left him as pain radiated up his spine, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of him. A human shouldn’t have been able to do that. Calum whipped his head up, looking back at the person who had rammed him and made eye contact with Logan Wayland.

He could hear the crowd booing, and whistle being blown by the referee to call foul. None of that even registered in Calum’s brain because Logan’s eyes flashed a glowing red. The grin on his face beneath his helmet was feral.

“Luck runs out, you know. Watch your back.” Logan’s tone was threatening.

Calum didn’t have time to do anything other than glare at him before the refs were standing between the two of them. They directed Logan off the field, and one of Calum’s teammates grasped his hand to pull him up from the ground. He muttered a thanks before following him off the field. He wasn’t really hurt, but there was a small ache in his back where Logan had run into him.

Just as he reached the sidelines, Calum looked up to see flashes of blue and red hair moving among the green and yellow. Michael and Ashley were made their way to the edge of the stands and waved him over.

“Cal, are you okay?” Ashley asked nervously, her eyes concerned. “Who the hell is that guy?”

“New player. Logan Wayland.” Calum’s words were muffled behind the helmet. He grunted in annoyance and pulled it off his head so he could tuck it under his arm. “He’s a werewolf. An alpha.”

“What?” Michael gaped at him. “From what pack?”

“I have no idea. I’ve never seen him before and we know everyone in every pack across the state.” Calum frowned up at his friends. “He’s not one of ours.”

His mother had made it a point to know every pack that existed within Oregon. There were only three; their pack who were based in Eugene, one in Portland and the third in Salem. All three packs, with the encouragement of the Order, worked together with the common goal of keeping their existence a secret. It ensured their survival. Since the day he turned when he was only thirteen years old, Calum had accompanied his mother whenever she was called on to meet these packs, their alphas and their members. The last time he’d gone with her was a month ago, and there had been no word of a new alpha other than Dorian. As much as he wanted to believe that this was somehow linked to the rogue alpha, it didn’t make sense. Alphas didn’t form packs together. It was against every instinct werewolves had. And he had never met an alpha so young.

Looking up at Michael and Ashley, he groaned in frustration. “Guess we might end up at that party tonight after all.” That hadn’t been the plan, but with the possibility of a second alpha around them they needed to be more vigilant than ever. “Can you guys get a hold of my mom and let her know? Find out what she wants us to do?”

“I’m on it.” Ashley dug out her phone and walked toward the end of the stands so she could find a more private place to contact Joy.

“What are you thinking?” Michael asked, his face pinched in worry.

“I don’t know. Two alphas showing up in Oregon around the same time. It doesn’t make sense.” Calum let his hand drop, feeling helpless. “Two alphas working together? There’s no way. Pack positions are instinctual.”

“Maybe we only think they are,” Michael retorted. “There’s nothing to say it’s impossible, right?”

“I guess not, but there’s no history or indication that it’s ever happened before.”

“But it could.” Michael was insistent, like he was reading Calum’s mind and latching onto the idea.

Calum hesitated, then he conceded. “In theory…”

Ashley returned, shoving her phone into her back pocket. “Joy wants you and me to come back after the game tonight.” She nodded to Calum, then turned to Michael. “She wants you to go to they party and keep an eye on things. She said this is a good way to prove you can do this.”

Ashley didn’t seem wholly comfortable adding that last part as she worried at the inside of her cheek with her teeth. Calum didn’t blame her, especially when Michael turned a stony glare on her. They all knew that Michael not only struggled with his two natures, but that his temper often got the better of him. Michael’s inability to trust the people around him made it hard for the pack to accept him. Their older members, those rooted in old beliefs, didn’t agree with Joy’s decision to keep Michael in the pack, but Calum disagreed. So did his parents, Ashley and Mali. They rallied behind Michael because what happened to him hadn’t been his fault.

Michael’s jaw clenched. Calum could see he was trying to keep hold of his temper, which could be especially hard with the full moon only a week away.

“Hey,” he warned. “Don’t shoot the messenger.”

“Whatever,” Michael scoffed. He turned on his heel and stormed off, and before Calum could call him back he was gone.

He exchanged looks with Ashley, both of them shrugging in defeat. They had learned not to take Michael’s disposition personally a long time ago.

Calum heard his name being called and turned back to see his coach staring at him, telling him to get his ass back to the bench. “I’ll meet you outside the locker room after the game,” he told Ashley. He gave a small wave and joined his teammates.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

The Ducks managed to squeeze in a win at the very last minute, thanks to Calum saving their asses earlier in the game. Luke didn’t know why people underestimated him as a player. It was stupid politics that he didn’t really get. It had been rough to watch the new linebacker from Oregon State run into Calum like a Mack truck. It made Luke wince but the crowd around him were incensed about the misconduct. Even after the referee called the foul, they didn’t seem appeased. Luke figured it was the excitement of the game. People took the whole ‘civil war’ thing between the Ducks and Beavers really seriously. He hadn’t really realized how seriously until now. It would have been amusing if he wasn’t able to sense every last bit of adrenaline coursing through the people around him. Every sound felt like it was pounding into his head, every detail of the field below made his vision blurry. At one point, he realized he was gripping the metal bench beneath him so hard he swore it bent a little. Luke barely made it through the game, and he was grateful when it was over.

People shuffled off the stands, and he stuck close to Ashton so as not to lose him in the crowd. He hadn’t been a great friend the past few days. Everything annoyed him for no real reason. The people in his class asked too many questions, the professors voices sounded like nails on chalkboards. He’d even snapped at a customer at work and gotten sent home the night before. The next day he’d apologized profusely to his supervisor, who agreed not to document his behavior, but lectured him on how he expected better from Luke. That morning he skipped his therapy session because the idea of sitting in her office for an hour while she carried on made him want to punch something.

The only person that he didn’t want to alienate was Ashton. They had been best friends almost their whole lives. Luke took comfort in that bond.

Before the game, he suggested they blow off any kind of responsibility for the night and go to the party at Sigma Alpha Epsilon that was being thrown in favor of the Ducks. It wouldn’t have mattered if the Ducks lost, they still would have thrown a party. Ashton had agreed and the tension between them dissolved. Luke had given his friend a bright smile and a triumphant “yes!” which had made Ashton laugh. They’d gone to the game, but even then Ashton had seem distracted with something, his face buried in his phone the whole time. The only time he’d snapped to attention is when he realized Calum was on the field, and Ashton had been pissed when the Beavers’ linebacker had pummeled their friend. Luke had asked what he’d been reading, but Ashton had been hesitant to answer and stated it wasn’t important. Luke dropped it.

By the time Luke and Ashton reached the frat house, the party was in full swing. Music blared from somewhere inside the house and people were coming from all directions, filing into a line to get in the door. Luke shoved his hands into the front pockets of his hoodie as he and Ashton climbed the porch stairs. They were greeted briefly by two frat brothers ushering people inside, neither of which Luke knew. Inside, people were everywhere and they had to turn sideways just to move through the bodies. The music was so loud he could feel it in his chest. It sounded fuller, like Luke could hear every note of each instrument being played, each octave the singer sang. There were a hundred different perfumes and colognes from party goers that burned his nostrils. He could feel a headache forming at the front of his skull.

Luke called over his shoulder to Ashton, informing his friend he’d located the beer keg, and weaved through the people around it. Two more frat guys Luke didn’t know were manning the keg and handed both him and Ashton red plastic cups. It seemed like after Luke and the others had been attacked no one wanted to risk the woods again. Campus security didn’t seem so intimidating.

Bringing the cup to his mouth, Luke looked over the rim to see if there was anyone they knew at this party. There were so many people it was hard for him to pick out anyone at all. A tug on his sleeve alerted him Ashton wanted his attention, and he looked in the direction his friend was pointing. A few other freshman from one of their study groups were hanging out on the back porch. They made their way through the bodies, and Luke was glad to be out in the open air where his senses weren’t being assaulted by so many different scents. He drew in a deep breath, cleansing his lungs and released it with a sigh.

It felt like hours had passed before Luke realized that no matter how many drinks he had, no matter how many shots he tossed back as they came around, he wasn’t drunk at all. He looked down into the dark liquid of his cup, meant to be rum and Coke, and made a face at it. Luke had consumed enough alcohol to put him in the hospital and yet he was completely sober. With an annoyed groan, he stood from the stairs and tossed the cup into the nearest trash can. Ashton was chatting with someone on the steps. He told his friend he was going to find the bathroom, which earned him a drunken response that irritated him. Ashton probably wouldn’t even notice if he went missing at this point.

The bathroom on the first floor had a line a mile long. Impatient, Luke went to look for another one. Caution tape stretched across the entrance to a stairwell that led up to the second floor of the house, which he ignored and ducked under. No one seemed to be paying attention, and if anyone noticed they didn’t try and stop him. He took the stairs two at a time until he reached the landing with closed doors on either side. Luke didn’t know which one was the bathroom so he was going to have to guess. He approached the first door on the right and tried the handle. It was locked. He tried another which was also locked before finally coming to a third that opened when he turned the knob. Cautiously, Luke eased the door open and groped along the wall just inside to find a light switch. He flipped on the light and was relieved to find it was a bathroom.

Luke made quick work of relieving himself, flushed the toilet and washed his hands before exiting the bathroom. He shut the light off and crept down the hall toward the stairs when he heard voices coming from the room on his left. The door was closed, and the voices were speaking lowly enough he shouldn’t have been able to hear them yet he did, as clear as if Luke was in the room.

“You shouldn’t do it,” a male voice said, a sense of urgency to his tone. “If you even get caught with that stuff you’ll be expelled.”

Luke knit is brow and inched closer to the door. As he did so, he could smell something strange. Something he somehow knew was nervousness though he couldn’t have explained how he knew that. It wrapped around him the way the perfumes and colognes had when he first arrived at the party, filling his nose and making him dizzy. Luke shook his head to try and clear it.

“Would you chill?” A second voice, also male. “I’m not gonna get caught. Besides, she’s already drunk as fuck. No one’s gonna know.”

“That’s fucked up, man. Don’t do it. Just flush that shit down the toilet.”

The first voice seemed more insistent this time as he urged his companion not to follow through with whatever plan he had. It didn’t take Luke more than a couple of seconds to catch on, to understand what the second guy in the room was planning. Anger crashed through him, white hot and searing. He tried to force himself to relax, tried to swallow the bile that was rising in his throat from disgust. He could follow this person and foil his plan, stop him from violating some poor, unsuspecting girl. Now that Luke knew what was going to happen, he couldn’t just walk away and pretend he’d never overheard this conversation.

The door handle turned and Luke jumped back, alarmed. It swung open and two faces looked out at him, both equally as startled. Rage passed over the first guy’s face, and before Luke could even react, the guy was shoving him against the wall across the hall.

“What did you hear?” he growled the question, the scent of alcohol on his breath.

Luke sucked in a breath, stunned for just a moment before the anger was back. His eyes flashed and he shoved back at the guy who was pressing him into the wall. “Get the fuck off of me!”

The guy was shorter than Luke by at least three inches, but he was broader, more muscled. His face even in the darkness of the hallway looked familiar and Luke tried to remember where he’d seen him before. It clicked a moment later, and he realized this was one of Calum’s teammates. Something Morrison. Luke couldn’t remember his first name. It pissed him off even more because Luke knew the system would be unfair, that Morrison would likely get away with whatever he could because he was a football player.

Morrison crowded him against the wall again, his face flushed with anger. Hands curled into Luke’s shirt, so tight he was white-knuckled. “You even think about opening your mouth to anyone, and I’ll rearrange your pretty face. Got it?”

Something inside of Luke snapped at the threat. Adrenaline rushed through him, mixed with the anger and disgust he felt from earlier. He tried to blink away the red he saw in his vision but he couldn’t. He clenched his jaw, and something in his expression must have made Morrison think twice because his grip loosened and he looked uncertain. Luke brought his hands up and shoved Morrison in the chest a second time, so hard it sent him crashing into the opposite wall. Morrison wheezed painfully, like the breath had been stolen from him though it didn’t stop him, instead angering him further.

Morrison came at Luke again, right arm swinging in an attempt to land a punch to his face, but he ducked at the last second. Morrison’s fist made contact with the wall instead, punching a hole right through it. Some sick sense of satisfaction welled inside of Luke’s chest as Morrison howled in pain. He should have left it alone after that, should have walked away, but there was something clawing at his insides, wanting to hurt this person, wanting to make him bleed.

A crowd had gathered along the stairs as Morrison came for Luke a third time, the scent of his fury mixing with the adrenaline coursing through both of them. Morrison swung with his left hand, which was significantly weaker than his right, and Luke caught hold of his wrist to block the hit. He threw his first punch then,  fist striking Morrison in the face so hard it snapped his head back. Some small part of Luke that wasn’t overtaken by the beast inside of him marveled at the fact he was holding his own. He’d never been in fights before. Never taken any sort of martial arts or defense classes. He’d never really played sports, and he certainly didn’t know how to kick someone’s ass. This was all instinct. Pure, unbridled instinct to dominate this sorry excuse for a human being.

Blood spurted from Morrison’s nose as he staggered backwards and fell, whimpering pathetically. Luke could smell the metallic tang of it, and the hackles on the back of his neck rose. He wasn’t a human being anymore, but an animal stalking its prey, ready to sink its teeth into Morrison’s soft throat until he stopped moving. Luke’s fingers were curled like claws at his sides, blood rushed through his ears and effectively muffled the sound of his name being called by a familiar voice. Ashton’s voice. Luke ignored it as he stalked toward Morrison, ready to attack.

He was close, only a few feet between him and Morrison now. Luke’s body tensed, ready to lunge when he saw a flash of red hair, and suddenly a body was crashing into his, driving him back to put space between him and Morrison.

“Luke stop!”

It took him a moment to recognize the voice as Michael’s as he fought against Michael’s hold on him, growling in annoyance and anger. “Let me go! Let me rip him apart!”

“You can’t! Luke, please stop!” Michael’s voice was harsh, but there was an edge of pleading to it as well.

He didn’t care. What he wanted was to make sure Morrison could never even think about violating someone again.

“Luke.” Ashton’s voice this time.

Luke blinked, then turned his gaze on his best friend who looked terrified despite trying to appear calm. He stopped fighting against Michael. The crowd that had gathered on the steps was deadly quiet. Luke could smell something different in the air. Not blood or adrenaline or anger, but fear. They were afraid of him.

Michael grabbed hold of his upper arm and pulled him toward the stairs. “We have to go. Now. Ashton, let’s go.”

"Wait," Luke insisted. He pulled his arm out of Michael's grasp and approached Morrison, a new sense of calmness about it. He crouched near the bloodied football player, who froze as Luke reached into his right pocket. His fingers closed around a small vial and he extracted it from its hiding place. Standing up, he dropped the bottle on the ground and crushed it beneath his Converse, the liquid useless now as it spread over tiny pieces of broke glass and hardwood floor. 

Michael took hold of his arm again, and he didn’t put up any further resistance, allowing Michael to lead him through the crowd of people who had split like the Red Sea to let them pass. Ashton trailed behind them, wringing the bottom of his hoodie nervously in his hands.

Exhaustion swept through Luke suddenly as they moved quickly through the house, no conversation or music playing anymore, and out the door. The air was cold against his skin but he hardly noticed as Michael’s grip on his arm stayed tight, leading him through the campus. Luke felt like he was in a fog, a dream that he couldn’t wake up from.

All he really wanted to do was curl up and cry.


	11. Chapter 11

The spray of water from the showerhead was set to the hottest temperature it could be without scalding him, yet it didn’t take away the chill in his bones. Luke felt like he was having a breakdown, like at any moment he was going to lose his mind. He nearly had. He was not a violent person by nature, and what he had done to Morrison frightened him. At the same time, there was an even more disturbing feeling of satisfaction beneath the fear. It had felt _good_ to hurt Morrison; to feel the crack of bone beneath his fist. The desire to maim and destroy had been so intense Luke had barely been able to think. If it hadn’t been for Michael he wasn’t sure he would have been able to stop himself from killing Morrison.

Luke shut the water off and grabbed the towel hanging on the rack. He dried himself off, pulled on underwear, sweats and a tank top, and left the bathroom.

The door to his dorm room had been left slightly ajar and angry whispers could be heard down the hallway. Luke was begrudgingly getting used to the fact he could hear things he shouldn’t. Drawing in a shaky breath, he stopped just outside the door and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes.

“You need to tell me what’s going on,” Ashton hissed. “You need to tell _Luke_ what’s going on.”

“And what makes you think I know what the fuck’s going on?” A second voice Luke clearly identified as Michael’s. “I’d like to know what you think is going on.”

There was a brief pause before Ashton spoke again, hesitant. “I think something’s wrong with him. And I think you know what it is.”

“Don’t say anything else,” Michael snapped.

Irritation sparked in Luke’s gut. Whatever secret was being kept from him, he damn sure thought he had a right to know. He entered the room, standing just inside the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. Both Ashton and Michael turned to him, though Michael didn't seem surprised to see him, like he’d known Luke was outside the door the whole time.

“What are you guys talking about?” he asked through his teeth, jaw clenched.

Michael shot Ashton a warning look that Luke couldn’t quite discern. Ashton ignored it.

“Something’s up with you, Luke. What you did to that football player...that’s not you,” said Ashton.

Luke had to fight not to roll his eyes. “No shit something’s wrong with me. You think I haven’t noticed? You think I haven’t noticed that I’m pissed off all the time, or that I’m hearing shit from yards away? Or that I can literally _smell_ how people are feeling? I’m well fucking aware, Ashton.”

His best friend winced, and Luke had to draw in a steadying breath. It wasn’t Ashton’s fault this was happening to Luke so he knew he shouldn’t blame his friend. But he wanted to blame someone for this.

“What were you two whispering about?”

“Nothing,” Michael answered immediately. Ashton glared at Michael, who ignored him. “Don’t worry about it.”

That only incensed Luke more. He crossed the room before he even realized he was moving, his legs carrying him of their own will as he approached Michael. He took hold of Michael’s and shoved him back against the wall, pinning him to it.

“Tell me what the fuck you know!” he demanded, his breathing heavy as anger surged through him.

“Luke, what the fuck?” Ashton darted over to them, attempted to wedge himself between him and Michael. “Knock it off. Let him go.”

He ignored his best friend, his eyes locked onto Michael’s, who seemed wholly unaffected by the fact Luke had just manhandled him. A smirk spread over Michael’s face, and he grit his teeth as he tried to suppress the urge to slap it off his face.

“What’re you gonna do?” Michael challenged, eyes flashing dangerously. “Take me out like you did that football douche? I fucking dare you.”

“You want to keep pushing me?” Luke growled.

“Guys! Please stop!” Ashton was pushing at Luke’s shoulders, attempting to force him away from Michael. “This isn’t solving anything. I’ll tell you what’s going on with you, Luke. You’re a freaking werewolf!”

That gave Luke pause. He blinked, eyes swiveling from Michael to Ashton. He stared at his friend, dumbfounded. What the hell was he talking about?

“You idiot,” Michael groaned.

Luke’s grip had loosened on Michael’s shirt, giving him the opportunity to slip away. “What the fuck are you talking about, Ash? That’s what you’ve come up with? Werewolves? Really?”

Ashton looked indignant. He dug his phone out of his pocket and opened the screen. His fingers tapped along the screen, and when he turned the phone toward Luke it showed a website about the origin of werewolves, and specifically the symptoms of lycanthropy. Luke’s eyes scanned the words. He shook his head even before he finished reading it, a sick feeling settling into the pit of his stomach.

“Tell me those don’t sound exactly like what you’ve been going through,” said Ashton.

“You can’t be serious,” Luke laughed, the sound almost hysterical. He looked to Michael, who was scowling at Ashton. “Werewolves aren’t fucking real. They’re a myth. A legend. Just like vampires and mermaids and all that other fantasy and sci-fi bullshit you’re so obsessed with.”

“Yeah? Then how do you explain Maci? How do you explain her attacking me? The glowing eyes, the claws, the _fangs_? Do you have a better explanation for that?”

“You were in shock. Your mind was clearly making something up so cope with what was happening,” Luke deadpanned.

Ashton threw his hands up, turning to Michael to return the scowl. “A little help here, please?”

“What do you want me to say?” Michael snapped. “You’re the one who thought telling him all this was such a great idea.”

“Yeah, well, you’re actually a werewolf so it’d be cool if you could like...I don’t know...validate me or something.”

Luke gaped at the two of them. Michael wasn’t denying the accusation and that disturbed him even more. Every logical sense of reasoning he had rejected what he was being told because werewolves didn’t exist in the real world. They existed in comic books, movies and television shows. If they were real then why didn’t people know about them? It didn’t make any sense.

His heart hammered in his chest. Luke drew in a slow, steadying breath.

“You both are _crazy_. And you,” he pointed at Ashton, “are not funny. This isn’t a fucking joke, Ash. I punched the shit out of a football player, and I can guarantee you it’s not going to end in my favor because he’s the one with the busted nose. This is serious.”

“I’m not kidding!” Ashton looked helpless, but he didn’t bother turning to Michael this time for support.

Michael, who was leaning against Luke’s desk with his arms crossed over his chest, spoke then. “You might not have to worry about it at all. That guy isn’t gonna want to admit a scrawny ass kid like you kicked his ass. Plus, you totally outted him when you broke that vial with the roofie in it.”

Luke raked his hands through his hair, a frustrated sigh leaving him. “I can’t believe you two are actually trying to tell me I’m a werewolf.”

He was on the verge a complete breakdown, and his best friend was acting like they were in an episode of _Teen Wolf_. He could feel a headache coming on and reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He was trying to keep his temper at bay despite how it simmered just beneath his skin.

“Okay,” he started. “Let’s just suspend reality for a second, and pretend that what you’re telling me is true and that I’m a...werewolf. Why haven’t I...I don’t know...sprouted fur or something?”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Because, you idiot, it’s not the full moon yet. Someone who’s been bitten doesn’t just change automatically. It’s all tied to the full moon. Have you literally never watched a TV show about werewolves? Most of it’s bullshit, but they get that part right at least. We don’t know for sure that you’re a werewolf. We won’t for another three days, but at the rate you’re going it seems likely.”

“And Maci Vera?”

“It killed her,” Ashton interjected. “The bite...it killed her didn’t it?” He looked to Michael, frowning.

Michael nodded slowly. “Yeah. It doesn’t always turn people.”

A strained laugh escaped Luke then, borderline hysterical as his eyes looked from Michael to Ashton and back again. He was done with this conversation. Done listening to whatever nonsense they were spewing. The room felt like it was closing in, and he couldn’t breathe or think. Luke felt like he was drowning. He needed to get out of there.

Pushing past Ashton, Luke grabbed a pair of socks and shoes and jammed his feet into them.

“I don’t know what you two have been smoking, but it’s obviously fucked you both up. I’m outta here.” Luke didn't even bother to grab his phone before he rushed out the door, ignoring Ashton's as he called after him to stop.

Luke ignored the people looking at him strangely as he ran through the hallway and down the stairs. He exited the building, the cold air having no effect on him at all even though he was only wearing a tank top. He ignored his name being called by someone whose voice he couldn’t bother to try and recognize at the moment. He ran through the campus along Agate Street until it was behind him. He kept running, unsure of where he was going. As long as it wasn’t the confines of his dorm room or around Michael and Ashton he didn’t care. Maybe, he thought, he would just keep running until he couldn’t anymore. Maybe he could run from everything weighing down on him despite not knowing what was wrong with him. His eyes stung with the want to cry, blurring his vision as he ran past storefronts and restaurants, away from his problems and people.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Calum saw Luke run out the door to their dorm. He’d called his name, but Luke had ignored him as he kept running. Cursing, he ran into the building, taking the stairs two at a time until he reached the third floor. He sprinted down the hall and skid to a stop outside of Luke’s and Ashton’s dorm room. The door was open and he saw Ashton sitting on the edge of his bunk, rubbing a hand down his face in frustration. Calum didn’t have to enter the room to know Michael was there. He’d caught his scent before he’d even made it to the door.

The tension between the other two boys in the room was immediately noticeable. Calum could feeling it hanging in the air, so thick in the air he could cut it with a knife. His eyes settled on Ashton for just a moment before they moved to Michael, who was glowering at Ashton. The chemical signatures of their emotions surrounded him. Ashton was distressed, confused and worried. Michael, on the other hand, was annoyed.

“What happened?” he asked finally.

Michael let out a sharp laugh. “Oh, Ashton here decided to tell Luke that he’s a werewolf. He didn’t like that much so he took off.”

Calum groaned, but before he could say anything, Ashton was on his feet and moving toward Michael.

“What the fuck else was I supposed to do? Keep him in the dark?” Ashton growled, his jaw clenching. “You weren’t exactly helping because you’re an asshole!”

“Okay, okay...knock it off!” Calum moved quickly, wedging himself between Michael and Ashton before one of them could throw a punch. He could see the temper rising in Michael by the way his teeth grit and his eyes narrowed.

Placing his hands on Ashton’s chest, Calum guided him back a few steps to put space between all of them.

“I need both of you to chill,” he demanded. “Ashton, what do you know?”

For a moment, Ashton looked hesitant. A faint scent of fear was coming from him, but Calum didn’t know if it was the situation at large or from fear of sounding completely crazy.

“Luke’s a werewolf,” he said slowly. “And I think you guys are too.”

“Based on a silly website.” Michael snorted.

Calum glared at his friend. “Not helping. Just shut your mouth if all you’re going to do is be a dick.”

Michael huffed, his arms crossing over his chest, but he said nothing else.

“It’s not just one website,” said Ashton. “It’s a lot of them. Not just the internet, books I’ve found in the library as well. There’s a whole section about Eugene and local myths and guess what...werewolves is one of them. I’m not stupid. I’ve figured it out. Except for which one of you bit Luke.”

Calum shook his head quickly. “None of us bit Luke.” He paused, unsure of how much he ought to tell his friend. He should have known Ashton would figure this out after he’d been attacked by Maci. He was smart. “There’s...a problem...the dog attacks that the news has been talking about obviously aren’t dogs. It’s an alpha. A rogue alpha.”

“Calum,” Michael hissed.

Calum ignored him. “He bit Luke and the others. You know what happened to Maci, and it looks like Luke might turn. We don’t know about Matthew. He’s not displaying any symptoms either way.” It felt like a relief to finally be honest with Ashton. He felt like a great weight had been lifted off his chest already. 

Ashton didn’t say anything for a moment. Calum could tell about a hundred questions had sprung into his mind. He looked to Michael who hadn’t moved from his place against the wall, but was glaring at him. He knew he was breaking the rules. Humans weren’t supposed to know about them unless it was a very special circumstance. Ashton wasn’t part of their world, but his best friend was. Calum didn’t have it in him to keep Ashton in the dark about this any longer.

He was going to have to tell his mother about Ashton so they could figure out what to do with him.

“Will the alpha come for Luke?” Ashton asked, sounding afraid.

“I don’t know…” Calum wished he had an answer. “It’s possible. But we'll do whatever we can to protect him. I promise."

He frowned as Ashton sank back onto the edge of the bed, distraught. Calum could see how tense he was. He longed to hug Ashton and tell him everything was going to be okay, but he had no way of knowing for sure if it would be. He sat down on the bunk and slipped an arm over Ashton’s shoulder.

“Is he going to be okay?”

“I hope so.”

Michael scoffed as he pushed himself off the wall. Calum glared at him again. “What?” he barked. “In case you didn’t notice, he kinda took off. Shouldn’t we go track him down?”

“Sounds like a good job for you,” Calum retorted. “You know how to track.”

“Fine, but don’t think I’m chasing his dumb ass all over the place. Not gonna happen.”

He didn’t give Calum the chance to reply before he left the room, leaving him and Ashton alone. He had no doubt Michael would find Luke, or that he was being a jerk because he was concerned. He hadn’t quite been able to figure out why, but Michael felt responsible for Luke even if he didn’t want to admit it.

Calum turned his attention back to Ashton, and gave him a gentle squeeze. "It's gonna be okay, Ash. We'll figure this out." 

Ashton nodded as he drew in a slow breath. "When we've got Luke figured out...I have a lot of questions..."

"Figured you might." 

"And you'll answer them all, right?"

This time, Calum didn't hesitate before he nodded. "Whatever you ask, I'll answer honestly. I promise."

 

 ─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Luke’s scent was easy for him to track. Michael had familiarized himself with it subconsciously. It was faint as he followed it out of the dorm room and through the campus to Agate Street. He followed the street down to the intersection at E 18th Avenue and paused. Michael tried not to make it obvious that he was sniffing the air to determine which way Luke had gone. He turned right and continued on.

Though his pace was quick, he kept from breaking out into a run until he was away from the campus and on Willamette Street. Luke’s scent was fading fast. If he didn’t hurry up then he was going to lose it. Michael picked up the pace as he blazed down Willamette, the scene transitioning from storefronts and businesses to residences, and eventually trees and land. Michael stuck close to the treeline to avoid the traffic on the road, or a possible run-in with law enforcement. He knew the area well having run it many times with Calum or Ashley, though he had to stop when he reached Pruett Road because he lost the scent.

“Dammit,” he muttered to himself.

Michael jogged down Pruett until he reached the end, where the road stopped and the hiking trails started. It was late in the evening so anyone that would have been hiking had already left for the day. With Luke’s scent having faded, he was going to have to rely on another way to track him down.

He crouched down to examine the shoe prints in the trail. If he remembered correctly, Luke had put on a pair of Converse before he left. Not exactly an ideal hiking shoe, but it didn’t really matter when you had three times the endurance of humans. Even with the dying light, Michael was able to recognize the unmistakable pattern and followed it up toward Spencer Butte. He was confident he was going to find Luke there and raced up the trail.

As he reached the lookout point, Michael caught Luke’s scent again and heaved a sigh of relief. This hadn’t been a failure after all.

“Luke,” he said as he came out of the treeline, though he was sure Luke had heard him coming.

Sitting on one of the flat rocks with his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them, Luke didn’t look at him.

Michael approached him carefully, his eyes moving out over the ledge of the butte. The sky was a brilliant canvas of color; pink and orange with just a hint of blue left. Below them, the lights of Eugene were flickering on one by one like a hundred fireflies. Luke didn’t know it, but he’d come to one of Michael’s favorite places in Eugene. He had spent many hours here when he was new to the Hood pack, a new werewolf, just to find a little bit of solace in the chaos that had become his life. He hadn’t been to the butte in some time. He wondered why.

“Go away.”

The serenity of the moment was shattered when Luke spoke, his voice a soft growl.

“Sorry, can’t do that.” Michael shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and rocked back on his heels. “Ashton’s worried about you.”

Luke snorted.

“Okay, seriously...what are you going to do? Sit up here and pout the whole time?” Michael was growing impatient already. “Fat lot of good that’s going to do you.”

“Shut up, shut up, shut up.” Luke had pressed his hands to the sides of his head, his fingers gripping his hair. “Go the fuck away, Michael. I don’t want to hear it.”

Michael grit his teeth to force back the sudden desire he had to kick Luke off the edge of the butte. He’d survive the fall. Probably.

“Look, you think I wanted to chase your ass down? Hell no. So if you could get over yourself for like...ten minutes and come back to the dorm, Calum is waiting there with Ashton. None of us have time to listen to you cry about how tough your life is. We’ve all got shit going on.”

In a blur of motion, Luke leaped off the rock and a fist swung at Michael’s, connecting with his mouth. Pain lanced through his face as he stumbled back from the hit, the metallic taste of blood on his tongue. A mirthless laugh left him, and he spit a mouthful of blood onto the ground. All of his instincts were telling him to hit Luke back, to fight him until one of them submitted. But he was trying so hard not to let Joy down again. To not let _himself_ down again.

“You think you know how I feel?” Luke spat. “You don’t have a goddamn clue. I feel like I’m losing my mind. I don’t even know who I am any more.”

Luke was breathing heavily, his hands curled into fists at his side, like at any moment he would throw another punch.

Michael clenched his jaw, reaching up to swipe the blood from his split lip with his sleeve, his teeth bloody. “Oh, I get it. You think you’re the only one that’s ever dealt with this?” He stepped up to Luke, leaving only an inch of space between them. Michael had to look up slightly to make eye contact with the other boy. It annoyed him. “Reality check, Hemmings, you’re not. Not even close. You don’t know anything about this. You don’t know anything about _us_.”

He clamped his mouth shut, aware that he had included himself in that last sentence when he never had before. Michael had never felt like part of the pack, not really. No matter how much Calum or Joy or Mali tried to convince him otherwise. The betas’ distrust of him, and his perpetual status of an omega, always made him feel like an outsider. He didn’t belong with the pack, and he didn’t belong with the _other side_. Michael couldn’t bring himself to even think about that right now.

“It isn’t real.” Luke’s voice had dropped, the anger slipping out of him only to be replaced by fear. “None of this is real. It’s a dream. It has to be.” He was shivering.

A pang of sympathy moved through Michael’s chest. He knew this struggle all to well, the denial and the desperate need for it to not be real.

His lip was already starting to heal. He drew in a steadying breath.

“Please come back to the dorm with me. Calum’s there. He’ll explain everything, I swear.”

Luke had wrapped his arms around himself again protectively. For a long moment, he didn't speak or move, and the silence stretching between them grew uncomfortable. Michael shifted his weight awkwardly, about to try a different tactic. He was tempted to throw Luke over his shoulder and carry him back if he had to. He could do it. He was probably stronger than Luke. 

“Okay.”

Michael sighed in relief, glad that he didn't have to resort to forcing Luke back to the dorm. 

They left the butte in silence. Michael didn’t know what to say. He had never been very good with comforting people. Not like Calum or Mali. They were usually comforting him. It made him uncomfortable when people showed their emotions as strongly as Luke did. He was just really glad Luke hadn’t started to cry. 

When they got back to the dorm, Calum and Ashton were waiting for them. Michael closed the door to the dorm so people couldn't eavesdrop on their conversation. Calum spoke in a low tone as he tried to explain to Luke what was happening to him, and that it had happened to every werewolf before him. The blank look on Luke's face, the distance in his eyes, soon made it clear he wasn't really listening. It irritated Michael, but he kept his mouth shut. Calum's words were going in one ear and out the other. Eventually, he gave up. 

"Do you think he's gonna turn?" Michael asked as they entered their own dorm.

"Yeah, I do." 

Michael nodded as he flopped onto his bed. "Does your mom know yet?"

"She will tomorrow. I have to tell her about Luke." Calum sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed his face with both hands. "This is a fucking disaster."

"Can't be more of a disaster than me," Michael smirked.

A small laugh left his friend though it lacked any real mirth. "Yeah, you were a pretty big disaster. But look how far you've come." 

Michael chuckled. He didn't have a real response for that because he didn't think he had made as much progress as Calum or Mali thought. He was good at putting up walls, good a slapping a smile on his face and pretending like the eternal turmoil in his head wasn't there. It comforted him to know that telepathy wasn't one of their abilities. There was still the matter of the chemical signatures, but Michael was working on being able to mask that. He didn't like the vulnerable feeling it gave him, even if he trusted Calum completely. 


	12. Chapter 12

“Have you always known this was going to happen? That you would become a werewolf?” Ashton asked. He turned on the rock in which he was standing to face Calum, Converse slipping on the slick surface. He raised his arms to balance himself, glad he didn’t fall into the river. It was too cold to be wet. Really, he should have worn better shoes for this, but hiking through the woods wasn’t exactly his forte. He had followed Calum here because the other boy had promised to tell him about everything that was going on.

Calum shrugged in response. “I always knew it was highly probable since my parents are both werewolves. But not everyone with werewolf parents get the gene.”

Ashton stepped onto another rock further out into the river and nodded to show he was listening. Calum had told him the he had first turned when he was just thirteen years old, which struck Ashton as ironic. Why was everything like this always tied to puberty? Because being thirteen wasn’t hard enough or anything. He had gone on to explain that his mother was the alpha of their pack, that his family home was about half an hour away from the university, and the pack's hierarchy. Alphas, betas and omegas. Calum explained that omegas were newly turned werewolves that didn’t have control over their supernatural abilities or their shifts. He explained that omegas were heavily tied to the moon, but that one could rise above that status and become a beta. Ashton had smiled faintly when Calum told him his mom had made it part of her mission to care of omegas who had been abandoned by their alphas. He also informed Ashton that only an alpha’s bite could turn someone.

“So,” Ashton frowned, “let’s talk about the proverbial elephant in the room. Why didn’t you tell me about this before?”

“How could I?” Calum winced. “Would you have believed me?”

Ashton hesitated before shaking his head slowly. No, he wouldn’t have believed Calum if he had. For the past two years they had been friends through a computer screen or on Twitch. If Calum had attempted to confide in him that he was a werewolf, Ashton would have changed all of his profiles to get away from the crazy internet person.

“Would you ever have told me?”

“I...don’t know.”

Though he felt his heart squeeze, Ashton couldn’t really blame Calum for his hesitation. He knew the general rule of thumb when it came to situations like this: humans weren’t supposed to know about them. It was in every comic book or urban fantasy show that existed. Secrets were kept for everyone’s protection, both human and whatever supernatural creature the story was about. Ashton had never thought for a second that it could be real. Of course, there were always exceptions to the rule. Calum had assured him that he was safe, and that no one was going to come after him because he knew about werewolves. Though he trusted Calum, Ashton remained skeptical. It just seemed too easy.

A thought occurred to him and Ashton blurted it out before he could stop himself. “Vampires aren’t real, right?”

Calum laughed. “I’ve never met one so I’m gonna go with no. But hey - you never know what’s out there.”

“You really could have just left it at no,” said Ashton, making a face at the other boy.

“What? You don’t want a hot vampire girlfriend...or boyfriend?” he amended.

Ashton glanced at Calum as a blush crept over his cheeks. He cursed himself inwardly and shook his head. “Nah. I’m not really into the whole...you know...dead thing.”

What he really wanted to tell Calum is that he liked him. Ashton had liked him for so long but he had never said anything because their entire friendship had always been through the internet. At the time they had met, Ashton had not known he would be attending UO so he hadn’t worried about it. But once he had gotten here it felt like a relationship between the two of them could be a possibility. And yet he still didn’t know how Calum felt about him, or if he was even attracted to guys at all. He was too afraid to ask because if Calum wasn’t attracted to him then it was a rejection he wasn’t sure he could face. He couldn’t shake the very real possibility, and it paralyzed his tongue each time he was compelled to bring it up.

Before Ashton knew the big secret, he’d felt like Calum was hiding something. Or at least not telling him something. He’d thought that maybe he was just getting the signals wrong. Now that he knew the truth, he wondered if Calum would stay as guarded. He didn’t want to assume what his friend was feeling or not feeling from him, but he also didn’t know how long this could go on before it got truly awkward. What if Ashton confessed his feelings and it ruined their friendship? Was it worth it?

It dawned on him that his love life was really the last thing he ought to be worrying about.

Ashton stepped back over the rocks carefully and onto the riverbank where Calum was sitting on a fallen tree. He sat down next to him, close but not too close.

“What about Michael? Why’s he so...pissed off all the time?” he asked.

“Michael is...complicated,” Calum shook his head. “I can’t really say why since it’s not really my place. You understand, right?”

“Yeah, of course. I get it.” He really did. Ashton wasn’t going to ask Calum to put himself in a sticky situation with his best friend. He wouldn’t spill any of Luke’s secrets. “What are we going to do about Luke?”

Over the last few days, Luke had done everything possible to keep his distance. Not just from Calum and Michael, but from him as well. Ashton was trying not to be hurt by it, but the two of them had never had a conflict like this before. Small spats over the years, sure. But not like this. Not to the point where Ashton felt like a wedge was being driven between them. There was a hollow feeling in his chest and underneath that, fear. He didn’t know how becoming a werewolf was going to effect Luke’s life, all that he was working toward, if he he was in fact one. What happened if the alpha that bit him came back to claim him? Would he have the choice to stay with the Hood pack? Or would it be instinctual to submit to the alpha and follow him?

Ashton’s blood curdled at the thought.

“Tonight’s the full moon,” said Calum. “He’s doing his best to try and avoid us, but Ashley’s helping us keep an eye on him. We’ll take care of it, Ash. Don’t worry.”

It was easier said than done. His best friend becoming a werewolf wasn’t exactly something he had experience with. It wasn’t like dealing with a broken heart or bullying. Ashton didn’t think it was possible for him not to worry even if he trusted Calum not to let anything terrible happen to Luke.

But the worst feeling was wondering how was he supposed to help Luke when he was only a human?

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Luke's stomach churned as he stumbled into the stock room of the cafe. Sweat formed on his skin and he felt...something he couldn’t quite explain tugging at the back of his navel. He wanted to leave the cafe. He wanted to run and never look back. He had told his supervisor he wasn’t feeling well, that he needed to take a quick break just to get himself in order. His supervisor’s face had pinched in annoyance, and the desire to rip his throat out with his teeth had nearly consumed Luke. There was still an hour of his shift left and he didn’t think he was going to make it.

Ashton’s voice kept reverberating in his head, telling him that he was a werewolf. He hadn’t spoken to his best friend in almost three days. He’d spent as little time in the dorm as possible and skipped study sessions just to avoid all of them.

He didn’t want to believe them. It wasn’t possible.

But the full moon was tonight, and as twilight had set upon them Luke started to feel like an invisible clock was ticking down.

Luke moved to lean against the wall and slid down to the floor, knees to his chest and arms wrapped around them. He pressed his forehead to the top of his knees and closed his eyes. He realized he was shivering, but it wasn’t from the temperature in the stockroom. He was afraid. He was more afraid than he had ever been in his life.

“Luke. Hey, are you okay? The boss is looking for you.”

The voice belonged to one of his co-workers, Talia. Luke clenched his fists, his teeth grit as he forced down the desire to shout at her and tell her to leave. He was fine. He was fucking fine! Why couldn’t people just leave him alone?

“I’m fine,” he choked out, not bothering to look up at her. “Just give me a minute.”

Even though he wasn’t looking at her, Luke could feel Talia hesitate. For a moment he thought she was going to do as he asked and leave. But instead she came further into the stock room. Then she was crouching in front of him. Luke shrank against the wall and he silently begged her not to touch him.

“Can I get you anything? Do you need to leave? I can call someone to come get you,” said Talia softly.

A low, irritated growl came out of him. “I said...I’m fine.” He raised his head, eyes flashing. Whatever Talia saw in them was enough to send her skittering backwards. “Get out.”

The longer she was in the room, the more Luke wanted to lunge at her, sink his teeth into her skin. She didn’t hesitate to leave this time. A shudder worked its way down his spine.

He forced himself to stand up from the floor, and tore at the apron he wore, ripping it in the process before he tossed it into the corner. He couldn’t stay here. He felt like a caged animal that would snao at any moment. Luke didn’t want a repeat of the incident with Morrison, which he had narrowly escaped so far. He stalked out of the stockroom and through the line, ignoring his boss as he called for him to come back.

Luke burst through the doors of Walton Hall and gulped down several deep breaths, ignoring the people staring at him. Bile rose in the back of his throat and he closed his eyes, swallowing back the desire to vomit on the sidewalk.

The something that had been lurking just beneath the surface threatened to consume him. Luke stood up straight, forced himself to take steps so he could get away from the people that were staring at him, whispering behind their hands to their friends. His feet felt like they were encased in cement blocks, every step was a struggle. And he didn’t know why, but his eyes lifted to the full moon that had risen overhead, it’s glow lighting up the campus around him in an iridescent white. He had never felt so drawn to it, so disturbed by it. It felt like it was calling to him.

Luke was fighting to resist it. And the animal inside that so desperately wanted to break free.

A hand touched his shoulder unexpectedly. He’d been so distracted, every sound and scent around him heightened, that he hadn’t realized someone was approaching him. In a flash of movement, Luke spun around and his hand wrapped around the person’s throat. A terrified, strangled cry left the person. Luke’s vision blurred at the sudden rage that coursed through him. He squeezed the person’s neck harder as hands came up to wrap around his wrist as they struggled to fight him off.

“Luke, please...stop…” Ashton choked. “Let me go.”

Before Luke realized what he was doing - that the person he was choking was Ashton - Calum slammed into his side. His grip on Ashton’s throat released as he and Calum tumbled to the ground.

“Get off of me!” he screamed, his legs wrapping around Calum’s waist to roll him over in the grass, pinning him to the ground.

“Not until you get a grip on yourself,” growled Calum.

Luke growled back, attempting to keep Calum down long enough so he could get away. But he was too strong as he bucked Luke off of him. Luke scrambled to his feet, breathing heavy as he stared down the other boy. He didn’t see a friend anymore. Only an adversary.

There was a flash of red in his periphery, and Luke’s attention snapped to Michael who rushed over to pull Calum up off the ground. He assessed the situation, knowing deep down that he couldn’t take on Calum much less both him and Michael. He was no longer thinking with the rational thought of a human. Not with the animal inside of him, howling to get out.

He took a step forward, ready to fight, when Michael suddenly doubled over with a groan of pain. Luke paused, blinking in surprise. It gave him some clarity in that moment though the moon beckoned to him, still wanted to rip out the beast inside.

“Cal…,” Michael groaned. “We have to go.”

“Okay. Okay...just...hang on.” Calum approached him, grabbing hold of Luke by the back of his neck. “You’re coming with us.”

“Wait, don’t leave me here!” Ashton croaked.

Luke frowned at his friend, at the red marks he’d left on his neck in the shape of his fingers. Had he hurt Ashton that much? Guilt spiraled through him, momentarily grounding him. He knew this was something he was going to have to do without his best friend.

“You can’t come. Ash...I...I don’t know if you were right but I’m dangerous right now. I almost strangled you.”

Ashton shook his head stubbornly. “Where you go, I go.”

“We don’t have time to argue!” Michael snapped, his eyes flashing a bright shade of yellow the caused Luke to gasp. “Let’s fucking go.”

Luke let out a frustrated sound, knowing it was futile to try and talk Ashton into staying on campus. He turned and followed Calum and Michael across the quad and toward the woods.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

There was something that felt almost poetic about returning to the place this had all started a month ago. Luke would have laughed, mirthlessly, at the irony of it if he had it in him. The more discomfort that moved through him, the more he could feel something in his body changing, the more Luke thought that his friends weren’t so crazy after all. He felt vulnerable, exposed like a raw nerve. It was the worst feeling he'd ever had. It was almost comical when he thought back to all the times he'd been a melodramatic as a younger teenager. He knew better now.

He couldn’t explain what it felt like. Only that there was a gnawing inside his gut, this overwhelming instinct to run, to hunt. Luke had felt like this before, when he’d woken up from those nightmares a couple of weeks ago. At the time, the feeling had passed quickly. But now it was more persistent than he could have ever realized.

“Where are we going?” he asked finally.

“My family’s house,” Calum answered over his shoulder. “It’s a bit of a hike, but it’s safer for all of us there. The moon is almost at peak and when it is...”

The way Calum trailed off made Luke shiver. He looked up at the sky, wondering how Calum could tell that the moon wasn’t at its highest point yet. Maybe it was was some weird werewolf trick he’d learned over time. He couldn’t believe he was even entertaining the idea that Calum and Michael were werewolves, or that _he_ was a werewolf.

Beside him, Ashton walked silently. Guilt flooded through Luke once again and he glanced at his friend, frowning.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean...I would never…”

“I know,” said Ashton. “It’s not your fault.

“How can you say that? Ashton, I could have really hurt you.” Luke would never have forgiven himself if he’d seriously hurt Ashton.

A sigh left his friend. “I know you think I’m crazy for thinking you’re a werewolf, but I’m not. Believe me, I tried to think of every possible answer to what was going on with you before I resulted to this. I knew when I told you what I thought you would think I was nuts. I don’t blame you for that. But Luke...it’s a real thing. Calum and his pack can help you.”

Luke had to suppress the urge to cringe outwardly at the mention of Calum and his ‘pack’. Even with everything he was feeling in that moment, everything that had happened over the past few weeks, it was still a very hard pill to swallow. He didn’t say anything as they entered into the woods.

As they walked, Luke’s fingers clenched into fists, blunt nails digging into the palms of his hand until they left crescent shaped marks in his skin. He ground his teeth so tightly his gums started to ache. A few paces in front of them, Luke could hear Michael’s ragged breathing. Calum seemed fine for the most part, but he could smell the tension and nervousness wrapped around him.

“Guys…” Luke stopped as pain suddenly lanced through his body, nearly forcing him to his knees. His chest felt tight, like he couldn’t breathe. Fire coursed through his veins, threatening to burn him from the inside out.

“Shit. Shit!” Calum cursed, practically shoving Ashton out of the way. “Okay, Luke...try and keep relaxed. This is...this isn’t going to be pleasant.”

“Is that your idea of a pep talk?” snapped Michael.

“Shut _up_ , Michael!” Calum and Ashton shouted at the same time.

Luke heard something pop as his ankles suddenly gave out on him. He crashed to his knees, the cold ground seeping through the material of his jeans though he didn’t really feel it. A cry of pain escaped him as more bones cracked and shifted, popped and rearranged themselves. Luke couldn’t remember ever being in this much pain before in his life. He was sure he wouldn’t survive it as white spots burst before his vision, eyes flashing a brilliant gold as his canine teeth replaced his human teeth. It seemed to go on forever. Time had slowed. There was nothing but pain and more pain. Luke's cheeks were wet with tears as he succumbed to it, ready to let it take him over. 

Fear hung heavy in the air though Luke wasn’t sure if it was his own, or someone else’s. In fact, he couldn’t think at all as the pain consumed him, threatened to drag him down into darkness.

Ripping fabric joined his whimpers of pain until it suddenly stopped. The pain was gone. All rational thought was gone. He looked up to see the three figures standing before him; two wolves and a human. Instinct turned him toward the human and he let out a low threatening growl, but immediately stepped back as one of the wolves moved between them. Letting out a snort of annoyance, he turned and darted deeper into the woods.


	13. Chapter 13

Nausea rolled through Ashton’s stomach as the sound of cracking bones ricocheted throughout the area. It was the most unnerving thing he had ever heard in his life. Eyes wide and mouth agape, it was like watching a train wreck as his best friend’s body shifted and changed in the most unnatural way and he couldn’t look away. He wanted to; every instinct in his body told him not to, but some small part of him found it fascinating to watch. A few days ago he had not been sure he was right about Luke being a werewolf. Now he was watching it happen right before his eyes. Time seemed to slow, and when it was finally over and where Luke once stood was now a wolf, the woods seemed to still, not even the chirp of a cricket could be heard. Ashton had never seen an actual wolf up close before, but he was almost positive that they weren’t as big as the creature before him.

The top of the werewolf’s head could easily reach the center of his chest, and his eyes shone the same bright blue of his friend’s despite the fact he was in a canine form. Ashton noted the color of his fur was the same as Luke’s hair: dark blond. It was the strangest thing he had ever seen. He questioned how close to the surface his best friend would be. Would he know he was Ashton? Would he understand they were best friends? Or had the wolf nature taken over in this state? He had not thought to ask Calum what it was like for him when he was in his werewolf form.

The wolf shook himself, vibrating from head to tail, Luke’s torn clothing lay on the ground around his feet - no, _paws_. The wolf looked between Michael and Calum for a long moment, seeming to assess the situation, before he looked to Ashton. A low growl left the wolf, causing Ashton to tense and his throat to constrict. Of course, he was the human. Prey. If any of them was going to be attacked it would be him. But then the wolf hesitated, eyeing it’s brethren once more and deciding trying to eat him was a bad idea. The wolf turned and ran off into the thick of the woods.

“Luke, wait!” Ashton called, stepping forward as if to run after him.

A hand pressed against his chest, stopping him. Ashton looked up at Calum, ready to argue.

“You’ll never catch up to him.”

“So what are we going to do?”

A howl ripped through the silence around them, chilling Ashton down to his core. Calum cut a glance to Michael, and some unspoken form of communication passed between them. Michael let out a groan before he shed his jacket. Ashton blinked in confusion as Michael continued to strip down. When he got to his jeans, he finally noticed that Ashton was staring at him.

“What?” he snapped. “I like these clothes.”

Ashton didn’t respond, instead turning his attention to Calum who had his phone in his hand. The illuminated screen clearly showed a text message thread. Even though he couldn’t make out the names, he could see there were at least four people in it.

“Some of the pack are on their way. Michael, go after him and drive him toward the house. I’ll catch up with you as soon as I can,” Calum said.

“Got it.” Michael gave a curt nod.

For the second time that night, Ashton watched as human became wolf. Though Michael’s transition was much smoother than Luke’s, and faster. If he was in any kind of pain then he didn’t show it. Michael sniffed the ground, which Ashton would have laughed at if the situation weren’t so dire, before racing off in the same direction that Luke had gone just moments earlier.

Several minutes passed before another howl sounded through the air, this one different from the first. It was followed by another and another. Ashton drew in a slow breath and shivered.

“That’s my cue,” Calum said as he stripped off his jacket and shirt. Ashton turned his eyes away as the other boy stripped.

Ashton was about to ask what he was supposed to do, where he was supposed to go while they chased after his friend, when the roar of an engine sounded somewhere in the distance. He blinked, looking around to try and parse where it was coming from, but the echo made it seem like it was could have been anywhere. Headlights appeared, bouncing through the trees and he realized it was an ATV coming in their direction. A crack of bones distracted him momentarily from the ATV, and when he looked back it was to see a brown wolf in place of Calum. The wolf looked at him before running off.

“Hey!” he shouted. “What the fuck!”

Ashton ran his hands through his hair in agitation, cursing under his breath. What was he supposed to do? He had no idea where Calum and Michael were trying to steer Luke toward, and they weren’t exactly going to answer a text message or a phone call while they were wolves. He felt helpless. Useless.

The ATV broke through the trees and skidded to a stop near Ashton, spraying dirt and leaves against his shins. He nearly jumped out of his skin, and his eyes lifted to the person riding it as she pulled off her helmet. Immediately, he was struck by how much she looked like Calum.

“Ashton?” she asked.

“Uh...yes?” he replied dumbly.

“My name’s Mali. I’m Calum’s sister. Grab their clothes and come on.”

He hesitated, eyeing Mali skeptically. “Where are you taking me?”

“Some place safe. Trust me.”

Reason told him not to trust someone he didn’t know, but what did he really have to lose? He was stuck alone in the woods, and his best friend was a werewolf. The girl - Mali - was offering help. He would be stupid not to take it.

Mali slid off the ATV and gathered up Calum’s clothes while Ashton gathered Michael’s. He dug through Luke’s clothes to find his shoes, wallet and cell phone, but left the rest of it behind since they were ruined anyway. They stowed the clothing and personal effects in a storage container on the back of the ATV. Then, Mali handed Ashton a second helmet before she climbed back onto the vehicle.

“Put that on,” she said. “We don’t want that cute little head of yours to crack like an egg if you fall off.”

Ashton frowned but did as he was told. Once the helmet was on and secured, he climbed onto the ATV behind Mali and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. Mali gunned the engine and he ATV jerked forward, causing Ashton to hold onto her tighter. He hoped he wasn’t hurting her as they shot off into the woods as howls rang through the night.

 

  
─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Calum broke into a clearing, huffing as his paws thudded against the earth below him. The night air was had enough of a chill he could see his breath, coming out in short puffs. Michael was fifty yards to his right, a flash of honey blond fur between the trees. To his left, there was a streak of gray that looked almost blue: Ashley. Ahead of them was Luke, the dappled light of the moon between the trees washing out parts of his blond fur. He wasn’t sure how long they had been running, only that it felt like awhile. They were lucky to have the stamina they did. They didn’t tire easily. All three of them could run for several more hours before exhaustion began to set in, which was good because newly turned werewolves were driven on fear, instinct and adrenaline. The three of them stayed back several paces, spread out to head Luke off if he turned in a direction toward civilization. They had not had an omega kill a human in several years, and Calum was not about to let it happen on his watch.

It was the same routine with every omega they came into contact with. They ran them ragged through the woods on the night of the full moon, until they had expelled the energy coursing through them and drove back the natural instinct to hunt. They corralled the omega toward the Hood residence, which doubled as the pack house, where their alpha and other members of their pack took over. They had taken this path so many times Calum could have run it blind. It was the path he usually ran with Michael, who had yet to be able to control his shift on these nights. He had been surprised his friend had been able to hold it together as long as he did, though eventually, he knew it would take over. Calum chalked it up to Michael having been distracted by Luke’s change. He never liked to leave Michael to his own devices when his behavior was still unpredictable.

The sky was beginning to lighten when he reached out to the packmates running with him, his voice entering their minds.

_We’re not far. We need to get him to the house before his shifts back._

It was the only time they could speak to one another in such a way. It wasn’t so much telepathy as much as an echo of thought. Calum was not sure how he would explain it to anyone that might ask. He received no response, but they moved as one, forcing Luke in the direction they wanted him to travel.

It was several minutes before they broke through the trees and entered the expansive backyard. The windows of log home that belonged to Calum’s parents, and the pack by extension, were all dark save for the dining room and kitchen lights of on the first floor. Calum let out a few loud barks to alert his parents and any other pack members were present of their arrival. The three of them closed in on Luke, backing him up against the wall of the barn at the edge of the yard. They just had to keep him from escaping long enough for the sun to force the last of the fading moon from the sky. Already he felt the pull of it waning.

Luke growled low in his throat, snapping his teeth viciously as they crowded him against the barn. Two more wolves had joined them: Calum’s father, David, and one of their older pack members, James. It closed in the gaps of the furry wall they had created. Calum could feel the panic rising in Luke, the desperation to get away from what he perceived as a threat. If this took too long, there was every reason to believe that Luke would attack one of them for being back into a corner. And if that happened, it required the involvement of their alpha. It didn’t settle well with Calum that they had to do this to any omega, least of all his friend. But the alternative was much more devastating. If they allowed the omegas to run wild, to kill humans, then the Order stepped in and disposed of the problem. Calum would never let that happen to Luke if he could help it.

Exhaustion rolled through him, and he could feel it in Michael and Ashley as well. Luke’s growls and defensive yips tapered off into whimpers. And with the last remnants of the moon hidden from sight, Luke’s form began to shift.

Calum winced as an anguished cry left his friend. The confusion mixed with tears rolling down Luke’s face caused his chest to tighten. Then, Luke slipped into unconsciousness.

The back door to the house crashed open, and Calum looked over his shoulder to see Ashton running toward them, calling Luke’s name. His voice was edged in fear, and he stopped short when he realized Luke was unconscious on the ground. Mali appeared behind him, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder as she attempted to comfort him. Calum could see that he was trembling. On impulse, he broke away from his packmates and sidled up to Ashton, bumping his head against his stomach gently. He felt Ashton stiffen for a few seconds before relaxing. A hand dropped awkwardly onto his head but Calum didn’t mind. He understood how strange of a situation this was for Ashton.

“Go rest,” Mali said gently.

Calum looked up at his sister, a huff leaving him. He was exhausted. He needed to rest after such a long night, but he was hesitant to leave Ashton’s side. His eyes turned up to Ashton, studying him to make sure he wasn’t going to fall apart.

“It’s okay,” he said shakily. “I’m okay.”

He would have to take Ashton’s word for it. He nudged his head against Ashton’s hip once more before trotting toward the entrance of the barn, Michael right behind him, so they could get dressed once they shifted.  

When Calum emerged from the barn a moment later, two more of his packmates had picked Luke up from the ground and carried him into the house.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

He woke with a start, like he had been sinking into nothingness only to have the cord attached to him jerk him back. A groan left him, his eyelids felt heavy and it took several seconds before his senses started to catch up with him.

The first thing he noticed was that there was something on his forehead. He reached up to pluck a smooth, purple stone off of his brow, blinking at it in confusion. Next, he felt something hard digging into the back of his head: a clear stone. The next thing he noticed was that the room was warm, though not uncomfortably so, and smelled of pine, and beneath that a hint of lavender. it invaded his nose, though it wasn't in anyway unpleasat. He realized, as he looked around the room, that it was so dim because the only light was coming from candles placed around him. And he realized he was alone.

Luke drew in a deep breath as his eyes lowered to find more smooth stones rested against his bare chest in varying colors: red, organge, blue, green and pink. He had no idea what they meant or why they were on him. He sat up and they slid down his skin. Carefully, Luke plucked each one of them out of his lap and placed them on the table next to him. He had been lying on a massage table.

Looking down, he noticed that the only thing he was wearing was a pair of basketball shorts that didn’t belong to him.

He felt heavy, the events of the night before weighing him down. Luke tried to remember what had occurred, but the details were fuzzy. He could only recall moments in short clips and phrases, like a complicated puzzle he couldn’t fit the pieces together in order to create a whole picture. It felt strange to him that he should be so calm when he was in a situation that was anything but. For a brief moment he thought it might be the incense burning in the room, along with the stones that had been strategically placed on his body. Then he realized how stupid that seemed and dismissed it. It was just one more thing Luke could not explain.

Slowly, he swung his legs off of the table and gripped the sides of it to steady himself. His feet touched wood flooring, and he was surprised to find wasn’t cold. Just as he was about to stand up from the table, the door opened, spilling light into the room from the hallway. Where the _hell_ was he?

“Oh good. You’re awake,” said the woman who entered the room. Luke noticed she wasn’t much older than him, and her skin was the same caramel shade as Calum’s. A sister or a cousin? “How are you feeling?”

He considered the question for several heartbeats. “Confused.”

“That’s normal,” the girl nodded. “It will pass.”

“I’m sorry, but...who are you?” Luke asked, attempting to keep any panic out of his voice.

“My name is Mali-Koa, but you can just call me Mali. I’m Calum’s sister. You’re currently in my parents’ house about half an hour outside of Eugene. It also doubles as a pack house.”

Luke immediately wanted to reject the idea that he was in a place that had anything to do with werewolves, but it was impossible after last night. Most of the details might have escaped him; however, he was positive he had shifted into a werewolf. It scared the shit out of him.

“Are you a…,” he gestured helplessly, unable to bring himself to say the word.

“A werewolf?” Mali raised a brow, a grin on her lips. “No, I’m not. I didn’t get the gene.”

“The gene?”

She smiled gently, her patience not at all seeming to waver. “Not all people born of werewolf parents become werewolves. The gene sometimes skips the offspring, such as the case with me.”

“Oh,” Luke nodded. “So...what are you?”

“A healer.”

Luke’s brow knit. That could mean so many things, but Mali didn’t seem inclined to offer anymore information about it. Either because she was the private sort, or because she didn’t want to overload his brain, he couldn’t tell. He decided not to pry.

“Ashton,” he said suddenly. “Shit, I have to call him. Where’s my phone?” He looked around the room for the jeans he’d been wearing the night before, but didn’t find them.

“Luke, relax. Ashton is here. He’s sleeping,” said Mali.

His eyes snapped to the woman and he frowned. How long had he been out of it?

“Did I...did I hurt him?”

There was a flicker of sympathy in her eyes, and she shook her head. “No, you didn’t. Ashton’s perfectly fine.”

He let out a sigh of relief. Leaning forward slightly, Luke pushed a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. He was suddenly overcome with a myriad of emotions: fear, confusion, sadness. But underneath all of that was curiosity. Despite being unable to recall all the details, Luke clearly remembered the _power_ he had felt as he ran through the woods. It was tantalizing. It called to him. He could very much see how it made creatures like werewolves so dangerous.

Mali moved around the room; first to the door where she flipped the lights on, then she went to blow out the candles. When she was finished, she came to stand before him again and held up her hands as though she intended to cup his face.

“May I?” she asked.

Luke hesitated, then nodded. “Okay.”

He blinked, bewildered as her index and middle fingers touched his temples and she closed her eyes. Mali drew in a slow breath, whispered something he didn't understand, and silence fell around them. Luke had to force himself not to squirm beneath her touch. What was she even doing? Then he felt something echo through his head, like someone was digging deep into the recesses of his mind to search for something. He gasped, the feeling similar to something he had felt last night; Calum’s voice in his head.

Luke opened his mouth to ask her to stop, raised his hands with the intent to grasp her wrists and pull them away from his head when her eyes fluttered opened then. He paused, his brow knit.

“I’m sorry. I should have been more forthcoming with what I was doing,” she said. “I was checking to see if the wolf was quelled for now.”

“Quelled for now? What does that mean?” Luke implored.

Mali’s hands dropped from his temples, and she offered him a small smile. “It means that I’ve done my job correctly. I know you have a lot of questions, Luke. I promise I’ll answer them all in due time. But for now, you should try your best to rest, get something to eat and see your friend when he wakes. He’s been terribly worried about you.”

Luke could not possibly see how he could rest when his mind was racing with questions, but he kept his tongue for now. He didn’t know what about  Mali made him believe she would do as she promised. He just did.

“Can I have a shirt at least?”

Mali laughed softly. “I’ll send Michael in with one for you.”

“Great,” he replied flatly.

The last person he wanted to see at the moment was Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So just in case you guys wanted some visual, you can find pictures of the Hood Residence right [HERE](https://imgur.com/a/qjfq4PT). Except for the yard is much more pristine, but you get the idea!


	14. Chapter 14

The house was quiet, which was unsurprising due to the late hour. Luke had been asleep for nearly fifteen hours, under Mali’s care while Joy Hood contacted the Order to let them know of the current situation. He hadn’t meant to eavesdrop on her conversation as he came from Calum’s room, where his best friend had finally talked Ashton into getting some sleep, but he heard it anyway. Michael stopped just outside the door that was slightly ajar, and peeked inside. The tinny voice through the phone didn’t sound pleased. He could see the stress on Joy’s face as she pinched the bridge of her nose. He worried at the inside of his cheek with his teeth as the conversation seemed to come to a close, and he crept past the door to her office so he wouldn’t be caught loitering. What could they have been talking about? Was it about Luke? The rogue alpha? Or maybe a little bit of the conversation was about him. Michael knew the Order was growing impatient with Joy where he was concerned. And every time she lied, he worried they were going to show up and learn just what little progress he had made. It frightened him think what would happen to the Hood pack because of him. He was so much more trouble than he was worth.

Michael slipped down the stairs before Joy could exit her office with the intent of distracting himself with...something. His mind was restless, racing, and all he could think about was Luke. He would never admit it to anyone, but watching Luke shift back into a human form, the anguish that had rolled off of him, had cut deep. Michael had wanted to go to him, comfort him anyway he could. But he didn't know how nor if it would have been at all welcome. Luke didn’t like him, and he hadn’t really done much to try and change the boy’s mind. It was easier to be callous than to let someone inside. The further they burrowed underneath your skin, the easier they could hurt you.

As he reached the bottom stair, Mali was coming up, informing him that she was going to check on Luke. He offered her a curt nod but said nothing else. He watched as she ascended the stairs and disappeared into the first room on the right. Then he started to pace, glancing up every few moments to see if Mali had emerged. She seemed to be in there longer than usual, and Michael could feel impatience stirring inside of him. Was Luke awake? What was she doing?

He made it halfway up the staircase when Mali finally exited the room and he paused.

“Can you get Luke a shirt?” she asked without looking at him. Mali always had an uncanny way of knowing when someone was around. Something about being able to sense emotional energy. Michael wasn’t sure. Mali did a lot to make herself useful to the pack even if no one felt like she had to feel obligated to them simply because she hadn't been born a werewolf.

“Uh...sure…” He reached the landing and stopped outside the door to the room Luke was in. “How is he?”

“Michael Clifford, are you concerned?”

“No,” he snorted derisively.

“Mhm. He’s fine for now. Confused. My mom plans to speak with him in the morning. For now, would you mind sharing your room with him since Ashton is with Calum?”

“What?” It came out as an embarrassing squeak. Michael felt his face turn red, and Mali’s delighted smile irked him in the worst way. “No way.”

Mali sighed. “Michael, can you please not be a pain in the ass just this once?”

He made a face at her. How was not wanting to share his room with Luke being a pain in the ass?

“Fine.”

“Thank you,” she said.

Mali offered him one last smile before she went downstairs, leaving him to fetch the shirt for Luke and show him where he would be crashing for the night. It was close to midnight, but Michael doubted Luke would want to sleep more after having been passed out for so many hours. So with a sigh, he went to his room to dig through his drawer for a t-shirt. He and Calum had left most of their clothes here since they had so little space in the dorm, only having taken their favorites. Michael pulled open the second drawer of the dresser and plucked the shirt on top from it: a faded Green Day shirt. He folded it in half and left his room to bring it to Luke.

Michael approached the door and hesitated before he knocked. His stomach felt like it was in knots as Luke called for him to come in. He opened the door and left it ajar as he crossed the room and held the shirt out to the other boy. He was especially careful _not_ to let his eyes roam over Luke's bare chest like some kind of horny creep.

“Hey,” he said awkwardly.

“Hey.” Luke took the shirt and shook it out before slipping it over his head. A faint smile crossed his features as he looked down. “Green Day, huh? I like them.”

“Yeah, me too.” said Michael. He rocked back on his heels and slipped his hands into the back pockets of his jeans for lack of anything better to do with them. “So I guess you’re staying in my room for tonight.”

Luke’s eyes snapped up to him and his brow knit. “With you? Why?”

“Because Calum and Ashton are already crashed in his room. If you wanna go crawl between them that’s your business, but you should know that Calum is a blanket hog.”

“Doesn’t matter. I’m not tired anyway,”

Michael wasn’t surprised. He drew in a breath as his eyes averted to the floor. He bit down on his lower lip, weighing the pros and cons of his next suggestion. He hated this overwhelming feeling of responsibility he felt toward Luke. Did he even really have a reason to? Surely, his family’s history was something he shouldn’t feel guilty over. He did anyway.

“Okay, so if you’re not tired we can just...I don’t know...chill or something,” he suggested. “If you’re hungry I can make a pretty mean grilled cheese sandwich.”

That flicker of a smile grew, and as if on cue, Luke's stomach growled and he laughed softly. “Yeah, I guess I could go for one of those. Or four. Am I always going to feel like I’m starving all the time?”

Michael shrugged, failing to hide his grin. “At first. You’ll figure it out. It’s because our metabolisms are so fast. It burns everything up really quickly. Lots of protein will help. We got supplemental stuff. Don’t worry.”

“Makes sense.”

“So uh...you coming?” Michael raised a brow, and took a step toward the door.

“Yeah, I’m coming.” Luke slipped off the table and followed Michael out of the room, his stomach grumbling the whole way.  


 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

True to his word, Michael did make a great grilled cheese sandwich and Luke had scarfed down three of them in less than five minutes. It took the edge off the gnawing hunger in his gut, and he was sure he could have eaten more if he wasn’t worried about being rude. He already felt like Michael’s pack had done enough for him even though he hadn’t even met their alpha yet. When he asked about her, Michael told him he would likely meet her in the morning. A nervous feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. What was next? Would Michael’s alpha want him to leave or not? Michael didn’t seem to have any more answers than he did, nor did he seem willing to give him false hope. Luke could appreciate that. He had so many questions he wanted to ask, but he didn’t know where to start so he kept his mouth shut for now. He told himself it was better to wait and speak with Michael’s alpha anyway.

An awkward silence fell between them as they sat at the kitchen table. Luke really wished he had his cell phone so at least he had something to do with his hands. Eventually, he asked Michael about it, and he agreed to retrieve it for him from Calum’s room. It only took a few moments before Michael returned to the kitchen and handed it to him. Luke didn’t really have a reason to check it - he didn’t have any messages waiting - but at least he could pretend to be engrossed in social media or a game to escape the painful awkwardness between them. Occasionally, he could feel Michael’s eyes on him, watching him, and it made him blush. Every time he looked up, Michael was quick to look away.

“I’m going to bed,” Michael announced finally. “You coming?”

Luke shook his head. “I’m not tired.”

“Okay, well...if you change your mind, my room is the second door on the left. Just come in.”

“Sure.”

He watched as Michael hesitated for a heartbeat before leaving the kitchen. It left Luke alone in the quiet house.

No longer interested in his phone, Luke turned off the screen and stood from his chair. He threw away the paper plate and napkin he’d used to eat, then crossed through the living room to the sliding glass door that led onto the back deck. It was cold outside, too cold to be outside for too long, but Luke didn’t feel it. He sat on the top step and pulled his long legs up against his chest so he could wrap his arms around them. He rested his chin on the tops of his knees, eyes moving heavenward. Above him the moon was bright, washing out the backyard sprawled before him. It was no longer full, and though he could still feel something that felt like a gravitational pull toward it, it was nothing like he had felt the night before. For that he was entirely grateful.

Sighing, Luke let his eyes drop from the moon to the barn at the edge of the yard. It loomed there, eerie in the shadows and he wondered what it housed since there didn’t seem to be any livestock around. Trees lined the back of the property: the woods that separated the Hood residence from the rest of Eugene. It occurred to Luke that he could leave if he wanted. They weren’t holding him prisoner. But he realized that he couldn’t pretend this wasn’t happening, or that what happened to him last night was just some strange fever dream. He had already hurt someone, and nearly hurt Ashton as well. No, he had to stay because he needed to know what this was. He needed to learn how to control it.

Most importantly, Luke needed answers that only Joy Hood could give him.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

“Luke?”

The sky was gray, indicating rain when the sliding door opened behind him and a woman’s voice said his name. He wasn’t sure how many hours he had spent sitting on the back porch and staring out into the yard, but he was glad someone was awake.

He turned to the voice and Joy Hood stood in the doorway with a gentle expression and soft smile. A shudder worked its way down Luke’s spine. Even in such an unassuming human form, he could feel the power that radiated off of her. The wolf nature, which had been quiet since he’d awakened several hours ago, felt like it was squirming uncomfortably. Joy had barely said anything at all and already he knew the natural instinct to obey her would kick in. But he also felt something else: protected. It was a complex mix of emotions.

Luke stood from the steps and nodded. “Yes.”

“Come with me. We’ll talk in my office.”

He would have followed her anyway, alpha or not, because she had answers for him.

Luke entered the house to find other people were awake as well though most he didn’t recognize. As they passed the kitchen, Luke caught a glimpse of Ashton sitting at a small table in the breakfast nook with Calum, his hands wrapped around a steaming mug. Luke wanted to go to his friend, to apologize for everything that happened last night, but Joy wasn’t stopping. Reluctantly, he continued to follow her up the stairs and into the last room on the right.

The office was spacious, bigger than the room he had been in last night. Along the opposite wall were floor to ceiling windows that looked out over the front yard of the residence. He thought of how warm it could get in this room when the sun was in the right place before he noticed the heavy drapes on either side of them. Just a few feet in front of the windows, in the center of the room, was a large desk in a black cherry wood. It was neat and orderly, nothing so messy as his own desk in the dorm. Luke’s eyes traveled around the room, noting that both walls were lined with sturdy bookcases, each shelf lined with books of all kinds. From leather bound journals, to first edition classics, to more modern paperbacks. He didn’t realize his mouth was hanging open until Joy spoke again and he snapped it shut.

“My husband is a great lover of the written word,” Joy explained without provocation. “As is my daughter.”

“Mali,” said Luke.

“Yes, Mali.” Joy came to stand beside him and gestured toward two deep red wingback chairs in the corner of the room near the windows. “Please, come sit down. I know you must have a lot of questions.”

 _An understatement_ , Luke thought. He followed Joy and took a seat in the opposite chair from her. He kept his eyes averted, his fingers toying with the edge of his shirt anxiously. There were so many things he wanted to ask, but he wasn’t sure where to start. Part of him hoped Joy would lead this conversation. When she didn’t, Luke drew in a deep breath.

“What...am I?” he asked. “How did this happen?”

“A werewolf,” Joy answered simply. “Or if you want a more scientific sounding term, a lycanthrope. The werewolf that bit you was an alpha. A rogue alpha.” She placed an emphasis on the word ‘rogue’.

“A rogue alpha? What does that even mean?”

Joy’s smile tightened surreptitiously. “It means that he’s gone against the laws of our kind. The laws set in place by a group of elders to ensure both our survival and the safety of humans. To bite a human without the express permission of the Order, or for a very good reason, is to break one of these laws.”

He could feel his chest constrict. “And do you know who this rogue alpha is?”

“His name is Dorian Belmont. He was a beta in a pack in Maine before he went rogue and killed them all, becoming an alpha himself. He has been making his way across the country in search of a pack ever since.” Joy frowned. “The problem is that most humans do not survive the bite. It kills them.”

“Like it did Maci Vera,” Luke interjected.

Joy nodded. “Yes. It was an unfortunate thing that happened to your classmate, but I assure you we are doing everything we can to find Dorian and stop his treachery.”

He wasn’t sure if that was meant to be comforting, but Luke didn’t feel anything of the sort. He kept the thought to himself, not wanting to appear rude in front of Joy. A new fear welled up inside of him; the very real possibility that this rogue alpha would return to claim him.

“Will he come for me?” he asked.

“I do not know.” She cast a sympathetic glance at him. “It is possible he will return for you. And it will be difficult for you not to follow the natural instinct to please the alpha that bit you. But if you allow us to help you, to guide you, then it is possible to resist him. You do have the choice as to whether you wish to leave with him, or to stay.”

A short laugh burst out of Luke. “Why the hell would I want to go with him? The guy is crazy. He didn’t just bite a few of us. He attacked others.” Already the idea that he might be a slave to instinct wasn't settling well with him. They very idea curdled his blood. "I'm not going to be some mindless dog." 

“Sometimes,” Joy continued, seemingly unperturbed by his outburst, “we don’t always have the strength to make the right choice. I cannot guarantee you anything, Luke. Only that we will do our best to make this transition easier for you so that you can go back to having some semblance of a normal life. It will be a difficult journey, but I am confident that with our help, and with an open heart and mind, that you will overcome this. I ask that you give myself and my pack just a small amount of your trust, and a chance to let us help you.”

Joy’s words resonated with him. What choice did he really have? He couldn’t return to school out of control and run the risk if hurting someone  - or possibly killing them. He didn’t know the first thing about being a werewolf, and here he was surrounded by them. It was the best place for him.

“How long before I can go back to school?” he asked.

“A week, perhaps two. I’ve already called in a favor with the university. They’re going to allow both you and Ashton to turn in your coursework and the days you miss class won’t be counted against you. The same goes for your work study.”

Luke blinked at her, confused. “How…?”

Joy smiled, almost in a way that unnerved him. “My pack is everywhere in Eugene, Luke. We take care of our own.”

He felt like his head was spinning. All the questions he still wanted to ask were a jumbled mess, and suddenly he felt exhausted. He felt like he could curl up on the expensive Persian rug in front of Joy’s desk and sleep for next three days.

“What about Ashton? You said he would be excused as well. Does that mean he can stay here?”

“Yes,” said Joy. “It’s unorthodox for a human to know about us unless they are born without the gene, but exceptions can be made. Besides, your friend is quite persistent.”

“Sounds about right,” Luke agreed.

A knock on the door drew his attention to it. Joy called for whoever was on the other side to enter, and Luke was relieved to see it was Calum.

“Good morning, darling,” Joy smiled brightly. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, sorry. I don’t mean to interrupt but Detective O’Brien is here and he wants to see you,” Calum answered.

“Right, of course. Send him up.”

Luke looked between Calum and Joy, wondering if that was his cue to leave. Calum gave him an encouraging grin and a thumbs up. It made him smile just a little.

“Luke.” He turned his attention back to Joy. “I’m sorry to cut this short, but this must be important if the detective has come in person to speak with me. I will come find you later and we’ll talk more about what happens next.”

He only nodded as he stood from the chair and joined Calum at the door, unsure of what else he could say. Joy had also stood from her chair and went around the desk to sift through a pile of papers. Luke took one last look around the library before following Calum out the door. 


	15. Chapter 15

“Where are we going?” Leaves crunched under the hiking boots he’d borrowed from a pack member around his age named Jackson. Mali had asked to borrow them on Luke’s behalf, explaining that morning before they left he couldn’t hike in Converse. When he had asked her where they were going, she had told him he would know soon enough. He found Mali both comforting and disconcerting. She felt like a mystery that Luke had yet to solve. He had tried to convince her to allow Ashton to come along, but she had been adamant it be just the two of them.

So here they were, hiking through the woods, each of them with a backpack full of Luke didn’t know what. Mali had packed them.

Dappled sunlight filtered through the trees and it was unseasonably warm, allowing for a light jacket as opposed to a heavy winter coat. Luke didn’t wear either since his elevated body temperature made it easier to withstand the cold. They were walking along the Willamette river, the sound of rushing water a pleasant soundtrack against the backdrop of trees and shrubbery. He had been so busy since school started he hadn’t really been able to enjoy anything Eugene had to offer, least of all the nature. Mali seemed to know exactly where she was going as she walked a few paces ahead of him, looking straight ahead while he looked all around him. Luke was picking up on several different scents, some he could identify and others he couldn’t. He was still getting used to his new senses: the heightened scent, sharper vision and keener hearing.

It had been four days since the full moon, and in that time Luke had learned a lot about the Hood residence. Their pack was quite large, and Joy Hood was a well respected alpha. There were werewolves in every major agency Eugene had, including law enforcement, fish and wildlife, and of course the university Luke attended. All to make sure humans never found out that werewolves existed. He had also met several of the pack members; some who were welcoming while others were not. It didn’t seem to help his case that Michael had been weirdly attached to his side since he had been at the Hood residence. It became obvious that many of his new packmates didn’t like Michael, though Luke had yet to figure out why. When he had asked Ashley about it, she had smiled sadly and told him it was complicated. Luke didn’t push her for more information since it had been clear she wasn’t comfortable talking about it. It was a curiosity that itched the back of his brain. He considered just asking Michael, but Luke didn’t think he would tell him anything. He was too guarded.

“We’re here,” Mali said over her shoulder as she led him out of the woods.

Just beyond the treeline was a river bank with several large rocks. The river was slower here, less of a rush. Mali walked over to the flat rock ledge over the water and took the backpack off. Luke watched as she opened it and pulled out a woven blanket, five candles, incense and a piece of chalk.

“What are we doing, Mali?” he asked. If this was some kind of weird ritual, he wasn’t sure he wanted to be part of it.

“You’re going to learn about what you are,” she answered as she worked. Mali used the chalk to draw a five pointed star in a circle on the surface of the rock. Then, she placed the five candles on each of the points: green at the north, blue at the east, yellow at the west, and red at the south. On the top point, she placed a white candle. Next, she gestured for Luke to give her the backpack he was carrying, which he did. Mali extricated a ceramic bowl from it and jumped down from rock to fill it with water from the river.

“And...how exactly are you planning to teach me that?”

“Do you trust me?” she asked, returning to the rock. Luke hesitated before he nodded slowly. “Then come sit with me in the circle and I will explain everything to you.”

Luke drew in a steadying breath, and stepped forward to spread the blanket over the chalk star. He followed her lead as she removed her shoes and socks and sat criss-cross on the blanket in front of her. Mali smiled warmly at him as she placed the bowl of water on the blanket between them. Luke was surprised to see how clear it was.

“Are you a witch?” he blurted.

She laughed, and Luke scrunched up his face. “Don’t look so afraid. Witches are not like what you see portrayed in the media, Luke. We're not evil or minions of Satan. You don’t have to worry. I told you, I’m a healer.”

“Okay, but a witch healer.”

“Yes, a witch healer.” She extracted a lighter from the front pocket of her backpack. “All werewolves, technically, are descendants of witches.”

Twisting around, Mali lit each of the candles in turn, and then the incense. The faint scent of myrrh surrounded them, mingling with the natural scent of water and vegetation. It seemed strange to light candles in the middle of the day, and apparently Mali noticed the questioning looking on his face because she explained it was for the ritual and protection, and that each candle had a purpose. Luke didn’t ask.

“What did you mean? How are werewolves descendants of witches?” Luke stared down at Mali’s hands, which were extended for him to take. He hesitated for a moment before laying his hands on top hers, palm to palm.

“I will explain it to you, but first we must protect ourselves.”

Luke nodded and zipped his lips so Mali could do whatever it was she needed to do. He watched as she closed her eyes, murmured a few phrases he didn’t understand, and squirmed as his palms grew sweaty. The flames of the candles grew suddenly, startling him, before they retracted to their original state, the wax dripping down the sides and onto the rock.

“What did you do?” he asked when she opened her eyes.

“A protection spell. Negatives energies and spirits won’t be able to enter the circle now.”

Luke nodded dumbly, unsure of how to respond. Mali slipped her hands away from his and he wiped his palms on his jeans, offering a apologetic smile in case it appeared rude. She seemed nonplussed.

“Now will you tell me about all of this?”

“Yes,” Mali nodded. She paused for a moment, as though she were attempting to put her thoughts in order, then continued. “A thousand years ago, before the Crusades, witches lived freely and practiced their craft. They were healers, spiritual leaders, midwives, hunters, et cetera.” She touched the tip of her finger to the water and it rippled. Luke blinked in surprise as the ripples waned and the surface of the water showed a vast field, brightly lit by the moon overhead. Beneath that white light, twelve people stood in a large circle surrounding four other people, and standing next to each of them were wolves. “Their peaceful lives were interrupted by the introduction of Christianity; however, and their covens were driven underground. They could only practice their craft in secret, teaching the next generation by word of mouth for fear any recordings would incriminate them. Even then, persecution befell them and the radical villagers who had once depended on these witches turned against them.”

Luke felt his stomach twist. He knew some of this, knew of the religious wars so long ago that fought for the Holy Land and also suppressed paganism practices. He hadn’t known that even before that people had suffered from such prejudice.

“The villagers began to hunt the covens,” Mali continued. “They killed their elders and their young in the hopes of stopping future practitioners. But there was a plan in motion. The remaining members of four covens came together, each of which had a member that was particularly gifted in communication with animals. They concocted a spell that would merge human and wolf beneath the full moon, lending to humans the natural instinct and senses of wolves. They intended for these half-man, half-wolf creatures to be protectors so they would never again have to worry about their covens being murdered in cold blood.”

The scene in the bowl of water shimmered, and Luke drew in a sharp breath as the scene Mali described played out for him as though he were watching a silent movie. The twelve people of the four covens called to their deities, their mouths moving in a chant he couldn’t hear. He watched, fascinated, as the souls of both man and wolf rose from their physical form and twisted together before settling into the human subjects in the center of the circle. Luke’s chest seized for a moment, expecting something awful to happen to the wolves, but it didn’t. The circle was broken and the wolves darted back into the forest. He released a breath.

“So...did it work?” he asked, his voice soft barely above a whisper.

“It did. The earliest name on record is _werewulf_ \- meaning ‘man-wolf’.” Mali’s eyes dimmed. “They could not have predicted what was to come.”

The scene in the water changed to a small village.

“The men who took on the spirit of the wolf gained all of their abilities: speed, strength, sharper senses. They were stronger than any human, faster, more deadly. But as full moon drew closer once again, the werewolves became more animal than human. They had strong instincts to hunt, and everything was prey to them. They massacred the people of the closest village without bias. It made no difference to them if they were men, women or children. They slaughtered them all.”

Luke’s heart galloped in his chest as the bloody scene played out on the surface of the water. He wanted to tear his eyes away from it, to not look, but he couldn’t. He realized his breathing had become heavy as his chest began to ache. Why was she showing this to him?

A gentle hand touched him then, and startled, he looked up at Mali. Her brown eyes warm, comforting. “I know it is difficult to watch, Luke. But you must know all of the story in order to understand what it is to be a werewolf now.”

“It’s just...it’s awful,” he murmured. “How can werewolves not hate themselves for the monsters they are.”

“Are humans not just as monstrous? Do they not cause death and suffering among their own people as well, without the curse of instincts not natural to them? Do you think of Calum as a monster?”

That gave him pause. Mali wasn’t wrong, and he certainly didn't think of Calum as monstrous. He shook his head. 

“Werewolves have evolved, Luke. It is why packs such as my own, such as those around us, exist,” she explained gently. “Are you alright to continue?”

Luke nodded. "Yes. I'm good."

“The werewolves could not be contained, their unnatural instincts causing them to break free of the covens rein. They went from village to village, causing bloodshed like nothing anyone had ever seen before. Most who were bitten died while some became werewolves themselves. Babies born of werewolves carried the gene though it would lie dormant until they reached puberty.”

The air around them felt thick with tension, like the invisible walls meant to protect them were closing in. Luke took a steadying breath as the scene in the water changed. He blinked, confused by what he was seeing.

“Who are they?” he asked.

“Hunters,” replied Mali. “The werewolves became an epidemic that spread in a short amount of time. It was only a matter of decades before they gained in numbers, began living among society only to maim and destroy. Humans decided to fight back, to stop the werewolves from killing their people. They formed hunting parties with a very specific goal: kill any werewolf on sight. They were good at what they did, tactile, and learned that a werewolf was most vulnerable during the new moon, when the moon cannot be seen from the Earth and the werewolves were rendered powerless. The hunters invoked their gods and goddesses, asking for the skills necessary to take on their foes.”

The scene showed yet another battle between hunters and werewolves. It was such a long, bloody history that Luke didn’t understand how the werewolves could have survived the hunters. They were vastly outnumbered by the hunters, and humans, in general.

Mali seemed to have realized what he was thinking and continued. “A werewolf by the name of Augustine knew if the werewolves did not do something, and quickly, they would wiped out. He invoked the goddess originally called upon when werewolves were first created, asking why she had forsaken them, pleading that the new generations of werewolves should not have to suffer for the sins of their forefathers. He asked for her guidance to learn to control the wolf nature inside of him. And she did guide him. Augustine learned to control his wolf nature, learned to combat the pull of the full moon and began to teach others of his kind the same. Augustine formed the first pack with himself as an alpha, and together, it was decided that werewolves would only survive if they lived their lives in secret. And so they created the Order of Augustine and created laws among their underground society in order to co-exist with humans as best they could.”

“And what about the hunters?” Luke interjected. “Did they still hunt them?”

“For a time.” The water in the bowl cleared of any images. “Though hunters are no more in numbers than werewolves these days. There are still hunters today who will dispose of a werewolf they perceive to be a threat though several are not quite as zealous as they once were. They have their own laws to abide by, but it is doubtful that hunters and werewolves will ever truly co-exist peacefully.”

A chill moved down Luke’s spine. “When was the last time hunters came around here?”

“It’s been several years, and my mother is wonderful at negotiation. She keeps her pack tightly reined in so they have no reason to bother us.”

“But what about the rogue alpha? The one that bit me?”

Mali frowned. “He could have possibly drawn more attention to our pack than necessary, but even so...if they come then it will be for him. Not the pack.”

That only offered a small amount of comfort for Luke. There were so many things he still had questions about, but he was learning that many of them would be answered in time. He couldn’t expect any of them to know how soon he would learn to control his wolf nature, or when the blood lust would lessen the closer it got to the full moon. They couldn’t know when or if Dorian Belmont would come back for him, nor did they know if Luke would be able to resist obeying the alpha who bit him. The heavy weight that had settled in Luke’s chest since the night he was bitten hadn't lessened any. His whole life had changed in the matter of a few moments, and Luke wasn’t sure he could ever truly get it back. Right now, he was regretting not listening to his mother and choosing a school closer to home. If he had, he might not be a werewolf right now.

“Okay,” he reached up to rub his temples gently, feeling a headache coming on, “there’s a pack hierarchy that I’ve noticed. What is it?”

“Alphas, betas and omegas,” she answered. “Alphas are, obviously, the leaders. The are the glue of the pack. The betas are what makes up the majority of the pack; werewolves that are able to control their wolf nature while omegas are the newbs like you.” She smiled and Luke couldn’t help but release a soft laugh.

“Will I be able to control my shift on the full moon? I overheard whispers about that being possible.”

“Eventually, yes. It comes with time and patience. Once you learn to control your wolf nature you will be able to control your shift. You will always feel the pull of the full moon, but you will be able to resist it. Bitten werewolves...often have a harder time learning this than born werewolves. It isn’t a natural evolution for you. Not like Calum, for example.”

That made sense. Werewolves had, apparently, evolved a great deal since those four men a thousand years ago.

“How does one become an alpha?” he asked. “How is that determined?”

“One of two ways.” A ripple moved through the space around them and an image in the water caught Luke’s attention, showing a standoff between alpha and beta. “A beta becomes an alpha by either killing the current alpha, or through transference. The latter means...that if an alpha dies by means other than being challenged by a beta, their status will transfer to their next of kin.”

“So that means if your mom dies,” Luke murmured, “Calum is the next alpha.”

“Yes. Unless someone challenges him, he will remain the alpha.”

He looked up at her sharply, lips pressing into a tight line. “And what if someone does challenge him.”

Mali’s expression was melancholy. “Then he must accept the challenge and hope to come out on top. It is how it has always been, Luke. Calum knows that. He accepts it.”

“Seems like bullshit to me,” he snorted. The idea of his friend being challenged - possibly dying - because someone wanted to be in power didn’t settle well with him. And he worried that Calum was too gentle of a soul. “Did your mom...did she...kill someone?”

“No,” Mali shook her head. “My grandfather passed away of old age and she became alpha. She was challenged once when she first became alpha, but never again. She is good to the pack, more so than most alphas.”

“So they - we - are not immortal?”

“Not in the least. Werewolves do have a longer lifespan than humans. The average is about one hundred and fifty years, but there are few who have lived beyond that, but eventually they die.”

The incense had burned out, the last of the scent swept away on a gentle breeze. Mali took his hands again and murmured a thank you to the elements around them, to the deities that allowed for their protection within the circle, then she blew out the candles. Luke still wasn’t sure he really understood the whole witch thing, or the extent of Mali’s power. But there would be time to ask her about it later to sate his curiosity.

“So what happens next?” he asked as he stood from the blanket. Luke waited for Mali to stand as well and step off of it so he could roll it up and stuff it back into her backpack.

“Next, I help you learn to master the wolf nature inside of you.” Mali picked up the candles now that the wicks were cooled and the wax hardened and placed them into the backpack Luke held out for her. “It is more spiritual than anything. I will teach you methods that will help you rein it in, such as meditation.”

“And how long will it take?”

She smiled at him patiently. “That depends on you, Luke. The faster you accept what you are, the faster you will learn to become one with the wolf.”

If she hadn’t looked so serious, Luke might have snorted a laugh. He didn’t; however, because he realized how lucky he was to have Mali’s help. To have any of their help. They owed him nothing. The least he could do was be grateful even if her words sounded like something out of a fiction novel.

With the circle broken and their bags packed, Luke let Mali lead the way from the riverbank and back into the woods. He fell into step next to her, silence stretching between them for a long moment. There were several things running through his mind at that moment, but one question seemed to weigh heavier on his mind than the others. And it was because no one would give him a straight answer.

“Why doesn’t the pack like Michael?”

Luke could see Mali tense visibly and she cut a sharp glance to him.

“You have noticed.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed. They’re not exactly discreet about it. In fact, there’s only a handful of you that don’t look at him like he’s a bug that needs to be squashed.”

A weary sigh left Mali and she shook her head. “I’m sorry, Luke. I wish I could tell you, but it’s not my story to tell. Michael is-”

“A complicated person,” Luke interrupted. “That’s what people keep telling me.”

She offered him a sympathetic nod. “You could just ask him yourself. Though I would be very surprised if he told you anything. Michael does not trust easily. Be gentle with him, Luke. Be gentle with his heart.”

Luke stared at her, lips parted and eyes wide. He searched her face, her eyes, wondering if he was missing something. What did she mean be gentle with his heart? Then he realized that his own heart had sped up. He was very, very glad in that moment that Mali was not a werewolf and that she couldn’t hear it race.


	16. Chapter 16

Over the course of two days, Luke had learned a couple of things: that Mali played a significant role in helping the omegas that came into the pack in learning control through a series of rituals she called spirit paths, and that Joy Hood had not been lying when she said the pack was everywhere.

Detective O’Brien had come to the house several times, and it was through shameless eavesdropping with Calum that he learned Matthew Stone had been found dead thirty miles up the Willamette. Ashton had been irritated by his lack of supernatural senses that would not allow him to hear the conversation from two rooms over, but Luke had relayed to him what was being said. There was no apparent foul play and toxicology reports had not yet come back. The medical examiners were baffled how such a healthy young man had just died so suddenly and that an autopsy was scheduled for the next day. A memorial for Matthew would be held on campus next week like there had been for Maci Vera. Calum would for sure attend since they had been teammates, but Luke wasn’t sure he was ready for a second memorial. They hadn’t even reached Thanksgiving break and already two students were dead. He could not even imagine the pain Maci’s and Matthew’s parents were going through, or what his own parents would go through if he had been one of them. A shudder had slid down his spine.

The detective had concluded that he felt it was possible Matthew had been in transition when he died, his body unable to handle the stress of it. Evidently, it was rare for a bitten human to make it so far as to the full moon before dying of the bite, but not impossible. Concern had been clear in his tone as he spoke to Joy, obviously worried that this was going to be a tough situation to handle considering the circumstances. Joy had assured him that they had been in more difficult positions before; they would find a way to handle this as well, as respectfully as possible, while still protecting the pack. Luke was also learning how difficult it must be to be an alpha at times.

Hours later, Luke realized it had been more than twenty-four hours since he had last seen Michael, which was strange with how attached the two of them had become. When he asked Calum about it, his friend told him that Michael sometimes disappeared for a day or two, but that he always came back. Calum said he shouldn’t worry about Michael, that sometimes pack life became overwhelming for him. Luke could relate.

That night when he went to sleep, he slept in Michael’s bed instead of on the floor (the floor having been his choice) wrapped in Michael's scent. It was comforting.

He was awoken by someone shaking his shoulder even before the alarm on his phone sounded, before the sun was filtering through the blinds over the window. Luke blinked open his eyes, and it took a moment for them to adjust before he realized it was Michael who was hovering over him.

“Come on,” Michael murmured. “We’re going to start training you this morning.”

“What?” Luke covered his mouth so he wouldn’t yawn in Michael’s face. What the hell did he mean by training? “What kind of training?”

“Physical training. Now get up and get dressed.”

Michael didn’t explain any further, but said he would wait downstairs while Luke got up and around then left the room. Luke sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, confused about what Michael had meant or why it had to be so early. He dragged himself out of the bed, too tired to feel embarrassed about being found in it in the first place, and dug through the duffel bag of clothing Calum had brought from the dorm. Luke extricated a pair of gray sweatpants, a tank top and a hoodie, and got dressed. He stopped into the bathroom to brush his teeth before descending the stairs to find  Michael waiting for him in the living room. It was so early that not even Joy and David were awake yet. Luke shoved his hands into the pouch of his hoodie as he approached Michael.

“What are we doing, Michael?” he asked. “What did you mean by training?”

Michael put a finger to his own lips to hush him, then gestured for Luke to follow him through the sliding glass doors and into the backyard. He didn’t hesitate to do so.

A thin layer of fog settled low over the yard as they crossed it, giving off an unsettling feeling. Luke shivered in spite of himself and hurried to catch up with Michael as they passed the treeline. It occurred to him that he had spent a lot of time in the woods lately. More than he ever would have in the past. They walked for nearly half an hour, the sun had begun filtering through the trees, before he began to grow impatient.

“Michael,” he demanded. “Where are you taking me?”

The other boy glanced at him. “Chill out. I’m not going to lure you off somewhere and kill you or anything. I told you what we’re doing. You need to start training.”

“Training for what?”

“To fight.”

As they broke through the treeline and into a clearing, Luke paused. “Why?”

Michael sighed as he removed his jacket to reveal a white tank top underneath. He tossed the jacket aside carelessly. Then he slipped out of his shoes and pulled his socks off as Luke watched him, confused.

“You have a lot of abilities now that you didn’t have as a human. Strength, speed, dexterity and all that garbage. You have better reflexes, but that doesn’t automatically make you a fighter. If you don’t have any kind of skill or form then all of those abilities are useless to you. Especially if you’re up against someone like an alpha like Dorian Belmont who might come back to try and claim you,” he explained finally. “I asked to train you."

Somehow, that didn’t surprise Luke. “Why?” he asked.

Michael hesitated. “Because I wanted to. I thought it might be a good way to make up for being a dick to you.”

Luke let out a short laugh. “So wait...trying to kick my ass is a way to make it up to me? What kind of fucked up logic is that?”

“You’ll thank me later,” Michael scowled. “And believe me when I tell you that you don’t want Marcus to train you. He’d pound you into the dirt.”

Luke’s eyes widened. He had met Marcus the other day, and the guy had been intimidating on sight with how huge he was. Ashley had told him later on that Marcus was a heavyweight boxing champion who held the statewide title. He had to agree, he was glad that Michael had asked to train him. He might survive this.

Following suit, Luke removed his hoodie, socks and shoes. He folded the hoodie up and placed it on top of his shoes so it wouldn't get too dirty. The near frozen ground made him hiss faintly as it touched the soles of his feet. Why couldn’t he have turned into a werewolf in the warmer months?

Distracted by the cold, his senses on overload from the forest around them, Luke didn’t see the fist that came flying toward him until almost the last second. He gasped, ducking out of the way only to be cuffed in the right side of his head.

“What the fuck, Michael?” He stepped back as pain shot through his head, glaring at the other boy. “What was that for?”

“I told you. It’s training.” Michael smirked. “Besides, I owed you that after you punched me in the mouth at the butte.”

An annoyed growl left Luke, something almost primal unfurling in his gut. The strike had hurt. It sparked a flight or fight response, and the scale was leaning toward fight. He balled up his fist and hooked his right arm, aiming for Michael’s jaw. It never landed because Michael dodged the blow easily. It only served to irritate Luke further. The spot just above his ear where Michael had hit him wasn’t throbbing anymore, but adrenaline was coursing through him. He stepped forward and struck out again only to miss his opponent by centimeters. Annoyance gave way to frustration as each strike was blocked or deflected with almost no effort. The smirk on Michael’s face made his blood run hot, the scent of adrenaline hung heavy in the air as he tried to land just one blow on Michael.

“You’re not concentrating,” Michael said through gritted teeth. Luke cried out as Michael grabbed hold of his wrist and twisted it behind his back, forcing him to his knees. “You’re just tossing hits at random. You have to learn to read the other person. Predict what they’re going to do.”

“Get off of me,” Luke growled.

Michael let him up and he whirled around, but this time it was Michael who attacked. He shot forward so fast that Luke almost didn’t see it coming. He banked right, narrowly missing the fist aimed at his face. He did not know what he was supposed to do or how he was supposed to learn anything from this. He knew he had capabilities now that he did not know how to use or control, he had been told as much, but how was he supposed to hone something he couldn't call upon? He had only just begun to work with Mali to find that balance between human and wolf. He wasn’t ready for this.

Michael leaped toward him again, and Luke reached down as deep as he could to grab hold of that power he felt flowing through him, to channel it. He grabbed Michael’s hand as it flew at his face, twist it, and flipped the other boy onto his back.

“Aha...I did it!” He exclaimed as Michael wheezed from the blow of hitting the hard ground. “Are you okay?”

Michael held up his hand in the form of the ‘okay’ symbol and gasped, “Just peachy.”

He reached to offer a hand to Michael, and when he took it, Luke hoisted him to his feet. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. Let’s go again.”

That was all the warning he got before the other boy advanced on him.

It was like a dance as they made their way around the clearing, alternating between offense and defense. Luke didn't block every hit or kick thrown at him, and he didn’t land all of his own attacks either. The forest around them was quiet save for the shuffle of their bare feet over dead leaves and dirt, along with their heavy breathing as they exerted themselves. The more they spar, the easier it became to accept that he was no longer just a human being. He was something more. Something powerful. It frightened him just as much as it exhilarated him. Luke had never felt particularly important or special before; always in the shadows of his older brothers. But this was something they did not have. This was his and his alone.

Luke slid along the dirt underneath Michael who had become airborne, though it was only a matter of a second before Michael realized what happened and turned on him. He gave chase. Luke sprinted across the clearing, eyes focused on a large tree twenty feet ahead of him. When he reached the base, Luke let his body take over as he ran up the tree and flipped backward, over top of Michael, to land on all fours behind him. The surprise and excitement he felt was unparalleled. 

“Missed me,” he taunted.

An irritated growl left Michael as he turned on him once again. This time when he lunged at Luke, the two of them tumbled to the ground together. He let out a gasp as Michael landed on top of him and pinned his hands to the ground.

The cold seeped through the thin material of his tank top but he barely felt it at all. Not only because of his heated skin from the exertion of sparring, but because Luke noticed for the first time just how deep green Michael’s eyes were. He felt his breath hitch as he stared up at them and became aware of just how close their bodies were, how thin the layer of clothing was that existed between them. He was keenly aware of the tight grip Michael had on his wrists, and that he had a hard on growing in the loose fabric of his sweats.

A new scent hung in the air between them them: arousal. Not just his own arousal, but Michael’s as well.

A shudder passed through the boy on top of him and the grip on his wrists loosened enough for Luke to break free of it. Instead of shoving Michael off of him, he wrapped his hands into the front of his tank top and yanked him down. Luke surged up as he did so, his mouth crashing into Michael’s in a messy kiss, tongues and teeth clashing. But just as quickly as it began, it ended. Michael gasped as he pulled away from Luke and scurried off of him.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-” Michael cut off his words and ran a hand through his hair. He stood up quickly, putting distance between them.

Luke stood as well. “Sorry for what? I  kissed you. Michael...what’s wrong?”

He shook his head vigorously. “I can’t do this. I can’t.”

“Yes,” Luke said as he stepped forward and touched Michael’s shoulder gently, “you can.”

Desire rolled off of Michael in waves. It echoed Luke’s own desire, how much he wanted to touch and taste every inch of Michael’s skin. Hands moved to his waist, pushing him back against the nearest tree. A short burst of a laugh left him before Michael’s mouth was on his once again, though it was gentler this time. Less messy, but no less hungry. His fingers worked their way into Michael’s hair, the red strands surprisingly soft despite the harsh dye. A soft whimper left him as Michael bit down on his bottom lip playfully at the same time he pressed his body against Luke’s. He could feel Michael’s erection through their sweats and it sent a pleasant shiver down his spine.

Michael broke the kiss suddenly, leaving Luke to chase his mouth with his own. But then that mouth was against the front of his throat and Luke tilted his head back, eyes closing as a moan came left him. Michael’s hands found their way beneath the material of his tank top, impossibly hot against his skin. Lips sucked and teeth nipped at his throat, and he rolled his hips forward as best he could, seeking any kind of friction he could find.

“Michael,” he gasped. “Michael wait…”

The other boy froze suddenly, and when he leaned back, it was with question in his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

Luke drew in a shaky breath, the scent of Michael’s skin and their arousal surrounding them chased away any insecurity he thought he should feel. All he wanted was Michael; his mouth on his skin, his hands in places that were still hidden by his clothes.

“Nothing,” he breathed. “Nothing’s wrong. Other than the fact you have too many clothes on.”

He reached for Michael’s shirt and tugged it up, tearing it as he did so. He let it fall to the ground and removed his own shirt before drawing Michael back in for another kiss, slower this time. Luke sucked on his lower lip softly, fingertips roamed down the heated skin of Michael’s chest. He didn’t even mind the way the bark of the tree dug into his back. He released Michael’s lip so he could trail his own lips along Michael's jaw, stopping at his ear so he could bite down on the lobe gently. It drew a hiss out of Michael that pleased him to his core. Luke felt Michael’s hands twitch at his hips, like he wanted to move them but was not sure if he should. Luke pressed his body even closer to his, chest to chest, to encourage him.

“Luke, we can’t...here...we don’t…” He didn’t need to finish his sentence for Luke to catch his train of thought.

“I know,” he murmured.

They couldn’t get too carried away because they didn’t have the essentials. Luke had never had sex with another boy before, but even he knew lubricant was a requirement. Maybe if they had at least had a condom, they could have managed but they didn’t.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” said Michael.

Luke grinned, raising an eyebrow. “Who said you get to be on top?”

Michael flushed and shook his head quickly. “That’s not what I...I didn’t mean to-”

He couldn’t help but laugh at the sudden awkwardness that stole over the other boy. Luke pressed a kiss against his mouth. “I was kidding. Well, not totally but you know what I mean.”

Michael made a face at him before he nuzzled into his neck, breathing him in. He mumbled something about Luke smelling good. It made him smile. His eyes fluttered closed once again as Michael’s mouth left a heated trail of kisses against his skin, then his jaw until finally their mouths met again. Luke wanted him so badly he couldn’t think straight. They could spend the rest of the day out here in this clearing, in the middle of nowhere, like this and he could be completely happy.

Luke’s hands moved along Michael’s waist and around to the the small of his back, his fingertips making contact with raised skin. Michael gasped, suddenly tense and pulled away from him so quickly Luke felt like he had just smacked into a brick wall. Tension hung in the air around them. Luke felt his heart sink into his stomach as Michael’s arousal and desire gave way to fear and shame. Slowly, he stepped forward and as he did so, Michael shook his head.

“Don’t. Please don’t.”

The tremble in his voice was awful. It made Luke’s chest ache. “Michael, what happened?”

“I have to go.” He took several steps away from Luke. “I have to go. We can’t...I can’t…”

“Okay,” Luke was afraid to step toward him, afraid to spook Michael like he was some wild animal. “We don’t have to do anything like that. Don’t go. Come back to the house with me.”

But Michael only shook his head again. Whatever Luke had done shook him so badly that Michael wouldn't even look at him. An apology was on the tip of his tongue even though he wasn’t sure what he was apologizing for. As long as it got Michael to calm down, to come back to the house with him, he didn't care. He could see the other boy was trembling. Luke took one more cautious step forward and regretted it immediately because Michael darted so fast into the trees he was a blur of motion.

Luke ran into the trees, calling his name but it was no use. Michael was gone.


	17. Chapter 17

Ashton felt like he was on the outside looking in. Like there was a glass wall separating him from the world that his best friend found himself thrust into. All around him were creatures unlike him, people who had once been human but turned because they were either born a werewolf or bitten. Each of them had a unique story, shared the same struggle that Luke did. Hell, even Mali was important to the Hood pack despite the fact she was not a werewolf either. But this was not his world and he was the thing that was not like the others. He didn’t know how to help Luke or what he was going through. No amount of comic books or Netflix series was going to make him an expert on what it meant to be a werewolf. He was out of his depth. He ought to have returned to school and left Luke in the care of Joy Hood and her pack. He was just the random human who had gotten swept up in this.

After a week, Ashton was ready to go back to the dorm and try to get his life back to normal. He wasn’t sure that was ever going to really happen, bu at least he wouldn’t feel completely useless.

He was in the middle of packing up the duffel bag Calum had retrieved for him earlier in the week when the bedroom door opened and his friend walked in.

Calum stopped, eyes traveling from Ashton to the half packed duffel bag and back again. “Are you leaving?”

“Yeah. I'm going back to the dorm.”

“Why? My mom said you guys were good for two weeks. You’ve got another week before you have to go back.”

Ashton sighed and brought a hand up to scratch down the back of his neck nervously. “Because I don’t belong here with you guys. I’m not doing anything. I’m not helping Luke by just hanging around doing nothing. You guys got this. He doesn’t need me.”

“Ash, that’s ridiculous. You’re his best friend. Why would you think he didn’t need you?” Calum’s expression was bewildered.

“I’m not like you guys. I’m not a werewolf. I don’t know what he needs or anything like that.” He realized it probably sounded like he was whining and that he was being selfish. “I just think it’d be better if I wasn’t hanging around taking up room here.”

“Ash…” Calum came around the bag and reached for the duffel bag, sliding it across the bed and away from him. “Don’t go. I know you might not think you’re doing much, but trust me you are. Luke’s lucky to have you. I wish I would have had someone like you to help me through my transition.”

Ashton snorted derisively. “You had a whole pack and your family.”

“I know, but I didn’t have just a friend to lean on that I could talk to about it without bias.”

His eyes averted to the comforter spread across Calum’s bed and knit his brow. He didn’t like feeling this way; helpless and unable to do anything for Luke. They had been best friends for so long, depended on each other to get them through the hard times, that it killed Ashton to not be able to help him now. He wasn’t even sure he had fully grasped what was happening: that Luke was a werewolf who would probably join the Hood pack. Where would that leave him? Would Luke even want him around still because he was just human? Deep down, Ashton realized his thoughts were completely irrational, likely brought on by fear of the unknown. Both of their worlds had turned upside down so quickly. Could he really walk away and forget he knew anything at all? As far as he had been able to glean, he wasn’t supposed to know anything about werewolves. The humans who did were few and far between because it was a risk.

Ashton fiddled with the sleeve of the hoodie he had been packing into the duffel when Calum had pulled it away from him in an attempt to keep his hands busy. There was a lot he had to consider: stick around and possibly risk his life and that of the pack, or walk away from it and go on leading a normal life. Joy had explained as much to him, but he had yet to make an actual decision. He had been pretty close to walking away from all of this when Calum caught him. Now he felt unsure once more.

“How does Mali do it?” he asked softly. “How does she make it so she fits in as a human among all of you.”

“Because she was born to werewolf parents. This has been her life, Ash. This has always been her world.” Calum frowned at him. “And she made herself important with her craft and acting as a healer for the pack. She made her place.”

Ashton had learned as much over the past week. He had learned that much of the pack depended on Mali to help them with their issues, especially the younger members. Luke had spent quite a bit of time with Mali since he had turned. They had only been able to talk briefly about it since then.

Rubbing a hand down his face, Ashton sighed heavily. “Do you think I could learn from her? Do what she does?”

“What Mali does?” Calum raised a brow. “Yeah, maybe. She’s been at this since she was a kid, but you don’t have to be a descendant of a witch to learn the art of it. Will it make you stay if she agrees to teach you?”

“Maybe.” At least that way he would feel like he was doing _something_.

“Ash,” Calum hesitated. “It’s not just because of Luke that I think you ought to stick around.”

Ashton’s mouth suddenly felt dry. “It’s not?”

“No. I think you should stick around because I want you to.”

His heartbeat quickened and he had to draw in a steadying breath. Since he had moved to Eugene and met Calum face to face, the two of them had been doing a sort of dance. Now he knew why, but it hadn’t been any easier dealing with his own feelings.

“Cal,” he sighed. “You know I’m not ditching you or anything, right?”

“Yeah, I know.”

Ashton considered telling him right then how he really felt; that he had had a huge crush on Calum since before they had even met. It just felt like the timing was wrong. Calum and his pack were dealing with so much because of the rogue alpha, the deaths he was responsible for and a new omega. Not to mention, he had gotten the sense that all was not well with Michael either. Ashton was observant, and he had gathered most of the pack did not trust Michael though he had yet to figure out why.

“I’ll stay,” he conceded. Then a laugh left him. “Not like I could forget about all of this anyway.”

Calum’s face lit up, a smile splitting his features. Ashton grinned as his friend pulled him into a tight hug.

“Good. I’ve gotten kinda use to sleeping next to you.”

Heat rushed into Ashton’s cheeks and he pressed his forehead to Calum’s shoulder. “Yeah, me too.”

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Luke felt like an idiot. He should not have kissed Michael. He should not have let it get that far. He also should not have touched him in such a way that it would cause Michael to jerk away from him like Luke had burned him. The raised skin he had felt beneath his fingertips was very obviously a scar. If Michael had reacted in such a way it was because he probably had more. However he had come to bear them was something he was not willing to share. Before Luke even had a chance to reassure him that he didn’t care, Michael had darted into the woods. He had considered going after him, but decided against it. If Michael needed time then he needed to give him that.

What had he been thinking? He hadn’t been. Luke had gotten caught up in the adrenaline rush, the moment, and the sudden spike of arousal. After Michael had left, he had walked back to the house slowly, confused about everything he felt. They didn’t even like each other. Or did they? He didn’t know. By the time he had returned to the house, Calum and Ashton were awake. Calum had wrinkled his nose faintly, but if he had been able to smell Michael all over him he hadn’t said anything. Luke considered telling Calum what happened out of concern for Michael, but he kept his mouth shut. Talking about it made it more real than he was ready for. It occurred to him he might need to request someone else to train him because there was clearly a conflict of interest between him and Michael.

He had been so distracted through his session with Mali that she had called it quits earlier than usual. Luke had the decency to look guilty about it at least, and he apologized before he left the room. Mali had clearly been annoyed though she had tried to hide it. Luke had spent the majority of the day outside of the house, away from anyone who might ask him what was wrong. Michael never came back.

Luke lay on the air mattress on the floor of Michael’s room, staring up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. Too many thoughts ran through his mind. Thoughts about his whole world having changed, about Michael, about his feelings for Michael. They were confusing and unexpected. A month ago, the two of them would have been just as happy to never have to be in the same room. Now here he was, nursing a stupid crush on Michael that had taken him completely by surprise.

He also found his mind wandering back to that kiss in the woods, the taste of Michael’s mouth and the heat of his skin. It sent a shudder down his spine. He had to quit thinking about it before it gave him an erection. It would be awkward to get in the shower so late, in someone else’s home, just so he could take care of it. Luke shook his head to clear his thoughts of all things that had to do with a half-naked Michael.

With a groan, Luke hoisted himself up off the air mattress and pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of socks. He left Michael’s room with the intent of going down to the kitchen to find something hot to drink. But as he crept down the hall, he noticed the door to Joy’s office was slightly ajar. He crossed the hall and pushed the door open further,  peeking in to see if anyone was in the office. Though the small lamp on the desk was lit, the room was empty. Curiosity spiked through him, but Luke hesitated, knowing it was wrong to go into someone’s space without their permission. Joy didn’t seem the type to just leave the door to her office open. Luke wondered if she had just stepped out for a moment. So he drew in a breath and steadied himself so he could focus.

He closed his eyes so he could concentrate on the sounds of the house to see if anyone was up and about. Luke heard nothing save for the house settling as it often did at night. In the next room was the rhythmic breathing of people sleeping. There was no indication that anyone was awake.

Satisfied, Luke opened his eyes and slipped into the room.

He padded across the floor quietly, his eyes roaming over the shelves and shelves of books before him. There was a certain sense of déjà vu as he did so. He remembered that Joy had told him David and Mali were lovers of the written word. But that wasn’t what he was looking for. His attention was drawn to the shelves near the bottom of the wall that held several large, leather bound journals. Surely someone as respected and knowledgeable as Joy would keep records of the people in her pack, or those associated with them. Luke reached for one of the journals and slid it from the shelf. As he opened it, he felt his stomach churn because he knew it was wrong to go searching for information that was none of his business. But he had to know about Michael. If he did, maybe he could make sense of why he pushed people away. Why he was so guarded. He knew Michael would never tell him willingly.

He opened the book and skimmed over the first page. He didn’t need good lighting to be able to see the words, not with his heightened sense of sight. The handwriting across the page was feminine and pristine, easy to read, so vastly different from his own terrible handwriting. It was indeed a journal entry, dated in April 2012, that talked about the new discoveries the author had made in her spiritual journey. It could only be Mali that had written this journal. It wasn’t necessarily personal as much as it was informative, methods she planned to put into practice to help omegas learn to balance their new nature as werewolves. In a sense, it comforted Luke to know that he was hardly the first person to struggle with this. Mali had been doing this for quite awhile if the timeline of this entry was anything to go by.

He flipped through a few more pages, didn’t find what he wanted, and put it back. He slid the book next to it off the shelf and opened it to the middle.

“Luke? What are you doing in here?”

Luke nearly jumped out of his skin, and whirled around to see Ashton standing in the doorway. How the hell had he not heard him coming? It must have been because he was distracted with the journal. He was going to have to work on being more aware of his surroundings.

“I uh…,” he swallowed the lump in his throat, “I was looking for something.” He was so grateful it was Ashton that had caught him and not someone else.

“Looking for...what?” asked Ashton.

He frowned, shaking his head. “It’s nothing important. What are you doing up?”

“Couldn’t sleep.”

Luke knew the feeling. He closed the book in his hands and turned back to the shelf to replace it.

“Seriously, Luke, what are you doing in here? Why are you snooping?” Ashton had come to stand beside him, and he gave his friend a sideways glance. “You’re a shitty liar so don’t even bother.”

“Alright,” Luke sighed. “I was looking for information on Michael. Something is weird around here. The pack either don’t like him or trust him and no one will tell me why.” He gestured helplessly to the journals. “I thought something in here could help me.”

“So I’ve noticed, but why not just ask him?”

“You think I haven’t thought of that? He won’t tell me.”

“How do you know that?” Ashton challenged. “Have you tried?”

Luke shook his head, averting his eyes to the floor. No, he hadn’t asked Michael because every time things got too intense between them, Michael ran away. Okay, so maybe he wasn’t being fair because things had only gotten intense between them once. But he had no reason to think Michael was just going to pour his heart out to him because he asked nicely.

Ashton narrowed his eyes. “Why is this bothering you so much? Did something happen between the two of you?”

“What? No.” Luke snorted, but his body betrayed him as he squirmed faintly. “Nothing happened.”

“Didn’t we just talk about how you’re a shitty liar?” Ashton groaned. “Something did happen. I can tell. What was it? Come on, out with it!”

“Okay!” Luke held up his hands in a gesture to keep it down. Clearly, he wasn’t great under pressure, and especially not from Ashton. “Okay. So you know how we went out to the woods yesterday because I need to train to fight or something like that? Well, we did that and it was cool and all. I learned some things but...we also...kinda made out.”

“You did what?” Ashton’s face broke into a wide grin that made Luke want to slap him. “You made out with Michael in the woods? Last week you couldn’t stand him!”

I know. I know.” Luke dropped his hands helplessly. “It just kinda happened. He had me pinned to the ground and it was...it was hot. Next thing I know I can smell his arousal - both of ours actually - and I kissed him.”

Ashton laughed, louder than was really necessarily. “Oh my God, this is getting even better. _You_ kissed _him_?”

“Yeah.”

“And he kissed you back, right?”

Luke nodded.

“Did you guys have sex out there?”

“Ashton!” Luke looked indignant. “No, we didn’t have sex. What is wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with me?” he retorted. “What’s wrong with _you_? You’re the one that’s having hot makeout sessions with the lone wolf when he’s supposed to be training you.”

Luke couldn’t even argue that point because it was completely true. He had never actually intended for it to happen. But it had and it had freaked Michael out enough that he ran away. It was entirely possible that Michael just didn’t like him or wasn’t attracted to him, but even that didn’t explain the way the pack felt toward him.

“Look,” Ashton sighed, “I’m not judging you or anything but I really don’t know if this is the best way to find out what’s going on.”

“I know. I also know that this is the only way I’ll find out anything. I have to know because…,” He trailed off.

“Because you have feelings for him,” Ashton finished the sentence.

Luke nodded but he couldn’t bring himself to look at his best friend. Even with everything that had been going on, with the way he had changed, Ashton could still read him better than anyone he knew. It dawned on him that he had been ignoring Ashton since they had gotten here. Not on purpose, of course. He had just gotten so wrapped up in everything he hadn’t taken the time to ask Ashton how he was feeling about all of this.

“I’m sorry, Ash. I’ve been a really crappy friend the past month,” Luke frowned. “Will you forgive me?”

Ashton tsked. “Are you kidding me? You turned into a freaking werewolf, Luke. It’s not like you could exactly help it.”

“Yeah, but not everyone would have stuck around knowing it could possibly get them killed.”

“Well, I’m not everyone. It’s always been me and you, dude. It’s gonna be me and you until the end.” Ashton reached out and punched him in the shoulder playfully. “I thought about leaving because I thought maybe you didn’t need my anymore. But I realize that’s dumb because even if I’m just human I’m still your best friend.”

“Of course you are, Ash. Me being a werewolf doesn’t change that.” Luke had no idea Ashton was feeling concerned about it. “I need you. You’re the one constant in my life here.”

Ashton smiled faintly. “Like I said, I was just being dumb. I’m over it now.”

“Good. Now, will you help me go through these journals?”

His friend shrugged and tossed him a mischievous grin. “Yeah, alright. Can’t say I’m not curious to know what the deal is either.”

Luke laughed faintly, and pulled two journals from the shelf. He handed one to Ashton and the two of them got comfortable.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Luke and Ashton spent the next two hours looking through the journals, and mostly found they were Mali’s research and her learning path. Some parts of them were interesting while others were not. Some things Luke understood and some he did not. By the time he got to the sixth journal, he was yawning but he was also determined to stick it out until they found what they were looking for. They wouldn’t get another chance like this. He was a little surprised their luck had lasted this long and someone hadn’t caught them going through Joy’s office. It would have been hard to explain, and Luke didn’t want to lose her trust so early on. He already felt bad enough about this. But as far as he was concerned he didn’t have another choice. He wanted to understand Michael and the guy wasn’t going to make it easy on him. So far, Michael hadn’t turned up again. Luke was beginning to worry despite keeping Calum’s words in mind: he sometimes went missing but always came back.

To fill the quiet around them, he took the opportunity to talk to his best friend. They hadn’t gotten the chance since Luke had turned a little over a week ago. Ashton told him what he was feeling; that he was confused and a little afraid. He was glad that Calum was there for him to lean on, and that he was interested in learning what Mali did. He admitted he was a little anxious to get back to school because he felt useless here, to which Luke assured him that he was anything but.

Then it was Luke’s turn to talk, and he poured out every thought and feeling he had about becoming a werewolf. He was afraid and curious at the same time. He had doubts about his ability to control the wolf nature even with Mali’s constant reassurance that it was going to be fine, that he had only been a werewolf for a short time. Luke understood that learning control would take time, but he wanted it now. He wanted to be able to form some semblance of a normal life again. Calum and Ashley had found a balance so he could as well. He was worried about the alpha that had bitten him, and whether or not he could feel instinctually obligated to him. Luke wanted to stay with the Hood pack. 

Luke was about to give up for the night when Ashton stood from the floor and reached up to pull down another book. It was twice the size of the rest, and looked like it was very old.

“What’d you find?” he asked.

“Dunno. Let’s take it over to the desk.”

He stood from his spot on the floor and joined Ashton at Joy’s desk where he placed the book and opened it. Immediately it became obvious what was contained inside.

“Pack records,” Luke murmured. "This is what I came looking for."

Ashton made a soft sound of confirmation as their eyes scanned over the first page’s neat handwriting, this one less loopy than Mali’s but still feminine looking. Luke could only assume it was Joy’s handwriting.

At the top of the page, the name “Hood” was written and from there each member that had existed within their pack for the last two hundred years. None of the names became familiar until Joy and David, their children, and the current pack members. Some of the names had been crossed out, leaving Luke to assume they had either left the pack or died. It was mind boggling to think the Hood pack had existed for such a long time. It was a strange sort of family tree.

Subconsciously, Luke ran his finger over the last name that had been added to the tree, Michael’s name.

Ashton flipped a few more pages and they learned that not only was the Hood pack recorded in this journal, but the packs from Salem and Portland as well. There were even records about the prominent packs in Washington. All neatly recorded for some reason Luke could only guess.

“There was another book like this over there. I’m gonna get it,” said Ashton as he moved around the desk to retrieve it.

Luke made a sound of acknowledgement as he continued to look through the book in front of him. After the packs, he found entries about the Order of Augustine, current and past members. Calum had told him a little bit about the Order over the past few days, and Luke had gleaned there was no love between the Hood pack and the Order. Calum had said they didn’t like Joy’s unorthodox way of dealing with stray omegas. When Luke asked what their preferred method of handling them was, Calum had told him it wasn’t something for him to worry about. He had let the conversation drop because it had been clear Calum didn’t like talking about the Order.

When Ashton joined him again at the desk, Luke shifted the book over on the surface to make room for the new one. He was sure now more than ever that he ought to have asked to see these records rather than sneaking around, but it was too late now. What was done was done.

“Oh my God,” Ashton gasped.

“What?” Luke’s eyes darted to his friend, his brow knit. “What did you find.” 

“This is another set of records, but they’re not packs. They’re hunter families.”

“Really?” he crowded into Ashton’s space to look at the book. “Mali told me about the hunters. She said that when werewolves got out of control, humans formed a group of hunters to take care of them. She said they weren’t as prevalent now as they used to be because the werewolf population isn’t as big. She also said they don’t hunt blindly anymore.”

“Yeah, well, that’s great but I think I found the reason why the pack doesn’t trust Michael,” Ashton frowned.

He raised a brow. “What are you on about?”

“Look.” Ashton pointed to the page in front of him.

Luke’s eyes followed his friend’s finger to the page. Very clearly labeled at the top of it was a name that caused him to suck in a sharp breath: Clifford. His heart began to gallop in his chest as his eyes skimmed the names on the page.

At the bottom, crossed out in heavy black ink, was a name that had become all too familiar with him the past several weeks: Michael Clifford.


	18. Chapter 18

“Michael!”

Calum’s voice echoed off the trees. His breath came in heavy pants that could be seen on the air as his eyes darted around the area. He noted every detail that could help him track Michael; footprints in the dirt or bent blades of grass. It had been too long since Michael had left for him to pick up a scent. Calum was going to have to do this the old fashioned way and hope for the best.  He hoped Michael hadn’t wandered further than he normally would.

He hadn’t been worried at first since Michael would often spend a day or two away from the house when pack life became stressful for him. But the last time he had been gone for more than thirty-six hours, he had found Michael in shock and covered in blood. It was an image Calum would not forget anytime soon. Since then, he had been more vigilant about watching over his best friend, not letting him leave for too long before bringing him back home. Eventually, Michael’s disappearing acts became less and less. He hadn’t disappeared once they had moved into the dorm until recently with Luke’s transition keeping them more tied to the house.

Now he was worried as he followed a trail of broken branches and disturbed vegetation that he hoped would lead him to Michael. Calum did not know what had triggered him this time, but he planned to find out.

As he drew closer to the river, the scent of churning water was coupled with such strong distress it made Calum dizzy. He crested the incline that looked over the Willamette. The water was harsh here as it rushed forward, spraying up against the fallen logs and rocks that lined the land on either side. Calum spotted Michael sitting on top of a large boulder close to the water, back to him, hunched over and arms wrapped around himself. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and the pinkish scars across his back stood out against his pale skin. The gray sweats he wore were streaked with dirt and he was barefoot. Calum was careful as he stepped onto the slick rocks to cross them over to his friend, and as he drew closer he noticed that Michael was shivering.

“Mikey…,” he said softly so as not to startle the boy. Michael jerked slightly, his head shifting in the direction of Calum’s voice though not enough to actually see him. He didn’t say anything as Calum came to sit next to him. “Mikey, what are you doing? You haven’t been home in three days. We’re all worried about you.”

“I-I needed to get away. It was getting to be too much. Too claustrophobic.” Michael shuddered. “It was too much.”

Calum frowned. “You’re not being truthful. I can tell by your heartbeat. You took off when you were supposed to be training Luke. What happened, Michael?”

Michael would not look at him, his eyes turned down toward the river. Calum didn’t have to look at them to know they mirrored the river: dark and chaotic.

“Luke happened.”

“What?” He blinked, confused. “What does that mean?”

“We were in the woods, training,” Michael drew in a steadying breath, “and it got out of hand. We kissed. A lot. It was fine until...he felt the scars on my back.”

“Oh.” Calum nodded. “I see.”

“I took off before he could figure it out and ask. I can’t tell him about my past. About who I am...or who I was. He would hate me just like the rest of the pack does.”

“Mikey, they don’t-”

“Yes,” Michael interjected, “they do.”

Calum sighed, tilting his head back so he could look up to the sky and clear his thoughts. He did know for a fact that the members of their pack did not hate Michael, but they did have a hard time trusting him because of his past. He knew his friend mistook that for dislike. Calum just hoped he wasn’t being naive about this. He wanted Michael to really be part of their pack, to feel comfortable and safe. He could not expect that if the rest of the pack weren’t going to allow it.

“I know it’s been difficult for you,” he said, “but I think once you can control your shifts they’ll come around.”

“It’s been two years,” Michael pointed out.

“I know. I know I just...I don’t know what else to say. We’ve tried everything to convince them that you’re no longer a threat. To convince you that you're not a threat that's going to sell us out.”

“You should just let me go, Cal.”

“No.” Calum turned to his friend, his expression serious. He tried so hard to keep his temper in check when it came to Michael’s self-deprecation, his constant comments about letting him leave. He wasn’t going to do it now or ever. “You know that’s not going to happen. Michael, they will find you if you aren’t protected. If I let you leave I may as well be putting the arrow in your heart myself.”

The firmness of his tone got Michael’s attention. He opened his mouth to speak but then shut it, like he had thought better of it. Calum was grateful for that because he did not have the energy for an argument. He and Michael had gone around about this before. He had no desire to do it again.

“So what do you think I should do?” Michael asked.

“I think you should tell me what’s going on with Luke and we’ll go from there.”

His friend frowned and for a moment, he thought Michael was going to argue with him about it. Or refuse to tell him anything. Neither happened. Calum settled in as Michael told him what happened between them: about their training and how they had started kissing. How it had gotten heated and Luke had touched the scars and it had freaked Michael out. It took some prompting, but eventually Calum learned the feelings Michael had for Luke and why he was afraid of them. It made sense with what he knew of his friend’s past. It was hard for Michael to let people get close to him. It had taken Calum a long time and their relationship was only platonic.

He slipped his arm around Michael’s shoulders and drew him into his side, squeezing him gently. “Let’s go home. You need to figure this thing out with Luke and you need a shower because you stink.”

Michael laughed, elbowed him in the ribs, then moved to stand up. Calum stood as well and together they left for home.

  


─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

The first thing Michael did when he and Calum returned home was shower. He washed up, then sat in the bottom of the tub, allowing the hot water to spray down on him until it turned cold. He got out, dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist so he could walk to his room. Michael hoped he didn’t find Luke there. He didn’t want to have a conversation with him while he was mostly naked, especially one as important as this. He knew Calum was right that he ought to be honest with Luke about why he had run off. It was just difficult because only three people knew the whole truth about him: Calum, Joy and Mali. The pack knew who he used to be, who his family was, but they didn’t know the extent of his awful history. Michael had decided a long time ago it was none of their business. Most of it was too painful to talk about.

But Michael had feelings for Luke that went well beyond just platonic. He was attracted to him, wanted to know him. He couldn’t ask Luke to be transparent with him if he was not willing to do the same. And maybe he wouldn’t have to tell Luke everything in one sitting. Perhaps his past could come out a little bit at a time, as they learned about each other. The most important thing right now was for Michael to apologize for his behavior, and to try and explain why.

He changed into clean clothes and left his room. He asked Ashley if she had seen Luke as they passed each other in the hall. She told him last she had seen Luke was with Ashton in the kitchen. Michael thanked her before descending the stairs and crossing the living room into the kitchen. Just as Ashley had said, Luke was sitting at the small table in the breakfast nook with Ashton. Their heads were bent together as they whispered their conversation. Michael didn’t try to listen.

“Luke,” he said as he approached, earning both of their attention. “Can we talk?”

Luke seemed hesitant. He glanced at Ashton with a meaningful look Michael could not quite decipher before Ashton nodded. “Sure.”

Michael felt relieved as Luke stood from the table and joined him. “Let’s talk outside.”

The other boy only nodded and followed Michael to the sliding glass door that would lead to the backyard.

He led Luke across the yard, walking next to him in silence, toward a large tree where a big tire swing had been hung many years ago. Despite Calum and Mali being grown, Joy and David had kept it up for the few pack members who had children so they could play when their parents were here. Right now, it was going to serve as a decent neutral territory for him and Luke to talk. He hoped.

“So...what’s up?” Luke asked once they reached the tire swing.

Michael grabbed hold of the chains and pressed a knee on top of the tire. He pushed off slightly with the foot on the ground until the tire rocked back and forth slightly.

“I wanted to say I’m sorry for what happened a few days ago. I...it wasn’t anything you did in case you were thinking it did.”

Luke seemed to consider his words before he said, “I shouldn’t have kissed you like that. I just thought...because I could smell…”

The blush that colored Luke’s cheeks made him smile. “The arousal. Yeah...that happens sometimes.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t know that.”

“Are you embarrassed by it?”

“No, of course not,” Luke huffed though the way he squirmed belied his words. “I guess I just shouldn’t have taken that as an invitation.”

Michael sighed. “That’s not why I took off, Luke. I wanted that kiss. I wanted anything you were willing to give or take. But when you touched my back I freaked out.”

“Someone hurt you. Someone close to you.”

Michael nodded slowly. “My father.”

Luke sucked in a breath. He opened his mouth then shut it again, as though he was not sure what he wanted to say. Michael didn’t blame him for that. It was a lot to take in. It had taken a long time for him to even be able to admit it was wrong, to understand that his father’s treatment had not been because he loved him or wanted the best for him. It had been abuse that had left emotional scars much worse than physical ones.

“Why did he do that to you, Michael?” Luke’s voice was barely above a whisper, like he was afraid if he spoke any louder, he would scare Michael away. “Why did he hurt you?”

“It's complicated,” he replied, frowning. “It’s a lot of history that I’m not sure I’m ready to tell you about because-”

“I know what you are,” Luke interrupted. “Or at least what you used to be. A hunter. Not just any hunter either. The descendant of one of the oldest hunter families.”

Michael felt like he had been doused in cold water. He stopped the gentle swinging and stared at the other boy, eyes wide. A lump formed in his throat and his stomach clenched. He had not been ready for Luke to know his past - what he had once been - but he found out anyway. Immediately, he wondered who had betrayed his secret. He would not have put it past any one of the pack members that disliked him so much.

“H-how do you know that?” he whispered.

“I found the records in Joy’s office.” He had the decency to look embarrassed. “I found your family tree. Clifford. You were the last member on the tree but your name was crossed out. Because you got bitten and became a werewolf, right?”

Michael felt a wash of relief that no one had said anything. He ought to have known that Luke was smart enough to piece it together. Michael hadn’t even thought about the records that Joy kept of the packs in the immediate area, or the hunter families that were prominent along the west coast. He wanted to ask if Luke had gone searching for information on purpose, but decided it didn't matter. He would have found out eventually. Michael just wished he would have had the opportunity to tell him first.

“Now you know why the pack doesn’t trust me.” Michael offered a mirthless smile.

“It’s not fair. You didn’t ask for this.”

“Doesn’t matter. They don’t see it that way. They will always question my loyalties.”

“Well, what are your loyalties?” Luke asked.

It was a fair question. Michael pressed his lips into a thin line before he answered, “ My loyalty is to Joy. She’s my alpha. She took me in after I was bitten. I owe her that much at least.”

Luke seemed satisfied with his answer. He stepped forward and grabbed the chains of the tire swing Michael wasn’t already holding. Michael felt a sort of nervousness form in his stomach as the other boy mirrored his position on the swing. He was so close that Michael could smell the scent of his skin, the soap he used when he last showered that just so happened to belong to him. He realized that he very much enjoyed the fact Luke smelled like him. It made him want to reach out and pull him close.

“Tell me why you have those scars,” Luke frowned. "Please?" 

Michael averted his eyes to the ground to gather his courage. This was something he did not like to talk about, did not like the remember. But he owed Luke that much of an explanation. Maybe this would help him work through some of his issues. Time would tell.

“I always knew what my family was and what we did. I had known since I was old enough to understand. But I didn’t start training until I was around thirteen. That was the first time I had ever held a weapon, learned how to use one. Not just one weapon either, but several different ones. All of them with the sole purpose of hunting and killing werewolves.” Michael paused for a moment to draw in a steadying breath. “A code had been put into place a long time ago when the Order of Augustine was established. Hunters agreed to terms with them. They would not hunt for sport, and only dispose of werewolves that proved to be problematic. But it took a long time for that prejudice to wane. It never truly went away with some families.”

He turned his eyes up to find that Luke was watching him intently. He nodded, encouraging Michael to continue.

“My family was one of those who didn’t agree with the Order, who didn’t believe that werewolves could be anything other than monsters. It didn’t matter to them if werewolves learned how to co-exist with humans, how to hide their true natures from the humans they shared villages and towns with. They just wanted to rid the world of what they deemed to be something unnatural. So I was raised to believe that, too. All werewolves were monsters that needed to be exterminated.”

“Even if they weren’t doing anything wrong?” Luke asked.

“Even if they weren’t doing anything wrong,” he confirmed. “Shortly after I started my training, I cut through the woods near my home in Washington on my way home from school. We lived just outside of Seattle and there had been rumors of werewolf activity not far from us. I didn’t know there had been a trap set for a werewolf and I just happened to stumble across it. And what I saw was...it made me sick. She was just a kid. Couldn’t have been older than I was, tangled up in a wolfsbane soaked net that was burning her skin all over the place. She was bleeding and sobbing. She was so afraid. So I cut her out of the net and took her to a den that had been abandoned decades ago as the human population grew. I brought her blankets and food. I figured it would only take her a few days to heal and she would be safe. Then she could leave and no one would have to know.” Michael’s throat became tight  but he managed a faint smile. “Her name was Isabelle.”

Luke returned his small smile. “What happened to her?”

He shook his head and his face fell. “I wasn’t as sneaky as I thought I was. They had found the net and they knew it hadn’t been clawed apart. The ropes were too neatly severed. My father grew suspicious as to why I was spending so much time in the woods all of a sudden as well. I’d never been the most outdoorsy type. He followed me one afternoon. I never even heard him coming. He found me in the den with Isabelle, figured out I had freed her and…” His voice choked up.

“Michael…” Luke reached across the tire, wrapping his hand around one of Michael’s that gripped the chain so hard his knuckles had turned white. “You don’t have to finish. It’s okay. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No,” he shook his head. “No, I need to tell you. So you understand.”

For a half of a second, Luke looked as though he was going to argue. Instead, he simply nodded.

Michael couldn’t look at the other boy. “He killed her. She never even had a chance. He killed her right in front of me and left her lying in the dirt like she was nothing. He told me I should have been the one to kill her. That I was weak and she was a monster who didn’t deserve to breathe. He dragged me back to the house.” He didn’t realize he had started to cry until Luke reached up to wipe the tears from his face. “The scars are from a belt. He beat me until I could barely move.”

“Oh Michael…” Luke barely contained the sob in his words. Michael allowed him to cup his cheek, and he nuzzled into his palm. “I’m so sorry.”

“Please, don’t. I get that you’re being empathetic, but I can’t stand it. You don’t have to say anything. Just listening is enough.”

Luke nodded as he moved his thumb gently over the apple of his cheek. “What happened then?”

“Then,” Michael heaved a sigh, “I went back several hours later and buried her body. I didn’t know what else to do. I didn’t know who her family was or if she had a pack. But it didn’t seem right to just leave her there. She deserved a proper burial. She was an innocent.”

“You did the right thing,” said Luke.

Michael was not sure he believed that. He had never been able to quite rid himself of the guilt he had felt over her death. If he had encouraged her to leave sooner, she might have had a chance. She might have lived. It was his fault she had died.

“I will never not feel the guilt of her death,” he murmured.

Luke didn’t respond and Michael had not been expecting him to. How could he understand something he had never experienced? He was here, he was listening, and not turning his back on Michael. That was worth more to him than he could ever put into words.

“Is that why you can’t control your shifts? Because you weren’t just a bitten human, but a hunter?”

“Yes. Mali says it’s a war between two natures. Polar opposites. She swears I can find the balance but I haven’t been able to yet. It’s been a long time.”

“Well, if anyone can get you there it’s Mali.” Luke offered him a gentle smile. “You will get there, Michael. I know you will. I think if you can learn to forgive yourself a little it could help. You’re so much stronger than you give yourself credit for.”

A trite laugh escaped him. “How do you know?”

“I just do.” Luke let go of his hand so he could use both of his own to cup Michael’s face. Then he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. When he broke it, he whispered against Michael’s lips. “I believe in you.”

  


─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Hours later, Luke lay on his side in Michael’s bed with the other boy asleep next to him. Michael had sunk into slumber shortly after his head hit the pillow, after asking Luke to sleep next to him. He could not have said no even if he wanted to. He wanted to be close to Michael, wanted Michael to find even a modicum of comfort if he could. Even as he slept, his face looked troubled. Luke reached to brush the bright red hair off of Michael’s forehead before he leaned in to press a kiss to it.

Luke had no idea what this meant for them. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy. That one day and a glimpse into Michael’s past was hardly going to make everything right. Michael may have trusted him with that small piece of his history, but that did not mean he trusted Luke with his heart. He found that he wasn’t upset by this so much as he was determined. Determined to prove to Michael that he could be trusted. Determined to prove that he would not break his heart or hurt him.

Mali’s words echoed in his mind. _Be gentle with his heart._ He could do that. He could be gentle with his heart and show Michael that he deserved happiness and love.

He just really hoped he was around long enough to make good on that promise.


	19. Chapter 19

They had to return to school. Despite Joy having several connections throughout Eugene, to include the university, there was only so much any of them could miss before it became a problem. Luke was grateful for the time Joy had given him to ease into the transition as best he could for now. He had worked extensively with Mali, and when he wasn’t doing that he was with Michael. Studying had fallen to the wayside because it just had not felt like a priority. But Joy had impressed upon him and Ashton that part of this transition was learning how to balance a normal life. Luke assumed that was going to be far more difficult the closer they got to the full moon again. Calum assured him they would come back to the house before that happened so there would be less risk of him hurting someone.

Luke was, admittedly, afraid of leaving the comfortable bubble that had been created around him at the Hood residence.

As he and his friends returned to school on Sunday evening, Luke immediately noticed the change in the atmosphere. Melancholy had wound itself tight around the campus, encapsulating the students who moved through the quad on their way to classes or work. He felt like he could reach out and grab hold of it, as if it were something tangible. They well knew the reason for such a proverbial gray cloud; two students were dead before the first semester was even over.

The four of them felt it just as strongly as their classmates as they crossed the campus toward Walton Hall. None of them spoke. Luke swore as he passed a group of girls standing near the entrance to the dorm he caught a tinge of fear emanating from them. He found himself subconsciously reaching for Michael’s hand, lacing their fingers and squeezing it for reassurance. It comforted him when Michael squeezed back.

A small part of Luke was grateful to be back despite the gloom that had settled over the university. As much as he had enjoyed being at the Hoods’, he felt like every move he made was being watched. Not intentionally, of course. He didn’t think the pack was overly interested in him, but they all had heightened senses. He felt like they would be able to pick up on his wild emotions he had not yet been able to control. It made him feel vulnerable. Like they would always know exactly what he was feeling at any given time. Here in the dorm, he didn’t have to worry about that as much with exception being Calum and Michael. But they had the decency not to let him know if they were reading his emotions.

They reached their dorms and Luke went to let go of Michael’s hand only to find Michael wouldn’t let go of his. He raised a questioning brow at the other boy and received a grin in return.

“What’s the hold up?” Ashton asked, eyeing both Michael and Luke who were between him and the door.

Michael turned to Ashton. “Mind if we switch rooms tonight? You can stay with Cal.”

“Are you kidding me?” Ashton huffed. Luke could tell he wasn’t happy with the idea, and he tried to hide the grin.

“Sure ain’t. We’re gonna push your beds together, too.”

Ashton balked just before Calum touched his arm. “C’mon. He’s kidding. They’re not gonna do that.”

“How do you know?” Michael retorted.

“Okay, stop.” Luke interjected. “Ash, we’re not going to use your bed for anything so chill, yeah?”

“Yeah, alright,” he scoffed. “I can’t believe I’m letting you kick me out of my own dorm room.”

Before Luke could reply, Ashton was crossing the hall toward Calum’s and Michael’s dorm. He sighed softly and turned to unlock the door to his own dorm so he could lead Michael inside. He probably shouldn't have asked Ashton to give him the dorm so he could be alone with Michael, but he would ask for forgiveness later. Even though he and Michael had shared a room at Calum’s house, they hadn’t been truly alone. Not when you were surrounded by creatures with supernatural senses. Luke had found himself wondering how any of them managed to gain privacy.

Luke shut the door behind them and locked it. He leaned against it and ran a hand through his hair. He was happier to be back now that he was in his dorm. Happier to be in his own space and among his own things. He was happy to have Michael with him.

“Hey,” said Michael as he approached him, “you good?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” Michael’s hands found his waist and he looked at the other boy, smiling. “It’s weird being back here, you know? Not having to worry about someone hearing or...scenting something they’re not meant to.”

“Welcome to my life for the last two years,” Michael chuckled softly. He leaned in then, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Luke’s neck. “We don’t have to worry about that here. Even if someone heard they wouldn’t care.”

Luke let his head fall back against the door as his eyes slid closed, exposing more of his neck to Michael for kissing. He moved his hands to the boy’s back, his fingertips sliding up Michael’s spine, over his shoulder blades and into his hair. Kissing had become easier since that day in the woods, but Luke was careful to avoid the scars on Michael’s back for fear of scaring him off again. A soft moan escaped him as Michael placed wet kisses against the front of his throat. His skin tingled as Michael pinned him against the door with his own body, warm and soft. He loved the soft texture of Michael’s hair as it slid between his fingers. Already he was growing hard in his jeans. Luke wondered if he ought to be embarrassed by it, then decided he didn’t care.

A soft sound of protest left him as Michael pulled away and grinned at him. He leaned forward to kiss him only to have Michael dodge him with a laugh.

“Are you teasing me?” Luke huffed, his brow knit.

“A little bit. You’re really cute when you’re annoyed.”

Luke rolled his eyes in response.

“C’mere.” Michael took his hands to draw him away from the door.

Luke went willingly, following Michael to his bed. It was too small for both of them, but they would have to make due. He was not going to be a terrible best friend and use Ashton’s bed.

He sat down on the bed, expecting Michael to sit next to him. Instead, Michael crawled into his lap which brought a surprised laugh out of him. His hands slid along the tops of Michael’s thighs as the other boy straddled his waist, cupped his face between gentle hands. It was such a strange contrast to the Michael he had met just weeks ago. A boy that had been angry and quick to gnash his teeth. He was different now, softer and kinder. Luke was not under any sort of illusion that Michael had fully let down his guard, but he would take what he could get.

His mouth sought Michael’s and he found it a moment later. Playfully, he took Michael’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugged it. It brought an almost giggle out of the boy in his lap that sent a shiver down his spine.

“Lay down,” Michael demanded softly as he placed his hands on Luke’s shoulders and pushed at him.

“You’re so bossy.” Luke couldn’t stop himself from grinning.

“Yeah, but you like it.”

He couldn’t argue that. He did kind of like Michael’s bossiness. Part of him wondered if it was because he was such a new werewolf while Michael had been one longer that he craved some authority. He understood he was supposed to feel this way toward Joy because she was an alpha. Even to some of the betas because they were a higher status than he was. Michael was technically an omega, like him, and yet Luke found himself craving for him to take control.

He scoot back on the mattress so he could lay down, somewhat comfortably, and allow Michael to crawl on top of him. Luke spread his legs so Michael could fit between them, their hips pressed together. He really wished he was not wearing jeans. Luke’s arms slid around the other boy’s waist as he leaned up to kiss him again, deeper this time. He parted Michael’s lips with his tongue, and a pleasured groan left him as their tongues met. Luke shifted his hips below Michael, grinding against him until it brought a soft moan out of the boy that pleased him to the core. 

“I like when you make sounds like that,” he murmured against Michael’s lips. He pressed another kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I like it a lot.”

Michael hummed his acknowledgement before nuzzling into Luke’s neck. “I have to ask you something.”

It sounded serious and Luke tensed, causing Michael to lean back. He tried not to show that he was worried all of a sudden.

“Okay...what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. I just...I wanted to know if you’ve ever done this before.”

“What? Had sex? I’m not a virgin, Michael.” He wasn’t sure if he ought to be offended that Michael thought he was.

“No!” Michael shook his head. “No, that’s not what I was asking. I meant have you ever had sex with another guy?”

“Oh,” Luke flushed, and shook his head slowly. “No. I mean...not really. Not like...actual sex.”

“Not actual sex. Okay, but you have done some things?”

Suddenly uncomfortable, he squirmed beneath the other boy. “Sorta. Just like...some kissing and stuff. Why? Have you had sex with another guy?”

Michael looked a little guilty. “Once. But it was a long time ago and not since then. Haven’t exactly been in the right headspace to you know...to date or anything like that. Does that bother you?”

“What? Of course not. It’d be stupid to let a past fling bug me.” Luke paused. “Does it bother you that I haven’t?”

“No way.”

Michael kissed him then, deep and slow.

Luke didn’t want to rush this. He wanted to enjoy every second as that kiss deepened, promising to consume him if he allowed. And oh, how he wanted to be consumed. Luke broke the kiss when he needed to breathe; breath heavy and eyes dilated. His lips felt swollen and tender, but he loved it. With a grin, he hooked a leg around Michael’s waist and rolled them over, carefully, so neither of them fell off the bed. Now on top, he sat up with Michael’s hips trapped between his knees, and reached behind his head with one hand to tug his shirt off. He let it fall onto the floor.

Michael’s expression grew soft as his eyes traveled down the length of Luke’s torso. The scent of their arousal grew stronger in the air, and the hunger in Michael’s eyes sent anticipatory chills down Luke’s spine. No one had ever looked at him that way.

A moment later, Michael sat up and slid an arm around his waist to keep him from falling. Luke let out a surprised laugh, his fingers coming up to work through the other boy’s hair gently. He couldn’t get enough of the way it felt.

Luke bit down on his lower lip only to release it as Michael leaned into him with what he thought would be another kiss. Instead, Michael purposely missed his mouth in favor of his neck. He moaned as a mouth attached to his skin, hot and wet, and sucked a bruise deep into it. He would probably regret allowing this to happen later when he caught hell from Ashton over a hickey, but for now he didn’t care. There was something primal and exciting about being marked by Michael.

And it was not the only place that Michael felt like marking as he chose Luke’s left collar bone next. Hands were on his ass, gripping it tightly through the jeans. It encouraged him as he rolled his hips forward, ground against Michael to find any little bit of friction he could. The jeans had become uncomfortable against his erection.

“Michael…,” he murmured, eyes closed and blunt nails digging into the skin of his shoulder blades through Michael's shirt. “Can we...can you...please…”

Michael raised his head, bringing his lips close to Luke’s ear. “Can I what?” he breathed against the cartilage.

Embarrassment washed over Luke. He wasn’t sure how to ask Michael for what he wanted without sounding completely ridiculous. He had very little experience with sex in general, and even then it had been straightforward with no conversation. He wanted something different with Michael, though he wasn’t entirely sure what their relationship actually was.

“I-”

Luke’s cell phone rang shrilly, startling both of them. He jerked away from Michael and scrambled to dig the phone out of his pocket where he’d forgotten all about it. The caller ID let him know his mother was calling. He silenced it immediately and set it on top of the plastic drawers next to his bed.

“Sorry,” he murmured.

“Don’t be sorry.” Michael grinned at him before leaning in to press feather light kisses across the left side of his collar. “You’re beautiful.”

Luke’s breath hitched. He wasn’t sure how to respond to the compliment. Saying ‘thank you’ seemed lame.

“So are you,” he replied.

He cupped Michael’s face in his hands, drawing his face up so he could kiss Michael sweetly. As he did, Luke’s hands bunched in the hem of Michael’s shirt and he broke the kiss so he could lean back and tug it off of him. It joined his own on the floor.

Placing his hands against Michael’s chest, he pushed him back down onto the mattress with a mischievous grin. It was his turn to explore and mark the other boy. Luke pressed a gentle kiss to Michael’s lips before nuzzling into his neck. But no sooner did he begin to suck a mark into the other boy’s skin that his phone rang again.

“That’s a very persistent ring,” Michael said flatly.

Annoyed, Luke rolled off of Michael and grabbed the phone. Knowing he would regret it, he answered the call and put the phone to his ear.

Luke didn’t even manage to get a ‘hello’ out before his mother began shrieking in his ear about how he had not called her in two weeks, ignored most of her text messages, and she had heard about the two students who had died from the school. He pulled the phone away from his ear with a wince and pressed the edge of it to his forehead with a sigh while she continued to scold him. By the end of her tirade, she was sobbing to the point where she could no longer speak and his father took the phone.

“Luke? Are you there?” his dad asked.

Replacing the phone to his ear, Luke groaned. “I’m here.”

“Son, are you okay?”

It felt like such a loaded question. Luke had never lied to his parents before. He was about to for the first time and he hated it. He glanced to Michael who frowned and shook his head slightly, as if he knew exactly what Luke was thinking.

“I’m fine, dad. I promise.”

“Okay. I’m sorry about your mother, but she’s been worried about you. You know how her imagination gets the best of her. She read about the two students dying at your school and has been upset since. When you didn’t return her calls, she started to panic.”

Guilt settled in Luke’s stomach, and he scratched at the back of his neck nervously.

“Really, dad, I’m fine. I swear. I didn’t even know those students.” Not the complete truth, but he could not very well be honest with his father at the moment. “Tell mom I’m okay. Ashton would have called you guys if something was wrong. It’s just been really, really busy.”

“I know, Luke. Just try to be a bit better about keeping in touch, okay?”

His father didn’t sound angry, just disappointed. Luke hated that most of all.

“I’m sorry. I really am. I’ll call mom later. I have to get back to studying. Tell her I’m sorry and I love her. Tell her I promise I’ll call.”

“I will. Please be safe, Luke. You’re so far away from us so just be patient with your mom. I love you.”

“Love you too, dad.”

He waited for his father to hang up the phone before doing so as well.

Placing the phone back on the plastic drawers, Luke turned to Michael and offered an apologetic smile. He had come down from the high of arousal, the mood totally ruined.

“I’m sorry. I can’t imagine that was a fun conversation to hear.”

Michael shook his head. “You don’t have to apologize, Luke. They’re your parents. It’s...it’s really great that they love you as much as they do. You’re really lucky.”

Luke knew that. He had always known that. His parents had always been like a rock for him, supporting him in anyway they could. He couldn’t imagine not having a relationship with them. Furthermore, he couldn’t imagine having a father like Michae's. A father who would beat him bloody over being compassionate.

Shifting across the scant few inches between them, Luke pressed a gentle kiss to Michael's mouth before settling against him, head dropping onto his shoulder.

“My parents would like you.”

“Liar,” Michael chuckled.

“No, they would. You can be totally charming when you want to be.”

An arm slid around his waist and he snuggled in closer to the other boy. Michael didn’t respond to his statement so Luke didn’t push it. He didn’t want Michael to think that he was ready to step into some kind of serious commitment that involved meeting the parents.

“Michael,” he asked softly. “You’ve told me about your dad, but what about your mom?”

Michael drew in a breath. “She died when I was young.”

“Oh.” He wanted to kick himself. “I’m sorry.”

He considered asking how, but it occurred to him that it would be inappropriate so he kept his mouth shut.

“Don’t be sorry. It was a long time ago.”

Turning his face into Michael’s neck, he pressed a soft kiss to the warm skin before nuzzling his nose against the same spot. It was clear to him that Michael did not like sympathy. He did not like someone feeling sorry for him. Even though Luke felt all of that, he kept it to himself because he didn’t want to upset Michael. Their relationship - whatever it was - was still tenuous. Still fragile. If Luke stepped too hard it might shatter like glass.

For a long time, they simply sat in silence and Luke soaked up Michael’s warmth, found himself lulled by the rhythmic beat of his heart. Tomorrow they would have to go back to class, back to work and studying. He wanted to enjoy the rare moments of peace.

“Will you stay with me tonight?” he asked softly, just as his eyelids grew heavy from sleepiness.

“Always.”


	20. Chapter 20

Monday morning dawned bright and cold. Luke had been loath to leave his bed and the warmth of Michael’s body pressed against him from behind, an arm slung over him and their legs tangled together beneath the blanket. Michael was not a deep sleeper so the moment Luke’s breathing pattern had changed, the other boy was awake and protesting. Luke had laughed softly at those protestations, agreeing with them but shifting out of Michael’s arms just the same. He had missed two weeks of classes. He couldn’t afford to miss anymore. Much to Michael’s chagrin, he got out of the bed, kissed Luke’s cheek, then went to his own dorm room.

A few moments later, Ashton entered the room and grunted a greeting. Luke didn’t know if his friend was still annoyed about being kicked out of his own dorm last night or if his annoyance was due to it being morning. He did not ask.

By the time they had grabbed breakfast and left Walton Hall, Ashton was done ignoring him. Luke asked what he and Calum had done the night before, eyebrows wiggling suggestively which earned him an elbow to the ribs. He did not get an answer either way, and Luke was not going to try and imagine it. Ashton had never been the kiss and tell type, which he respected. The rest of their walk across the campus was quiet since they couldn’t really speak of certain things with so many people around them.

They parted ways a the quad halfway between the bookstore and the administration building. Luke had classes first; then an appointment with his guidance counselor later that evening about the last two weeks. Joy had set it up for each of them. Ashton’s was after his shift at the bookstore that afternoon.

They met for food later in the day, before Luke went to his appointment with the guidance counselor. He lamented his concern about having missed two weeks of school though Joy had assured them it was handled. He felt like he was placing a lot of trust in someone he didn't know well, despite the fact she was an alpha. The wolf inside of him trusted her implicitly. But as a human, he wasn't sure. Ashton had put his mind at ease, like he always did. By the time they said goodbye, he felt just a little bit better.

Luke reached the third floor landing of the administration building and froze immediately, the hair on the back of his neck rising. An unpleasant chill moved down his spine, and his heart began to pound in his chest as his eyes settled on the partially opened door of his guidance counselor’s office. He could hear voices through the door, pleasant chatter between his counselor - Mrs. Holt - and another he did not recognize. The voice was charming, almost silky. It made Luke’s skin crawl. The energy that seeped from inside the office churned his stomach though no one else seemed to be the wiser as they went about their business.

He thought about turning around and leaving. He could call and reschedule the appointment, or maybe Joy could help him out. His feet felt cemented to the floor, refusing to move one way or another. What if his guidance counselor ended up hurt? She was pregnant. Close to maternity leave. Luke wouldn’t be able to live with the guilt if she got hurt when he could have prevented it.

So he forced himself to move.

He approached the door quietly and peeked inside. He could see Mrs. Holt sitting behind the desk, speaking animatedly to the man that sat across from her, his back to Luke. All he could see was the man’s golden blond hair, longer than his own and wavy. The scent of the man washed over him, making him dizzy. He grabbed the frame of the door to balance himself, squeezing so hard the wood splintered beneath his grip. Something was wrong. The only time he felt that kind of power, sensed it, was when he was around Joy.

A soft gasp left him as he realized who it was in the office. Why he had such a visceral reaction to him: he was an alpha.

The alpha that had bitten him.

Luke’s fight or flight instinct warred with the instinct to go to his alpha, to submit to him. He grit his teeth as sweat slid down his spine. Right now, he wished Calum was here with him to tell him what to do.

“Oh, Luke. I didn’t know you were here. Come in.”

His eyes snapped up to Mrs. Holt, who was gesturing for him to enter the room. The man across from her had turned to face him, his smile wide. To anyone who didn’t know what this man was, the smile would seem completely normal. But to him it looked predatory. He gulped as he stepped inside the office.

The man stood up and extended his hand toward him. Luke could only stare at it as though it would burn him if he touched him. Eventually, the alpha curled his fingers inward before dropping his hand. The tension in the room thickened to the point where Mrs. Holt cleared her throat.

“Luke, this is Dorian Belmont. He will be filling in for me while I’m on leave starting next week,” Mrs. Holt explained.

He looked past the alpha to his guidance counselor with a knit brow. Luke had not realized she was so far along, but now that he looked at her he could see how large her belly was. How far she sat from the desk because it was in the way.

Then he realized that there was a fourth heartbeat in the room: the baby’s heartbeat.

“It’s nice to meet you, Luke.”

Dorian Belmont was speaking to him. He glanced sharply at the alpha, his jaw tight as he grit his teeth. But he was cowed seconds later with a flash of red, glowing eyes that made him want to shrink away. The power that rolled off this man in waves was like nothing Luke had ever experienced before. It was not the gentle leadership that Joy exuded. This power was much darker, much more dangerous.

This alpha did not want to lead. He wanted to conquer.

“Luke?” Mrs. Holt said hesitantly. “Is everything alright?”

No, everything was not alright. Everything was terrible, but he said, “Yes, ma’am. I’m fine. Sorry.”

Luke gave Dorian a wide berth as he passed him to sit down in the second chair in front of her desk. A moment later, the alpha joined him. Luke tensed imperceptibly.

“Do you mind of Mr. Belmont sits in with us during this appointment?” she asked.

Did he have a choice? Slowly, Luke shook his head. “It’s fine.”

“Excellent.” Mrs. Holt opened the file on her desk. “Now, I know you’ve been gone for two weeks due to some complications, but I don’t think you’ll have any trouble getting caught back up. Have you been keeping up with your coursework?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“What sort of complications?” Dorian Belmont interjected.

It took everything within Luke not to growl in annoyance. “Personal reasons.”

“Ah, of course.” The grin on Dorian’s face churned Luke’s stomach.

“Yes,” Mrs. Holt nodded, “personal reasons. You’re very lucky to have Joy Hood advocating for you.”

This seemed to pique the alpha’s interest. His eyes slid from Mrs. Holt to Luke, then back again. “Is this something that happens often?”

Mrs. Holt shook her head. “Not very often.”

“And what is it that Mrs. Hood does, exactly?” Dorian asked.

Luke gripped the arms of the chair so tightly his knuckles turned white. Silently, he hoped this woman would not tell Dorian anything he could use to get to Joy and her pack.

“Once in awhile there is a student or two that have special circumstances in which she and her husband advocate for. I'm afraid I am not at liberty to discuss these circumstances in depth.”

He began to wonder if this was the person that Joy knew on the inside. He had only met a few members of the pack though Calum had told him it was quite large. Mrs. Holt wasn’t a werewolf, but it didn’t mean she didn’t know about them. But no, that couldn’t be it. If she was then surely she would know the man sitting across from her was the rogue alpha that had been terrorizing the Pacific Northwest.

“That is interesting,” Dorian nodded, his smile tightening slightly.

Luke shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “So am I good to go? No issues?”

Mrs. Holt seemed surprised by his sudden impatience, but she nodded. “Yes, you should be fine. Welcome back, Luke.”

He didn’t even bother to say thank you as he rushed out of the door. Luke dashed down the hall, then the stairs. People moved out of his way quickly as he sprinted for the door of the building and burst through them into the cool night air.

He had to find Calum.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

“See you later!”

Ashton waved goodbye to his classmates as they walked toward the library from the science complex. He planned to meet them a little later for a study group in the library, but he wanted to drop in at the cafe to check on Luke first.

They had only returned to the campus the previous evening, and already he felt that dire urge to protect his best friend. He had been more than happy to return to his semi-normal life where he wasn’t surrounded by werewolves. Sure, Luke was a werewolf, along with Calum and Michael. But there were also other people, friends Ashton had made since they had started school. Regular, ordinary humans that he did not have to feel inferior to. Ashton knew he shouldn't feel that way - no one had made him feel such - but he couldn’t help it. Despite his conversation with Luke in Joy’s office the night they had found out about Michael’s past, deep down, he still struggled with the idea that Luke might not need him one day.

So he had made the decision to ask Mali to teach him all that she knew about being a healer for the pack, and her craft in general. She had been delighted by the idea. Not only because Ashton was keen to learn, but to help take some of the responsibility off of her shoulders. He could tell that being the only healer with such a large pack was stressful for her at times. He would gladly shoulder some of that responsibility. And he would be useful to his best friend at the same time. Ashton hated to be idle, hated not having a purpose. Now that his world was different, he needed to be different as well.

Night had fallen while he was in class. The orange glow of the light posts dappled the pavement of the sidewalks, casting shadows along the grass. Despite the hour, there were still a lot of students meandering the campus after their last classes or the end of their work study. Ashton took a less crowded route between the science buildings, toward a smaller path that would take him around toward Walton Hall. He would only be a few moments at the cafe, then he would cross the campus toward the library.

There was no one on the path around him. Ashton’s hands moved to the straps of his backpack, fingers curling around them and gripping it tightly. There were footsteps behind him and a shiver slid down his spine. He stopped and turned to look behind him, but found no one there. His brow knit as he looked around to find the walkway was empty. He was being paranoid. His imagination was acting up. Likely a side effect from the last two weeks. Luke had explained everything to him about the rogue alpha Joy’s pack were on the lookout for. The alpha who was ultimately responsible for the deaths of Maci Vera and Matthew Stone.

Ashton drew in a breath and continued walking, this time at a faster pace. The footsteps started again, matching his stride. His heart began to pound in his chest and he whipped around to find empty space once more.

“Hey!” he shouted. “Whoever is fucking with me, you’re not funny.”

Part of him expected to hear laughter from some jerk student trying to get a rise out of him. Instead, he heard the crackling sound of electricity and watched in horror as each light along the path went out, engulfing him in darkness. The smell of burnt metal hung heavy in the air. He felt rooted to the spot, his body frozen and refusing to move even as he demanded it to.

“Move. Move, goddammit!” he cursed.

Ashton swallowed the lump of fear in his throat and forced his legs to move. He took off into a sprint toward the well lit area of the quad just on the other side of the Oregon building. He was almost there. Just a few more steps.

Then something slammed into him so hard it took the breath from him as he hit the pavement, the back of his head smacking into the concrete. He groaned, his vision swimming for a few seconds before he slid into unconsciousness.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Calum stared at his best friend from across the table in the Starbucks lobby, two half drunk frappes melting between them. Their laptops were open though neither were being used, casting a blue glow over the Humanities books open next to them. Michael’s pencil tapped against his notebook as his eyes moved along the text in the book. If he noticed Calum was staring him down, he gave no sign. Hours later and Michael still smelled like Luke. He was warring with the desire to ask his friend if anything had happened between them, and the part of him that knew he should not pry. Then again, that line had been crossed about a hundred times since the two of them had become friends.

Okay, he was dying to know what happened. He couldn’t help it.

“So,” he said casually, “good night last night?”

Michael glanced at him without raising his head and shrugged. “It was okay.”

“Just okay?”

“Yes. Just okay.”

Calum squirmed in his seat. “So you kicked Ashton out of his dorm for a just ‘okay’ night?”

“Is there something you want to ask me?” Michael looked up at him now, an eyebrow raised. “Spit it out, dude.”

“Okay, you don’t have to twist my arm! Did you and Luke have sex?” he blurted.

Michael guffawed.

Calum slumped in his seat when he noticed people looking in their direction, irritated. He kicked Michael under the table though it hardly fazed his friend at all. He didn't think this was funny. In fact, he was worried Michael was moving too fast or that he was getting his hopes up. Calum did not think Luke would intentionally hurt his best friend. But there was still a lot about Michael he didn’t know. Things he was sure Michael had not told him yet.

“What the hell are you laughing at?” Calum hissed, eyebrows drawn together. “It’s a fair question.”

“It’s really not, but okay.” Michael shook his head. “No, we didn’t. Even if we did why do you want to know?”

“I-” he hesitated, frowning. “Don’t worry about it. It’s nothing.”

“Cal.”

He sighed, shaking his head. “It’s not that I particularly want to know about your sex life. I’m just worried. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Michael blinked slowly at him, bewildered. He could see a few different emotions flash through his friends eyes in quick succession: concern, fear, longing. It occurred to Calum that Michael might be feeling the same concern that he was. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean to come off as overbearing.”

“Don’t apologize. I get it. I’m not mad or anything, but believe me when I tell you that I’ve thought about all of this. I really have. I know it’s a risk.” Michael smiled faintly. “Isn’t it always a risk when emotions get involved?”

Michael was not wrong.

“Yeah, of course. I get that.” He did more than Michael probably realized. Or maybe he did realize. Calum wasn’t sure. It wasn’t something they hadn't yet talked about. “But you know that I’m always gonna have your back right? I don’t care how much I like those guys. You’re my best friend, Mike.”

“I know that.” said Michael, smiling at him. “I’ve never doubted you for a second.”

“Good because if you had I was-”

His phone buzzed a split second before it rang, loud and disruptive. Calum had forgotten to turn the ringer off when they sat down earlier. A discouraged sigh came from the girl who was studying at the table next to them. He muttered a ‘sorry’ to her before silencing the phone without answering it. He placed it face down on the table so it wouldn't distract him. A moment later it dinged to alert him that he had a voicemail message. Then again to alert him to a text.

With a sigh, Calum picked up his phone again to see it was Luke who had texted him. Whatever the reason, he was being persistent. He opened the lock screen and pulled up the message asking where he was with several question marks.

“What’s wrong?” Michael asked.

“Luke’s asking where I’m at.”

He tapped away a quick message to let him know he was with Michael at the Starbucks just off campus. The three dots on the screen barely registered before a second message came through. This one asked him to come back to campus. A third message said it was an emergency. Calum shot back a reply to let Luke know they were on their way.

“We gotta go. Something’s wrong.”

“What?” Michael demanded as he stood from his seat, shoving his book and laptop into his bag. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. He just said it was an emergency.”

Calum slung his now packed backpack over his shoulder and the two of them left the cafe.

Students were clustered in groups, some of them talking about the electrical outage that happened behind the science complex. Calum caught snatches of the conversations as they sprinted toward Walton Hall, a deep sense of dread settling in his bones. He glanced over at Michael who shrugged. No one seemed to have any idea what happened, and an electrical crew wouldn't be out to fix it until the morning. Calum wondered if this was why Luke was freaking out. Had something happened? Was he hurt?

Calum spotted him just outside of Walton Hall, nervous energy rolling off of him.

“Luke? Are you okay?” he asked as they approached him. “What happened?”

“He’s here,” Luke blurted, his eyes wild with fear.

“Who is here?” Michael interjected. “Luke, calm down and tell us who’s here.”

“Him!” Luke drew in a breath, looked around, then leaned in to lower his voice. “The alpha. He’s here on campus. I just saw him in Mrs. Holt’s office!”

Calum’s breath hitched as Michael cursed. The alpha was here and there was no question as to why. They had all known there was a possibility that Dorian would come for whatever omegas he had created. His mother believed that Dorian was looking for his own pack, but when Calum had told her about the second alpha at the football game, told him about the theory he had, she had been quick to reject it. It was against the natural order for wolf packs to have one more than one alpha. He had tried to argue that just because it had never happened before that it could not happen, but she had gently told him it would not work. Werewolves were territorial. There could only ever be one alpha in a pack. Calum was not so sure. He was also not sure why he would want Luke so badly that he would risk the wrath of his mother, and the surrounding packs. 

“What was he doing in Mrs. Holt’s office?” he asked.

“I don’t know. She said something about him taking over for her while she’s on maternity leave.”

“Cal, we have to leave. We can’t stay here if Dorian’s here,” Michael turned to him, fear plainly written on his face. “ _Luke_ can’t stay here.”

“I know. I know.” Calum ran his hands down his face in frustration. “Okay, Luke, go find Ashton and you two pack your stuff up. I’ll call my mom and let her know what’s going on. Michael, get a hold of Ashley and make sure she gets back to the house, too.”

“Okay. I’m on it.” He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and stepped away.

“I think Ashton’s at the library with a study group. I’ve been calling and texting him but he’s not getting back to me.”

Calum frowned. “Okay, I’ll go find him. Just get your things together.”

“Okay. Yeah. Got it.” Luke’s phone rang and he scrambled to answer it. “Ashton?”

He could clearly hear the voice on the other end of the line, and it wasn’t Ashton. Calum’s brow knit in concern as the color drained from Luke's face and his mouth pressed into a thin line. The tinny voice through the phone - one he did not recognize - told Luke that Ashton never showed up for their study group and wasn’t answering any texts. They all knew that was not normal behavior for Ashton, which was causing the concern. Luke didn't bother to say goodbye before he hung up the phone.

“He didn’t show up.”

“I heard.”

Luke looked up at him, then toward the science building where the back area was cloaked in darkness from the blown street lights

“Cal, you don’t think-”

The question was cut off as Luke suddenly raced toward the science complex without looking back.

“Luke! Wait!” Calum shouted after him. He looked back to Michael. “Come on!”

They took off after Luke, who was not being at all careful to keep his speed to a regular human pace. Calum didn't blame him for that. He was afraid, concerned over Ashton. The humans around them were the least of their concerns.

The metallic scent of blood lingered in the air before they even turned the corner of the Oregon building, mingled with fear. Beneath that was a scent that Calum had become all too familiar with: Ashton’s scent.

Even in the dark, he could see a stain of blood on the concrete, still bright red and fresh. There was no doubt in his mind that it was Ashton’s blood. Fear constricted his chest.

“Oh God…,” Luke whimpered as he dropped to his knees. “They fucking took him. Dorian and Logan. They did this.”

It was obvious. Too obvious. They wanted Luke to find the blood on the pavement, like it was some sick game they were playing. They knew Ashton was human, vulnerable. Easily used as a collateral. They knew that Luke would do whatever he had to in order to keep Ashton safe. One didn't have to know either of them very long to know that they would go to the ends of the Earth for one another. They were best friends. It was no different than how he felt about Michael. 

It begged the question: Just how long had Dorian been studying them?


	21. Chapter 21

It was freezing. The hoodie he wore did little to ward off the cold. Ashton shivered as he began to stir, a soft groan escaping him. Somewhere in the room a faucet was leaking, the rhythmic _drip drip drip_ the first things he heard. Other than that, there was complete silence. No voices, no traffic. Nothing. A tendril of fear wrapped around his heart. He opened his eyes and immediately wished he hadn’t. If he closed them again maybe he could will himself back into unconsciousness so when he woke again, it would be in his dorm room. He would be safe and sound, maybe wrapped up in Calum’s arms and listening to his steady breathing. It was all he wanted right now, instead of this nightmare.

The room was dark, and though his eyes had already adjusted it was difficult to truly see many details. It was a small space, all four walls made of old stone. The floor beneath him was hard packed dirt. Along each walls were wood bins filled with he could only assume was soil based on the earthy smell. Stone stairs were to the right of him, leading up to a set of heavy wood doors with the smallest fractures of light began to shine through. Ashton surmised two things: that he was in a root cellar, and that it was likely morning. Which meant he had been in this place all night.

Ashton’s body felt heavy, sluggish. He attributed it to the throbbing in his head like nothing he had ever felt before. Not even his worst hangover had hurt this much the next morning. He knew he hadn’t been drinking the night before, but it was taking his brain a moment to catch up with him. He closed his eyes once more, leaned his head against the stone wall behind him, and immediately regretted it. He hissed as a jolt of pain lanced through him. As he raised his hand with the intent to touch the back of his head, the clink of metal gave him pause.

He looked down to find both of his wrists were enclosed in heavy manacles, chains leading from the steel ring to the stone wall behind him.

“What the fuck,” he blurted. “What the fuck!”

Ashton pulled at the chains to find they were well attached to the wall. They were long enough that he could turn around to face the wall, and feeling lucky that his ankles weren’t bound as well, he grabbed the chains close to the wall. Ashton braced his feet against the stone and pulled, grunting in effort to pull himself free of the wall. Nothing happened.

Breathing heavily, Ashton stopped pulling for a moment to gather his strength. His head hurt so badly it was nauseating. He gulped down a few mouthfuls of air to keep the urge to vomit at bay. Then he grabbed the chains again and began to pull.

A scream of frustration tore out of him as the heavy bolt latch connected to the chains refused to budge. Sweat dripped down his temples as he gave one last tug before he had to let go. The links of the chains bit into his palms, leaving behind imprints and flakes of rust.

He slumped against the wall, suppressed the sob that threatened to escape him and blinked back tears as fear and frustration tightened his chest. Ashton tried to recall the events of the previous night. He had left class and parted ways with his study group, but planned to meet them later in the library. He had wanted to check on Luke, who was supposed to be at work and took a less crowded route. The street lights had gone out. Then someone had crashed into him. He had fallen, hit his head, then darkness.

Had someone _actually_ kidnapped him?

No, not someone. Dorian Belmont.

Something thumped against the wood doors of the root cellar. Ashton’s breath hitched. He wasn’t sure what he would find if he got out of these chains, but he wasn’t going to make this easy on his abductors.

“Hey!” he shouted. “Hey! Let me the fuck out of here!”

Ashton rattled the chains as loudly as he could, screaming at whoever - or whatever - was on the other side of that door. He had no actual plan for what would happen if he came face to face with his kidnapper. But he could be really hard to deal with when he wanted to be.

“Let me out!” he screamed, beating the chains against the wall to cause a racket.

The doors of the root cellar were flung open. Light flooded the space, bright and painful on his eyes, sensitive from having been in the dark. He cracked one open to see a figure silhouetted against the sun. His boots thud heavily against the stone steps as he descended into the cellar. His eyes now adjusted to the light, Ashton was surprised at the man - no, the boy - that stood in front of him.

The boy could not be much older than him though he was built like a tank. Suddenly, Ashton remembered snippets of a conversation in the two weeks they had stayed with the Hoods about a second alpha. Calum had learned of him at the Ducks versus Beavers game a few weeks ago when the guy had ran into him like a Mack truck. Ashton remembered hearing later while they were eavesdropping that Logan Wayland hadn’t returned to school after that game.

Nerves steeled, Ashton pulled at the chains.

“Take these off of me. Now.”

A short, bursting laugh came from Logan and he tilted his head to the side as he looked down at Ashton.

“That’s cute,” he taunted. “You think you’re in any position to make demands.”

Logan moved to stand a foot in front of him, and crouched down so they were eye level. He crossed his arm on top of his knees and grinned at Ashton.

“I gotta admit, you were so much easier to take than I thought you would be. You didn’t even put up a fight!”

“Are you kidding me?” Ashton snapped. “ _You knocked me unconscious_.”

“Like I said...easy.”

The overwhelming desire to kick this smug bastard right in his teeth boiled beneath his skin. Ashton could tell he was enjoying this. He shifted against the dirt floor, uncomfortable under the alpha’s scrutiny. He wasn’t stupid enough not to fear this guy. There was a clear imbalance of power between them. Even if he wasn’t Dorian Belmont, Logan was still dangerous. He had to be smart about this.

“What do you want with me?” he asked. “If you’re gonna kill me then just get it over with. No need for conversation.”

“Ah, if only it were that easy.” Logan shook his head. “You’re no good to us if you’re dead.”

“Us? You and Dorian Belmont.”

“The human is smart,” he grinned. “Must be all that time you’re spending with werewolves. You know you’ll never be like them right? Not unless you are one.”

“That’s not true,” Ashton replied through gritted teeth. “Not everyone associated with them is a werewolf.”

“True. But you have to know that they’ll always be inferior to their werewolf associates.” Logan paused, as if in thought. “Did you want to be a werewolf? I could make that happen. Of course, you might end up dying and then the whole plan is ruined but…”

He moved so quickly Ashton barely had time to register what was happening until Logan was within an inch of his face, eyes flashing red and teeth bared.

“No. No no no.” Ashton pressed himself further against the wall, away from the alpha as best he could to protect himself. “I don’t want it! You think if I did I’d want some asshole on a power trip to do it?”

Ashton was breathing hard, fear ratcheting up as his heart pounded in his chest. He didn’t envy the people he knew for their struggle. He didn’t envy the way Luke’s entire life had turned upside down. Nor did he envy the very painful transition every time they shifted forms.

He could feel Logan’s breath against his neck, warm and threatening. The guy seemed to breathe in the scent of his fear, like it was intoxicating. It sent a shudder down his spine. He closed his eyes and tightened his jaw, hoping that Logan didn’t bite him.

“Actually,” the alpha said slowly, “it’s not worth the risk.”

Relief flooded through Ashton’s entire body.

He opened his eyes and looked at the werewolf, confused.

“What’s not worth the risk?”

“Dorian wants you alive,” Logan shrugged. “Haven’t you figured it out yet? You’re bait. Your friends will come for you at some point, but we only need one of them.”

Ashton had figured out that he was bait, but Logan's statement made him hope they didn't come looking for him. Not if it meant risking their lives.

“You want Luke. Why?”

Logan tsked. “You want me to spoil the ending? Sorry. No can do. Just be grateful Dorian wants you alive because I would have happily killed you.”

Ashton snorted, defiance welling up inside of him. It blotted out any reasonable thinking, and he said, “You’re an alpha and yet you’re a bitch boy to Dorian Belmont. Nice.”

Rage flickered over Logan’s face. Any amusement he had felt while taunting Ashton was gone. He knew he had pushed too far with his comment, but he didn’t cower.

Suddenly, without warning, sharp nails dug into his thigh, ripping through the layer of jeans to the soft skin beneath. Ashton screamed in pain, every muscle tightening as blood welled from the puncture wounds, soaking his clothes. He felt dizzy. Stars danced in front of his vision. The horrible smirk that rested on Logan’s features made him want to shrink away, but he had nowhere to move.

“Just because I can’t kill you,” Logan growled, “doesn’t mean I can’t hurt you. Next time, I’ll rip a limb off.”

He removed his nails from Ashton’s leg, stood, and stormed up the steps and out of the root cellar.

Ashton looked down at his bloody leg and grit his teeth against the nausea, tears leaving trails in the dirt on his face. He had to find a way out of here before they really did kill him.

  


─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Luke had refused to leave the campus after learning Ashton had been abducted. No matter how much Michael tried to convince him to go back to the Hoods, he wouldn’t budge. He had explained, sharply, that he wasn’t going to hide away in a safe place while his best friend was who knew where and going through who knew what. Michael couldn’t blame him for feeling the way he did. If Calum had gone missing, he would have been just as on edge about it. But a selfish part of him was also only concerned about Luke. He worried the other boy was going to dive in head first to something he only barely understood. Dorian was the alpha that had bitten Luke, and natural instinct would make him want to submit. Luke was such a new werewolf that Michael worried he wouldn’t have the strength to control that.

Michael kept this mostly to himself because the other boy was already approaching his breaking point. Luke hadn’t slept in two days, instead pacing back and forth in the dorm.

Calum and Ashley had returned to the Hood residence to inform Joy of what they had learned so far, which wasn’t much. They had quickly cleaned up the small amount of blood on the pavement before anyone else noticed. This wasn’t something the police could become involved in. They had to find Ashton - and Dorian Belmont - on their own. Detective O’Brien was already being stretched thin, and his fellow badges were becoming increasingly more weary of every suspicious incident that had occurred so far. The less the humans were involved, the better.

Joy had not been thrilled with Luke’s desire to stay on campus, but she agreed to it nonetheless.

There was no doubt in any of their minds that Dorian was behind Ashton’s kidnapping, though Michael posited the idea that Logan Wayland was part of this. He stood behind Calum when his friend insisted that it was possible that two alphas, possibly more, could be forming a pack. No matter how much the older generations of their pack wanted to deny it, they couldn’t completely dismiss the possibility. They had not learned much about Dorian Belmont, but they did know he was arrogant. Michael did not think he was the type to get his hands dirty.

The problem that stood now is that Dorian and Logan had all but disappeared. They have covered their tracks well, and their scents. Something that only few werewolves could do, and only after years of practice.

Dorian did not seem to want anyone’s attention other than Luke’s.

“Luke,” Michael said as the other boy continued to pace, "You need to stop.

Luke ignored him. He was tempted to text Mali, to ask her to come to the dorm so she could help Luke calm down and think properly. He just didn’t think he could convince Luke to actually do it.

It felt like such a strange turnabout. Just days ago, he was the one who had been on the verge of a breakdown. Now here he was, ready to be the support Luke needed through this very trying time. Michael was not even sure when this role reversal had happened, but he didn’t mind it either. How nice it felt to be needed also felt selfish.

Standing from the bed, he stepped in front of Luke, stopping him short in his pacing. He put his hands on Luke’s shoulders to keep him in place and looked into his eyes. There was a storm in them, brewing deep and angry. It was disconcerting to see in someone as gentle and kind as Luke.

“Please, stop.”

“What else am I supposed to do, Michael?” Luke snapped. “I can’t just sit here and do nothing!”

Michael frowned at him, hurt. He bit back the desire to snap back at him. He told himself that it was just because Luke was upset, that he didn’t mean to take it out on him. Calum would be proud.

“I know this is frustrating for you, but I promise that the pack is doing everything they can to find Ashton. You have to trust them.”

Luke shook his head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be a dick to you. I just...I hate this. What if he’s hurt? Why don’t I just face Dorian myself. I’m the one he wants.”

“No,” Michael shook his head quickly. “Luke, you can’t. It’s too dangerous.”

Luke said nothing, turning his head away to look down at the ground, his jaw working. Michael could feel the emotion rolling off of him in waves, the scent of his chemical signatures nearly overwhelming. He could see the wheels turning in Luke’s head, like he was planning something but didn’t want to say what it was. Michael just hoped it wasn’t something stupid.

With a sigh, he wrapped his arms around the other boy and pulled him close. Michael placed a kiss to the side of his head.

“I’m sorry. If I could make this right then I would.”

“I know.” Luke pressed his forehead against his shoulder. “I know you would. It means a lot to me.”

Michael’s hands rubbed up and down Luke’s back soothingly. He nuzzled against the side of Luke’s face, breathed in his scent. Calum would be back soon to give Michael a break from watching Luke. All of them were worried that he might try and face Dorian alone because Ashton was hanging in the balance. He could only imagine how Luke was feeling, how much he might want to throw caution to the wind to save his best friend.

But mostly, Michael was worried Luke would sacrifice himself to get Ashton back.

“You don’t have to babysit me, you know.”

Michael stiffened. Could Luke read him that easily already? He wasn't sure he liked that very much.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I know you think I’m gonna do something dumb.”

He shook his head. “That’s not true. We just don’t want Dorian to blindside you.”

Luke didn’t reply, instead, he turned his head to press a gentle kiss to the side of Michael’s neck. He bit down on his lip, trying not to make the shiver that ran down his spine obvious. He closed his eyes as a second kiss was laid against his neck, then another.

“I feel so helpless,” Luke murmured softly. “I hate this.”

“I know.” Michael’s fingers curled in the material of his shirt as Luke continued to kiss his neck. “I know it doesn’t feel good.”

Lips moved from the side of his neck to the front of his throat, making it clear that Luke didn’t want to talk about this. Michael closed his eyes, tried to enjoy the feeling of Luke’s mouth, warm and wet, against his Adam's apple. He couldn’t. He realized Luke wanted a distraction, that he was silently asking Michael to be that distraction, but he couldn’t give him that right now. It felt like taking advantage of the other boy. Michael cared about him too much to do that. He caught the faint scent of arousal coming from Luke, mixed with his fear and anger. It created a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“Stop,” he demanded gently. Michael brought a hand up between them and pushed Luke away gently. “I won’t do this.”

Luke blinked at him, confused. Hurt flashed in his eyes that made Michael want to apologize immediately, give him what he wanted. But he was going to stand strong.

“What won’t you do?” Luke asked.

“This,” he gestured between them. “Not when you’re vulnerable like this.”

“I’m not-”

“Yes,” Michael cut him off, “you are.”

Luke pressed his lips into a thin line. For a moment, Michael thought he might start to cry. He cupped Luke’s face in his hands gently and pressed a feather light kiss to his lips.

“I’m sorry. I just don’t want regrets between us.”

“No, you’re right.” Luke frowned deeply. “I’m sorry, too. I shouldn’t have done that.”

Michael smiled faintly, and drew Luke into his arms to hold him tightly. “You don’t have to explain. I get it.”

Taking Luke’s hand, Michael led him over to sit on the edge of his bed. He wrapped an arm around him as Luke’s head dropped onto his shoulder. Michael kissed the top of it. Calum would be here soon, and if they were lucky, the two of them could convince Luke to eat something then rest. None of them would be any use to Ashton if they were exhausted.


	22. Chapter 22

“The track ended about twenty miles up the river. Wherever he’s keeping the boy, he’s done a damn good job of making sure it’s off the grid.”

Luke was barely listening to the conversation around him.

Four days later, they were still no closer to finding Ashton. He was at the Hood residence at Joy’s request, though he suspected it wasn’t because he could do anything to help. Ever since Ashton disappeared, Calum and Michael had been keeping a particularly close eye on him, concerned he would do something reckless. No doubt they were attuned to his growing fear and desperation to find his friend so they thought the safest place for him was here. He wasn’t so sure.

Dorian Belmont had made himself scarce since Luke had come into contact with him at the beginning of the week. Though he felt the alpha’s presence every time the hair on the back of his neck rose and his heart plunged into his stomach. He was concerned that it wasn't only his desperation to find Ashton and bring him home that drove him to near recklessness; he worried the werewolf nature inside of him - the omega - would want to submit to the alpha that had bitten him. Luke worried he _belonged_ to the alpha even though he wasn't sure how any of this really worked.

What he did know is that paranoia was seeping into his brain. All the faces surrounding him - all the ones he didn’t know - felt suspicious to him. How did he know any of them were telling the truth?  They could be helping Dorian Belmont carry out whatever plan he had.

Luke’s eyes narrowed as he focused on the people around him, focusing his hearing on the heartbeats of each person in the room to see if any of them were nervously elevated. Only one heartbeat stood out to him. When Luke looked up at Detective O’Brien, the man offered him a tired smile. He shook his head, scolding himself for being so paranoid. Joy’s pack would never align with someone like Dorian Belmont. He was just looking for someone to blame because the person who was really at fault wasn’t here.

Michael nudged him, drawing his attention away from the detective.

“Are you okay?” he murmured softly.

Luke nodded. “Fine.”

He was ready for this meeting to be over.

Ten excruciating minutes later, the meeting was called to a close and Luke still had no idea if they had come up with a new plan because he stopped paying attention. The persistent vibrating of his phone in his pocket kept him from absorbing whatever pertinent information was put forth. He would have to ask Calum about it later. Right now, he wanted to see who had been calling him.

Luke slipped outside and dug his phone from his pocket. For the last few days, he had been trying to keep his parents at bay, telling them that everything is fine and they have nothing to worry about. But then Anne Marie called him and Luke couldn’t bring himself to answer it. Couldn’t bring himself to listen to the voicemail that she had left, likely worried because neither she nor Ashton's siblings had heard from him in three days. It was unusual behavior for Ashton. Luke had been avoiding his parents phone calls ever since.

But the missed call on his phone was from a number that didn’t belong to either; it belonged to Ashton’s little sister, Lauren. She was too young to have a cell phone, in Luke’s opinion, but he understood she had it because Ashton was now thousands of miles away. Lauren became responsible for her younger brother, Harry, since they started college. Still, he really wished Anne Marie would not have gotten her one because he can’t ignore this call.

Luke moved his thumb to tap the screen to call the number back when the phone vibrated in his hand once again.

“Hey, Lauren.”

“Hi Luke. Is Ashton with you?” Her voice was small, worried, too much concern for an eleven year old. It cracked his heart a little bit.

“He’s at work in the bookstore right now,” he lied, attempting to keep the tremble out of his voice.

“Oh.” A pause. “He hasn’t been texting me back. He promised he would always text me back no matter what.”

Luke swallowed the lump in his throat. “I’m sure he just got busy, Laur. I’m gonna meet with him when he gets done at the bookstore and I promise I’ll kick his butt for you, okay?”

“Okay.” She doesn’t seem convinced. Luke can tell even through the phone. “Mom is just really worried about him.”

It took everything in him not to fall apart. “Tell your mom it’s okay. I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him.”

Immediately, Luke felt sick to his stomach for the lie. It’s his fault that Ashton is gone. And it will be his fault if something even more awful happens to Ashton. Luke had watched enough crime shows to know that if people weren’t found within forty-eight hours of the time they go missing, there’s a slim chance at finding them alive. It had already been four days. The only thing that kept him from believing Ashton wasn't dead was the theory Dorian was using him as bait.

Luke was about to take that bait.

“Laur, I promise Ashton will call you soon, okay? Promise, promise.”

“I believe you. Just tell Ash we love him, okay?”

“Yeah, 'course I will.”

“Bye, Luke.”

Luke doesn’t say goodbye before the line goes dead. He looked down at the phone, shut off the screen, then placed it back into his pocket. Tears burned at the back of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Now was not the time for an emotional breakdown.

He turned toward the house, warm and inviting. He knew if he went back inside he would be safe. He could curl up with Michael, but he didn’t think he would find any real comfort there. Not when he can't sure what is happening to his best friend.

The decision to confront Dorian wasn’t consciously made even as Luke turned on his heel. Not even as he darted across the yard and into the woods, found the well worn path to the university and ran as fast as he could toward it. Luke only knew he needed to get Ashton back.

And the only way to do that was to give Dorian what he wanted: Him.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Michael dipped in and out of rooms throughout the house. The bedrooms were empty, and those who lingered after the meeting occupied the common areas of the living room, dining room and kitchen. He couldn’t find Luke anywhere and worry was growing inside his gut. He asked David if he had seen Calum only to be told that Calum was outside with Mali and Ashley. Michael nodded and crossed the room to the sliding glass doors that led onto the deck.

The sun was sinking behind the trees. A chilly breeze swept through the yard, rustling the leaves above them. Leaves that had left behind their summer green for autumn orange, red and yellow. In a few weeks, they would blanket the ground beneath them. Though it never really snowed in Oregon, the scent of if hung heavy in the air as they drew ever nearer to winter.

Michael was momentarily taken back to an autumn day two years ago, when he had been new to the pack and terrified of being a new werewolf. Calum had not given him a choice but to help rake the leaves into large piles in the yard, only to throw himself into one of those piles like a gleeful child. Michael had been taken aback, unsure of what to do or think. It had occurred to him at the time just how differently Calum’s childhood had been compared to his own. Calum’s family had been loving and supportive. They had allowed their children to be children; to enjoy their young lives. Michael’s father had raised him to be a killer.

He had been even more surprised when Mali joined them, followed by Joy and David as well. Michael had stood back, watching as the family played in the leaves; tossing handfuls at each other and pushing each other into the piles. He had never remembered a day when his father had played with him. So when they asked Michael to join them, he had fidgeted awkwardly. He had been sixteen at the time, an adult by hunter standards, too old to act so childishly. But then Calum had shoved him into the last pile of leaves still standing and Michael had laughed, surprised and joyous as they wrestled one another. Later, all five of them trooped inside the kitchen for hot chocolate and a sticky bread Joy had made earlier.

That was the day he realized the Hoods had become his family. It was a memory he had carefully tucked away in the banks of his mind.

“Have you guys seen Luke?” he asked as he approached his three friends. “I can’t find him anywhere.”

“He was here just a little bit ago. I caught his scent when I came out here,” Ashley offered. “But I haven’t seen him since the meeting.”

Michael frowned. He pressed his lips together and focused his senses, isolating his sense of smell. Beyond Calum, Mali and Ashley, and the natural scents of the Earth, he picked up Luke’s scent. It was faint, lending to the idea that it had been awhile since he had been in the yard. Michael’s brow knit and he turned to Calum.

“If he’s not in the house,” he said slowly, “and he’s not out here with you…”

Realization dawned on all of their faces, and Calum swore. They had let Luke slip past them. Michael had no doubt as to why Luke had left. 

"He's going to confront Dorian. We have to go, now.”

“Mali, let mom and dad know what’s going on," Calum ordered of his sister. "Ashley, you can come with us."

Michael barely waited for his friends to join him before he took off into the woods, fear driving him every step of the way. He wasn’t sure how long ago Luke had left, but he hoped they weren’t too late. He hoped Luke didn’t follow through with taking Dorian Belmont’s bait with no guarantee he would let Ashton survive once he got what he wanted. More importantly, Michael hoped Luke didn't get himself killed.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Night had fallen unexpectedly. Luke had not realized it was so late in the day when he had left the Hood residence, or how long he had been lingering outside of the administration building. The windows of the building were dark except one: Mrs. Holt’s office. Well, Dorian Belmont’s office for the next several weeks. The window was lit like a beacon, calling to him, tempting him to come up and take his place beside his alpha. The urge to do just that pulled at a place from behind his navel. A small voice in the back of his mind told him this is what he should do. It was what was right. Seek his alpha and be loyal to him. Luke tried to argue with that voice to no avail.

Luke gulped, swallowing down his fear and that instinct the best he could. He shook himself from his stupor and walked up the path leading to the door of the administration building. His hand shook slightly as he grabbed the handle, pulled the door open. His heart pounded so loudly in his own ears he was sure Dorian Belmont could hear him coming from a mile away.

He took the stairs one at a time because no matter his resolve - his decision to bargain for Ashton’s release - Luke was still afraid. He didn’t know what Dorian wanted with him, but it didn’t matter. As long as Ashton came out of this safely, he could figure out the rest later.

Luke reached the landing and shuddered as he reached the door, slightly ajar like it had been a few days ago. That dangerous power that rippled through the air the first day they had truly met was the same this time. It set every nerve Luke had on edge, but he refused to run from this. He was tired of feeling weak and helpless. If there was something he could do then he was going to fucking do it.

He placed a hand on the door and pushed it open, wincing as he creaked. Dorian sat in the chair behind Mrs. Holt’s desk, elbows on the surface and fingers steepled. The grin on his face was positively triumphant, like he had been here waiting for Luke to walk into this trap. Maybe that’s exactly what he had been doing.

“I knew you would come,” Dorian intoned, “and here you are.”

Luke stopped in the center of the office, every muscle tense. His hands curled into fists at his side and his jaw was set.

“You ensured that when you took my friend as bait,” he growled. “Well, here I am. So you can let him go.”

“I had to get your attention somehow. You’ve been quite busy swearing your loyalty to Joy Hood.”

“What?” Luke blinked, confused. “I haven’t-”

Dorian raised a hand to silence him. “Oh, but you have. You don’t have to say it aloud for it to be true. It’s exactly why you took so long to come here.”

Anger welled up inside of Luke and he clenched his teeth. “It’s not like you came running back to find me after you bit me.”

The alpha laughed. “Of course I didn’t. I had to know for sure you would actually turn come the full moon, otherwise I would have been wasting my time. I don't like to waste my time, Luke. Alas, I was careless to keep such a distance. It allowed those two meddlesome boys from the Hood pack to take you in.”

“Yeah. How dare they,” Luke replied flatly. He was growing tired of this conversation already. “Where is Ashton. You got what you wanted. I’m here. So tell me where he is so I can go get him.”

Dorian stood from the chair, tsking in mock sympathy. He rounded the desk and came to stand before Luke. It was only a matter of seconds before he was forced to look away from the man, the omega in him cowering beneath the alpha’s gaze. Luke hated the way it felt. He never felt this way with Joy. He never feared her. Not like this.

“I’m afraid you just showing up isn’t quite enough to bargain for your friend’s release.”

Luke’s eyes snapped up to Dorian. His blood ran hot with anger beneath his skin. His heart began to pound. It only made Dorian’s grin even wider.

It was the clear enjoyment Dorian was getting out of this that made Luke snap. He didn’t think, he just acted as he tackled the alpha. They crashed into desk, turning it on its side as they toppled over it and onto the floor. Luke pinned Dorian to the floor, his knee in the man’s chest as he swung at him, all rage and fury. His right fist connected with Dorian’s jaw, then his left. Blood spurted from the alpha’s nose and mouth as his head snapped to the side. The guttural sound that came from him, Luke realized, wasn’t from pain. He was laughing.

Luke paused, bewildered. “What the fuck…”

Dorian looked up at him, teeth bloody as he smiled wickedly. Luke didn’t have a chance to react before he was suddenly flipped over top of the alpha. His back hit the hardwood floor and he groaned, stars bursting in his vision. Then Dorian was standing over him, reaching down to grab hold of the front of his hoodie. He hauled Luke up from the floor and slammed him against the nearest wall. The breath went out of him, left him gasping and struggling for air. Dorian was strong, so much stronger than he could have ever anticipated. Luke was so stupid to think he had any chance against this guy.

“Did you think you could beat me?” Dorian growled, his face an inch from Luke’s. “I’ve killed more werewolves than you can ever imagine, boy. I could snap you in two without breaking a sweat.”

Dorian held him against the wall with one hand while the other slid down to Luke's chest. Sharp nails dug into his skin over his heart. Luke cried out in pain and his vision tunneled. Warm blood seeped through his shirt, dripped down his chest. He could taste blood at the back of his mouth. His heart beat rapidly and his mind raced to try and find a way to protect such a vital organ, but he was trapped against the wall. He didn't have the strength to fight the alpha off.

“Do something that stupid again, and I will rip your heart from your chest and feed it to your red-haired lover,” he warned.

The alpha let go of him, and Luke crumpled to the ground. He bit back a whimper, spit the bile in his mouth onto the floor. The puncture wounds in his chest throbbed as blood slowly seeped out of them. Dorian stood over him, eyes flashing red and terrifying. This was so much worse than Luke had realized. Not only did Dorian know about Ashton, but he knew that Michael was important to him. Probably he knew that _all_ of them were important.

Luke gasped for breath, his vision swimming. His chest ached and he was sure Dorian throwing him against the wall had cracked a few ribs. He looked down at his blood soaked shirt, torn open from the alpha’s claws. He watched, awestruck, as the puncture wounds began to close up. The wounds healed completely. If not for the blood all over him, there would be no trace he was ever wounded. Mali had told him werewolves healed quickly, but he hadn’t thought it would happen  _that_ quickly.

He let his head fall back against the wall, took a deep breath to steady himself. His vision cleared, and he looked up at the man looming over him. He could feel his own self-control slipping away. Dorian had proven he was stronger, faster, more dangerous than Luke could ever hope to be. The werewolf nature inside of him was restless, ready to submit to this man. It was such an overwhelming feeling that Luke was sure it would blot out any part of him that was human.

It didn’t matter. If that’s what it took to keep Ashton safe, then it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

“Please,” Luke murmured. “Just let Ashton go.”

Dorian smirked. “If you be a good little omega I may be persuaded to leave your friend alive. Only after you do something for me.”

A shudder moved down his spine.

Luke swallowed, forced his eyes to stay on the alpha. “What? What do you want me to do?”

The smile that lit up Dorian’s features was terrible to behold. “I want you to kill your pack.”


	23. Chapter 23

_I want you to kill your pack._

It took longer than necessary for Luke to register those words. For his brain to wrap around what Dorian was demanding of him. He was willing to spare Ashton’s life, but at the price of Joy Hood’s entire pack. Luke sucked in a sharp breath, looking up at the alpha with a knit brow. It was an impossible choice to make. One that he had no business or right to make. How could he choose Ashton’s life over Calum’s or Ashley’s or Mali’s? How could he choose it over Michael’s life?

Panic rose up inside of him. Luke needed to think fast. He had no idea if he was a good enough liar to convince Dorian that he would do what wanted until he could figure something else out. If he could just get to Ashton, get his friend away from Dorian and whoever else, then he could get back to the Hood pack and tell them exactly what was going on. But first he needed to play the part.

“Why?” he blurted. “If you want them dead so bad why don’t you do it yourself?”

Dorian cocked his head to the side. “Because I wish to build a pack.”

“You don’t need to kill a pack to do that.”

“Ah, but I don’t wish for just any pack.” Dorian crouched before him, arms crossing over the tops of his knees. “I wish for a more powerful pack. The kind of power that can only come from alphas.”

He realized then what Dorian was asking him to do; not only kill his pack, but to become an alpha as well. He wanted Luke to join his pack. This was the theory Calum had been insisting they take more seriously all along. Calum had been right while the pack had dismissed it because it was unnatural, something that had never truly been done before. Luke desperately wanted that to be true.

“That’s not how it works,” Luke shook his head. “It’s too much power for one pack.”

Dorian smirked. “What do you think the Order of Augustine are? A group of omegas?”

Luke frowned. He didn’t want to admit that he knew little about the Order. But it made sense that it would comprise of alpha werewolves. _Elders_ , Calum had called them. He wondered how they made such a thing work when there was a natural pecking order among werewolf packs.

“Come.” Dorian stood and offered a hand to Luke, which he didn’t take. “I will take you to your friend, but I cannot release him until you have done as I have asked. Do you understand, Luke?”

Luke picked himself up off the floor despite his body’s protest. Even though the wounds in his chest had healed, he was sore from the fight.

“I understand,” he said finally.

“Then follow me.”

They didn’t run through the woods like Luke expected. Instead, Dorian led him through the campus and toward the parking lot to where a black Jeep Wrangler was parked. He got in the passenger seat and breathed in the new car scent that still lingered from the leather seats. He remembered Joy talking about Dorian coming from a prominent pack in Maine, a pack that had been around for several hundred years. Just like her own pack. It explained the wealth. Luke had to assume that Dorian had been using cash this entire time so it didn’t leave a paper trail so to speak. He still felt like there was more to it than he realized. How Dorian had managed to slip under the radar of packs from the east coast to the west was the million dollar question.

Luke buckled his seat belt just before Dorian pulled the Jeep out of the parking lot.

They drove for miles. Luke sat tense in the passenger seat as the trees and street lights whipped past them. He didn’t dare get his phone out of his pocket to try and send a text. If Dorian didn’t trust him, he would kill Ashton without a second thought. Luke had to be smart about this, and wait for a window of opportunity. He had to be patient.

Deep down, he was angry. Luke had never felt more angry in his life than he did in this moment. He cast a sideways glance at Dorian, and for a brief moment entertained the idea of ripping his throat right then and there. Maybe he could survive the inevitable car wreck it would cause since he was a werewolf. But what stopped him from acting on impulse was not knowing where they were going. Dorian wasn’t using any kind of GPS system, which made sense because it could be tracked. He seemed to know exactly where they were going.

Luke drew in a steadying breath, and forced himself to relax.

They drove for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only two, when they finally pulled off the highway and onto a dirt driveway. Trees lined either side of the path, blocking any view ahead of them.

“Where are we?” Luke asked, sitting forward in his seat.

“Ten miles outside of Wolf Creek,” Dorian answered. “And no, I did not choose this place because of the name.”

Luke had to suppress a derisive snort.

The treeline broke, and though it was dark, Luke’s sharp vision took in the sight before him.

A large farmhouse stood before them, dark save for one window on the second floor. A porch light glowed just above the steps. Luke thought it might have been welcoming if the situation weren’t so shitty. Behind the house, several yards away, he could see the outline of a barn. It wasn’t so different from the Hood residence, though the house was much older.

Dorian parked the Jeep and Luke got out. Wind blew through the trees, rustling the leaves at the tops that sent a shiver down his spine. Another vehicle was parked in the driveway, an older model pickup truck that was beginning to rust that he assumed belonged to someone else. Dorian hardly seemed the type to drive such a junker.

For a long moment, Luke stood next to the Jeep and focused his hearing on the area around him. He hoped to pick up anything that might point him in the direction of Ashton, but he heard nothing. His friend had been gone too long to pick up a scent.

“Where’s Ashton?” he asked.

No sooner were the words out of his mouth that more windows of the farmhouse lit up, and the front door crashed open. The hair on the back of Luke’s neck rose as he recognized Logan Wayland. He had to suppress a growl that was threatening to break free of him.

Logan stood at the top of the porch, big arms crossed over his broad chest. Despite the cold weather, Logan only wore a white tank top and a pair of jeans tucked into black army boots. He looked pissed.

“‘Bout fucking time you got back,” he snapped at Dorian, completely ignoring Luke. “I’m not a babysitter.”

“You are what I tell you to be,” Dorian replied dismissively.

Even from where he stood in the driveway, Luke could see the muscle in Logan’s jaw tighten. His eyes flashed red for just a moment, but it was clear who the more dominant of the two was. Logan huffed in annoyance and kicked a clay pot off the porch, the shattered pieces fell to the ground.

Luke was getting impatient. “Where is Ashton,” he demanded, turning to Dorian. “You brought me here, now take me to him.”

“Such concern over your human,” Dorian mocked. Luke grit his teeth, and the alpha waved a hand toward the back of the farmhouse. “He is in the root cellar between the house and the barn.”

Heart lodged into his throat, Luke took off toward the house, rounding the corner so fast he had to skid to a stop once he reached the backyard, panting so that  his breath came out in quick white puffs on the chill night air. The root cellar was just below an electrical post with a fluorescent light attached to it, shining down on the heavy wood doors like a spot light.

He rushed over to them, throwing the latch open and heaving the doors so they fell heavily against the ground. Luke descended the stairs, an awful scent of sweat and sickness causing him to gag. He pressed a hand to his mouth to stave off the desire to vomit and frantically searched for a light. He found one, hanging just to the right of the stairs, and pulled the string.

A soft yellow glow illuminated the root cellar and Luke gasped at the sight before him: Ashton chained to the wall opposite of the stairs, his head slumped forward. Luke’s eyes moved lower to the torn jeans at his thigh, the fabric stiff with dried blood.

“Ashton,” Luke choked as he moved to crouch before his friend. He reached for Ashton’s face, cupping it in his hands. The boy was soaked from sweat. “Ashton, wake up. It’s me. Ashton, please.”

Ashton’s eyes fluttered for a moment, but they didn’t focus. “Luke?” he murmured, unsure.

“Yeah, Ash. It’s me.”

He let go of Ashton’s face so he could reach for the ripped jeans with shaking hands. Luke tore the fabric away so he could look at the wound, a sob leaving him as he realized it was infected. Tears burned at the back of his eyes. He shifted forward to press his forehead against Ashtons despite it burning up with fever.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Ashton. I’m gonna take care of you, okay? I promise. I’m here.”

He felt Dorian’s presence behind him, and a low growl erupted in his throat. He turned to the alpha, eyes flashing a bright gold in anger. The only thing that was holding him back from attacking the man was their earlier stint in Mrs. Holt’s office. Luke knew he couldn’t beat Dorian in a fight.

“Let him out of here. He’s sick,” he pleaded. “The wound in his leg is infected. Please, Dorian. I’ll do what you want, just please let me take care of my friend.”

Luke didn’t care that his voice sounded desperate. Didn’t care if he was making a promise he knew he couldn’t keep. He would have said anything in that moment to make it so he could get Ashton out of the cellar and into the house. He had no medical skills, only a basic understanding of first aid from when he and Ashton had been in Boy Scouts years ago. But he would do whatever he could to treat his leg and try and bring the fever down.

Dorian leaned against the wall casually, his arms crossed over his chest. “Let this be a reminder that I will go to great lengths to get what I want, Luke. If you choose to betray me, it will not end well for you or your friend.”

He wanted to point out that this wasn’t going to end well no matter what happened. Either way, Luke was going to lose someone he cared about.

“I hear you. Now please let me take care of him.”

Dorian reached into the pocket of his jacket and produced a key. He tossed it toward Luke, and he caught it. Quickly, he turned back to Ashton and unlocked the cuffs from around his wrists, rubbed raw from the edges of them. He dropped the key in the dirt and stood up so he could slide his hands under Ashton’s arms and haul him up from the floor.

“Ash, can you stand?” he asked softly, bearing most of his friend’s weight against his side. Ashton’s head lolled against his shoulder. “I’ve got you, pal. You’re safe.”

Luke reached for Ashton’s wrist and lifted his friend’s arm up and around his neck, then he secured his own arm around Ashton’s waist. Slowly they made their way up the stairs of the root cellar and across the yard toward the house. Ashton groaned as they climbed the stairs of the back porch, and Luke had to bite down hard on his bottom lip to keep the tears at bay.

He reached for the door knob, but just as he was about to touch it, it opened. Startled, Luke took a step back, shifting so that he was between Ashton and whoever was on the other side of the door. His eyes fell on a woman a few inches shorter than him, with dark brown skin and even darker eyes. Her hair was braided tightly against her scalp in small rows, and Luke could make out hints of red threaded through them. She smiled kindly at him and stepped aside to allow him entrance. Unnerved, Luke stood frozen on the porch.

“Luke?” the woman asked. He nodded. “My name is Hannah. I’m going to help you with your friend.”

Luke shook his head, stepping away from the woman and growling softly. “No, don’t touch him.”

Hannah frowned. “Please, let me help you. I’m a healer.”

“Then why is he like this?” he snapped. “Why did you let him get sick?”

A frown flickered over her features, and Hannah sighed softly. “If I would have had a choice in the matter, I wouldn’t have allowed this to happen. I need you to trust me, Luke.”

“Why should I?” As far as he was concerned, he didn’t have to trust any of these people.

“Because I’m all that you’ve got right now.”

Luke opened his mouth to make a rebuttal, but the words died on his tongue. Hannah wasn’t wrong. If she was willing to help him with Ashton then he had to let her. If he didn’t, Ashton might die and this would have all been for naught.

“Okay.”

Hannah offered him another small smile before gesturing for him to follow her. Together, they climbed the stairs to the second floor, slowly, and she led them into the second room on the right. It was a small room, with a small bed positioned in the center of the room. It looked like it once belonged to a little girl, but it would do. Luke brought Ashton over to the bed and gently lay him on the mattress. When Hannah instructed him to, he helped her undress his friend, careful as they removed the jeans so as not to disturb the wound. They left him in boxer briefs and the white tank top he had worn under his hoodie.

Finally, Luke stepped back when Hannah asked him to give her space to work. He watched anxiously from the other side of the bed as she cleaned the wound, which Luke could now see were puncture wounds from claws. He didn’t know if they were from Dorian or Logan, but he intended to find out. Ashton was still sweating from the fever, his skin hot to the touch and his breathing labored. The stench of infection filled the room, making his stomach churn. He wondered if it was as bad for Hannah, though he doubted it. Her human senses wouldn’t be as sensitive as his own.

Nervous energy moved through him as Hannah stitched the puncture marks closed, spread and ointment over them, and finally bandaged them. She stood from the chair she had been sitting in and stripped the gloves from her hands to throw them away.

“Go downstairs and get the ice packs from the freezer in the kitchen and bring them to me. There are towels in the linen closet in the hallway. Bring me a stack of those as well,” she instructed.

Luke didn’t question her. A few moments later, he returned to the room with the ice packs and stack of towels. Hannah was hanging a plastic bag from a hook screwed into the wall above the bed, plastic tubing running from the bottom of it to an IV line stuck in a vein on the inside of Ashton's arm, just below his the crease of his elbow.

“What are you giving him?” Luke asked, uncertain.

“Saline and antibiotics. Your friend is dehydrated from the fever and minimal water.” She took one of the ice packs and a towel from the top of the stacks. “Wrap some of these in towels and put them under his armpits, and against each side of his neck. It will help reduce the fever faster.”

Luke did as he was told, and moved around the other side of the bed. He placed wrapped ice packs under each of Ashton’s arms, and against each side of his neck. While he did so, Hannah placed two ice packs against Ashton’s inner thighs, near his groin.

“Why are you doing this? Helping us?”

Hannah glanced up at him briefly. “I was a doctor. I can’t just stand back and watch someone die if I can help it. This boy is human. He’s innocent, and he doesn’t deserve such a fate.”

Luke shook his head, confused. “But you’re with Dorian. You’re his healer.”

“Indeed, but not by choice. He brought me here against my will, after he killed our pack. He kept me alive because he would need a healer for his new pack,” Hannah explained.

There was something she wasn’t saying. Luke narrowed his eyes and studied her face, listened to the beat of her heart that was slightly elevated.

“What does he have on you? What’s he holding over your head?”

The woman cut a sharp glance to him, her jaw setting. “My daughter.”

Luke felt like he had deflated slightly, and his shoulders slumped. “I’m sorry,” he murmured.

She didn't deign to reply. Hannah continued tending to Ashton, and when she was finished, she pulled a sheet up over him. Luke leaned against the wall, exhaustion weighing down on him. He wouldn’t sleep; however, not until he was sure Ashton was going to be okay. He wanted to be awake when Ashton finally came to so he could assure his best friend that he was here, that he wasn’t going to let anything happen to him again.

Just before Hannah left the room, she told Luke she would be back in a few hours to check on Ashton, and if anything happened she was just in the room across the hall. She told him that she was confident Ashton would recover. Luke thanked her and she left the two of them alone. Luke sank into the chair next to the bed, long legs stretching out in front of him. Ashton’s breathing had evened out, and Hannah had wiped away the dirt from his face, arms and hands as best she could. He reached for Ashton’s hand and squeezed it gently. Luke hated himself for letting this happen, for letting Ashton out of his sight. His heart ached to see his best friend in such a state.

Letting his head fall back, Luke let his eyes fall shut though he didn’t fall asleep. He wondered about Hannah, about the daughter she had mentioned. Was Dorian really threatening a child to get what he wanted? It made Luke sick. But he also wondered if he could make an ally out of Hannah. If she could help them, perhaps Joy could help her in retrieving her daughter.

First, Ashton had to get well enough to leave this place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hellooooo there~ As someone who likes to have visuals, I thought I would share with you the people that come to mind when I'm writing characters such as Dorian, and for this chapter, Hannah. As I'm writing, I tend to play the scenes out in my head like a movie, so it helps to have an idea as to what the characters look like even if they're secondary characters. 
> 
> So for Dorian, I picture [Cody Fern](https://i.imgur.com/gnRYiS0.jpg).  
> For Hannah, I picture [Fola Evan-Akingbola](https://i.imgur.com/M7Ng5zp.jpg).  
> And lastly, I picture [Cody Christian](https://i.imgur.com/iw9djXM.jpg) as Logan Wayland. 
> 
> So there you go. ;D


	24. Chapter 24

Frustration weighed heavily on Michael’s shoulders as he paced Joy’s office, his head swirling with all kinds of awful scenarios in which Luke was either forced to stand by Dorian Belmont’s side, or he died. The more he tried to shake those thoughts from his head, the more persistent they became. Mali had tried to help as best she could, but no amount of meditation or chamomile was going to turn this situation around. Part of him was so terribly worried he it churned his stomach. But another part of him was also angry. Angry at Luke for being so stupid. Angry they hadn’t caught up to him in time to stop his foolishness. Angry that Dorian Belmont was causing havoc on their pack, and the packs around them. Michael was even a little angry that when he walked in a room, conversations halted. His hands clenched into fists.

By the time they had realized Luke had left, and where he was going, it was too late. They found Mrs. Holt’s office in disarray, the scent of blood hanging heavily in the air. There were signs of a struggle that had took place, but Luke and Dorian were already gone. They had followed Luke’s scent to the parking lot, even to an exact parking space, before it was gone. They had deduced the two of them had left in a vehicle. When Ashley had hacked into the university’s records to see if they could find any record of Dorian or his vehicle, they had come up with nothing. Someone was going to great lengths to hide the alpha’s trail. Paranoia was beginning to turn Michael’s thoughts inward though he kept them to himself.

Who in their pack had either nothing to lose or everything to gain from betraying Joy? He wouldn’t say anything until he had a solid idea.

“Okay,” Calum’s voice interrupted his thoughts, and he glanced toward his friend. He was sitting in one of the armchairs, Mali in the other, and Ashley sitting on the floor with her back pressed to Mali’s legs, a laptop open in her lap. “There has to be something we’re missing.”

“I’ve gone through the records three times,” Ashley grumbled, her eyes never leaving the glowing screen in front of her, “there’s absolutely nothing about Dorian here.”

Calum ran a hand down his face in frustration. “Even if we had a license plate number, I doubt it would get us anywhere. If he’s trying to hide then he’s not going to have his information readily available to us.”

“He could be using an alias,” Mali offered. “Any of the members of his pack?”

Ashley shook her head. “I’ve been cross referencing names, but I haven’t gotten all of the results back yet. According to Penobscot County records, all of them are deceased though four of the bodies were never found.”

“Which three, other than Dorian's?” Michael interjected.

“Hannah and Damien Sparks, and their eight year old daughter, Olivia.”

All eyes turned to Ashley, who met each of their gazes. “What?” she said defensively.

“That information would have been great to know, Ashley.” Mali chided. She bumped her girlfriend in the back with her knee.

“I didn’t purposely hide it. I literally just came across the information two minutes ago.”

“It doesn’t matter,” said Calum. He slid out of the chair to join Ashley on the floor. “What have you learned about them?”

Interest piqued, Michael stopped his pacing and joined his two friends on the floor, Mali bent to watch over Ashley’s shoulder. It didn’t make sense that if the Sparks’ had died in the massacre as well for their bodies to not have been recovered. His eyes moved across the screen as he read the police report Ashley had brought up that listed Hannah and Olivia as missing and endangered, with Damien as the suspect.

“Wait a second,” he said. “What are the reports saying happened to Dorian’s pack? What are they saying happened to him?”

Ashley minimized the police report and brought up Google search. She typed in Penobscot County and the last name Belmont. The top search result was from a newspaper out of Bangor which featured a black and white picture of large colonial style house. The headline of the article read: Massacre Leaves Town of Hampden Shaken.

The article went on to talk about the tragedy of the massacre that had occurred at the Belmonts’ home, how they had been an influential family in Hampden and the several other people who had been murdered. The article stated eight people had been killed, and the bodies of four had not yet been recovered, to include Dorian Belmont. According to the article, the police had no suspects in custody. The article had been printed two months ago.

With a frustrated sigh, Michael leaned back. “None of this makes any sense. How is he not listed as a missing person or a suspect if they didn’t identify his body?”

“He has to have someone working on the inside,” said Calum. “Someone that would have access to police and news reports. Someone who could hide the trail if they wanted to. All packs have people in important places just like we do.”

“He could be threatening someone,” Mali pointed out. “Or paying them off. People will do a lot of crazy things for money.”

Michael nodded. It made sense whether Dorian was threatening people or paying them off. It was only through pack communication they had learned of Dorian, of what he had done to his pack to become an alpha. Calum had believed Dorian was looking to make a pack of alphas since the incident with Logan Wayland at the football game. A theory that hadn’t been taken seriously until recently. But what Luke had to do with that, Michael hadn’t yet figured out.

He squirmed faintly, uncomfortable with the proverbial card he was about to place on the table. “What if he’s gotten to one of our own? What if he’s threatening or paying off someone in our pack?” Three sets of eyes turned to him immediately, making him wince slightly.

Calum shook his head immediately. “No. No way. There’s no way any of them would betray my mom like that.”

“You heard what Mali just said! If someone is being threatened or paid, they’ll do shit they normally wouldn’t.”

Next to him, Ashley shifted uncomfortably. “He’s got a point, Cal.”

Michael felt bad for bringing it up as he watched Calum’s brow knit. For a moment, he thought his friend might shun the possibility. He wouldn’t have blamed him. This was Calum’s pack, their family. No one wanted to feel the sting of betrayal from their family. It was a feeling that Michael was, unfortunately, very used to. But it didn’t mean he wanted his friends to feel it.

Calum’s eyes shifted up to meet his sister’s. “What do you think?”

“Well,” Mali said carefully, “I think at this point we can’t rule anything out as possible no matter how much the idea might hurt us. I think that anyone can be persuaded to do something under the right conditions. People make mistakes, and werewolves aren’t immune to that.”

Calum’s face fell. For a long moment, he didn’t say anything as he stared at the floor. Tension wound around the four of them as they waited for Calum to say something, to accept the possibility or reject it. “I guess you’re right,” he said finally.

“But then the question is - if it is someone in the pack - who has the most access to things? Who can filter information to Joy, so to speak.” Ashley frowned.

Silence fell over them again, each lost in their own thoughts. Michael, admittedly, had not taken the time to get to know most of their pack even though he had been with them for two years. They didn’t like him. Most of them didn’t welcome him. The three people he trusted the most, other than Joy, were the people sitting in office with him at that moment. Michael knew in his heart of hearts that neither Calum, Mali or Ashley would ever betray the pack. They had nothing to gain by doing so.

Suddenly, they drew in a collective breath, realizing all at once they knew exactly who it could be. Michael frowned at Calum, knowing how hard this was going to be for his friend, how hard it was going to be for Mali as well.

Calum stood from the floor without a word, and left the office.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Calum felt like he couldn’t breathe. A vice grip had wrapped around his chest and squeezed so hard it hurt. A million thoughts ran through his mind, warring between the truth and denial. It felt like a betrayal to even consider one of his own pack members as being anything other than loyal to his mother. The pack was family. Most of them had been part of the pack since before he was born, since before Mali was born. They had grown up with them, accepted them as aunts and uncles even if there was no shared blood between them. They had a deeper bond: a pack bond. To think someone had broken that bond made him feel sick.

His mother had once told him that losing a pack member felt like losing a limb.

She was right. Only Calum felt like he was the one sawing off his own limb.

The man in question wasn’t just Detective Daniel O’Brien to Calum: he was Danny. Danny, who used to wrestle with him in the backyard when he was younger. Danny, who had thrown a football back and forth with him when his parents were away or working. Danny, who had showed up to all of his football games in high school. It just didn’t make any sense. Danny had always treated Calum and Mali like a niece and nephew. Why would he betray them all of a sudden? And was he the only one?

Michael, Ashley and Mali had followed him to his room. His sister sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Calum knew she must be feeling just as terrible about this as he was. Ashley had done a search on Danny to find he was from Montreal, and together, the four of them scoured through the records of Joy’s office until they found Danny’s information.

He was from a pack that had been killed by hunters when he was sixteen. He was the lone survivor. Danny had gone on the run and ended up in Maine six months after the fact where he had been arrested for retail theft, but the charges had been dropped due to his clean record. Calum tried to insist that Maine was a big place, that it was just a coincidence. But deep down he knew the truth. Somehow, Danny knew Dorian though he had never spent time with the Belmont pack as far as they could glean from Joy's file on him. It was two years between the time his pack was murdered and when he became part of the Hood pack.

Calum felt like he was going to throw up.

“We’re going to have to tell my mom about this,” he said. “I don’t know how anyone didn’t make this connection sooner.”

“Maybe they didn’t want to jump to conclusions either,” said Michael. He patted Calum on the back. “I’m sorry. I know this is tough for you.”

He shrugged. It was tough, but it was also something he was going to have to deal with. It all made sense now. Danny was a detective. It would have been easy for him to filter information from them, easy to hide things that Dorian didn’t want the pack to know. It was like Dorian was only giving them enough to string them along without any solid evidence of where he was or his motives.

They were also running out of time. The full moon was a week away, putting both Luke and Ashton at risk.

“I’m gonna go find mom,” he muttered.

He found his mother and father sitting at the kitchen table, two mugs of tea set before them. His mother had dark circles under her eyes, the pallor of her face unsettling. She looked as though she hadn’t slept in days. His father didn’t look much better.

They looked up as the four of them approached, frowns on their faces. Calum took a seat across from his mother, his eyes leveling on her.

“Mom, where’s Danny?”

Joy shook her head, her eyes sad. “We don’t know, Calum. The last we saw of him was a week ago. Just before Ashton went missing. We haven’t been able to track him because he’s learned to cover his scent.”

“Then you know he’s working with Dorian?” Michael interjected, taking the seat next to Calum. “You know he’s been hiding things from you.”

“We didn’t until he went missing in action the same time Ashton did,” Joy replied. “We knew Daniel had been in Maine for a brief time, but we had no way of knowing that he was associated with the Belmonts. We only started to suspect he had anything to do with this recently, and by the time we figured it out it was too late. It slipped past me.”

Reaching across the table, Calum took his mother’s hand in his own. “Mom, it’s okay. This isn’t your fault.”

“I’ve been trying to tell her that,” said David. He rubbed a hand along his wife’s back affectionately. “None of us thought we’d be betrayed like this.”

Mali had taken the seat next to their father and leaned her head against his shoulder. “I don’t believe that he lied to us the whole time. He couldn’t have. It wasn’t like this was a plan Dorian had in mind for the last however many years.”

“Maybe not,” David wrapped his free arm around Mali and kissed the top of her head. “But whatever his reasons are...he can’t be trusted…”

Calum looked down the table toward Michael and Ashley. The scent of guilt wafted off of Ashley as she picked at one of the stickers on her laptop with a nail. Later, he would tell her that she shouldn’t feel bad about anything she had learned about Danny. It wasn’t her fault that he betrayed them.

“Ashley, have you tried tracking either of their cell phones?” Joy asked.

Ashley looked up, startled, then nodded. “I have, but the signal is jammed. Wherever they are, Dorian’s thought of basically everything.”

“Then I’m afraid we’re going to have to wait for Luke or Ashton to reach out to us.” Joy didn’t look happy about the idea of waiting. Calum couldn’t blame her. Danny had hidden any kind of paper trail too well.

“What if they don’t?” Michael’s voice was tinged with anxiety.

“They will,” Calum insisted. “I know they will.”

Michael didn’t look convinced, but he held back from saying so. He mumbled a soft ‘Excuse me’ before getting up from the table and leaving the room. The sliding glass door of the living room slid open and closed. Calum knew his friend, so he knew Michael was going somewhere to blow off steam. None of them liked feeling helpless, and that’s exactly what they were right now.

Calum slumped in his chair, his eyes moving from his sister to his parents and then Ashley. Reaching under the table with his foot, he nudged the werewolf girl’s foot so she would look at him. When she did, Calum offered her a small smile to reassure her that she had nothing to feel sorry for. The last thing they needed to do right now was fall apart.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

He knew it was pointless, knew he was going to go unanswered, but it didn’t stop Michael from trying. He sat in an old treehouse that Calum’s dad had built for his children when they were little, legs dangling over the edge. He held his phone in his hand, the speaker on as it rang four times then went to voicemail. He had already sent so many text messages, left five voicemails, hoping that Luke was getting them. Even more, he hoped that Luke would answer one of his messages or calls. Michael wanted to hear his voice, just to know that he was okay. His chest ached as worry coiled in the pit of his stomach.

“Dammit, Luke. You’re so stupid,” he said to the phone, which had since ended the call.

“Maybe he did what he did because he knew you’d follow him.” Mali’s voice floated up from the ground. Michael hadn’t heard her coming because he had been lost in his own thoughts. “He didn’t want to risk you getting hurt as well.”

Michael didn’t reply.

Mali sighed and climbed up the ladder of the treehouse. Michael moved over to give her room to join him, but he didn’t look at her. He didn’t think Luke’s decision really had anything to do with him at all. It would be selfish to think so.

“He cares about you,” said Mali.

Michael shrugged. “I know that, but this isn’t about me. This is about Ashton.”

“True, but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t trying to protect you by leaving you behind. Whatever Dorian wants with Luke, it’s something only Luke can give. He made a choice to bargain with his own life to save his friend. Probably because he didn’t want anyone else to do it.”

“It’s stupid and reckless,” Michael snorted. “He didn’t have to go be all self-sacrificial like that.”

Mali nudged him with an elbow. “You’re only saying that because you’re worried. It’s always been easier for you to express anger rather than anything else.”

Sometimes, he really wished Mali wasn’t able to read him so easily. She wasn’t wrong. He wanted to be mad to cover up his concern. He wanted to be mad because it was an easier emotion to deal with rather than sadness. Michael wanted to punch Luke in the face for being so stupid as much as he wanted to wrap him up in his arms to protect him.

“Would you have followed him?” she asked.

Michael gave her a pointed look. “You know I would have.”

She smiled gently at him. “And that’s exactly why he didn’t tell you he was going.”

It was a strange feeling, knowing he would follow Luke into dangerous situations. Michael wanted to protect him because he knew he had to. He knew that if his past ever caught up to him, Luke might end up as collateral damage. The very idea nearly stole the breath from his lungs. Maybe it was stupid to get involved with someone. Maybe it was selfish on his part, knowing that anyone he loved would be at risk. It was something he had struggled with for so long, that opening up to someone was terrifying.

Yet somehow, Luke was dismantling the carefully constructed fortress around his heart.

“I have to find him,” he lamented. “I don’t care what it takes. He needs to come back to me. Ashton needs to come back to Calum.”

“Well,” Mali lilted softly, “I guess we had better get started on a plan.”

 


	25. Chapter 25

Luke wasn’t sure how long he had been awake by the time Hannah convinced him to rest. He had refused to leave Ashton’s side so she compromised by bringing a trundle bed in from another room. It was uncomfortable, and too small, but better than the floor. He lay awake for a long time, staring up at the ceiling and trying to make sense of what was happening. Ashton’s heartbeat and the steady rhythm of his breathing lulled him somewhere between sleep and awake. Luke was afraid to sleep too deeply, afraid something would happen to his friend while he slept. Though he hadn’t seen Dorian again since the root cellar, he felt his presence. Felt him lurking around the house. Occasionally, he picked up bits and pieces of conversation between Dorian and Logan Wayland, but he didn’t care enough to try and make sense of it.

His priority at the moment was to get Ashton well enough to get him the hell out of this place.

At first, Luke hadn't trusted Hannah. All he knew about her was that she had been the Belmont pack’s healer, and that Dorian was using her daughter as leverage to keep her by his side. Luke didn’t - couldn’t - expect Hannah to go against him if it meant putting her daughter’s safety at risk. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t curious about the situation as well. She wasn't obligated to either of them yet she had saved taken care of Ashton when Luke hadn't been able to.

Eventually, his body forced him to sleep though he did so fitfully. When he woke, light was streaming through the curtains over the window in a warm glow. It was late morning from what he could tell. He dug his phone out of his pocket and the screen read ten o’clock. He wasn't surprised to see there was still no service. Luke got up from the trundle bed and set his phone on the nightstand next to Ashton’s bed where his friend slept on. At the end of the bed were a pile of clean clothes he could only assume came from Hannah. They sat on top of a towel with a note that told him the bathroom was the second door on the left. Luke hesitated for just a moment before deciding he needed to get out of his ripped and bloodstained clothing.

He found the bathroom and closed the door behind him, locking it. Not that a lock would keep someone out if they really wanted to get in, but it gave him a small sense of security. The tub was an old, claw-foot porcelain basin with a shower curtain that went all the way around it, but it was clean and the water was hot. Luke let his head fall forward as he closed his eyes, letting the hot water run over him in rivulets. He needed to start formulating a plan to get Ashton away from here and back to the pack. Here he was collateral damage. Dorian or Logan could hurt him at any time to make Luke compliant. He just wasn’t sure how he was going to get in contact with anyone when he was apparently cut off from the world. Luke wondered if Hannah would help him if he promised the pack would find her daughter and keep her safe. Could he promise something like that on behalf of the pack? Maybe not, but it was a bargaining chip he might have to play regardless.

Luke shut the water off when he was finished with the shower and changed into the clean clothes. The jeans were a little too big for him, but he cinched them closed with his belt. The t-shirt was thin and had a faded Bob Marley design on the front. Luke wondered who the clothes belonged to. By the time he returned to the room, dirty clothes balled up in his hands, Hannah was there tending to Ashton. He watched silently as she checked his IV and his vitals.

“How old is she?” he asked as he came further into the room. “Your daughter, I mean.”

Hannah’s eyes flicked up to him for a brief moment. “She just turned eight in July.”

“Ashton and I were born in July, too,” he replied. “Cancers who are creative and loving, but tend to be pessimistic and moody.”

“Do you believe in all that stuff, Luke?” Hannah smiled as she worked.

He shrugged. “Not really, but I have friends back home that are kinda into it. I’ve always just thought people were more complex than what their astrological signs say.”

Hannah made a non-committal sound and Luke fell silent as she continued to work. He watched as she cleaned the wounds gently and placed clean bandages over them. She worked with such care he could tell Hannah was someone who really cared about helping people. It seemed to be such a rare trait these days. Gratitude welled up inside of him. Even though she was part of Dorian’s pack, Luke was grateful that she was being so kind to his best friend.

Luke tucked the dirty clothes in his hands away to be thrown away later and moved to sit on the edge of the bed when Hannah finished.

“How is he?”

“The infection should be cleared up in another day or so. The antibiotics I’ve been giving him are strong. He’s young and healthy, so healing shouldn’t be an issue and there doesn’t appear to be any damage that ought to give him problems in the future. He should be just fine.” Hannah smiled at him as she took her gloves off and tossed them away.

“How long before I can get him out of here?” he asked.

Hannah’s brow knit. “Luke, that’s risky. You realize if Dorian catches you he’ll kill Ashton, right?”

Luke did know that. “There’s nothing saying he won’t do that anyway just to get me to do what he wants.”

She didn’t seem to have an argument for that. Hannah sighed and rubbed at her temples as thought trying to soothe a headache. “How do you plan to do that? We’re in the middle of nowhere. Dorian’s jammed the cell phone signals, and there’s not access to the internet here. The closest town is over twenty miles away.”

“Dorian trust you,” Luke interjected. “He trusts you because he knows you’ll do what it takes to keep your daughter safe. Any mother would. But I can help you if you help me. If you help me get Ashton out of here and back to my pack, they can find your daughter and keep her safe. Dorian won’t have anything to hold over you.”

Hannah shook her head, her hands tightening into fists at her sides. “It’s too much of a risk. I believe you when you say your pack would help, but I can’t put that much trust in people I don’t know or someone I just met. I’m sorry, Luke.”

He sighed, his eyes averting to the bedding below him. Luke couldn’t even be upset with her. He was asking her to risk a lot for them. She’d done more than most people by patching up Ashton when she didn’t have to. How could he ask her for more? In his heart of hearts, he knew that Joy would do everything she could to find Hannah's daughter because it was the right thing to do. Because Hannah's daughter was innocent in all of this. Using children as pawns was a line that Luke felt no one should cross no matter what. 

Luke looked over his friend, willing him to wake up, willing him to heal faster. He felt like they were both living on borrowed time. The longer they were away from the pack, the more dangerous this situation became for Ashton.

“There is something,” said Hannah, slowly. “There’s a cop that shows up randomly. I don’t believe he’s another alpha, but he’s been working to keep Dorian under the radar. When Dorian took my daughter and I from Maine, this cop set it up to make it look like my husband was responsible for it.”

Luke’s breath hitched. “A cop or a detective?”

Hannah frowned. “A detective, I think. He never shows up in a regular uniform.”

“Fuck,” he swore. “I was right. Detective O’Brien has been in on this since Dorian killed his pack. Of course. It all makes sense now.”

“What are you talking about?”

Luke looked up at her, eyes flashing something between anger and excitement. “He’s part of the Hood pack. He’s been something of a go between since Dorian attacked me and a few other students at UO. But it makes sense that he could filter information to Joy so she wouldn’t be able to track him.”

“Well, I don’t know about any of that,” she replied, “but I do know that Dorian treats him like an errand boy.”

He stood from the bed, nervous energy coursing through him. A plan was starting to form in his mind, and if he could get Hannah to help him it could be just what he needed. He paced the floor as he went through the plan in his head, weighing the pros and cons. Luke knew if Ashton fled, Dorian would find out about it quickly. He would send someone after his friend. From what he had gleaned so far, Dorian did very little of his own dirty work. He preferred to delegate it to the people around him. Not only would he have to take care of Detective O’Brien, but Logan as well.

He turned to Hannah, his brow knit in concentration. “Do you have sedatives?” he asked.

“Of course.” She seemed to be catching onto his train of thought. “But they won’t work on a werewolf, especially not an alpha.”

“No, I know. But what if it was mixed with wolfsbane?” Luke remembered Mali telling him that certain plants were deadly to a werewolf, but if used in small quantities it could also temporarily paralyze them. “If we can get them to ingest it somehow then it might give us the time we need to get out of here.”

Hannah smiled then, her eyes lighting up. “Logan was just complaining the other day about not being able to get drunk anymore. There’s whiskey in the liquor cabinet downstairs. If I can make a little cocktail of phenobarbital and wolfsbane, we might just be able to pull this off.”

Luke rubbed his hands together, a small sense of relief budding in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t allow it to take root completely because he knew it might not work. They might not be able to pull this off. So much of it was going to depend on whether Dorian would be around or not. Luke was going to have to appeal to both Logan and the detective that he was trustworthy so they didn't suspect he was trying to drug them by offering a drink. He knew he would be suspicious of everyone, but Luke didn't have the arrogance that any of the other werewolves here did. 

“How long before you can have it ready?” he asked.

“Forty-eight hours at the most,” Hannah replied.

“Perfect.”

With any lucky, in that forty-eight hours, Ashton would be awake and well enough to move. Hannah told him that Dorian had found wolfsbane in the woods at the edge of the property and asked her to transplant some of it before he destroyed what was left. It was growing in a greenhouse that had been built behind the house. Dorian didn’t spend much time at the farmhouse, but Hannah explained she was more concerned about trouble from Logan. Luke realized, much to his chagrin, that he was going to have to make nice with the guy. He would do it as long as it meant he could get Ashton away from these people.

All they had to do was wait for Detective O’Brien to show up as the final piece of their plan to fit into place.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Ashton’s eyelids felt like they were glued shut and his mouth felt like it had been stuffed full of cotton. It was warm in the room around him, too warm, and his body felt like lead. A groan left him as he attempted to raise his left hand to bring it to his forehead, but the extremity wasn’t getting the message from his brain to _move_. He gave up for the moment so he could think back to the last thing he remembered.

He had been walking back to Walton Hall so he could check in on Luke before meeting his study group in the library. Instead of staying on the beaten path; however, he’d chosen the back route. He remembered being afraid, of the street lights blowing out, hitting his head on the pavement and then...nothing. His mind fast forwarded to waking a first time in a dirty cellar with Logan Wayland standing over him, the pain of claws in his thigh, then the delirious state from fever. He remembered hearing Luke’s voice, but he had no way of knowing for sure if his friend had actually found him, or if he had just been a delusion. He also wasn’t sure if the gentle voice and efficient hands of a woman had been real or not.

Annoyance washed over him; at being so weak, so vulnerable. He was annoyed that being human made a pawn in some narcissist’s sick game. He was annoyed that this was the second time he awakened to disorientation, and without a clue where he was. More than that, he was annoyed that he hadn’t learned to defend himself after the first time he’d been attacked by a werewolf. He ought to have been more diligent even if it might not matter in the end.

Finally, he forced his eyes to open and immediately regretted it. Light poured in through the window and he turned his face away, hissing at the discomfort. He blinked several times until his sight adjusted and he could make out his surroundings. He was no longer in the root cellar, no longer chained down. He was in a room with a ceiling that slanted so much that a full grown adult would have to duck where it met the wall. The bed beneath him was lumpy, but it was an upgrade from the dirt floor of the cellar. There was a dull ache in his thigh where Logan had stuck him with his claws, but the fever had gone and he could think clearly. Then, he noticed the needle stuck in his arm with plastic tubing that lead to a bag hanging from a hook on the wall. Almost simultaneously, he realized he wasn’t wearing anything but a tank top and boxers, and a thin sheet covering him. Knowing some stranger undressed him made his stomach squirm uncomfortably.

Slowly, Ashton sat up in the bed, is body sore from lying in one place for so long, his head swimming. He didn’t know what was being injected into his veins, but he didn’t like it at all. He reached for the IV, intent to pull it out, when footsteps halted just outside the door.

“Ash, thank God you’re awake.” He looked up just as Luke came into the room, a relieved smile on his face. “How are you feeling? Don’t take that out. Hannah will do it.”

“Hannah? Who’s Hannah? Luke, where are we?” he asked, panic flooding his voice. His friend frowned at him and came to sit on the edge of the bed. “How are you here?”

“I came with Dorian,” said Luke. “I tried to wait. I did. But after four days of you missing and the pack having literally no leads, I went and found Dorian. I told him I’d do what he wanted as long as he brought me to you. And here I am.”

Ashton groaned. “Luke, you didn’t. Please tell me you didn’t do something that stupid.”

“What was I supposed to do? Leave you at his mercy? He could have killed you at any time, Ash. I couldn’t let that happen.”

“It’s not that I don’t appreciate that you wanted to save me,” Ashton said. “But what’s the cost?”

Luke’s eyes averted to the floor. Ashton could tell that whatever it was Dorian wanted from Luke, it was bad. His mind started going through different scenarios of what Dorian could have asked of Luke, all of them terrible, all of them Ashton knew he wasn’t worth.

“What does he want you to do, Luke?”

“He wants,” Luke paused, swallowed. “He wants me to kill the pack.”

Ashton felt like he’d been thrown into a pool full of ice water, so cold it felt like a thousand pinpricks against his skin. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. Ashton’s mind reeled to the point he felt like he might vomit. He swallowed back the bile that had risen in his throat. Then he gulped down a few breaths.

What Dorian was asking of Luke was impossible. Luke was one werewolf, an omega, who had just been through his first transformation not even a month ago. There was no way he could fight an entire pack alone, much less kill them. Even if he could, Ashton knew his friend. And he knew that Luke would never be able to do it. He wasn’t a killer. Luke had chosen to sacrifice himself to save Ashton so no one else would have to. If Dorian thought he could make a murderer out of Luke, he was dead wrong.

“To what end?” he asked. “To become an alpha?”

Luke nodded. “He wants to create an alpha pack. Something about wanting to be more powerful. I don’t really know.”

“It makes sense,” said Ashton. “Werewolves are an apex predator. What could be more powerful than a pack of alphas?”

“Still doesn’t explain why he’s so obsessive with the idea of being like...the ultimate power.”

“Some people just want to watch the world burn.”

Silence fell between them for a moment, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Ashton knew deep down that Luke could never kill Joy or her pack. He could never kill anyone, and he certainly couldn't kill people he cared about. Luke cared about Calum and Mali. He cared about Michael. 

“It doesn’t matter. I have a plane. Well, Hannah and I have a plan to get you out of here-"

Ashton held up a hand to cut him off. “Hang on a second. This is twice now that you’ve mentioned Hannah. Who is she?”

“She was the Belmonts’ healer,” Luke explained. “When Dorian killed his pack, he left her and her daughter alive. He’s hidden her daughter somewhere to force her to work with him. I’ve been trying to find out where, but they’re real tight lipped around here. Detective O’Brien’s been working with Dorian since the night he bit me and those other kids. I don’t know why or how they know each other, but it makes all kinds of sense. He set it up so that Hannah’s husband would appear responsible for their disappearance, but Dorian killed him as well. Got rid of his body so he wasn’t at the crime scene when he killed the rest of his pack.”

It was a lot of information to absorb all at once. Ashton rubbed a hand down his face in frustration. Luke was right; it did make sense that someone on the inside was working with Dorian. It was an easy way to throw the pack off of his trail though the knowledge of it left him feeling hollow.

“How do you know we can trust Hannah?” he asked.

“Because she didn’t have to patch you up, Ash. But she did. We can trust her, I promise,” Luke answered.

“Okay, well...then what’s your plan?”

Luke smiled, and told Ashton exactly what they planned to do.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

The next day, Detective O’Brien showed up and as he passed Luke, the man pointedly did not look at him. He followed Dorian into the house, into an office on the first floor, and closed the doors behind him. It was pointless when you were in a house with supernatural creatures, but he assumed it was the illusion of privacy they liked regardless. Luke had other things to worry about instead of eavesdropping on their conversation at the moment.

As difficult as it had been, Luke had been chipping away at the tough guy exterior that Logan Wayland had erected around himself. Admittedly, part of him was curious as to the guy’s story (he had been exiled from his pack  and how he came to know Dorian. He was careful what questions he asked and what answers he gave so Logan didn’t get suspicious. The hardest part was keeping his heart in a steady rhythm so Logan didn’t know he was lying. And that was becoming increasingly more difficult the closer they got to the full moon.

Luke could feel it inside of him, tugging at a place behind his navel. Calling to him. Just like it had last time. He knew he wasn’t going to have the control he needed to fight against the moon. He would change. He would give into the animal instinct just like every omega. Dorian had told him he was counting on that lack of control for when they finally came face to face with the Hood pack. His plan was to attack on the night of the full moon, but Luke still couldn’t figure out how he thought they would win against Joy Hood’s pack.

Hannah had removed the IV from Ashton’s arm, his fever gone and the infection under control. He was instructed to keep the wounds clean, and though he walked with a limp, pain medication allowed him to function. He had been up and walking around since that morning, insisting that he had been down too long. Luke knew Ashton wasn’t as fine as he pretended, none of them were. They just had to stick it out a little longer.

Their opportunity presented itself that evening. Dorian announced he had business to attend to that would keep him away for at least a day. Detective O’Brien would be staying while he was gone, which Luke could tell horribly annoyed Logan though he said nothing. Dorian left early in the evening, and Hannah gave him two bottles of their wolfsbane hooch that he took to the table, along with a third bottle that was just plain whiskey.

Luke set all three bottles down on the table where Logan and Detective O’Brien were lounging in the kitchen.

“You raid the liquor cabinet?” Logan asked, smirking. “You know it doesn’t work, right?”

Luke shrugged. “Yeah, I know but it’s not like we’re doing anything else. Figured why let good whiskey go to waste.”

“Fair point,” Logan agreed.

“I’ll get the shot glasses,” Ashton announced his arrival in the kitchen. He opened cupboards until he found four shot glasses and brought them to the table. He slid a glass to Logan and Detective O’Brien, then Luke. “The pain meds are only so good.”

Luke was careful to keep in mind which two bottles had Hannah’s cocktail in them, and which was the regular whiskey. He slid the cocktail bottles toward Logan and Detective O’Brien. “Ash and I can share one.”

Logan didn’t need to be told twice before he scooped up the bottle and twisted the cap off. He poured himself a shot, threw it back, and then went for a second. Detective O’Brien seemed more hesitant to participate, but eventually he opened the second bottle and poured himself a shot. Luke focused on keeping his heart rate steady so neither of the other two werewolves would notice anything was amiss. He just really hoped Ashton could do the same.

He poured whiskey from the third bottle into his and Ashton’s shot glasses and tossed one back. Luke grimaced as the liquor burned all the way down his throat. Being a werewolf didn’t make you immune to that, apparently. Whiskey wasn’t his first choice of drink, but he’d suck it up if it meant getting the job done. He poured a second shot for both of them, then a third for himself after Ashton had waved him off. He knocked it back, impatient for the cocktail to take effect on Logan and the detective.

Half the bottles were gone before Luke became nervous at the lack of any sign the cocktail was working. Maybe it wasn’t going to work after all. Maybe Hannah hadn’t used enough of the wolfsbane or the phenobarbital. Maybe this whole plan was going to fall through and they were going to be stuck here. Luke didn’t care so much about being stuck here alone, but he did care about Ashton. His friend had already been through enough. Luke wasn’t willing to keep risking his life.

“You know,” Logan slurred, “he’s gonna kill your boy, right?”

Luke straightened, his attention on both Logan’s words and the way he was slurring them. The cocktail was working after all and some of the tension left his body. He worried at the inside of his cheek as the detective shot Logan a warning look, but he was slumped forward on the table.

“What are you talking about?” he asked.

Logan held up the whiskey bottle and pointed it at Ashton. “He was never gonna let him live. He was gonna wait till you did what you were told, then off the guy.”

“Shut your mouth, Wayland,” the detective growled, though it came out just as slurred as Logan's speech.

Next to him, Luke could feel Ashton tense. He drew in a breath, his heart picking up a notch as he watched the cocktail take hold of Logan and Detective O’Brien. Logan brought the bottle to his lips, but he never quite got another swig out of it before his head dropped onto the table. The bottle slid from his hand and tipped over on the table, spilling its contents on the surface.

For a long moment, Luke and Ashton were silent. Afraid that if they did anything - if they even breathed too loudly - that it would wake them.

“Are they out?” Ashton asked.

“I think so. Hannah?” Luke called to the healer who appeared a moment later. “I think it worked.”

Hannah nodded. Carefully, she moved toward Logan and pressed her fingers against his neck to feel for a pulse. Then, she moved around the table to do the same to Detective O’Brien. “They’re alive but they’re going to be out for awhile. Should be long enough to get the hell out of here.”

Luke didn’t need to be told twice. He stood from the chair, wincing as it scraped loudly against the floor. As quietly as he could, he rounded the table toward the detective, and held his breath as he reached for the keys clipped to his belt loop. He didn’t breathe again until they were free and wrapped in his hand. Then he moved around to the other side and removed the detective’s gun from the holster. He made sure the safety was on before handing it to Ashton.

“Hold onto that,” he said.

“What?” Ashton balked, holding the gun between two fingers like it was a snake about to strike. “What the hell do you want me to do with this, Luke? No. I don’t feel comfortable with this.”

“Just hang onto it until we can toss it!” Luke hissed.

Ashton grumbled something under his breath as he examined the gun. Luke didn’t know anything more about firearms than his friend did. A soft click echoed through the room and Ashton slid the magazine from it, relief washing over him visibly.

“Be careful. There’s still one in the chamber,” Hannah warned.

“Let’s go,” said Luke.

The three of them trooped out of the house, tension wound tight around each of them. Once they were outside, Ashton threw the gun in one direction and the magazine in the opposite so they wouldn’t be easily found or together. Luke approached the driver’s side door of the detective’s truck and touched the handle so it would unlock. Then he unlocked the other doors from the inside. Ashton climbed into the passenger seat, neither of them surprised to find it was equipped with all kinds of technology. Luke wondered if the signals were jammed like they were on his cell phone.

He started the truck and the dashboard lit up. The touchscreen display loaded and Luke almost let out a yelp of happiness to see that it was working properly. He pulled up the GPS coordinates and logged them in the Notes app of his phone, then he texted them to Ashton just in case something happened and they got separated. They would be useful to Joy and the pack when they got back.

“Luke.”

“What?” Luke looked up at Ashton, then through the windshield when his friend nodded toward it. Hannah hadn’t gotten in the car. Opening the door, Luke jumped out of the truck and walked to the front where Hannah stood. “Come on. We have to go.”

Hannah shook her head. “I can’t. I can’t leave here not knowing where my daughter is.”

“Hannah, you can’t stay. Dorian’s going to know you helped us. What if he hurts you?” Luke said. “Please come with us. My pack will help you find her. I swear.”

He reached for her wrist but she jerked away from him. Luke’s eyes met hers, concern flooding through him. He couldn’t leave her behind when she had put herself at such a risk for them.

“Hannah…”

“Go. Get to your pack and then do what you promised and find Olivia. I don’t care what happens to me as long as she’s safe.” Hannah took a few steps back from him. “That’s the promise I’m holding you to, Luke.”

Luke realized he couldn’t convince her. She was going to stay to take the heat off of them and it made his stomach churn. “I will. We will. We’ll find her.”

The last of his resolve crumbled, Luke got back in the truck and threw it into reverse. He turned the vehicle quickly toward the long driveway that would lead onto the highway and gunned it, spraying gravel as the tires spun before finding purchase and lurching forward. Hands shaking, he gripped the wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. Ashton didn't say anything until they were several miles away from the farmhouse.

“There’s a town about twenty miles from here,” he muttered. “We’ll ditch the truck when we get there and call Calum.”

“Why didn’t she come?” Ashton asked.

“She’s too afraid Dorian will kill her daughter.”

His friend sucked in a sharp breath. “Then we have to make sure we find her.”

Luke only nodded. As soon as they were safe, as soon as Ashton was back with the pack then he could worry about getting Hannah and Olivia out of Dorian’s clutches. Right now, their priority was getting the information to Joy so they could take care of Dorian once and for all. He didn’t have the faintest idea as to where Dorian might be hiding an eight year old girl. But he also hated the idea of finding Olivia only to have to tell her that her parents had died protecting her from a madman.

As they drove down the interstate, the headlights of the truck alighted along several signs counting down the miles to a town called Glendale. The signs included symbols for a gas station and a restaurant. Every so often, Luke checked his phone to see if they had service in such a remote area. Finally, all the bars on his phone lit up and he sighed in relief. They could ditch the truck at whatever gas station they found in the town and wait for Calum to come pick them up. 

“Next exit will take us to the town,” said Ashton. “I’m gonna call Calum and let him know where we are.”

“Sounds g--” Luke didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence as something heavy rammed into the side of the truck.


	26. Chapter 26

The truck veered onto the shoulder of the road. Luke tightened his hands on the wheel and jerked it back, attempting to put the vehicle back onto the road. He cursed out loud, his heart racing. Next to him, Ashton was gripping the handle above the passenger door like it was his last lifeline. He just barely got control of the vehicle when it happened a second time so hard the driver’s side door was surely dented. Luke gritted his teeth and stomped down on the gas pedal to speed up the truck. The exit for Glendale was only a mile and a half away. If they could just get there they would be safer.

Ashton turned in his seat though Luke didn’t take his eyes off the road. “No fucking way,” he moaned.

“What? Ash, what is it?”

“It’s a werewolf.”

Luke twisted around in his seat to see. Ashton hadn’t been lying. Red eyes flashed in the darkness as the thing hurled it’s body against the truck for a third time, succeeding in driving them off the road. Luke stomped on the brake, jerking the wheel to the right so they just barely missed the tree in front of them. The truck stopped suddenly, the inertia throwing them against their seat belts painfully. Luke groaned as he felt the impression of it against this ribcage. He was glad to know the pain would pass quickly.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Luke turned to check his friend, to make sure Ashton wasn’t hurt.

Ashton waved him off. “I’m fine.”

“Stay here. Don’t get out of the truck. If I tell you to go just do it, okay?”

“No,” Ashton shook his head violently. “I’m not gonna leave you behind.”

“Promise me!” Luke growled. He hated the stunned expression on Ashton’s face, quickly replaced by hurt. But he was tired of Ashton being caught in the crossfire. It was going to end here and now. “If something happens to me, you have to get to the pack and tell them what’s going on. Okay?”

Luke didn’t wait for an answer before he shoved the door open, dented like he expected, and jumped out of the truck.

The headlights cast twin beams of light around him, making it difficult to see even with his sharp vision. Two figures were silhouetted in the light at the edge of the road. Luke felt a shudder move down his spine because one of them he is sure is Dorian. But the other shadow he wasn’t familiar with. He didn't carry a scent that Luke was familiar with. Behind him, he heard Ashton shuffling around in the cab of truck, hopefully getting a message to Calum to come find them. Luke already knew he wouldn’t be leaving here with Ashton.

The two figures walked toward them and Luke’s stiffened with anxiety. The truck wasn't wrecked which was a small comfort because Ashton could leave. As long as Luke could distract Dorian and the new alpha brought to intimidate him.

He looked over his shoulder to find Ashton in the driver’s seat of the truck. “Go,” he said. “You have to go or they’ll kill you. Please, Ashton.” Luke didn’t doubt that Ashton would come back for him, but he wouldn't be alone when he did. Part of him hoped that he wouldn’t. No one else needed to be hurt because of him. He just wasn’t worth that.

Ashton gave him one final look before peeling out of the grass, leaving deep grooves in the earth. Luke watched the truck until the taillights finally blinked out in the darkness.

“Logan told me you never intended to keep him alive,” he said. He didn’t bother to turn to Dorian as he spoke. “You were just pacifying me.”

“Indeed. Ashton is what I like to call collateral damage. His life, ultimately, means nothing to a pack of alpha werewolves.” Dorian spoke casually, as if they were sharing facts about the weather. It sent a chill down Luke’s spine. “But he won’t live anyway. Eventually, he will die because he is part of your pack whether you realize it or not. And I have demanded that you kill your pack.”

Luke’s jaw tightened. His hands curled into fists at his sides. Internally, he cursed himself for being so weak. If he had the strength to take Dorian on right now, he would. Maybe if he died in the process, Dorian would leave his friends alone. But in the back of his mind he knew there would always be another omega he would manipulate like this, another pack he would terrorize. Luke had to believe that Joy and her pack could take him out once and for all. He had to be patient.

“So what now? You’ve lost your leverage over me. What makes you think that I’ll still do what you want?” he asked. He turned to face Dorian and was struck with surprise as he recognized the second alpha standing next to him: Matthew Stone.

He felt like the wind had been punched out of him. He gasped, unable to wrap his mind around what he was seeing. The detective had told Joy that Matthew had been found dead, half in transition, along the edge of the river.

Dorian laughed. A wicked sound that chilled Luke to his bones. “He looks good for a dead man, doesn’t he?”

“O’Brien said he was dead,” Luke spluttered.

“An easy lie so that Joy would not look for him.” Dorian patted Matthew on the back. “We found him and introduced him to a pack near Sacramento. He killed them after only a week.”

Matthew said nothing, and Luke felt his stomach flip over. The emptiness behind his eyes - the lack of any emotion at all - was even worse to behold than the mania in Dorian’s.

“But to answer your question,” he continued, “Ashton played his part. He got you here, but I have something that’s going to make you much more compliant. Something that will ensure you do exactly what I ask of you.”

Dread slithered through Luke, cold and deep. “What have you done now?”

Dorian only smiled at him. “Come and see.”

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Ashton couldn’t stop himself from shaking no matter how tightly he held onto the steering wheel of the truck. Tears burned the back of his eyes and panic clawed at his chest. A whirlpool of emotions threatened to drag him under. He had left Luke behind and he felt terrible about it. If anything happened to his best friend, it was his fault. The logical part of him knew he had done the right thing. Luke wouldn’t worry about himself if he had Ashton to look after. There was little he could do to help Luke against a pack of werewolves so the only thing he could do was get back to Joy’s pack and give them Luke’s location.

He drove for several miles, all the while making sure he wasn’t being followed, before he pulled off onto the shoulder and put the truck in park. With shaking hands, Ashton pulled up the GPS on the touchscreen display to find the nearest town that wasn’t Glendale. Galesville was less than half an hour away and he set the GPS to guide him there. Then he picked up his phone and texted Calum, sending him the address to a gas station in the Galesville and asking him to come. His battery died before he got an answer. Frustrated, Ashton hurled the phone onto the floorboard of the passenger seat.

Anger rose up inside of him like a blaze threatening to destroy everything in its path. He forced himself to breathe, to count backwards from twenty until he was calm enough to continue on. He put the truck in drive and followed the GPS’s directions to Galesville.

It would take time for Calum to get to their destination, provided he had gotten the text message and Ashton felt like he was in some kind of nightmare. Nothing felt or seemed real. His leg throbbed where Logan had clawed him as the painkillers started to wear off. The sign for Galesville came upon him and he exited off the interstate. Ashton was grateful to find the gas station was the first thing he saw. He pulled into a parking space on the side of the building where he wouldn’t be too noticeable and shut the truck off.

He didn’t know how long he waited before headlights washed over the truck, jerking him out of his own messy thoughts. Ashton grabbed his phone from the floorboard where he had thrown it and got out of the truck.

“Ashton!” Calum called from somewhere in the pool of light. He saw Calum’s figure coming toward him. “Ashton, are you okay?”

Instead of answering, Ashton threw himself at Calum, his arms wrapping around his neck tightly. He buried his face against the side of Calum’s neck, and started to cry. Calum’s arms slid around his waist, holding him close as he soaked his shirt with tears. Maybe later he would be embarrassed about this, but for now he needed to release every pent up emotion he had been carrying for the last week. Ashton’s hands curled in the material of Calum’s shirt at his shoulder blades like his friend was a life vest and he a drowning man. Calum was solid and real. Ashton needed him more in that moment than he had ever needed anyone in his entire life.

Finally, his sobs calmed and he released Calum’s shirt. He leaned back, that embarrassment creeping in as he looked at Calum with puffy red eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

“‘M sorry,” he mumbled. “I got your shirt wet.”

Calum shook his head and smiled gently at him. “To hell with my shirt. Are you okay? God, Ashton, we were so afraid. _I_ was afraid.”

“You were?” he asked.

“Of course I was.” Calum cupped his face gently. “I hated you being gone and not being able to do anything about it. I didn’t know what was happening to you. I thought I might not see you again. I’m sorry, Ashton. I should have been there for you.”

“Cal, this isn’t your fau-”

Calum kissed him, cutting off any thought Ashton might have to try and reassure him that he had done nothing wrong. He closed his eyes, leaning into that kiss. He titled his head to one side to improve the angle as he deepened it. Suddenly, Ashton’s mind was spinning for an entirely different reason. It didn’t even matter that his face was still wet from tears or that his nose was stuffy. He gripped the front of Calum’s shirt and kissed him until he was breathless, until his lungs screamed at him.

Ashton broke the kiss and gulped down a deep breath. His eyes met Calum’s and he smiled softly. “Why’d you do that?”

“Because I should have done it a long time ago."

A soft laugh came out of Ashton and he kissed Calum again before hugging him close. He breathed in the scent of him, of clean soap and aftershave. Calum smelled like home.

They stood there for a long moment in their embrace, until Calum’s phone rang and they were forced apart. Calum informed him it was Joy, and he sent a text message to her before they got in Calum’s car and left the gas station.

As they drove, Calum asked him why he was limping and though Ashton tried to tell him it was nothing, he wasn’t hearing it. He drew in a breath and rehashed the story of the past week; about waking up chained in a root cellar and Logan wounding him, about falling ill and Luke finding him. Ashton told Calum about Hannah and how she had cared for him, about her daughter and their plan to escape which had almost worked. His voice choked up as he explained that he had promised to leave Luke behind to get back to the pack. At some point during the story, Calum had reached across the console of the car and taken hold of his hand, lacing their fingers together. It brought just the right amount of comfort to Ashton.

It was nearly two o’clock by the time they got back to Eugene and pulled into the driveway of the Hood residence. Before they’d even shut the car off, the front door flew open and Michael came sprinting out of the house, followed closely by Mali, Ashley and Joy.

“Jesus, finally. You guys took forever.” Michael stopped short, looking from Ashton to Calum and back again. “Wait, where is he? Where’s Luke?”

Ashton sucked in a breath, his eyes darting to Calum. He didn’t know what to say or how to explain that he had had to leave his best friend behind. When he looked back to Michael, he wished he hadn’t because the expression on his face caused his chest to tighten.

“Michael I-”

“You left him, didn’t you?”

“No! Michael, it wasn’t like that. I would never have left him behind intentionally.”

“But you did,” Michael ground out, his jaw set. “Why isn’t he here?”

Calum came to stand beside him, an arm slipping around his waist. “Michael, stop. Luke told him to leave so he could get back to us and tell us where Dorian’s at.”

Ashton could see that Michael wanted to argue, his eyes dark with suppressed rage. He wouldn’t have blamed the guy for taking a swing at him. It only made him feel that much worse about leaving Luke with Dorian.

Joy rested a hand on Michael’s shoulder and the fight went out of him. He nodded, and stepped to the side to allow his alpha to approach Ashton.

“You have the place?” she asked.

Ashton nodded. “The GPS coordinates are on my phone, but I need a charger. It’s a farmhouse a little over twenty miles from Glendale. A place called Wolf Creek.”

Joy smiled softly at him. “Come inside and rest. We will charge your phone and once we have the coordinates it’s time to make our move.”

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Luke felt like a prisoner in the backseat of Dorian’s Jeep. In the front passenger seat was Matthew, who had still not said a word the whole time. An uncomfortable silence filled the space that felt much too small. He felt like he couldn’t breathe as the claustrophobia started to take hold. He moved closer to the door and cracked the window to let some air in. He leaned his head against the back headrest of the seat and closed his eyes. The chill night air blew on his face and it took the edge off his panic. Everyone seemed content not to speak, and that was perfectly fine with him.

The Jeep suddenly jerked as Dorian made a right hand turn and pulled off of the interstate. They weren’t going in the direction of the farmhouse and he Luke sat up straight. He hadn’t bothered with a seat belt and moved to the edge of the backseat.

“Where are we going?” he asked.

“I have a surprise for you,” said Dorian. “One that you’ll have never seen coming.”

He didn’t like the sound of that at all. Luke’s hand curled into fists and he tamped down the urge to wrap his hands around Dorina’s throat and choke the life out of him.

They drove for several more miles before Dorian stopped the Jeep and told them all to get out. Luke was more than happy to oblige him this one time, and he jumped out of the vehicle, glad for the space and the open air. He gulped down a deep breath to calm his stomach before taking in his surroundings.

Street lights cast an eerie glow on the abandoned buildings, and he realized this place had once been an industrial park of sorts. Five or six warehouses lined a cracked road. It looked as though it had not been used in many years if the overgrown vegetation and peeling paint were anything to go by. Graffiti had been sprayed on the walls of the warehouses and the ground was littered with empty beer and liquor bottles. To the right, a metal barrel was scorched from where fires had been set in it. Their shoes crunched over broken glass and dead leaves as they walked toward the second warehouse. Dorian unlocked the door and led them inside.

Luke noticed two things at once: that the emergency lights of the building were on, lending to the idea there was a generator being run somewhere, and that heavy steel doors lined one side of the warehouse. Though the place had been cleaned out years ago, and dust layered the abandoned equipment, beneath the scent of bleach was the faintest coppery scent of blood. He realized they were in an old meat factory and a shudder went through him.

“Come,” Dorian said. “Let me show you something that I know will make sure you do everything I ask.”

Luke jerked away from Dorian’s touch as the alpha reached to take hold of his elbow. He followed Dorian toward one of the steel doors he could only assume led to a cooler or a freezer. A small window was set in the door and through it, Luke could see a dim glow of light. Dorian gestured for him to look inside and Luke nearly recoiled. He didn’t want to see what was inside. Whatever it was, it wouldn’t be good and he could feel sickness rising up his throat.

Drawing in a deep breath, Luke stepped up to the window and peered inside.

At first he saw nothing, but a flicker of movement caught his attention and his eyes settled on two figures inside the freezer, sitting with their backs against the opposite wall. Luke felt the breath leave him as he realized that the two people were his brothers; Jack and Ben.

“No. No!” he screamed, his fists banging against the steel door. It got his brothers’ attention and they scrambled up from the floor and came to the door. The steel and glass blocked out even his werewolf hearing, but he could read his name on Jack’s lips. “Why? Why are you doing this?”

He didn’t care that tears streamed down his face, dignity be damned. All this time, Ashton had just been a diversion for the real threat that Dorian planned to hang over him. But Luke couldn’t understand why or what his family had to do with this. It was clear that Dorian had never really trusted Luke to do as he said, so this was his smoking gun to force his hand.

Tearing himself away from the door, he turned to face the alpha, eyes flashing angry gold. The full moon being so close only sparked his rage and he could feel the beast inside of him wanting to break free. He curled his hands into fists, only to discover that his fingernails had lengthened slightly into claws. In the back of his mind, he remembered Ashton describing what Maci Vera had looked like just before she died.

Dorian’s expression was smug. “I knew you were lying to me when you said you would do as I asked when we met in the counselor’s office. I knew I was going to have to distract you while I made sure your brothers got here. But it’s about so much more than wanting to make you one of my alphas, Luke.”

“Then what’s it about?” he snapped. “You could have chosen any random kid to bring into the fold. Why are you so hellbent on me when I don’t even want it?”

“Because we’re _family_ , Luke.”

Luke froze, stunned. Immediately, his brain wanted to reject the possibility. It wasn’t true. He had never heard either of his parents talk about Dorian or anyone else in the Belmont family. He had never met any of his father’s family because it had been no secret that Andrew Hemmings was estranged from them. His mother had told him the falling out had occurred before he was born, and that it was something that couldn’t have been fixed.

“You’re lying,” he said.

Dorian shook his head. “No, I’m not. For once, I’m telling you the honest to God truth. You can even ask your brothers.”

Luke’s eyes slid to the steel door that separated him from his brothers. Both of them looked disquieted.

Dorian moved over to the door and unlocked it. Nearby, Matthew stood at the ready to defend his alpha if need be. Jack and Ben rushed out of the freezer and toward Luke, their arms going around him.

“Luke, are you okay?” Ben grabbed hold of his chin, and almost recoiled at the sight of his eyes. “Oh God. Did he do this to you?”

“What? Bite me? Turn me into a werewolf? Yeah.” Ben’s frown deepened and he glanced at Jack. Luke narrowed his eyes at both of them. “He’s not lying is he? He’s not lying and you knew about this.”

Jack nodded slowly. “We found out a few years ago. Not on purpose.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me any of this? Why? Because I’m too young, too fragile to handle it?”

“Luke, no. That’s not why. Mom and dad never wanted you to know. They wanted to protect you,” Ben lamented. “They didn’t want us to know either. They never would have told us if we hadn’t been at the wrong place at the wrong time.”

His head began to hurt all of a sudden, a dull ache behind his eyes from trying to process the information his brothers were giving him. “How did you find out?”

They exchanged glances again before Ben spoke. “A few years ago, Dorian tracked down dad and wanted to stay with us because apparently shit wasn’t so great with that part of the family. Dad refused because it was a life he had left behind. Dad was born into the Belmont pack, but he didn’t carry the werewolf gene. You know him and mom met in high school and got married after college. A few weeks after Jack was born, hunters came for the pack and very nearly killed all of us. Mom and dad decided they didn’t want to live like that anymore. They didn’t want to keep us in danger. So they left. They disassociated themselves with the pack and we moved away. Then a few years later you were born. Dorian is dad’s nephew. Our cousin.”

Luke’s jaw worked in his irritation, and he looked past his brothers toward Dorian. “And this is some kind of...what? Vengeance because my dad didn’t want you hanging around? Because he knew you were trouble.”

Dorian shrugged, that easy smirk ever present on his features. “It’s the sweetest kind of revenge; to turn his beloved youngest son into the very monster he so fears and despises. After all, it was your father leaving that softened our grandfather. He no longer wanted the power given to us a thousand years ago. But we're the apex predator, Luke. We shouldn't be kowtowing to human whims. And I plan to make you my best weapon. You'll start with your pack, and then you'll kill your family next."

He lunged for the alpha, pushing Jack and Ben off of him as did so. Luke wanted to hurt him, wanted to taste his blood. He wanted to sink his teeth into the soft part of his throat and shake Dorian until he went limp. His vision was red as he leaped for the man, but he never quite made it before Matthew tackled him, throwing him to the side.

Luke cried out as they hit the ground, and he kicked Matthew off of him. Matthew grabbed him by the throat and dragged him up from the ground. He shoved Luke against the wall behind him, and he choked out a gasp. Jack and Ben were on Matthew, attempting to pull the werewolf off of him to no avail. Luke clawed at Matthew’s hand around his throat, his vision blurring.

In his peripheral, he saw Dorian approach him. The smugness had been wiped from his features. He looked dangerous then. Dorian reached for Jack, yanking his brother away from Matthew, grabbed hold of Jack’s blonde hair to jerk his head to the side. Then, Dorian sank his teeth into the junction of where Jack’s neck met his shoulder, drawing a scream of pain from his brother.

“No, stop! Please!” Luke gasped, writhing to get away from Matthew. “Dorian, please stop!”

The alpha looked up at him, eyes red and mouth bloody. “Any deeper and I would have infected him. Somehow, I don’t think your family would be lucky enough for two sons to survive the bite. Though we could try our luck and go for three.” Dorian snapped his teeth at Ben, who was still trying to pry Matthew off of him.

The alpha let Jack drop to the floor and wiped the blood from his mouth. He approached Matthew and ordered him to release Luke. Luke slumped to the floor, his throat on fire. He watched, helpless, as Matthew dragged Jack back into the freezer, then came for Ben.

“Luke, whatever he wants you to do, don’t do it.” Ben crouched in front of him, cupping his face in his hands so Luke would look at him. “Don’t do it. It’s not worth it. You’re no killer, Luke. You’re good. You’re my baby brother.”

Matthew’s hands grabbed hold of Ben’s shoulders and wrenched him away from Luke. His brother resisted, curses and threats falling from his lips, but ultimately he was no match for a werewolf. Matthew shoved him into the freezer and slammed the door shut. The sound of the lock sliding home resounded through the warehouse.


	27. Chapter 27

Luke’s throat burned where Matthew’s fingers had been wrapped around it. He could still feel the impression of fingers against his skin, squeezing until Luke couldn’t breath. He was sure if there was a reflective surface he could look into he would see bruises in the shape of fingers forming on his neck. But he also knew that the pain would ease and the bruises would heal quicker than any human. Already the ache was beginning to ebb away, and when he touched the front of his throat it was less tender than it had been ten minutes ago.

He sat on the ground, back pressed against the wall next to the steel door that separated him from his brothers. Near the door, Matthew stood guard, glowering at him as though he was waiting for Luke to make a move. He would have to, eventually, because Jack had been bitten. Dorian had said he hadn’t bitten deep enough to turn Jack, but Luke didn’t trust Dorian as far as he could throw him. He swallowed thickly and stood from the floor.

Aware that Matthew was watching him, Luke turned to look through the window that was set in the door. He could see Jack sitting against the wall, Ben crouched in front of him with a torn piece of shirt pressed to Jack’s neck to stanch the bleeding. Luke felt his heart drop into his stomach. If Jack turned - or worse, if he died - then it was his fault. He was the reason they had been brought here, so Dorian could hold them over his head. The part of him that wanted to be angry at his brothers for having kept such a huge secret from him was small. He could be mad at them later. If they all survived this.

Luke stepped back from the door and looked around the room. There were two other freezers along the wall. Despite his mind telling him not to poke around, his gut told him this place wasn’t just being used to hold Jack and Ben. Glancing toward Matthew, who had seemingly grown bored of watching him, he moved toward the second door. Luke peered inside to find it was empty. He moved to the second one, looked inside and gasped softly.

In the corner farthest from the door, a bundle of blankets were wrapped around a small figure, her face haloed in wild curls: Hannah’s daughter. Luke was struck with how much she looked like her mother. It made him sick that she was trapped in there with nothing and no one to comfort her.

Gritting his teeth, Luke backed away from the door and turned to Matthew. He hesitated for only a moment before he approached the alpha.

“Give me the keys,” he demanded.

Matthew barked a laugh, the first sound Luke had heard him make all night. “No.”

“Yes. She’s just a little girl. What are you afraid of?”

“It ain’t her or you that I’m concerned with.”

Luke’s jaw tightened. “But you are afraid of Dorian.”

“Putting words in my mouth?” he challenged.

“Just give me the fucking keys!”

A _whoosh_ cut through the air and Luke jumped back, startled, as something lodged itself into Matthew’s neck. Matthew shouted, staggering as he reached up to pull the thing from his neck. But his fingers barely brushed the missile before he swayed and crashed to the ground.

Eyes wide and heart hammering in his chest, Luke knelt down next to Matthew’s unconscious body to examine the thing stuck in the side of his neck. A crossbow bolt. Luke knew that something this simple couldn’t take down an alpha werewolf, and the bolt didn’t appear to be silver. He reached to pluck it from Matthew’s neck.

“Don’t touch that!”

Luke snatched his hand back as if the bolt would burn him. That voice was all too familiar and it felt like someone had reached inside his chest and taken hold of his heart, squeezing it until he couldn’t breathe. Slowly, he stood up and turned around.

“Michael. You're here.” A million different emotions washed over him, none of which he could make sense of. When he spoke again, the only think he managed to say was, "You just shot someone with a crossbow.”

Lowering the weapon, Michael wore a sheepish grin and shrugged. “I was a hunter. I’ve retained some of the skills.”

“It was a good shot.”

Luke was afraid to let himself believe this was real or that Michael was really here. He had no idea how Michael had found him.

But then he was running, closing the space between them and leaping into Michael’s arms, wrapping his entire body around him.

Michael barely staggered under his weight and wrapped his arms around Luke, the crossbow forgotten on the ground. Luke buried his face into Michael’s neck and breathed in the scent of him; warm and home. Tears threatened at the back of his eyes, but Luke refused to let them fall. He didn’t have time for crying. He didn’t have time for weakness. Not when his brothers and Olivia were trapped behind steel doors he realized in that moment he might have been able to just rip off thought. Luke cursed himself inwardly for being so bad at being a werewolf.

With some reluctance, Luke untangled himself from Michael and stood on his own two feet. He cupped Michael’s face in his hands and drew him into a kiss because he wanted to make sure it was real. It very much was.

The kiss was broken and he asked, “How did you find me?”

“I guess Dorian stopped caring about jamming cell phone signals. I tracked your phone with Ashley’s help,” Michael grinned.

“That means he’s getting cocky. He wants you guys to find him. He wants this fight.” Luke stepped back and moved a hand through his hair. “He wants me to kill my pack, all of you, and join his as an alpha. As far as I know he’s got two others, but there could be more he’s been hiding. We thought Matthew was dead. What did you do to him, by the way?”

Michael gestured for Luke to follow him as he moved toward Matthew and crouched down. Michael pulled a black and white bandanna from his pocket and wrapped it around the crossbow bolt before pulling it from Matthew’s neck.

“It’s soaked in mistletoe. It’s not as strong as wolfsbane. That would have killed him, but it’s enough to knock an alpha out for awhile.”

Luke studied the bolt with a frown. “You chose not to kill him?”

“Joy wants as few casualties as possible. She believes on rehabilitation in case you hadn’t noticed.”

He knew Michael was referring to himself and shook his head. “You’re not like them, Michael.”

“Maybe not.” Michael tossed the bolt aside. “But that’s not the point. We need to get out of here.”

“Wait,” Luke reached out to stop him as they stood. “My brothers are here, and a little girl named Olivia. She’s-”

“Hannah’s daughter.” Michael finished. “Ashton filled us in.”

“Right. I promised Hannah if I found her that the pack would take care of her. We can’t leave without them.”

Michael blew out a breath and nodded. “Okay, I brought Ashley's Xterra. I’ll go get it. You get the doors open. I’ll be back in two minutes. I promise.” He turned to leave, but Luke reached out and took hold of his wrist, stopping him. “Luke?”

Instead of answering, Luke pulled him into another kiss. This one deeper, hungrier than the first. When it was broken, he smiled faintly as he pressed his forehead to Michael’s. “Just in case.”

Michael smiled. “Go. I’ll see you in a minute.”

Luke watched Michael dart off into the woods before he turned back to where Matthew was still unconscious on the ground. He crouched down next to the werewolf and felt in his pockets for the keys to the padlocks on the freezers. If he couldn’t find them he was going to have to test his strength. But luck appeared to be on his side as he dug the keys from Matthew’s left pocket and sprinted over the freezers.

He opened the freezer that his brothers were in first and ran inside. “Is he okay?” he demanded. Both Ben and Jack were soaked in blood, but it seemed as though the bleeding had stopped. Jack’s head lolled to the side, his eyes closed.

“He’s lost a lot of blood,” said Ben. “If we can get him to a hospital soon he’ll be okay.”

“We can’t take him to a hospital,” Luke argued. “What are you going to tell them? No, we can take him to Joy and the pack. They can help.”

“Luke, how do you know you can trust them?”

“Because they saved my life.”

Ben didn't argue, but he didn’t look altogether convinced either.

The blast of a vehicle horn sounded from outside, signaling Michael’s return. Luke moved toward Jack and helped Ben to lift him from the ground. Once sure that Ben had Jack, he directed his brothers toward the exit and where Michael was waiting for them. Michael helped Ben with Jack while Luke when to the second freezer where Olivia was being held.

Luke didn't have much experience with children other than Ashton’s siblings, whom he had spent a significant amount of time with growing up. But any other kids and he was completely unaware of how to handle them. Since his dad had been estranged from his family, and his mother an only child, he didn’t have cousins or anything like that. He was going to have to hope for the best.

He opened the lock on the door and pulled it open. The bundle of blankets moved suddenly, backing further into the corner. Luke could smell the fear coming from the girl and he frowned. Dark eyes watched him carefully, like he was another monster in the night come to snatch her away. She had no reason to trust him. He was a stranger. And after what Dorian had done to her, Luke made sure to approach her carefully.

“Hi, Olivia,” he said gently. “My name is Luke. I’m a friend of your mom’s. She sent me here to get you.” Olivia didn’t answer, nor did she move. Not that Luke blamed her. He moved to crouch down so he was on her level, far enough away that she didn’t feel trapped. “Can you come with me? I’m going to take you someplace safe.”

“That’s what he said,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper. “He said he was going to protect me and my mom, but instead he brought me here. I haven’t seen mom.”

Luke swallowed thickly, his heart sinking. “I know what you mean. Dorian’s not a nice man. He brought me here, too, even though I didn’t want to come. He stole my best friend from me, and my brothers. But I met your mom and she helped me. I promised I would help you if I found you.”

“Where is she? Where’s my mom?”

“She’s...she’s still with Dorian.” Luke could see the tremble of Olivia’s lower lip and he tried not to balk. She was just a kid. So young and afraid. He called on all those times he watched Ashton comfort his siblings when they were hurt or afraid. He just hoped he could emulate that with Olivia. He had always been the youngest, always the one seeking comfort instead of giving it. “Don’t cry. I promise she’s okay. We’re gonna help her, too. But right now we need to get out of here if we’re gonna do that. Can you come with me?”

He held out a hand for her to take.

For a long moment, Olivia stared at his hand, unsure if she ought to take it or not. Then, much to Luke’s relief, she put her hand in his. He smiled as he stood and lifted her from the ground. She was light in his arms as he carried her from the freezer to the truck. She rested her head against his shoulder, her fear dissipating as she chose to trust him. Luke really hoped he could make good on his promise and not disappoint her.

Michael stood outside the truck waiting for them. “We gotta go. Jack’s not doing so hot.”

Luke didn’t reply. He took Olivia to the backseat of the truck’s cab and placed her next to Ben. He strapped her in with a seat belt and said, “Don’t be scared, okay? These are my brothers. They’re good guys.”

Olivia nodded and curled into the seat.

The metallic scent of blood was strong in the truck as Luke climbed in the passenger side. Michael put the truck in drive and the wheels spun as he hit the gas, speeding away from the industrial park as fast as he could without being careless.

They were an hour and a half from the Hood residence. Luke just prayed Jack made it that long.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

“Dammit. Dammit!” Calum burst through Mali’s bedroom door without knocking, Ashton close on his heels. Anger rolled off of him in waves, and as his gaze pinpointed Ashley, sitting criss-cross on his sister’s bed. She blanched. “Michael isn’t anywhere. Where is he?”

“What makes you think I know?” she retorted.

“Seriously? Don’t play games with me right now!”

“Okay! Keep your pants on. Michael went to get Luke.”

“What?” Ashton interjected. “By himself?”

Ashley nodded slowly. “By himself. Look, he came to me all kinds of upset because Luke got left behind. He asked me to track Luke’s phone so I did. I didn’t think it was actually going to work since it hadn’t so far. But it did. I didn’t know! I just thought if I did it and he saw that the signal was jammed still, he’d chill out.”

Calum groaned, and brought a hand up to rub down his face in frustration. “How long ago did he leave?”

“I’m not sure? An hour ago? Maybe an hour and a half?.”

Calum cursed again as he stormed out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. Ashton followed him, his phone in his hand as he attempted to call Michael for the one hundredth time. There was still no answer.

Several pack members were gathered around the large dining room table where Joy had a map spread out on the surface. Various marks were drawn on the map in red Sharpie as they planned their attack on Dorian and his pack. They planned to surround a five mile radius around the farmhouse as soon as night fell the following evening. The full moon would be highest in the sky at midnight, which was the peak of their power. Calum couldn’t deny that he was worried; about his family, about his friends and the risk that came with this mission. But if it meant stopping Dorian from terrorizing their pack and other packs everyone was willing to make the sacrifice.

His mother stopped speaking when she saw him standing there, waiting impatiently to speak. Several heads turned in his direction and he frowned.

“Michael’s gone. I think he went to get Luke.”

Joy groaned. “We should have expected that. I imagine someone helped him.”

“I did.”

Calum turned to see Ashley behind him, looking guilty. He moved aside so she could join them at the table.

“It’s my fault he left,” Ashley confessed. “I tracked Luke’s phone and when it pinged a location, I let him borrow my car. He was going either way.”

“It’s not your fault, Ashley. We all know Michael gets an idea in his head and doesn’t let it go.” Joy shook her head. The pack members around him had the decency not to say anything off color about Michael in the moment. “Try and get him on the phone if you can. If he doesn’t answer then track his phone and bring him back.”

Calum nodded and touched Ashley’s elbow as he turned to leave the kitchen. Just in the next room, Ashton was texting quickly. “Any luck?”

“Not yet. I’m trying Luke but I don’t know if his phone’s dead or not.”

Ashton’s phone rang then and the three of them froze. They exchanged glances and looked down at the screen of Ashton’s phone which showed a Wisconsin number.

“Answer it!” said Ashley.

Ashton turned on the speaker phone. “Luke?”

“Ashton, yeah it’s me. I’m using Ben’s phone.” Luke’s voice was tinny, and it sounded like he was on the move. “Listen, we’re bringing Jack and Ben to the house. It’s a long story and I’ll fill you in when we get there. Tell Joy that we have Hannah’s daughter. I know a second location the pack needs to be made aware of.”

Calum glanced up at Ashton with a frown. “Is Michael with you?”

“Yeah, he’s driving right now. We’re okay. Except for Jack. Dorian bit him.”

Ashton cursed at the same time Calum let out a groan. “I’ll let my mom know what to expect. Michael, if you’re listening...get back as soon as possible. We’re planning on moving on Dorian tomorrow night.”

“Got it.” Michael said from the background. “We’ll be back soon.”

The line went dead.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Michael pulled Ashley’s Xterra into the driveway of the Hood residence and jumped out of it. He was glad Luke had called ahead to let the pack know they were coming, and that they had extra people that needed their help. He opened the back cab and got Olivia out of the back, placing her on his hip while Luke went to help his brother get Jack out of the SUV and into the house. Mali was already there, asking Luke questions about the bite and how long it had been since it happened. He could smell the distress coming off of both Luke and Ben, but if the latter was at all distrustful of the werewolves around him, he didn’t show it outwardly. Michael had gotten a sense earlier that Ben was less than thrilled to be surrounded be supernatural creatures. There was history there, and Michael wanted to know what it was.

He carried Olivia into the house and was met by Ashley who took the girl from him. She informed him she had a trundle bed set up in hers and Mali’s room. It would be the safest place for Olivia until they could get Hannah away from Dorian.

Luke and Ben took Jack down to the basement where Mali and another pack member could tend to the bite on his shoulder. Michael remembered when he had first come to live with the pack how utterly unnerved he had been to find they had turned the basement into an emergency surgery room. But now it made sense considering how many secrets they had to keep. If one of their own was wounded, they had a place to treat them. Despite the healing factor werewolves had, the time it took for a wound to heal was based on how bad it was. Some needed to be helped along. Michael had been in that basement more than once.

He lingered at the top of the stairs for what felt like hours before Luke appeared and ascended the steps toward him. Michael offered him a small smile and the smile he received in return was tired.

“Is Jack okay?” he asked.

Luke nodded. “Ana said he’s going to be alright, but he lost a lot of blood. Ben’s blood type matches so they’re giving him a transfusion now.”

Michael stood from the step he had been sitting on and drew Luke into a hug. The difference in height because of the step allowed him to rest his chin on the top of Luke’s head as he rubbed his back gently.

“He’s gonna be okay. They’ll take good care of him.”

“I know.” Luke sighed against his neck. “Can we go upstairs.”

He pressed a kiss to the top of his head before taking Luke’s hand and leading him through the house and up the stairs to his bedroom. He let go of Luke’s hand so he could go through his drawers and find something for Luke to sleep in. “Why don’t you get a shower and you can lay down.”

“Will you come with me?” Luke asked.

Michael looked at him in surprise as Luke leaned against the door frame, watching him. He gripped the faded band t-shirt in his hands tightly, unsure of how to respond. He wanted to say yes, but he also felt like it was a bad idea. What if saying yes meant he was taking advantage of Luke?

He swallowed thickly. “Are you sure that’s what you want?”

Luke sighed and pushed himself off the door frame to walk into the room. Luke cupped his face in his hands and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Yes, I want you to come with me. I just...I want to be close to you. I need to be. I don’t know what’s going to happen tomorrow, and if it all goes wrong…”

“Hey,” Michael cut him off gently, “don’t think like that. We’re gonna be fine. All of us.”

“You know you can’t promise that.”

“Maybe not, but I have to believe that the pack is going to pull through. They’re my family.” Michael was surprised by his own admission. He had never even thought such a thing, much less said it out loud. “Come on.”

He led Luke from his bedroom and stopped at the linen closet in the hall to grab two towels before they went into the bathroom. Michael turned the water on and let it warm up as they stripped their clothes off and left them in a pile on the floor. They had never seen each other naked before and Michael tried to keep his eyes on something other than Luke’s body. It wasn’t the time or place to allow himself that little bit of curious pleasure, but it was hard not to think about reaching out and touching him. He waited for Luke to get in the shower first before following him in. He closed the glass door and crossed his arms over his chest, almost protectively. Michael wasn’t necessarily insecure about his body, except for the scars on his back, but he was very aware of the close proximity of his boyfriend’s naked body to his own. Michael found a tile on the wall to focus on.

At least until Luke’s hands touched his biceps, slid up to his shoulders and pulled him under the spray of the water. Michael shivered as Luke pressed against him, skin slick from the hot water that poured over them. He drew in a deep, shuddering breath as he wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. He silently cursed himself as his body betrayed him and he felt the first hints if arousal pooling in the pit of his stomach. He was wholly thankful when he realized the scent of arousal in the air was not just his own.

“Luke-”

“Shh. Don’t talk. Just kiss me.”

Michael didn’t keep him waiting as he tilted his chin up so his lips met Luke in a hungry kiss. It deepened within seconds as Michael’s fingers slid into the wet hair at the back of Luke’s head, pulling him closer, angling his head so he could get a better taste. A small groan left Luke that was echoed with one of Michael’s own. Their wet bodies were slick against each other, but Michael tried not to move too much, worried if he did Luke would realize he was hard.

The kiss lasted until Michael had to breathe, and he broke it with a soft gasp. His chest rose and fell, heavier than usual as he looked at Luke through the cascade of water from the shower above them. There was something raw in Luke’s eyes, lustful with a shade of need. Even as he felt fingertips slide down his chest and over his belly, he kept his eyes on Luke’s and swallowed thickly the closer that touch got to his erection.

“I want to, you know. Have sex with you.” Luke murmured. His eyes fell between them, following the path of his fingers.

Michael felt his body flush hot with desire.

“Are you sure that’s what you really want? You’re really vulnerable right now, Luke.” He reached between them and stopped Luke’s hand from moving any lower, pressing it against his belly and covering it with his own. “How do you know you just don’t want it because you’re afraid something’s going to happen tomorrow?”

Hurt flashed through Luke’s eyes and Michael cursed himself mentally. He knew it wasn’t the smoothest thing to say, but he couldn’t stand the idea that Luke might regret it if everything turned out okay. He didn’t want Luke to resent him or think Michael had taken advantage of him in a weak moment.

“I’m sorry,” he blurted. “I wasn’t trying to hurt your feelings. I just...I’m terrible at this.”

Luke pressed a finger to his lips to silence him, effectively cutting off his babbling. Michael pressed a kiss to the pad of his finger instinctively.

“I won’t regret it. I’ve been thinking about it since we made out in the woods,” said Luke.

Michael laughed. “Okay. I guess I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t been thinking about it, too.”

“Then let’s say fuck it. If tomorrow means we might die then at least we had this, right?”

He couldn’t argue with that, and nodded his agreement. They would have that just in case either of them didn’t make it out of this fight alive. Michael didn’t want to deny Luke something he wanted, or himself for that matter.

Luke insisted that they finish in the shower, mostly because he wanted to wash the grime and memory of the day off of him before they left the bathroom. Michael was aware that no matter how quiet they could be, it would be hard to hide what they were about to do in a house full of werewolves. Then he realized he didn’t care if anyone heard them as they crossed the hall from the bathroom to his bedroom.

Michael shut the door and locked it before he reached for Luke and pulled him into a messy kiss, all tongues and teeth. His fingers tangled in Luke’s hair as he guided him back toward the bed. Once they reached it, Michael broke the kiss with a faint grin and reached for the towel wrapped around Luke’s waist, which he quickly discarded onto the floor. His own followed just before they tumbled onto the bed, and Michael crawled between Luke’s legs before kissing him again, deeper this time so he could explore the taste of his mouth.

A soft groan left him as their hips moved together, the friction between them causing sparks of pleasure to race down his spine. Each soft moan and gasp that came from Luke only encouraged him. It became hard to think about anything other than the boy beneath him, the taste of his mouth and the warmth of his skin.

Michael broke the kiss so he could kiss along Luke’s jaw and down the side of his neck. He bit down gently on the junction where Luke’s neck met his shoulder, bringing a soft cry of pleasure from his lover. He shivered on top of him and leaned back to press a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“Hold on a second,” he murmured.

Shifting away from Luke, Michael pulled open the nightstand drawer and rummaged around in it until he found what he needed: a bottle of lubricant and a condom. He set them on the bed next to them, and smiled at the blush that deepened on Luke’s cheeks.

“You can still say no. We don’t have to go any further.”

Luke shook his head. “I want this. I want you. Just...go slow…”

Michael kissed him gently as reassurance that he would be gentle.

He sat back on his heels between Luke’s legs, drawing in a deep breath as he finally let his eyes roam over Luke’s naked body. He was beautiful, flushed and shivering slightly with anticipation. Michael had to force himself not to stare at his leaking arousal that he really, really wanted to take into his mouth. But he was too impatient to be inside of Luke, and he could tell that Luke was just as impatient.

Michael found the lubricant again and warmed it between his hands before he coated his fingers in it. Slowly, just as he had promised, he reached between Luke’s legs and touched him gently. He focused on Luke’s body language, the sounds he made to guide him. He was careful as he opened his lover up to him, preparing him the best he could for more. The hiss of discomfort gave him pause until Luke encouraged him to go on, promised that he was okay. Michael kissed him gently to distract him from the initial pain of being stretched open. He was almost ashamed of how much he liked the soft whimpers that fell from Luke’s lips. Almost.

“Michael,” Luke keened. “Please. I want you inside of me now.”

He slipped his fingers from Luke slowly and kissed him deeply before he made himself comfortable between Luke’s legs. He grabbed an extra pillow from the top of the bed and slid it beneath Luke’s hips to make the position easier, then tore open the condom package and slid the rubber onto his length. When it was secure, he wrapped his fingers around the base of his erection and lined himself up with Luke’s body.

“Just breathe,” he whispered softly before kissing him once more.

Luke’s arms went around his neck as he braced himself against the mattress on either side of him, and slowly slid into him. Michael groaned shamelessly as the tight heat surrounded him, trembled slightly as he connected with Luke until he could go no further. He pressed his face against the side of Luke’s neck, breathing heavily as he stayed still for a moment to allow his lover to adjust to him. Then, he began to move.

It was slow at first as the two of them found a rhythm that suited them. Michael was grateful in that moment for his supernatural strength that made it easier for him to hold himself up so he could watch Luke’s face as he moved inside of him. Blunt nails bit into the skin of his shoulder blades, eliciting a broken gasp from him. Michael’s eyes slid closed as he dipped his head to suck a deep mark into Luke’s collar.

Fingers tangled in his hair as the two of them came closer to the edge. Michael pressed his forehead to Luke’s, their breaths heavy and erratic just before the peak of pleasure washed over Michael and he came with a whimpering moan, hips stuttering as he kept pace until Luke joined him, warms stripes of his release painting their bellies.

Michael let out a breath as he all but collapsed on top of Luke, his head resting against Luke’s chest which had a light layer of sweat on it. He didn’t mind. He could feel Luke shivering beneath him in the aftermath of his release, and his fingers trembled slightly as they moved through his dyed hair.

There was no need to speak. No need for anything but the two of them wrapped up in each other, connected in the most human way possible.

Even with the possibility of tomorrow being a last day for any of them, Michael found a comfort in Luke’s arms he had never truly known.


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning dawned cold but sunny. Light filtered through the curtains hanging over Michael’s bedroom window, touching upon the pale, scarred expanse of his back as he slept. Luke had propped himself up on his elbow, head resting in his palm, so he could watch the rhythmic rise and fall of Michael’s breathing. They would have the whole day before the pack made its move on Dorian, yet Luke felt like it wasn’t enough time. He thought he should wake Michael, tell him something meaningful. But everything he thought of just sounded too final. Like he was giving up before they had even started.

Luke traced one of Michael’s scars with his index finger, his touch light so as not to disturb his still slumbering boyfriend. When he finished tracing one, he moved onto another, and then another. The ridged skin contrasted the smoothness of the scar free areas of Michael’s back, but Luke found he loved it more. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to one of the scars on Michael’s shoulders which caused him to stir.

“What’re you doing?” he mumbled sleepily.

Luke smiled. “Nothing. Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

He shifted on the bed slightly as Michael rolled over to face him. “How long have you been awake?”

“Not very. I know I should try and sleep more but…”

“Nerves?”

“Yeah,” Luke nodded. “A lot of them."

Michael reached up and pulled Luke down against him. He curled up against Michael’s side, head on his shoulder, and sighed softly as he closed his eyes. Michael’s fingertips slid along his upper arm, the touch soothing. For several moments, Luke was silent as he enjoyed the closeness between them. As much as he was trying to be optimistic, he couldn’t help the gnawing worry in the pit of his stomach. He knew not all of them were going to come out of this alive. He knew he might not come out of it alive. Luke needed to talk to Ben so his brother would have something to tell his parents if he didn't make it back.

Reluctantly, he moved away from the warmth of Michael’s side and sat up. “I have to talk to my brother.”

“Yeah, okay.” Michael sat up in the bed as well and touched his shoulder. “Luke, about last night. I-”

“Shh.” Luke cut him off. He leaned toward Michael and pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth, morning breath be damned. “I don’t regret a thing.”

Michael smiled in response. “Good.”

Luke got dressed and brushed his teeth, then made his way downstairs. He could hear movement and the din of conversation all throughout the house. Melancholy hung thick in the air, along with the sort of tension only the impending full moon could bring. It felt like something alive moving just beneath his skin. Luke stopped into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee for Ben before he went down to the basement where he was sure his brother would still be watching over Jack. Though he wasn't surprised, he did frown as Ben dozed in an uncomfortable looking reclining chair from a hospital, a thin white blanket draped over him.

In the hospital bed, Jack lay sleeping with bandage over the wound of his neck. Dorian had said he hadn’t bitten Jack deeply enough to infect him, but Luke also didn’t trust anything the alpha said. They wouldn’t know for another month if Jack would be a werewolf or not. Luke really hoped not.

“Hey kiddo.” Luke looked to Ben, who had always been too light of a sleeper. “That for me?”

“Yeah.” He handed the coffee cup to Ben and pulled up a rolling stool to sit down in front of him. “Is Jack okay? Is he...you know…”

Ben shook his head. “He’s fine. Anna said there was no trace of werewolf venom in the wound or in his blood. They don’t think he’s going to turn. Maybe some werewolves can control it when they bite people?”

Luke shrugged. “Maybe. It’s not something Joy ever mentioned, but maybe it’s because I’m not an alpha.”

Ben gave him an odd look. Silence stretched between them for a long moment as a million different questions came to mind. Luke wanted to know about their family, why his father never told them about Dorian and the Belmonts. Why Ben and Jack had never told him and prepared him for something like this.

But mostly he wanted to know if his parents were going to hate him if they knew what he was.

“Do you hate me?” he asked softly. “You know...because I’m a werewolf now…”

“What?” Ben looked affronted. “Of course not. Obviously it’s not something anyone would want for their little brother, but no I don’t hate you. This isn’t your fault, Luke.”

“I don’t think we ought to tell mom and dad. At least not until this fight with Dorian is over.”

“You don’t have to do this, you know. All these werewolves around you, your pack, they’re all way more experienced with this than you. Let them handle it,” Ben implored.

“I can’t do that.” Luke shook his head. “I’m the one Dorian wants and they’re all willing to risk their lives for me. Not just for me, but for their pack and other packs. I can’t let them do that alone. Not when they’ve taken care of me when no one else could.”

Ben didn’t answer immediately and looked down into his mug with a sigh. Luke could tell he was torn between wanting to argue against Luke’s involvement and understanding his reasons.

Finally, he said, “I know I’m not going to be able to talk you out of this. You’re stubborn as hell sometimes. But Luke...don’t make me have to tell mom and dad you died. Please.”

Luke felt like he’d been punched in the chest. “I’ll try. I promise.”

Though Ben didn't seem entirely convinced, resolve seemed to settle over him. "I love you, little brother."

"I love you, too." 

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

The pack had cleared the industrial park first. Dorian and Matthew were nowhere to be found. Luke’s breath shown as small white puffs against the night air as he raced through the woods, jumping over fallen trees and large roots. Before they had left the Hood residence, Joy had given them all a speech about working as a team, to expect the unexpected and to try to protect one another. The hint of concern beneath their alpha’s words was unmistakable and left Luke feeling once more like he was not worth their lives. He had insisted that he approach the farmhouse first to draw Dorian out, to have one last chance to talk the rogue alpha down from his revenge fantasy.

Luke only had one question for Dorian and he intended to have the chance to ask it.

Somewhere behind him, Mali and Ashton were following the pack in David’s truck. Luke had argued with Ashton the entire day about not coming. Ashton would be safe at the house with his brothers and Anna, but he had refused. Eventually, Mali had intervened and asked Luke to back down because she was going to need Ashton’s help to create a barrier spell. Once all of the werewolves were in place, Mali would create the barrier so none of them could get out until it was over. They had all agreed to keeping this fight as contained as possible.

He could hear paws against the earth from the betas of his pack. He could feel the echo of their emotions; fear, excitement, nervousness. It was all too much, and Luke had to force himself to ignore it.

Moonlight filtered through the trees, calling to him like it did the last cycle. For a brief moment he wondered how Michael was feeling. He knew his boyfriend was close by, but not his exact position. Probably for the best so he didn’t become distracted. Luke knew the moment the moon peaked he wouldn’t be able to fight off the shift. It had been a struggle since darkness had come, but somehow he had managed. He couldn’t completely lose it when so many lives were at stake.

Luke cleared the edge of the trees and slowed his pace. His pack would hang back until they were needed. The lights of the farmhouse were on but he could see no movement within the house. Staying alert, he climbed the front steps of the porch and tested the door handle. It was unlocked. He pushed the door open slowly and peeked inside. The living room and kitchen were empty. Luke entered the house and stood silently, focusing his hearing but there was no sign of anyone. He moved through the kitchen and out onto the back porch, freezing when he caught sight of a shadow in his peripheral: Hannah.

“Luke, what are you doing here?” she demanded, her eyes wide in both surprise and horror. “You can’t be here. You need to leave before Dorian realizes you’re here.”

“Hannah, I can’t. My pack is here. Dorian needs to be stopped and we’ve come to do that. We found Olivia. She’s safe at the Hoods’ home. If you go with Mali and Ashton, stay safe, they can take you to here when all of this is over.”

Hannah’s whole demeanor changed as relief washed over her. Luke reached out to steady her, afraid she might collapse.

“She’s safe? That’s all I wanted,” she said shakily. Luke could see she was trying not to cry. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me until you’re safe with her.”

Luke told Hannah to get to the end of the driveway where she would find Mali and Ashton, who were expecting her. Two witches were better than one, and Ashton would be able to lend a hand. Hannah informed him that Dorian was in the barn at the back of the property and to be careful before she went through the house and out the front door.

His stomach twisted in knots as he crossed the backyard toward the barn. The closer he got, the better he could discern the individual heartbeats inside. Luke counted eight. His breath caught in his lungs, and he stopped a few yards from the barn door. They would know he was here, of course. They would have heard him coming, caught the scent of his fear and nervousness. The door opened slightly and Dorian exited the barn.

The wicked smirk that played across his features sent a chill down Luke’s spine.

“Have you changed your mind? Have you decided to join me?” he asked.

“Never,” said Luke. “I will never be like you.”

“That’s really too bad. You have so much potential. So much to offer my pack.”

“I just want to know why. What’s the point of all of this?” Luke asked.

Dorian laughed. “The point is power, Luke. We are an apex predator. Why should we hide for the sake of humans? Why should they not fear and respect werewolves as a superior species. Don’t you see? We could change the world. Never again would we have to worry about being hunted. Never again would we have to be concerned with what might happens if humans learn the truth. They will know the truth. Future generations of humans will grow knowing who we are and how we revolutionized their world. Why wouldn’t you want to be part of that?”

For the first time since they had met, Luke glimpsed the madness that simmered beneath the surface and it sent a chill through him.

 _Some people just want to watch the world burn._ Ashton’s words came back to him, and Luke knew he was right. There was no rhyme or reason for Dorian’s pursuit. He wanted notoriety, to lord over humans as an ultimate power. He was willing to cut down any werewolves that opposed him.

“You’re insane,” Luke said. “Just...completely insane. You don’t have the support to accomplish that kind of goal. Stand down, Dorian.”

The alpha laughed mirthlessly. The doors of the barn slid open and seven other figures came forward into the moonlight, their eyes glowing red like hot coals in the darkness. Luke took an involuntary step back. He didn’t know where these alphas had come from, besides Matthew and Logan, but Dorian had managed to create an even bigger pack than they had anticipated. For a brief moment, he wondered what happened to Detective O'Brien, then realized he didn't have the time to care.

Michael and Calum seemed to melt out of the woods; Michael to his right and Calum to his left. More and more of their pack joined them, along with faces he didn’t recognize. Faces he knew didn’t belong to the Hood pack. Had other packs come to join their fight?

Dorian looked around at the werewolves that filled the space with an arrogant grin. Luke realized he didn’t think he could lose, that he believed even eight alphas were enough though they were drastically outnumbered.

It was only moments until midnight, when the moon was at its highest, and Luke could feel the painful pull of it behind his navel. The shift was coming whether he was ready or not, and he doubled over as his body began to ache.

Two bright lights shot up into the sky above them. He looked up as the lights met then cast downward to create a dome around the farmhouse and its property. The barrier pulsed like a living, breathing organism. He watched as one of the werewolves closest to the edge reached out to touch the translucent wall, then drew back his hand with a hiss as though it had burned him.

When he looked back to Dorian, the alpha eyes were alight with excitement. “Like fish in a barrel. Kill them.”

The sound of cracking bones filled the air as the full moon reached its peak. The change ripped through Luke’s body, forcing him onto all fours. His eyes flashed a bright gold and he lunged for Dorian, their bodies crashing together in midair.

Pain lanced through Luke’s body as they fell to the ground and rolled, teeth snapping viciously for the soft parts they could reach as they attempted to wrest control from one another. Luke moved to his feet quickly, narrowly avoiding Dorian’s teeth as they snapped at his throat. He knew that he was at a disadvantage because he was an omega and so much weaker than Dorian. Luke would have to rely on wearing him out, and on luck. A yelp rang through the air that he desperately tried to ignore, desperately hoped wasn’t from Michael or Calum or any of his pack members. He could hear the echo of his pack’s thoughts that were distracting him. He tried to keep his eyes on Dorian, but the cacophony of noise made him groan. He shook his head to try and clear it, and it cost him.

Dorian leaped toward him, teeth sinking into the thick fur at the back of his neck. Luke yelped as he tried to shake Dorian off of him to no avail. Luke dug his paws into the dirt beneath him, turning his head to try and bite at the alpha’s flank but he was just out of reach. The alpha's jaws locked on the back of his neck, and the coppery tang of blood filled the air around them as blood matted his fur. He shook himself desperately, his teeth snapping at any part of Dorian he could hope to reach. 

Then a blur of blonde fur slammed into the alpha wolf’s side. The pressure of teeth released from Luke’s neck and he turned around to see Michael tackling Dorian to the ground. The alpha didn’t stay down long, however, and the two wolves growled menacingly at each other.

 _I remember you._ The echo of Dorian’s thoughts moved through Luke’s mind as he came to stand next to Michael. _Joy Hood’s reckless waif, eternally an omega. Is it true that your own father tried to kill you when he learned what you had become? You’re quite a story among the packs._

Michael’s growl deepened in his throat as Dorian baited him. Luke looked at him in surprise. Michael had told him his father was awful, that he had done terrible things to him, but he had not known his father had tried to kill him. He forced his surprise away. Now was not the time or place to let their personal matters hinder them.

 _Don’t listen to him, Michael. He’s trying to distract you._ Luke moved to stand between them, his eyes moving between Michael and the alpha.

Growling and snapping of teeth were all around them. Occasionally a yelp that signaled someone had been hurt. Luke was afraid to look, afraid to see the people he cared about wounded or worse. There was one small comfort knowing that Ashton was on the other side of the barrier, safe with Mali and Hannah. He was worried for Calum, for Ashley, for Joy and David. He was afraid to look for them if it meant giving Dorian any kind of opening to attack Michael.

Because selfishly Luke wanted to make sure Michael was safe most of all.

Michael leaped over him then, toward Dorian and the two of them crashed into the electric barrier, the scent of ozone and burnt fur stinging his much more sensitive nose.

 _Michael, no!_ Luke watched, horrified as the two of them got to their feet and attacked. He ran into the barrier head first, and it zapped him painfully. He yelped and howled, hoping if he made enough noise he could get Mali's attention to bring down or open the barrier. He had to get to Michael.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Ashton felt sick to his stomach. It took everything in him not to cover his ears to block out the sound of growling and snapping bones. He knew on a logical level that werewolves could be violent,  but to see it played out before him was something entirely different. Something he would have been happy to have kept to comic books and television shows. It was difficult to look away from the flash of teeth and sprays of blood as the pack fought with alphas Dorian had created. Ashton felt like he was watching everything happen in slow motion. Worst of all, he hated that he couldn't do more than stand there slack-jawed.

A chill moved down his spine and he wrapped his arms around his body though it did nothing to ward off the feeling. A hand touched his arm, and he glanced up at Mali with a frown.

“How do you deal with it?” he asked. “The violence, I mean.”

“It’s not usually like this,” she answered. “This is the first time anything like this has happened since I’ve been alive, but I’ve always known it could come at any time. Perhaps because I’ve grown up with it.”

“How do you deal with being on the outside of it while your loved ones fight?”

That caused her to frown. “Because I know my strengths and weaknesses. I know I’m human and that my skill set is different. Just because we’re not in the fray, Ashton, doesn’t mean we’re not part of the pack or the fight. Right now, they need us to keep the barrier in place so the alphas don't get away and terrorize the closest towns.”

Ashton nodded though he wasn’t sure he completely understood. He hated knowing that Luke, Calum and Michael were inside the barrier, fighting for their lives against a pack of werewolves stronger than them. He hated not knowing if they were alive or dead or hurt. Next to him, Hannah stood silent, but there was a flicker of emotion on her face he couldn’t quite read. He wondered what she was feeling now that she had betrayed her alpha. Was she afraid of what would happen if Dorian lived? Ashton would be.

A burst of light followed by a crackling sound drew Ashton’s attention back to the domed barrier. “Wait, what just happened?”

“Someone just broke through the barrier,” said Mali, alarmed. “Hannah, stay here and make sure it doesn’t happen again. Come on, Ashton.”

He followed her around the dome and toward the breech, stopping short when they saw two of the wolves fighting nearby, and another attempting to get through the barrier. Ashton recognized the dark blond wolf on the inside to be Luke, and the sandy wolf to be Michael. The alpha, who was much larger than Michael, could only be Dorian. Ashton gulped down the fear that rose to his throat. The alpha was too distracted with Michael to notice them.

“How do we get Luke out?” he asked. “Michael can’t fight off an alpha on his own.”

“We can open the barrier, but I don’t know how they got out of it.” Mali shook her head. “It doesn’t matter. Here, stand to the left. Focus your energy through your hands. Imagine you are pulling apart a piece of fabric.”

Ashton held out his hands as Mali had instructed. He focused, feeling the energy move through him like a warm light. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, reaching deep down into his core like Mali had been teaching him to draw up that power. Mali had told him before that all people had a latent ability for magic. Honing that power, harnessing it, is what made a witch.

He felt the resistance of the barrier, the electrical surges that raced over his skin. Ashton grit his teeth as they forced the barrier apart enough for Luke to slip through. They let go and the barrier snapped back into place.

Coughing, Ashton hunched over, hands pressed to his knees as his head spun. A nearly hysterical laugh came out of him. He hadn’t realized something seemingly so small could take so much energy. He felt Luke nudge him with his nose, and he waved him off.

“I’m fine,” he gasped. “Go.”

Luke darted off into the trees. At some point while he and Mali had been opening the barrier, Michael and Dorian had run off.

“You did amazing,” Mali beamed. “Now rest a moment.”

Ashton nodded, and sank into the damp grass heavily. Exhaustion washed over him like a tidal wave, bone deep. If he were to lay in the grass, there was no doubt he would sleep right there.

“Is it always this tiring?” he asked.

Mali shook her head. “You learn stamina. You’re not very experienced, but you will be. Just that small amount of magic showed great potential.”

Something deeply satisfying settled in the pit of his stomach as they made their way back to Hannah.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

The sharp metallic scent of blood hung in the air, invading Calum’s senses to the point his stomach churned and he wanted to retch. The ground beneath his paws was slick form not only the moisture that clung to blades of grass. Dry blood matted the dark brown fur along his body some of it his own, and some of it not. He could still taste it in his mouth. He had never grown used to the idea of killing, never liked the violence that came with the legacy of being a werewolf. He limped as he walked across the center of the dome from the gouge in his right flank. It hurt like hell, deep enough that it would take some time to heal.

He couldn’t be sure how long the fight had gone on though he could tell from the lack of movement and decrease in sound that it was waning. All around him, werewolves lay either dead or wounded. Those less wounded were looking for their pack mates. Calum had found Ashley earlier, wounded and too weak to move on her own, and dragged her by the scruff of her neck toward the edge of the dome, where Mali and Ashton stood on the other side with Hannah. The two women brought down the barrier and Calum left Ashley with them to be cared for. Then he ran back to look for others.

At least four of the alphas from Dorian’s pack lay dead in a row, a combined effort of his mother and the three other alphas from packs Dorian had also terrorized, none of which were Dorian himself. Two had escaped when the barrier came down and the alphas of the Salem and Portland packs gave chase.

Calum couldn’t find Michael or Luke anywhere and his heart began to race.

He raised his head and sniffed the air, hoping to catch either of their scents above the blood and fear so he could track them. But instead of their scents, he caught another that was familiar to him and turned in the direction it came from. Calum let out a yelp as he raced toward where his father’s body as it lay still in the grass.

 _No, no, no. Pop, wake up!_ The echo sounded like a sob resonating through his mind as he nudged at the underside of his father’s snout with his own. The werewolf didn’t move. _Please wake up!_

The grass around his father’s body was drenched in blood from the wound at his neck where his throat had been torn open. David's eyes were open, but there was no life to them. Calum’s body convulsed with what might have been sobs if he had been in his human form without the tears. He sat back on his haunches and released a mournful howl from deep in his chest, then another and another.

He didn’t know how long he sat there, howling his grief for the world to hear before he felt Mali’s hand against the stop of his head. He looked up at his sister, glowing blue eyes full of a grief he had never felt before. Mali’s face was wet with her tears, and she fell to her knees beside him. He nudged his sister’s side with his head as she reached out to close their father’s eyes. If not for all the blood, Calum might have been able to pretend he was just sleeping. It was a childish wish, but he didn't care. He pain of it was too raw. His chest ached so badly he thought he might die, too. 

 _Mom was right_ , he thought to himself. Losing a pack member felt exactly like losing a limb.


	29. Chapter 29

He didn’t know how they had broken through the barrier, and for a split second they stopped in confusion. But the moment passed and Michael leapt for the alpha. Inside the dome, all hell had broken loose. He could barely tell his pack members from the packs who had joined them. He knew he should be helping them, should be protecting his pack and the people important to him, but all Michael could focus on was finding Luke.

Eventually, he had found Luke but Dorian as well. Dorian had a hold of Luke by the back of the neck, and he was not letting go. Rage had burst inside of Michael, his vision turning red. Luke was struggling to get away from the alpha’s grip, snapping his teeth to no avail. He couldn’t reach. Michael darted across the space between them and sank his teeth into Dorian’s flank until he released Luke from his grip. Blood spurted over his tongue from where he had bitten so deep his teeth had pierced flesh. He only let go when Dorian snapped at his ear.

The alpha stalked toward him, trying to intimidate Michael with his size alone. But he wasn’t going to back down. All he could think about was how much he wanted to protect Luke. How much he couldn’t lose him because if he did then what was the point? For the first time in his life, Michael felt loved and wanted. He felt safe. Protected. All those things that he had never felt even as a child. A small voice in the back of his mind nagged at him, told him that this was the start of codependency, and it wasn't healthy. Michael didn’t care.

Michael and Dorian attacked at the same time, their bodies crashing together and Michael wrenched to the side. As they broke through the barrier, he felt the jolt of electricity through his body and the crackle of energy as the barrier closed. It took several seconds after they hit the ground for Michael to stop feeling jittery after being electrocuted. Luke was on the other side, looking out at them with bright gold eyes full of concern. He pawed at the barrier and yelped as it shocked him. 

 _I’m sorry,_ Michael thought. _I can’t let him hurt you._

Whether Luke could hear him through the barrier, he wasn’t sure. But Dorian had heard his echo and laughed brusquely.

 _Such weak emotions. To think I thought for a moment Luke had any potential to be an alpha._ Dorian taunted. Michael growled lowly, daring him to say one more word. _If you want me, pup. Come and get me._  

The alpha raced into the woods, and Michael gave chase despite Luke’s yelps of protest. He wouldn’t let Luke sacrifice himself for their pack. Not when he had so many people who cared for him, a whole family that loved him. He had so much to live for while Michael had nothing to lose. Not really. Calum and Mali would mourn him for a little while, along with Joy and Ashley. But ultimately he would be lifting a great burden off of them and the rest of the pack. 

If it meant Luke got to live, well, it was worth it.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Luke’s heart pounded so hard in his chest he thought it might break through his rib cage. In a matter of moments, Dorian and Michael had disappeared into the woods that surrounded the property. He could hear them among the trees, but their growls and barks sounded like they were coming from everywhere at once. The blood in the air was so thick it was hard to catch their scent, and any echo of thought was chaotic. Michael had been stupid to go after Dorian alone when he knew he didn’t have a chance against an alpha. An alpha who had a pack of other alphas at that. A pack made you stronger. Luke couldn’t even imagine the kind of strength Dorian had. 

He jumped over a fallen tree, paws skidding in the wet leaves and dirt beneath them. He stopped and raised his nose in the air. There. He’d found Michael’s scent, finally, and darted off. A loud, pained yelp split the air and fear wound tightly around Luke’s heart. He was afraid of what he was going to find when he got to Dorian and Michael.

Luke sped up, breathing heavy and exhausted from the events so far. But he had to keep going. He had to find Michael and make sure he was alright. He didn’t know how he was going to fight off Dorian, but he would find a way. Somehow. 

As he drew closer to Michael and Dorian, he heard the sound of rushing water in the distance. He broke through the treeline and stopped when he discovered he had come to a ravine. The river rushed by below, taking various debris with it. Thunder rumbled overhead and Luke looked up to the sky as clouds moved, wisps of them covering the full moon. His attention was drawn to the left where a heap of pale blond fur was struggling to get up from the dirt as Dorian stalked toward him, teeth bared and bloody. 

Rage coiled in the pit of Luke’s stomach, ready to strike as he bound toward the two wolves and jumped over Michael’s body to cut Dorian off. He crouched low, growling menacingly at the alpha. He could hear the echo of laughter in his head and it only infuriated him all the more. Dorian believed he had won, that he still had Luke right where he wanted him. Neither of them knew what was happening at the farmhouse, but he had faith his pack would come out on top. He had to have that faith because if he didn’t there was no point in any of this. 

 _Stand down, Luke. You can’t win. There will always be other packs, other people who crave the same kind of power I do. Do you think if you beat me your war is over?_ Dorian stepped into his space, snapping his teeth. _This is just one of many battles._

Luke pawed at the dirt as he prepared to pounce on Dorian. Michael's breathing was shallow behind him, blood matted the fur at his side. Luke could see where Dorian had bit Michael's neck. He could still hear Michael’s heartbeat, and it sent a dose of relief through him. Hopefully, it meant Dorian had missed anything vital. If Luke was going to die then he planned to take Dorian with him. It would be worth the sacrifice if it meant his pack was safe, his family was safe. It would be worth it to know that Michael was safe. 

 _Save your bullshit for someone else. I’m over listening to you talk._ Luke sprang forward, teeth sinking into the right side of Dorian's neck until he tasted blood on his tongue. Dorian roared in pain, jerking his body around to bite at Luke. Teeth grabbed hold of his ear, and pulled until he was forced to let go. He whimpered as Dorian shredded the flesh and blood dripped onto the dirt below him. But he couldn’t let that stop him. It would heal. The adrenaline rushing through him dulled the pain somewhat and he raised his head toward his opponent.  

He rushed the alpha again, growls and barking filled the air as they fought, harder and faster. Teeth and claws ripped past fur and skin, and the coppery taste of blood on his tongue urged the beast inside of him. Suddenly, he didn’t feel human anymore. He was just an animal fighting for his pack, his fellow werewolves. It lowered his inhibitions. He no longer thought of Dorian as a human, but as a threat that needed to be eradicated. The skirmish brought him close to the edge of the cliff that led down into the ravine, but he managed to pull himself back from it before he plundered to his death.

Dirt and blood caked Luke’s fur as he attacked Dorian once more, but the alpha was still too strong. A head butted into his side, and he felt like his ribs might break apart as he fell to the ground. A whimper left him as Luke tried to stand, but his body protested and he slumped back into the dirt. His chest rose and fell heavily. He watched as Dorian stalked toward him, glowing red eyes even brighter with triumph. 

 _This is it,_ Luke thought. Dorian was going to kill him. Then he would return to the farmhouse and finish off whatever was left of his pack. Would he kill his brothers as well? And Hannah and Olivia? It was likely since they had betrayed him. Luke drew in a shuddering breath. He could feel Dorian’s breath against his face and closed his eyes, ready for the final blow.

A howl rang through the air, chilling Luke down to his bones. His eyes snapped open and he looked past Dorian to see Michael standing behind him, head raised to the sky. Another howl left him. He was calling to their pack. 

Dorian growled in annoyance and turned away from Luke, bounding toward Michael. He didn’t have to hear the echo of thought to know what Dorian intended; to shut Michael up before the pack could make out his howl. Luke forced himself up from the ground despite his body’s protestation. Every muscle screamed at him as he limped forward after Dorian, shaking off the pain as he sped up.

A third howl left Michael, and finally, in the distance, someone returned his call. But they weren’t going to make it in time. Not before Dorian killed both of them.

The alpha raced toward Michael who lowered his head and crouched, growling, ready to meet the attack head on. Luke felt panic claw up his chest as he raced after Dorian, and at the last second, swerved to the right. He ran several feet before turning again, making a wide arc, and ran for Dorian and Michael. They were only a matter of feet from the edge of the cliff. If he was fast enough they might have a chance. 

Adrenaline shot through Luke as he saw Dorian leap for Michael, claws and teeth bared, ready to finish him off. He streaked through the night like a bullet, jumped just three feet from the alpha, and crashed into him with his whole body. 

The momentum sent both wolves careening toward the edge, and for a moment, Luke thought they would both go over. He thought he wouldn’t be able to stop the motion. His paws scrabbled for purchase on the smooth, rocky surface of the cliff, and he was sure he would be joining Dorian in his fall to the bottom of the ravine. Then he felt teeth sink into his tail and jerk him back at the last second. Luke let out a startled yip, and whipped his head around to see Michael's mouth clamped onto his tail. He had saved him from going over. Michael let him go and joined him at the edge.

Luke watched in horror as Dorian’s body fell, fell, fell until he hit the river bank with a sickening crunch. He tore his eyes away, revulsion spreading through him as he fought back the urge to vomit. Even though he knew in his heart he had done nothing wrong, that it was justified, he couldn't help but think that he had just taken a life. A sickness settled in his heart.

A heavy silence hung in the air, interrupted only be their breathing. Luke felt something nudge him under the chin and opened his eyes to see Michael next to him. A huff of exhaustion came from Luke and he sat back on his haunches as he rested nudged Michael back. They were alive. Somehow, they had survived. Michael was here, and real, and so blessedly alive. Luke thought he could sit there forever, just pressed against the other werewolf and listening to the beat of his heart. 

A shiver worked its way down his body as he heard a chorus of howling rise up and split the silence. The pack was coming for them.

The first hint of rain started to fall on them as the clouds that had been moving toward them finally arrive. Luke leaned back from Michael just as some of their pack broke through the trees, and he stood up on all fours to meet them. 

 _Luke, your eyes._ The echo of thought gave him pause, and he looked back at Michael questioningly. Michael seemed to hesitate for a moment, which was unlike him, and Luke felt panic start to rise in his throat again. 

He shook his head, the gesture more human than wolf. _No, that can’t be. I didn’t...I mean...he fell…_  

 _But you caused it. You pushed him over the edge to save me._ Michael's thoughts were dubious, like he was afraid to say too much. As he turned to the werewolves coming from the woods, they all seemed to stop abruptly and share glances, the echo of their thoughts a jumbled mess. What had he done?

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Mali felt the shift in the air, the powerful energy that she always felt humming just beneath her skin. It was her connection to her pack as their healer despite only being human. It sent a shiver down her spine as she completed the preservation spell over her father’s body. A spell she had cast over all those of her pack they had lost that night. They would honor their dead and bid them farewell on the night of new moon, as was tradition. 

She lifted her eyes to the sky, where the clouds covered the stars and a spattering of rain touched her skin. Something had changed, a shift in power like she had never felt before. Mali could only guess as to what had caused that shift, but she was educated enough in the ways of her pack to know that an alpha had fallen, and a new one had taken his place. 

She stood from she had been kneeling in the grass. “Can you feel that?” she asked.

“Yes,” Hannah answered. “It’s Dorian. He...he’s gone…”

Mali cut a sharp glance to Hannah at the same time Ashton did. “You’re sure?” 

The woman nodded.

“How can you be sure?” Ashton insisted. 

“Because even a healer is connected to their pack,” Hannah explained. “It isn’t only the werewolves that feel the loss of their pack, but the healers as well. Even though I betrayed him, he was still my alpha.” 

Ashton shifted uncomfortably. “Does that mean your loyalties are to the new alpha.” 

“In theory. But some traditions don’t hold much water these days.”

Mali added, “Hannah can choose her to remain with the new alpha or to leave. Only a truly tyrannical alpha would ask people to stay part of a pack if they didn’t wish to.” 

“People like Dorian,” he muttered. 

Mali offered him a small smile before she rested a hand on Hannah’s arm reassuringly. Hannah accepted the comfort, but claimed that she was fine. She was relieved, even, to no longer have to look at the man who had killed her husband and stolen her daughter from her. 

She stepped away from Hannah so she could check on her pack members that were wounded. Most of them were healing, though some of their wounds would take time. Those who were less wounded helped to clean wounds and spread a salve onto them Mali had created to expedite the process.

She found Ashley and knelt beside her girlfriend. Mali cupped Ashley’s face in her hands and kissed her gently, allowing it to linger for longer than really necessary. When it was broken, she rested her forehead against Ashley’s and closed her eyes. Despite that, tears rolled down her cheeks. 

“You scared me,” she murmured softly. “I thought I’d lost you.”

“Never,” Ashley replied, her hands covering Mali’s against her cheeks. “I’m so sorry about you dad, Mali.” 

Mali drew in a shaky breath and nodded before she buried her face into the crook of Ashley’s neck. Mali firmly believed that death was an inevitable part of life. Grief was for the living. It was customary to celebrate the life of their lost loved ones. Mali would do just that because she knew it was what her father would want. Still, as Ashley held her close, she allowed herself this moment of grief. She knew the girl she loved would not judge her or think of her as weak for it. Ashley's natural desire to comfort those who were hurting was something Mali loved most about her. 

“Hey, they’re back!” Ashton called.

Mali leaned back from Ashley and looked just as the pack, along with a few others from Portland and Salem, emerged from the treeline. She stood from Ashley’s side and fell into step with Ashton as they ran to mee them, Mali immediately scanning each of them to see if anyone had been hurt. So far, no one appeared to be so. 

Her mother and Calum came next and she was relieved to find them alive after they had lost her father. And finally, Luke and Michael. 

“Holy shit,” Ashton breathed as a golden blond wolf trotted toward them. Mali watched in surprise as Ashton fell to his knees as Luke approached him, eyes a blazing red. “What did you do?”

Mali’s eyes moved to Michael who pressed close to Luke, as though he was concerned the danger had not yet passed.

“It was Luke that killed Dorian,” she whispered. It was so unimaginable. So impossible. Mali had never heard of an omega, least of all a newly turned omega, besting an alpha.

And yet the proof of such happening stood right in front of them.

“He’s an alpha now.”


	30. Chapter 30

"How does it feel?”

Luke looked up to see that Ashton was watching him attentively, like he was worried that Luke was going to lose his cool at any given moment. It was kind of annoying, but he tried not to hold it against his best friend too much. Ashton was worried. Hell, _he_ was worried. Even so, it felt like Ashton was hovering over him like a helicopter. Luke was going to have to find a way to politely tell Ashton that he needed to back off and allow him to breathe.

“I don’t know,” Luke shrugged. “Different? Terrifying?” He could think of every adjective in the English language for how he felt about becoming an alpha. None of it was exactly positive. He wasn’t ready for that much power or responsibility. He’d only just turned two and a half months ago. Now he was an alpha which meant he couldn’t be part of the Hood pack. Not really.

It had been two weeks since Luke had defeated Dorian. Since they had lost four pack members. Two weeks since he had become an alpha and felt like he was hanging in the balance. Joy had been as helpful as she could, but she and her family were still grieving the loss of David. Luke had tried not to get in the way of that. He couldn’t even imagine what they were going through.

Luke’s brothers had left a few days after the fight to return to college. He had sworn them to secrecy because he wasn’t ready for his parents to know what he was yet. It was too soon. Dorian was dead so Luke didn’t see why they had to know anything. Ben and Jack had been hesitant, but eventually agreed to keep his secret on the condition he kept in touch with them regularly. That was the least he could do for them.

They were sitting on the swing on the back porch, rocking back and forth gently, each of them clad in a pair of slacks and a nice button down shirt with ties; Ashton in dark blue and Luke in forest green. The pack had laid their dead to rest today, and Luke learned it was tradition to wait until the night of the new moon. Aside from David, they had lost three pack members, and each had returned to their human forms. The bodies had been cleaned and dressed in white, a color of mourning from centuries ago, and a pyre had been built. It was tradition to burn the bodies and spread the ashes in nature. While Luke had not been close to any of the people who had passed, he could feel the overwhelming sadness of it. He could feel the loss of it. They had been his pack as well, after all.

It had been particularly difficult to watch Joy, Mali and Calum speak about David. A lump had formed in Luke’s throat that hadn’t quite faded by the time he and Ashton approached Calum after the service. Calum had accepted their condolences for the umpteenth time, but Luke could tell he really just wanted to be alone. Ashton had not been secretive over his concern for Calum. 

“Do you think Joy is going to ask you to leave the pack?” Ashton asked.

“I don’t know.” Luke shook his head. “I don’t think so, but what choice do I have? A pack can’t have more than one alpha. We saw how well that turned out.”

“Well, yeah, but you don’t think she’s going to make you figure all this out on your own do you?”

“No.” He was quick to answer. “Not at all. I think she’ll help me as much as she can.”

Ashton nudged his leg with his own. “You know you’ve got me. I’ll be your pack. I bet Michael, too.”

Luke snorted a laugh. “I don’t think three people make a pack. One newbie alpha, an omega and a human. Tragic.”

“Hey,” Ashton protested. “I’m learning to be a healer. Mali’s a great teacher.”

He couldn’t argue that. Mali _was_ a great teacher, and she had done a lot for them. Since the fight with the alpha pack, Mali had thrown herself into teaching Ashton her craft. Luke suspected it was partly because she wanted a distraction from the grief. It was productive at least. They had seen little of Calum the past two weeks, and when they did he barely spoke to anyone. Part of Luke worried that Calum blamed him for what happened. It made him feel terrible. He didn’t know how he could possibly make something like that up to Calum. Actually, he knew he couldn’t. But he also didn’t know how to approach Calum and talk to him about it either. Perhaps it was a good thing Luke could no longer really be part of the Hood pack.

If it wasn’t for him, none of this would have happened. It was him that Dorian had wanted. Everyone else had just been collateral damage.

“Did I lose you?”

Luke’s eyes snapped back to Ashton and he laughed softly. “No, sorry. Just thinking. I’m worried about Calum.”

Ashton nodded sagely.

“Are you gonna talk to him?”

“I’ll try,” he said. “But I don’t want to push him, you know? I want him to be ready to talk about it.”

“Do you think he blames me?” Luke asked.

“What?” Ashton looked incredulous. “No way. This wasn’t your fault, Luke.”

Even though he nodded, Luke wasn’t so sure that was the case. The guilt that had formed in the pit of his stomach since that night weighed on him heavily. He felt guilty over the pack members who had lost their lives, and about David. He felt guilty about Hannah leaving with Olivia even though she had been asked to stay. Worse than all that, he felt guilty over killing Dorian even if he shouldn’t. Despite Dorian being horrible, and despite having no choice, Luke had still taken a life. He was sure he would never truly be able to come to terms with that.

Now he was an alpha with no idea how to be one.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Ashton lingered outside of the bedroom door, peeking in occasionally as Calum shuffled back and forth from the closet to the bed. It was his parents’ bedroom, and the clothes he tossed into a pile on the bed were his father’s. He didn’t need to have supernatural senses to know Calum was hurting; it radiated off of him in waves. Ashton tried to imagine what he must be going through, or how he must be feeling. But no amount of Psychology 101 classes were going to help make this any easier. He couldn’t remember when his dad left so he couldn’t even use that as a foundation.

Essentially, he felt useless when it came to Calum. All the things he could think to say just sounded wrong, and Calum hadn’t come to him for support or comfort. Ashton worried he was overstepping some invisible boundary.

He shifted from foot to foot, indecision making his shoulders tense. Should he knock and disrupt Calum? Or should he walk away and wait for Calum to seek him out?

“I know you’re there.”

 _Dammit_ , Ashton thought. Of course Calum knew he was there. He would have heard his heartbeat or caught his scent. There was no point in turning away now.

He stepped into the room, hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. He stopped in the middle of the room and was silent for a moment before he said, “Is there anything I can help you with?”

Calum shook his head as he began to sort through the clothes. “No. Mom asked me to go through dad’s things and donate them to the homeless shelter in town. She wasn’t ready to do it herself.”

“Of course,” Ashton murmured.

The silence that stretched between them was uncomfortable, and once more Ashton wasn’t sure what to say. He wasn’t even sure if Calum wanted to hear anything or if just wanted to grieve alone. It seemed like such a lonely way to deal with it. It felt like Calum was pushing away the people that loved him most.

A selfish part of him felt like he was being pushed away. After all they had been through, Ashton wanted nothing more than to be what Calum needed. But it didn’t seem as though the other boy would allow that. It made his heart hurt.

“Calum, if you want to talk about it. I’m here.” No response. Ashton swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. “You shouldn’t be alone during this. Maybe you can take care of this tomorrow. The funeral was only yesterday. You’ve got time.”

Calum’s fingers tightened on the shirt he was holding to the point his knuckles turned white. Ashton saw his jaw clench and immediately wanted to shrink back. He hadn’t meant to upset Calum by trying to help.

“Ash, listen…,” Calum loosened his grip on the shirt and turned toward him. “I know you’re trying to be helpful, but you’re not. I don’t want to talk about it. I don’t want to cry on your shoulder. I just want to be left alone, okay?” His voice was tight as he attempted to keep his emotions in check. “Please, just go away.”

Ashton sucked in a sharp breath as tears stung the back of his eyes. His chest felt tight and his heart ached. If he hadn’t been sure Calum was pushing him away before, he was definitely sure of it now.

“I-I’m sorry,” he stuttered. He took a step back toward the door. “I didn’t mean to…”

Calum had turned away from him, erecting the invisible wall between them that left Ashton feeling heartsick and more alone than ever before.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

A ripple of tension had moved through the house at the arrival of a man called Elder Crowley three days after the funeral. He had come from the Order’s headquarters to speak with Joy about the incident and the members of the alpha pack who had gotten away. They had not yet been found. No one seemed to be particularly happy by Elder Crowley’s presence, Michael least of all. As the man swept through the house, Luke had taken hold of Michael’s hand and given it a reassuring squeeze. But a wayward omega was the least of their concerns at the moment, which became quite clear when Joy had called Luke into her office.

He had been hesitant to go inside, unsure of what he was going to find on the other side of the door. Luke felt like his life had been hanging in the balance since he had killed Dorian and become an alpha. He had no pack, not really, and no experience at all being a werewolf. Surely, the Order would be displeased with that.

He learned he was right the moment he entered the office and Elder Crowley’s piercing eyes alighted upon him.

“So this is the former brand new omega that killed Dorian Belmont and became an alpha,” the elder mused. His eyes flicked to Joy, then back to Luke. “How _did_ you manage that, boy? I’d love to know.”

Elder Crowley’s tone was condescending, and Luke grit his teeth against the desire to lash out at him. It would do neither him nor Joy any good to be disrespectful toward someone who was so much higher up the proverbial food chain than he was.

“I don’t know, sir,” he admitted. “Sheer dumb luck.”

The elder was bemused. “Sheer dumb luck, indeed. And how long have you been a werewolf?”

“Nearly three months.”

Behind the elder, Joy was tense and her brow was knit with worry. Luke wondered what they had been discussing before he had joined them.

“And you have no pack to speak of. No healer,” the elder stated matter-of-fact. “An interesting predicament.”

“To be fair,” Luke interjected, “Dorian’s pack were all alphas. They were never going to be loyal to me, and I wouldn’t have wanted them. He wanted killers. I’m not like him.”

“Even though you killed Dorian and absorbed his alpha status?”

“Elder Crowley, please.” Joy came from around her desk to stand near Luke. “His life was being threatened. All of our lives were being threatened. Luke only did what he had to do.”

“Of course, as anyone would in his situation. However, our concern is more than just a brand new werewolf becoming an alpha, a status he is surely not ready for, but the fact that he is kin to the Belmonts. How can we be sure he will not follow in Dorian’s footsteps.” Elder Crowley glowered at them, arms crossed over his chest.

“Because I was raised entirely separately,” Luke snapped. It was becoming difficult to control his temper. How dare this man pass such judgment on him when he didn’t even know him! “I didn’t even know about Dorian Belmont until he bit me. My parents left the Belmont pack years ago.”

Joy touched his arm gently as his voice rose, and he drew in a breath. He was an alpha now, yes, but Joy was a stronger alpha.

“Elder Crowley, I don’t believe that you have reason to be concerned about Luke following Dorian’s path. I can assure you he is nothing like Dorian. I firmly believe that because he was nurtured differently, it will have affected his nature,” Joy explained calmly. “You yourself should be the first to understand such.”

The elder gave her a pointed look, and something passed between the two of them Luke couldn’t quite grasp. A history with Elder Crowley that he was not privy to.

“And you think you can help him?” the elder demanded. “How is progress with the omega?”

Joy set her jaw and returned his glower. “You need not be concerned with Michael at this moment. I don’t appreciate you coming into my home after I have just lost pack members and my husband, questioning my capability as an alpha, Elder Crowley. You may show yourself out.”

Elder Crowley snorted derisively and turned his attention to Luke. “We will be watching you very closely.”

Though he didn’t allow it to show on his face, Luke felt the threat behind the elder’s words. He didn’t deign to respond as the man swept out of the room. When he was sure the elder was out of hearing range, he turned to Joy and let out a breath.

“I’m sorry, Joy. I’ve caused you so much trouble.”

She shook her head. “You’ve done nothing wrong, Luke. Elder Crowley didn’t just come here because of you.” When Luke looked at her questioningly she continued. “There has been an increase in hunter activity. The Order has been alerted of such and have sent their scouts to keep watch.”

Luke frowned as he watched Joy move around her desk and sink into the chair. She brought her hands up to rub at her temples. “It’s just one more headache that no one needs right now. I would appreciate if you kept this between us for now. I am trusting you with the information as a fellow alpha.”

He shrugged. “I don’t have a pack to protect, Joy. I won’t say anything.”

She gave him a small smile. “You do have a pack. Ashton is part of your pack, human or not. And I believe that Michael will be joining your pack sooner rather than later. A small one, but still a pack.”

Luke felt his heart flutter for a moment. He didn’t know Michael was considering leaving the Hood pack to be part of his. It seemed absurd to even consider such, but he didn’t voice that opinion aloud. “I don’t have a clue what I’m doing,” he admitted.

“That’s why I’m here to help you,” Joy smiled softly. “There is a reason for everything. You were chosen to be an alpha. The sooner you accept this truth, the better an alpha you’ll be.”

Luke wasn’t sure he had that much faith in himself.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Frost covered the ground and crunched beneath their feet as they ran across the backyard and into the woods. The sun was only just peeking over the horizon, but Michael had been awake for hours. He waited for as long as he could to allow Luke to wake on his own, but eventually his impatience got the best of him and he shook his boyfriend awake. He asked Luke to run with him, and they got up to brush their teeth and change into proper attire. The air was so cold it bit through their hoodies and track pants, but neither of them could really feel it with their elevated body temperatures. Their breath came in small white puffs on the air as they ran in tandem, the only sounds around them their breathing and the rhythm of their feet against the ground.

They entered the woods and Michael led them down a well worn path toward one of his favorite spots. There was something he wanted to do, and he wanted Luke to be there with him. He hadn’t told Luke about it yet, and he could feel the small piece of his past burning a hole inside the pocket of his pants.

By the time they began to slow as they reached the river, they hadn’t even broken a sweat and Michael moved to the rock ledge that jutted out over the water that snaked around the bend. The grass and vegetation were white with frost as well, and the sky was still that early morning gray that seemed to leach all color from the world. Michael had often spent mornings just like this right here on the ledge they now stood upon.

“What are we doing here?” Luke asked, an unsure smile on his features.

“I used to come here a lot when I needed space,” Michael explained. He canted his head back and drew in a deep breath of chilly air. It felt good in his lungs. When he looked back at Luke, it was with a smile. “I know the past couple of weeks have been really chaotic, but I wanted to show you this place in case you ever needed to use it as well. It helps to just...be…”

Luke closed the distance between them, and Michael leaned in the rest of the way to draw him into a kiss. It lingered for several long seconds, Luke’s lips warm against his own despite the cold air around them. When it was broken, Michael rested his forehead against Luke’s and closed his eyes.

“I want to be part of your pack, Luke.” Michael laughed softly when the alpha jerked back and looked at him incredulously. “I believe in you. I believe that you’ll make a good alpha, and you need a pack. The pack makes you stronger.”

“I know,” said Luke. “But I don’t expect you to leave Joy’s pack for me. I can’t protect you like she can.”

Michael shook his head, a bemused smile on his lips. “That’s not why I want this. It’s not about protection, Luke. It’s about being with you. That’s what I want, and I really hope that you’ll agree to it.”

The alpha looked stricken for a moment, like he might argue more against Michael joining his pack. But then his expression softened and he smiled gently. Luke leaned forward and kissed him gently.

“Like I could really say no to you,” he murmured against Michael’s lips.

“You couldn’t.”

Luke gave him a playful shove before drawing him back into a tight hug. Michael’s arms wrapped around his waist and he buried his face against Luke’s neck, breathing in the scent of him.

It felt different now that their positions had changed. Luke was the stronger werewolf, the leader of his pack. Michael wondered how it would affect their relationship, but decided that now was not the time to worry about it. Luke would have a lot to figure out as a new alpha. They would figure it out together.

“Oh, there’s one more thing I have to do,” Michael said. He stepped back and dug in his pocket for the hunter pendant with his family’s crest wrapped in a bandanna and opened it for Luke to see. “Remember this?”

Luke let out a short laugh. “Oh yeah. I remember you almost busting me in the face over it.”

“Sorry about that,”  Michael winced. Luke shook his head, but his smile didn’t falter. “The other reason I brought you here is because I wanted you to be here when I got rid of this. I think it’s time to finally let go of the past.”

“Are you sure that’s what you want to do?” said Luke, surprised.

“Yeah,” Michael nodded. “I’m sure.”

He stepped to the edge of the rock and looked down into the river, then to the silver pendant dangling from its chain, protected from touching Michael’s skin by the bandanna. He drew in a breath to gather his strength, then chucked the pendant into the river.

Luke’s hand rested against the small of his back, and together they watched the pendant fall into the river and float away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my GOD! Can you believe we've reached the end of the story?? Because I can't! WOW. I'm actually still in awe that this story even came together as smoothly as it did, but the hard work of it has truly paid off. I'm quite proud of myself for finishing, but mostly it's been totally worth it because of the people who have been reading it. The people who have taken the time to leave kudos and comments. Thank you so, so much. 
> 
> I really couldn't have gotten through this without the encouragement of my girlfriend, Ayo, and my very good friend, Nina, who have been rooting for me since the start. Thank you guys lots for all you've done. 
> 
> And so much thanks to AddictWithAUnicorn who has so faithfully left long, thought out comments on each chapter that have just made my heart flutter so much. I can't even begin to explain how much that's encouraged me to go on. 
> 
> But you've all been so amazing and I love you guys!
> 
> See you around for the sequel. ;)


End file.
